


Naruto/Black Butler: The Deadly Diva Detress

by SilviaWhite7272



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, I'm very sorry, Just Add Kittens, Multi, POV Alternating, Slow Romance, The relations were meant to be a secret so I don't know if I still need to include them, also most are the canon ships, but please tell me if I need to or not, canon ships, it's meant to be a guessing game, please tell me of any spelling mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 87,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaWhite7272/pseuds/SilviaWhite7272
Summary: My Black Butler OC X ? Naruto Genin storyHello, my name is... No, wait I can not say that yet you will have to read this to find out, anyway join me as I am forced to become a Genin because of William, he says that we were chosen to by the Higher-Ups but I suspect there is something that will happen while we work. Care to join me as I find the reason or will you be too scared?I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER  ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS I ONLY OWN MY OC'S. BY THE WAY, THIS WILL BE AN AU OF NARUTO JUST TO CLARIFY. AND THE PICTURES I USE WILL MOST LIKELY EITHER NOT BE MINE OR JUST FOR A REFERENCE. I WILL TRY TO DRAW THEM IN THE FUTURE.Also, there will be lots of graphic violence in later some chapters so be warned.(I uploaded this story on Wattpad and Quotev but it didn't really attract any attention so this is my last resort... Although I am considering Tumblr. Also, I'm really bad with descriptions so sorry. Also, also, first time basically using AO3 so if there is anything I should know or I'm doing something wrong please tell me I'll appreciate it)
Relationships: Canon Ships - Relationship, Original Female Character/????? Naruto Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Some Information Before Story

* * *

Some information I've changed from both series.

Now I'm going to change a few things from both series as they either wouldn't work or I didn't like the idea.

Anyway #1

Ciel and Lizzy aren't cousins.

.

.

.

Do I really need to explain myself!?

#2

I am not planning to do a sequel to Shippuden as I don't have any ideas to it. But I may make some ever so famous filler chapters or maybe some requests after everything just because. (I've been thinking of some ideas as of now but depending on how popular this story gets will determine if I ever post it)

#3

I have only watched the anime to Black Butler and the ideas I've had are all after Book of Murder and before Book of Atlanta and I will only refer to the anime. Maybe. Unless if some of my friends tell me some stuff that I could add.

#4

I am not planning for her to become OP but if she does I am sorry but she doesn't know everything in the ninja world, so she will be oblivious to various things, she has many weaknesses but will try to overcome them in the story.

#5

I'm going to make the Reaper world in a somewhat futuristic world so she knows about technology and such.

#6

Not all the boys will fall for her it may only be a few or even only one you'll have to wait and see.

#7

You will find out her past before she goes to the Naruto world so they will not meet until much later.

That's all I can think of at the moment but I will post more throughout the upcoming chapters whenever I remember, but anyway please enjoy.


	2. Prologue

My story starts off as quite a happy one. I had parents, a loving Mother and caring Father. Although I had no Brothers or Sisters, I did not mind, quite frankly I loved being the only child. I was never spoilt but treated occasionally, they were the best parents anyone could ever ask for. I always behaved and was very polite to everyone I met.

_It was my fault._

They told me to always use my manners, always say please and thank you when showing my gratitude, and always to stay safe whenever there is trouble around. Well... Two out of three is not that bad, right?

_Why?_

They were so kind and so generous, so why did they have to go? I still remember that day, crying over and over again. Just wishing for them to come back. They did not do anything wrong so why did they have to go?

_Please come back._

Why was it them? I sometimes ask that myself every time I wake up. Why was not it someone else who deserved the pain and suffering? Would I be selfish if I wished it for someone else only to have them back with me? I do not know, the world works in mysterious ways. Right?

_Don't leave me here!_

I was so miserably on that day too. I always asked why had it been me? What did I do? But with a little help from my Broster and others, I became who I am today.

Broster? Oh, you must be confused, pardon my manners I still have not introduced myself, and no I'm not a rip off Ciel ok, if that is what you are thinking, yes our pasts are similar, very similar, but we are still very different. ButIamstillbetterthanhim, anyway my name is Rouge, Rouge Sutcliff to be exact. And yes you heard correctly, my inherited last name is Sutcliff, and yes my Broster is, in fact, none other than the ʻDeadly Efficient Butlerʼ Grell Sutcliff. You, people, have no idea how annoying she is! I mean seriously she always talks about Sebastian, like how hot he is, how good-looking, how attractive, how he is one sexy mother f-.

Ahem sorry, I got off topic now where was I?

No, I mean, to begin with. My story that I still have not told yet.

Well, you know my name, my Broster, and part of my past, I don't know if I should carry on? What do you say? Want me to stay? Let me know if you want.

_Don't go..._


	3. Why Did This Happen To Me? - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

* * *

_**(Third Person's POV)** _

It was a seemingly peaceful, summer night in the cosy house near the forest. There in a nice and quiet room, a red-headed girl was in a lovely slumber and wished to not wake up before evil Mr sunlight tries to kidnap her from nice Mr dream and continues to sleep soundly. **_(I bet you can't guess who that is?)_**

Meanwhile, downstairs a woman, with the same red hair as the sleeping girl, and dark blue eyes, wearing a dark purple dress that reached her feet, was busy cleaning the windows in their living room, although it wasn't dirty to begin with, she felt the need to clean it much to her Husband's disapproval.

"Rose, do you really need to clean that **again**!? Your leg needs a rest!" Said James the father of the sleeping girl, and husband to the wannabe maid. He wore a black suit, which was the main attire of his choice. He had brown hair and green eyes.

Rosaline, the red-haired woman, sighed and continued to clean the window ignoring her husband's question.

 _ʽOh really now, he of all people should know that if something is dirty I will do everything within my power to get rid of i-ʼ_ Thought the woman until she heard something.

_CRASH!_

Thinking it was only her imagination she went to investigate the strange noise anyhow just in case. As she continued to search she began to overthink again, something she was always prone to do. 

_ʽOh I wonder if it's my little girl, oh I do hope she didn't have a nightmare, I wouldn't be able to bar it seeing her face so worried and ups-ʼ_

_Crack._

For the second time that day she was interrupted mid-thought; as she looked down to see what was the cause of the second noise of the day.

At further inspection, she found that she had stepped on one of her late mother's vases, it seemed it that had broken when it had fallen. But the only question was. How did it break if it was in the middle of the table?

"What was that, Rose?" James asked, eyes not leaving his newspaper for even a second.

Suddenly jumping at the sound of her Husband's voice, she quickly collected her thoughts before telling him.

"Just a broken vase honey," She replied back still pondering the question of how the glass was broken but she didn't want to worry him.

_Crack!_

What!? That was the sound of broken glass, she knew that it wasn't her because she hadn't moved from that place when she had discovered the glass in the first place.

So that could only mea-

* * *

James was comfortably sitting in his beloved chair that he and everyone else knew loved so much while reading his newspaper when he thought that his Wife had not come back.

 _'That's weird. What's keeping her?'_ He thought to himself.

"Rose, are you alright?"

_Silence_

Placing his newspaper down he went to the location of his Wife, but something wasn't sitting right with him. 

And he was right to think that.

For his Wife had been stabbed through the chest with a sword with blood spilling out of her chest and mouth at the same time.

His Wife was stabbed.

Right in front of him.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

Suddenly charging towards the direction of his _soon to be late Wife_ and the murderer, hoping he could at least save her.

"ROOOSSSSSSEEEEEE!" He screamed.

Unknownst to him, that would be the last thing he would ever say, as the being quickly pulls out the sword causing the body of Rosaline to fall to the floor, and in a blink of an eye, stabs James straight through the head. Causing him to die instantly.

* * *

The once peaceful girl awoke for an unknown reason, she didn't know why and never did know. The confused, tired and slightly worried girl decided to investigate why while quietly, getting out of bed and trying to rub the tiredness away with her tiny, little hands. As she opened her door she couldn't help but feel a bit scared as she entered the dark staircase that would soon lead to where she presumed, her parents.

 _'Why_ _did_ _I wake up?'_ Entered her thoughts, one of the many questions that she thought of as she had successfully cleared the stairs making her way towards the living room, only to jump out of her skin as she heard another voice from the kitchen.

"ROOOSSSSSSEEEEEE!" The voice screamed.

The little girl gasped.

"That sounded like Father" The girl whispered to herself as she quickly headed to where her Father was according to where she heard the sound from.

Now, that girl would later go on to see some pretty horrible sights in the near future. See them, give a small reaction if one is due and then forget about it as life goes on.

So many things happened to that girl, and yet this one event would haunt her to even this day.

There she stood.

Frozen to her place.

As she see's her Father stabbed in the head with a sword. And her Mother lying on the floor with blood pouring out.

Unable to move.

Unable to speak.

_Unable to help._

The figure that the little girl only just realised was there appeared to wear black. She noticed that everything they wore was black except for their face, but because it was late at night she could not see who the figure was. And as the figure turned to look at her, she was utterly petrified. And yet, she swore that she could see them give her a very sinister smile, as they soon turned, and left with a silent flash.

That poor little girl was still frozen to her place for what she thought was forever until she snapped out of it.

_It was my fault._

The little girl slowly walked over to where her Father was lying down and prayed with all her heart that he would be alive, that this would all be a terrifying but playful joke.

_Please come back._

But much to the little girl's dismay.

It wasn't.

She knew deep down that he was dead. She just wished that it wasn't true.

_Why?_

Knowing that her Father was dead, but not really willing to accept, she sadly made her way over to her Mother to check if she too was dead as well. She was quite surprised to see her weakly reach out for her.

"A-A-re you ok-ay?" Her mother asked while coughing up some blood.

She was too frightened to speak. Sure she was alive, but the red-headed girl knew that that wouldn't last long either. And that she would be alone in this big world.

She suddenly jumped at the sudden contact she felt towards her face as she looked down to see her Mother's hand on her cheek as she knelt down.

"Promis-s-se me a f-few t-t-things o-k," The mother said in a soft voice.

The now crying child slowly nodded as she knew she wasn't going to make it.

_Don't leave me here!_

"Don't be s-sad because of t-this, pleas-sse remain happy... I don't want y-you to be upset, n-now be s-safe and k-kind sweetie, it will be ha-rd... But me and your Father wi-ll always lo-ove you Rou-ge, no mat-ter what you c-choose to do, n-never forget _that..._ " And with that, she closed her eyes for the last time.

Rouge cried.

And cried and cried, just wishing that it wasn't true and muttering over and over again the same words.

_Don't go..._

* * *

_**(?????'s POV)** _

I can't believe I have to do Will's job just because he's busy. Although how could I say no to him. His handsome face, slick brown hair, and those eyes, oh my a girl could get lost in them for hours.

But still, I have to do this simple task of only reaping three souls, a man named James Sinnett, a woman named Rosaline Sinnett, and a young girl by the name of Rouge Sinnett, Husband, Wife and Daughter presumably. Oh just thinking about marriage is enough to give me goosebumps.

Anyway, I had to make my way to this slightly large house. I had soon found it and opened the door. As much as I love murder and gore I do give sympathy for those for who I think don't deserve this fate.

As I made my way to what I thought to be the kitchen I was shocked to see a red-headed child there, crying into their hands.

Shocked, I re-read the book that told me all the souls that I should've reaped again, looking closely, I was supposed to reap _three_ people, but there were only _two_ when I looked up again.

"Now this _is_ a bother," I muttered under my breath. The most confusing part is that it states that the little girl should have died by the murderer but she is, in fact, alive, this really doesn't make sense how can she-

Unless...

When becoming a Reaper I remember being told about the myth of a _'Special'_. A _'Special'_ , if I remember correctly, was a soul that appeared to be marked down on the to die list but instead turn out to be alive and well. I also remember that their soul cannot be reaped by a Reaper which is why they are called _'Special's'_. But they can still die by a Death Scythe. They're not superhuman or anything like that, they were just ordinary human beings. But if they were to kill/save anyone, then that person's cinematic records would change without any consequences and belong to that _'Special'._ They say that once a _'Special'_ dies, their soul is lost until it is given to a different being.

As I was deep in thought, I didn't notice that the little girl had noticed me. And as I lost my thought I looked over at her, I couldn't help but notice that she looked somewhat scared or terrified even. Well that is to be expected, her parents were just murdered a minute ago or it could be me, I can appear quite scary.

As she continued to look scared I chose this as a good time for me to speak.

"Don't worry girl, I'm not here to kill you, I'm just here to collect their souls and then I'm gone," I said in my dazzling voice, trying to sound the least bit scary as I could.

The girl continued to look at me but less scared now. But I was not prepared for what she would say next. And that's one of the reasons I continue to love her to this very day.

"So you're not here to hurt me, Miss?" She said quite innocently.

At the very least I was shocked, she had been the very first person to ever call me by a female pronoun, and I had short hair. For me, I don't really do kids, but that girl was so innocent and her red hair, I say that only the lucky ones have red hair.

And with that, a thought popped into my head, one that I will never regret.

"No, no of course not... I'm here to save you, I know what happened, and for something so unfortunate to happen you deserved to be saved by the very best. If you come with me you will undoubtedly be saved"

* * *

**_(Rouge's POV)_ **

_'She wants to save me?'_ I thought to myself.

What could I do? I was just a small girl, I couldn't be left alone here, I had no other family around. There would be no other option... And besides, I believed this woman was truthful. I could feel it inside, somehow.

I know that my parents wouldn't have wanted me to go with a stranger, but there was no alternative so I know I had too.

"O-Ok, but... What's your name?" I asked still a bit scared because of previous memories.

"Oh darling such a cutie, oh and my name is Grell Sutcliff hurry along and pack some stuff and then we can get going," She said to me with a closed-eyed smile.

I felt myself smile at that as I knew that deep down I could trust her, like I had a sixth sense or something.

"Ok, Miss Grelle" I smiled and left to go get some of my stuff.

***10 minutes later***

I came back down with my big, red bag with most of my stuff crammed into it.

"Well, are you ready?" Miss Grelle asked me.

I nodded my head and as I was just about to step out I turned around to have a final look at the place I used to call home, but quickly ran off towards Miss Grelle and gently held her hand surprising her.

_'Don't worry Mother and Father, I'll be happy and make you guys proud because I love you with all my heart. And I'll always keep smiling Mother. I promise'_   
  
  


_Unknown to them, was a single feather floating down to the ground._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, that took me ages to do, I'm so tired right now. But I really hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to write the next one, and if you thought Rouge had it tough oh boy is she gonna have it tougher. See you lot till I post the next chapter. Please Kudos, Comment and Share.


	4. A New Home? - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

* * *

_**(Third Person's POV)** _

While on their way back to the Reapers world, Grell couldn't help but notice that the little girl, Rouge, had started to grow tired as she started to rub her eyes.

 _'Well I can't blame the poor kid it is 2:36 am and I highly doubt she's done this before'_ He thought, and with little hesitation, he stopped in his tracks, bent down and picked Rouge up, holding her.

Rouge perked her head up in confusion wondering why he had done that.

"Look, I wasn't just going to let you walk while you were obviously growing tired, I'm not _that_ mean," Grell said answering the red-head.

Rouge still rather tired simply nodded and rested her head against his chest.

"Okay, goodnight Miss Grelle" She whispered before drifting off to sleep once again.

He stopped in his tracks once again as he stared at the now sleeping girl.

"She's such a strange one, Hmm maybe we do have something in common" He whispered out loud careful not to wake her up.

While making sure not to wake her up he also had to find a clear space so he could return to the Reapers world.

Looking around he saw that the coast was clear and soon transported himself to the Reapers world.

 _'Maybe it was a good thing I did this job, but then again William is so going to kill me'_ He thought before heading off to _his_ office.

* * *

**_(Grell's POV)_ **

"What on earth is a human girl doing here Sutcliff!?" The sexy brown-haired man spoke in his oh so demanding manner.

"Look there's a reason fo-"

"There seems to be a reason for everything you do Sutcliff!" He interrupted me while staring at me with hateful eyes.

_'Oh those eyes are simply to die fo- No I must focus on the matter at hand'_

"If you would just lise-" I tried to say losing my patience soon found myself be interrupted again.

"NO! You know as well as I do that we are strictly _forbidden_ from intervening or influencing human affairs. The paperwork will never end if anyone were ever to find out"

"But I-"

"No buts! You are to return the child bac-"

"SHE'S A GOD DAMN _'SPECIAL'_ WILLIAM!!" I shouted very irritatedly at being interrupted so many times by him, I don't care how hot he is he shall not interrupt a Lady so often.

His expression did seem to soften into an almost surprised one although it did not seem like it. But, with being his partner for so many years you can tell apart the smallest details from another.

"If she were to be a _'Special'_ then I want you to provide me with a sufficient amount of evidence, Grell. I hope you didn't just bring her just because she has red hair" The last part he said annoyed and also mumbling along with the lines of _'not another Grell'_ which offended me quite so.

"Fine here's her Cinematic Record it says she should have died tonight and ends here but she didn't even have a scratch on her which tells us that she is a _'Special'_." I finished while wearing quite a smug face as I handed the book to Will who then proceeded to read it as well.

"It appears you may be right. But I will have to talk to the Higher-Ups to make sure that this is indeed true. But I warn you Sutcliff... If this is just some sort of ploy know that your punishment will indeed be severe." He said with his oh so menacing glare.

"Fine. But don't be mad when you find out I'm right Willy~" I called out after him.

"If I remember I had specifically told you to not call me that" Was the last thing he said before he left.

And now I was alone, with a sleeping girl still in my hands.

As I let out a sigh due to my stressful day I see that she starts to stir and looks as if she's about to wake up. And I was right, she started to rub her lovely blue eyes and take in the everything around.

Not as if there was that much to look at anyway everything is literally white.

"Where are we Miss Grelle?" She asked me in her cute little voice. Ahh, forget what I said about children before this child is absolutely adorable.

"We're in the Reaper's Realm Little Rougey," I said before I could stop myself with the nickname I gave her.

She looked at me for what I thought a bit of brief fear.

"R-Reapers R-Realm?" She asked whilst stuttering.

I let out another sigh.

_'Looks like I have some explaining to do, how very troublesome'_

**(AN: Sorry if this seems quite boring I didn't just want to have her in the Naruto world without explaining her past, I wanna just give a somewhat brief description of what's about to happen so you can see what's about to happen next)**

* * *

Grell had explained what Reapers were and Will had come back from talking to the Higher-Ups to tell them that she was indeed a _'Special'_ and that he, Grell and Ronald would be responsible for her since Grell found her. Grell had introduced Rouge to William and later Ronald when he was then called in. Surprisingly she had seemed fascinated with this Realm once explained and seemed to like all three of them even with their different personalities.

They each had to babysit her if one of them had had to go out for their _'Jobs'_ , and in that time she had also found out that Grell was transgender and not actually a woman yet but wanted to become one, so she then decided to call him 'Broster' because she wanted him to stand out (since she kinda liked him better) and still sometimes calls him Grelle.

She had also found Ronald very funny and liked him since he'd always treat her whenever they were together. He was like the comical Brother she never had since she was an only child growing up. And since he seemed to be the one closer to her age that was also why they had gotten along.

But whenever she was with William she never really did anything as he would always have something to do, like paperwork. Although she still liked him nonetheless as he had always complimented how good her behaviour was and how if he had to chose what company he would have he would pick her over the other two any day as she was always quiet, which seemed to make her smile.

And everything seemed to be just fine for her, like she could live a normal life.

Until that day, 5 years later when she was only just 11 years old.

Around December time.

Was the day everything changed for the worst.

It had been a peaceful day in the Reapers Realm and the once young little red-head was... Still a little red-head. Nobody knew why but there seemed to be nothing else wrong with her when she turned 11 just a few months prior. She wore a black and red poke-a-dot dress with a red jacket and white shoes, her hair had become slightly longer and could nearly cover her right eye, she wore a thin red ribbon that she took everywhere around her neck. A mento from her parents that she treasured. Christmas was quickly approaching she had asked if she could go and buy something from the human world like she had always done for the Reapers that she liked. And the plan had always been for one Reaper to stay at the entrance of a shop while she had brought the gifts. And this time it was Ronald's turn again to do this since he was the only one off.

* * *

**_(Third person's POV)_ **

"Now you know the plan, right?" Asked a somewhat concerned Ronald.

"Yes I know I have 20 minutes to choose and come back, I've been doing this for ages can I go now, please Bro?" A smiling Rouge had said with plenty of enthusiasm.

Ronald smiled, wondering what would've happened if she had never come into his life as she had always seemed to brighten his day 10 fold after each assignment. But this time he couldn't help but feel as though something bad were to happen if he left her.

That's why he decided to follow just in case, he knew if she knew she would be upset since she had wanted these presents to be a surprise, but he had a feeling, a gut feeling, that something horrible would happen.

He had then given her a sudden hug catching them both off guard as normally he would only mess her hair up causing her to pout and try to fix it back to the way it was.

As they separated he still kept his smile on his face as he turned to her.

"Right you are, just hurry back ok Lil Sis," He said causing the read head to smile again.

"Okay," She said before running off.

After a few minutes, 5 to be exact, had passed he had decided it was time to go check on her, just in case.

* * *

_**(Rouge's POV)** _

As I made it into the store I looked around in amazement as I am never really allowed into the human world as often now.

 _'Great now that I'm here I know exactly what I want to buy'_ I thought as I made my way around the massive shop.

 _'I wonder why Big Bro all of a sudden hugged me out of nowhere? It kinda seemed as if he were worried, but why would he worry I'm perfectly saf-'_ I stopped mid-thought as I fell down after accidentally bumping into something.

Or someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Are you ok?" I asked, concerned if he would shout at me.

But he did not look angry. He just stared at me and slowly his mouth started to form into a freaky grin. And I had started to become quite scared.

He looked as if he were mumbling something, as he was still looking at me.

"No, I'm alright... But my hand does hurt a bit. Can you help me with the rest of my shopping? And then I'll get you a treat... How does that sound?" He asked in an almost sickening voice.

I knew right away that he was faking it. Broster, Big Bro and Will had always told me about some cruel stuff that the humans did and wanted to make sure I would be safe by telling me ahead of time and what to do.

"I-I'm sorry but I can't I have to go now," I thought of an excuse wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

 _'I have to find Big Bro'_ I realise but as soon as I try to run away the big man grabs my arm and right now I am so terrified.

"Sorry little girl but you're coming with me, you're sure to be worth much more than that other brat!!" He spat out as he tried to drag me away.

"NOOO LET ME GO, HEEEELP, BIG BRO HELP I NEED YO-" I screamed until I was cut off when the man slapped me hard against my cheek.

"Listen you little Brat! Do that again and I'll do more than slap you **got it!** " He shouted at me raising his hand again about to strike me when all of a sudden a flash of black and yellow came between us and made the man fall back into the ground.

It was Big Bro.

 _'I knew he would come for me'_ I thought happily as he then made his way over to the man.

"DON'T"

_**Punch** _

"YOU"

_**Punch** _

"EVER"

_**Punch** _

"TOUCH"

_**Punch** _

" **HER** "

_**Punch** _

" **AGAIN!!"**

_**Final Punch** _

After Big Bro had delivered his final punch other people had run out of the store in fear causing a panic as they were scared, and if I was not scared stiff then I probably would have gone with them too.

You could see how angry Big Bro was. And he never gets angry, he is normally always laid back, but now he was almost a completely different person. And to be honest, that did scare me a little.

But before I could say anything a hand covered my mouth while the other held onto my wrist pulling me to a different stranger.

Now I was petrified.

"Mpmf hmfp" I tried to say but due to the hand my voice was muffled.

Luckily Big Bro heard me and turned around to see me and if you thought that he was angry before, he was livid now. But then just as he was about to run over to save me, a figure was behind him, stabbing him with a needle in his neck knocking him out instantly. And for the first time after so many years, I felt the same fear I once felt on _that_ night.

Before I knew what would happen next, the stranger behind me had knocked me out too. My last thoughts just hoping for Big Bro to be _ok_.

* * *

_**(Ronald's POV)** _

"-ld... -nald... WAKE UP RONALD" A familiar voice shouted at me as I tried to wake up from unconsciousness. As I opened my eyes I saw a red blur and immediately went to hug it thinking it was my Lil Sis.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Squeezing the red-head although looking around at my surroundings I had noticed Mr. T. Spears was here staring at me quite strangely.

 _'Wait if he's here, then does that mean?'_ I looked over to find that I had given Mr. Sutcliff a death grip hug.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked finally letting go of Grell.

"You and Rouge hadn't come back yet making us investigate where you two were since _someone_ wouldn't shut up about it, so we came. Where is she!?" He said yet that last part seemed as though he demanded it. He can seem really scary at sometimes.

 _'Wait!?'_ I got up and started to search frantically for her.

"Rouge? Rouge? This isn't funny now, jokes over, come out now. Please!" I called out, not caring if I had looked mad.

But then Grell came over a grabbed the front of my shirt.

"WHERE. IS. MY. **ROUGEY!!** " He said with a threatening tone that I think was even scarier than William's, while I was on the verge of tears but didn't let them fall.

I tried to tell him, how someone had grabbed her and slapped her, how I had saved her from that, or how they had made me lose consciousness as I tried to help her from the others. But I couldn't, my mouth just wouldn't let me form the words.

But then I was able to sum up what happened. That I was too weak to stop it from happening. Something that I still blame myself to this day, if only I had gotten there sooner I could've stopped it.

"She was taken away from me" I spoke until we both broke down crying on the floor, with William with a scowl on his face.

_And yet they were still oblivious to a single feather placed close to where they resided._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was quite a shocking twist, but I hope this is suspenseful enough and I also hope you enjoyed this chapter (Even with its dark ending), stay tuned to find out what happens next. Also, if a stranger offers you a sweet, and asked you to get in their car, DO NOT DO IT UNDERSTAND.
> 
> IT WON'T END WELL.
> 
> But just be safe out there.


	5. An Unlikely Friendship - 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #8
> 
> I've actually read some of the manga now and I think I may add some parts of it in. I won't be doing the Two Ciel Theory since A) I haven't read any of it, and B) I wouldn't want to get anything wrong and everyone commenting about it. So yeah I may be adding/changing/mixing some parts from either the anime or manga, not massive ones just some small ones.
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. 
> 
> Now onto the story.

* * *

**_(Rouge's POV)_ **

Gradually, I was waking up, but not yet fully processing where I was. But nonetheless, I had looked over to my surroundings through my blurriness.

 _'Where am I!? And what happen-'_ I thought yet suddenly remembered, forgetting the pain I sprang up. That guy, Big Bro saving me, and then that other guy.

 _'Just what did they want with me?'_ I questioned myself.

"You've woken up?" A voice spoke out to me, it seemed young maybe like me I wondered.

I looked around to find a boy sitting on the floor with slightly messy blue hair, in an overgrown shirt, and brown trousers that were ripped at the end. I saw that his ankle was shackled with a really large lock around him, looking down I saw that I was shackled too.

"Where are we?" I asked just hoping he knew where we were at least.

"I-I do not know, I have been here for what feels like forever, but I assume it has only been three days for me, but you had come here a few hours earlier today," He said while I was still looking around. We were in a what seemed like a cell, everything was dark except for the fire that was placed around from our prison.

"Do you know why you're here, or why I'm here?" 

_'I just want to go home.'_

"No..." I walked over to him and sat down next to him, which surprised him.

"I'm Rouge. Rouge Sutcliff. What's your name?" I said with my lovely smile that Grell always said was the best smile ever.

_'Grell...'_

"I-I am Ciel Phantomhive, forgive me for my rudeness, it has been a while since I have met someone so kind and polite." He answered with such a well-mannered, and formal tone, and I may have blushed when he had complimented me. So in return, I had scratched the back of my head and turned the other way so he would not notice.

"It's ok and thank you, _-Turns back to him-_ By the way, I'm 11 how old are you?" I asked trying to make conversation, and to try to get to know him, it wasn't every day you get to meet a Phantomhive let alone talk to on.

But I saw that he had stopped his small smile and turned sad as he looked at the ground.

"I had just turned 10 three days ago before someone kidnapped me, I was running through my house to see that everything was on fire. When I got to my Parent's bedroom, I saw..." He paused as he let his tears fall down his cheeks, while I was on the verge of tears myself, I didn't mean to make him upset, but I accidentally did. So I did what my Broster would do whenever I cried.

I hugged him.

I could feel him tense when I had hugged him, but he soon relaxed after as he then started to cry into me, since he hadn't had the time beforehand.

"They.. were... dead.." He slowly whispered, but I still heard it and tried my best to calm him down by patting his back.

After a few minutes, he started to calm down a little bit. So I thought about it and told him my story. After all, he told me his. And after that, we both sat there.

Hugging and crying.

But later gradually sleeping.

* * *

I remember waking up to a type of key noise to our cell, so I decided to be on my guard and wake Ciel up while also hugging him tighter.

He woke up as well and was about to question me but then saw that these guys had opened our door so he held onto me as well.

 _"Aww look they're cuddling now isn't that cute,"_ One of them, presumably female, said as they neared towards us.

Now that I had a good look at them, they were wearing dark cloaks and had masks on although it was still dark because of the absence of light so I couldn't really tell.

They were still coming towards us.

Ciel and I were so scared.

Before we knew it they had grabbed the both of us, unlocked our chains, and proceeded to take us over to two tables that I hadn't seen yet.

I remember kicking and screaming for Ciel and for them to let go of me, Ciel doing the same.

I had a bad feeling about this.

They had literally slammed me down on the table face first and held me in place. I kept screaming for them to stop and heard Ciel as well.

 _"iT's ReAdY"_ A sickening voice rang out throughout the room.

I looked and to my horror...

A branding iron.

 _'What are they gonna use that on!?'_ I thought, really hoping that it wasn't for what I thought it was.

But my thoughts disappeared when I saw him come towards me with it. I tried squirming, wiggling, anything just to get out of their grip. I could hear Ciel shouting my name as well with fear evident in his voice with me calling his name.

I saw him still approaching me until he had gotten to my table. They were still holding me in place.

 **"Everyone. We are here to celebrate the be** **ginning of the summonings of the Otherworld. But let us first give them...** _ **The Mark Of The Noble Beast**_ **"** A loud booming voice echoed throughout the room.

_'Wha-'_

My thoughts stopped.

Everything stopped.

Except...

_Pain..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" My screams landing on deaf ear as tears rushed down my face.

I wished that I could've just passed out at that second, that the pain would just end.

But I knew it wouldn't.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I was oblivious to the other scream.

Ciel's scream.

They had finally finished and threw us back into our cell, chained us, locked the door and left.

We were so hurt.

How could they do that to a child and all of this _'Otherworld'_ crap, this still shouldn't give them the right to do this to us.

Luckily I still had some strength left in me to walk over to Ciel, who also appeared to be frightened, so I sat down next to him and held onto him. He suddenly gripped onto me, as if he thought I would just up and leave.

We didn't need to speak.

Words wouldn't help us now.

We knew that.

So we just sat in silence, with tears still streaming down our faces as we both thought.

_'What's going to happen next?'_

* * *

_'Broster?' 'Mother?'_

_'Big Bro?' 'Father?'_

_'Will?' 'God?'_

_'Anyone? Please help us'_

_Torture._

_Sacrifice._

_Stab._

_Repeat._

This is what it had been for the past month.

We had been suffering for a whole **month**. 

No help, no mercy, and hardly any food and water.

Hell, I had to use part of my dress to use as a bandage.

We would never know when it would happen, sometimes we would be forced to watch the other be tortured and be helpless to do anything, other times it would be both of us, and sometimes there would be no one, these were the days me and Ciel cherished.

In these times we would learn more about the other just trying to keep our spirits up. Although... With each day passing our faith was always decreasing. With each prayer seemingly useless.

Though we never said it, we knew that we were friends. Otherwise, he wouldn't have talked to me at all.

And even under these circumstances, I was glad that I had met Ciel, and was there for him.

I had even given him half of my ribbon I had always kept with me around my neck.

My mother had always said that it was hers while she was growing up and wanted to give it to me.

He did look a bit puzzled but quickly understood the true meaning of it. Then he had hugged me and thanked me for my kindness, and much like that, we had ended up hugging and crying. Just like the first day.

Until _that_ day...

* * *

It was just like any other day.

We were huddled together, like usual, when we heard the familiar sound of many footsteps coming near us, except this time, they hadn't made an attempt to open our cell door. Instead, they were talking about something.

 **"It's time"** The, what we presumed, Master said.

 _"Are you so sure?"_ Another male voice said. I wasn't sure who, it was dark most of the time and everyone was wearing masks, so I couldn't remember who was who.

 **"Are you questioning me!?"** The first voice boomed throughout the room.

 _"N-No I just don't want this chance to go to waste,"_ The other voice said almost scared.

 **"Good... Now go get** ** _The Boy_** **. Let us start... The Ceremony with** ** _him_** **!!"** That voice shouted to all the other members.

 _'Ceremony? Go get him? Oh no'_ With that in mind I knew that this would be different to before, so I instinctively grabbed onto Ciel tightly, even though I had little to no strength at all.

But that didn't stop me.

 _"Aww look, the little girly's tryin' to protect the crybaby. How cute."_ A different voice said while still making his way over to us.

If I would've acted faster, then maybe I could've avoided it.

But I wasn't.

He sneakily pulled out a knife. And was going to aim it at Ciel.

If I was smarter, and actually thinking straight, I would've dragged us both out of the way.

But I couldn't, my arms just impulsively pushed Ciel to the left of me, out of the way.

Causing that guy to stab me instead.

He slashed my right eye.

And blood splattered everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

I didn't care that I had done something so reckless, or that I may never see out of my right eye again.

I just wanted the pain to stop.

But I was glad I closed my eyes.

 _"That stupid brat, she's ruined the plan! We needed the blood of the boy, not her's_." The person who just stabbed me said, blaming me.

 **"It does not matter... Take her instead, the plans may be altered for we have her fresh blood now**!" That voice shouted yet again.

And just as quickly as he had said that, that man took me.

Even throughout the pain, I remember shouting Ciel's name over and over again, as soon as I saw, with my good eye, that we were not going towards the table, but away from that altogether.

The last thing I remember, was many of _those_ people following us before I eventually passed out.

* * *

I recall voices when I was starting to wake up.

And I found that my hands and legs had been bound to each side of a... Table!?

As I looked around I saw that this was a different place since the placements of the lights were changed.

 _'Ciel's not here... Does that mean I'll-'_ My thoughts were once again interrupted as I had once again been stabbed in my stomach, with my screams going ignored yet again. But something was different. I looked over to my stomach, through the pain, to see that they had left the knife there.

_'Oh no, they're planning something, they haven't done this before, I'm scared'_

I was right. They were forming a circle around me, chanting these strange words that I couldn't quite comprehend some. Until there was a bright, white light forming high, above me. I had to close my eye because of the brightness.

 ** _"Sacrifice... Wanted Power... Rule.. World... Demon!"_** A voice, different from _The Master_ , echoed throughout the room, yet some words I could not hear.

 _'What are they doing!? What are they saying!?'_ I thought until... I felt unbelievable pain. I think I felt more pain now than anything before.

But it was strange. It had felt like I had lost consciousness. And yet I was somehow aware of everything around me, but unable to move my body.

I can't quite figure out when my stomach wound stopped hurting, but I did feel... _Something_. I really couldn't explain exactly what it felt like, but it seemed really warm, kinda nice and yet I couldn't help but feel terrified at the scenery I was facing now.

Blood and Fire.

Everywhere.

* * *

**_(Ronald's POV)_ **

It has been a whole month with still no sign of my Lil Sis. This was only because she has no Cinematic Record. If she had, then we would've tracked her down the moment she left, but then she wouldn't be here in the first place. She would've died along with her parents, so we have no knowledge of her whereabouts and frankly, everyone has been frantic about it. Mr Spears, although didn't show it, was trying to look for her after every Cinematic Record he collected. He even avoided some of his paperwork to look for her, but got into trouble by the Higher-Ups.

I was doing the same as well except I had more spare time and less work. I also didn't sleep as much since I was just worried about my Lil Sis and blaming myself for what happened. They had said it wasn't my fault but it was, I know it was.

But I guess Old Man Sutcliff took it the hardest. He had completely forgotten his work in the search for Rouge. And his mood had worsened. He would snap at the slightest things, but we couldn't blame him because he was so stressed over his Sister. In the first few days he had avoided talking to me much more than the others, but later he started to talk to me again. I still couldn't blame him, we were all concerned for her.

Until we eventually had something.

* * *

Me and Mr Sutcliff were looking at a map of London with all the places we had checked and yet to check. Figuring out where to check, like usual, when Mr William approached us with an all too similar serious look on his face. Although he did look a bit concerned.

"You two should read this," He told us, handing us a folder of Cinematic Records but Grell had shoved it back.

"I already told you I'm not doing any Reaping until my Rougey is back here with me!" This caused William to grow quite annoyed.

"You imbecile if you just read it you would know why this very important to finding Rouge." After that, he immediately snatched it back, quickly looking through its contents with me following suit. What we read made our blood boil.

We were reading how this group were an Occult that thought by giving a sacrifice they would be able to seek power from the _'Otherworld'_ and _Demons._ Apparently, they had thought that children would be the best sacrifice since they were pure. We read how they would torture those children by stabbing them repeatedly. We had wanted to skip over that bit to find out what his cause of death may have been. It said.

_[While trying to summon the power something had gone wrong, resulting him being killed by the red-haired, blue-eyed child with a black and red, poke-a-dot dress that they had kidnapped]_

I, along with Grell, had never run so fast in our live's.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't pleased with finally finding her, but I wish it wasn't like that. Transporting to the human world, me, Grell and William had sprinted off towards the location of that _soon to be deceased man._

When we had finally arrived. It was total havoc. Bodies, blood and... Blue Fire? Were piled everywhere.

We all turned away from the scene when we heard a horrifying scream. And that's when we saw her.

We saw Rouge with her back to us shaking.

Supposedly crying her eyes out.

Absolutely covered in blood.

And surrounded by a... Translucent Blue Fire?.

"Rougey?..." Grell said as he approached Lil Sis. She stopped shaking and slowly turned around. And at that moment my heart broke. You could clearly see that she had been stabbed multiple times, but the slash on her right eye must've been done recently. But the biggest difference was her eyes.

They were blood red.

When Lil Sis saw us, that Blue Fire was dying down and soon disappeared, she then gave us a light-hearted smile while her eyes were slowly closing.

As it had looked as if she were about to faint, Grell quickly leapt forward to catch her, but before she lost consciousness we heard her say.

_"you... came..."_

Grell decided to rush her back to the Reapers Realm so she could be checked at the hospital, while William and I stayed here to collect the souls of these _animals_. And it was at that moment I had felt never felt so much guilt in my life.  
  
  


_And yet they were still oblivious to another feather, sitting perfectly still in this horryifing room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part, and please remember to Kudos, Share and Comment.


	6. Changing My Life For The Better - 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. 

* * *

**_(Rouge's POV)_ **

_'Voices...'_

_'I hear someone...'_

_'They sound familiar...'_

_'Why can't I move...?'_

_'Why can't I speak...?'_

_'Why...'_

* * *

_**(Third Person's POV)** _

Grell had quickly arrived back to the Reapers Realm and gone directly to the hospital. Doctors and Nurses came rushing over and rushed her to a nearby room to operate on her.

* * *

Three weeks had passed, and they were able to determine what had happened to her. The Occult were trying to summon a Demon through the child but it resulted in turning her into an actual Demon. A result that no one had expected. Her seal was placed on the back of her neck, along with her blood-red eyes and a scar was located on her right eye. Thanks to her new Demon powers her physical recovery went very quickly. But emotionally, now that was a different story.

Grell had stayed by Rouge's side, trying to help her as well but it was no use. She had been emotionless the moment she found out she was a Demon and that she had changed. And with what had happened to her with the occult, who could blame her.

He had tried everything, sharing funny stories with her, trying to make her laugh, trying to get her to have any type of emotion. But she wouldn't. She would hardly even speak. The closest she had come to any contact was her holding onto Grell's hand whenever he tried to leave. Although he did have to leave sometimes which resulted in her curling up into a ball, making Grell have to comfort her just to get her to calm down. Nights weren't good either. Whether it was with Ronald, William or Grell, she would wake up, screaming because of nightmares. And just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, because she had turned into a Demon other Reapers had started to grow a dislike for her. This little girl certainly did have a lot happen to her in just a short amount of time.

* * *

It had been a few more days with her still in recovery when William, Ronald and Grell had all decided to visit her. But something felt a bit odd to her.

"Rouge... We need to tell you something," Ronald said, breaking the silence. Rouge looked up, she felt as though it were not going to be good news.

"The Higher-Ups have told us that you have to make a decision by today," Will said, cutting straight to the point as usual.

"Will! You can't just say it like that!" Shouted Grell holding onto Rouge tighter.

"Well, you weren't going to say anything!" He retaliated. Normally Rouge would've laughed at them bickering but sadly didn't.

"What... Decision?" She asked causing them to stop and look over at her.

"Because of certain circumstances, the Higher-Ups have said you have to choose to..." He then cut off. He clearly didn't want to say it.

"Choose what?" Grell then decided to finish.

"Whether or not you want to become a Reaper" Rouge looked confused so he decided to continue.

"Because you've been turned into a... You know what, they think that if somehow you were to succumb to the Demon you would be deemed too much to take care off and you would have to be... Kicked out" Grell said but almost wanted to take it back after seeing the sadness on her face. But then Ronald decided to continue.

"They said that by becoming a Reaper you would be able to keep the Demon at bay and be able to stay here. But Rouge... Do you know how to become a Reaper?" He asked to which she shook her head.

"Rouge... You would have to commit suicide to become a Reaper."

...

_Silence_

...

Rouge gripped onto Grell's hand a bit tighter. With everything going on, she just couldn't believe what was happening to her. What did she do to deserve this? Hadn't she had enough on her plate already? But she knew what she had to do.

"I'll... I'll do it" She replied still feeling a bit hesitant towards the whole thing.

"Are you sure... Rouge?"

"Yes. I want to stay here" With that Will had pulled something out which turned out to be a jar. It contained some liquid inside, he then gave the jar to Rouge and bent down next to her.

"For you to become a Reaper you must drink this" She nodded and proceeded to open the jar only to put it back after smelling it.

"I have to drink all of that?" She asked, she honestly just wanted this whole thing to be done with as soon as possible.

"Yes" He replied back, she knew he wasn't joking, he never did. So, bravely, she opened the jar again and quickly chugged the remains no matter how bad it smelled/tasted.

Afterwards, everything had seemed fine...

Until Rouge fainted in Grell's arms.

"What happened to her!?" Grell shouted while trying to wake her up.

"She's in a Limbo, this is what happened to all of us when we turned into Reapers. When she wakes up she will become a Half-Reaper. I shall go and inform them about the decision that she has made"

* * *

It had been a few more weeks since then and she had _'successfully'_ turned into a Half-Reaper. Her left eye was Chartreuse which showed her Reaper side, while her right eye was still red, showing her Demon side, but Rouge had wanted to cover that side up, along with her scar, with her hair. But she could still see out of both eyes as clear as day. This made her quite different to other Reapers. She didn't need glasses.

Though, the other Reapers still did not treat Rouge like the rest because of her being a Demon, which made Rouge want to stay in her room all day.

Although William wanted to change that.

* * *

**_(Rouge's POV)_ **

"Why does Will want to speak with me?" I speak out loud to no one in particular while putting my clothes on, a red sleeveless top with white horizontal stripes, white jeans and black flat shoes. I also decide to wear my white gloves as well as my long, black Cape/Jacket overall, Will had got it me for my Birthday.

 _'I wonder why exactly Will called me down here?'_ I thought while walking to his office with my head down. I was still upset with everything that had happened, but I didn't know how I would get better. Believe me, I would want nothing more than to laugh with Grell, Ronald and Will. But I just felt as if I couldn't. I just want to be normal again and try to forget what happened. But... I just wasn't able to. It would feel like every time I think I'm okay I would instantly remember that Occult and be back to square one all over again.

I finally made it to Will's office. He said that he had a task that only I could do and since I wanted to get out of my room I accepted. I knocked on the door and when I heard his _'Come in'_ I opened the door and made my way towards his desk.

"Rouge, I need you to collect these Cinematic Records from the Undertaker." He stated, not looking up to me because he was busy with his paperwork.

"Who's the Undertaker?" I asked.

 _'And why does he want_ _me_ _to go?'_ I thought, was he hiding something from me?

"You will find out when you see him, now he's located here, I'm sure you can read a map so hurry up now" As I looked at the map I immediately noticed something.

"Y-You mean he lives in the h-human world?" At that moment I saw that Will had stopped writing and looked up to me.

"Yes, he does..."

_'Why does he want me to go there so soon?'_

"But... If you're too scared then I suppose I'll have to find someone else" Something made me snap inside.

"I'm not scared... I-"

"Good, then get going otherwise I'll never be able to finish this paperwork." I sighed as I knew I had to go now. And on my own as well, since Big Bro and Broster had gone out. But I would've never have guessed the teany weeny small smile that Will left me as I exited.

* * *

I had now arrived and was now making my way towards this place. Man, England is really busy, and yet everyone seems so happy. It would've made me happy at that sight, but it brought back memories of my parents... And _that_ day.

 _'This place that Will wants me to go to, he doesn't exactly mean an actual Funeral Parlour does he?_ ' My thoughts were interrupted as I found the large purple _'Undertaker'_ sign with some coffins around.

 _'Why do my thoughts always turn out to be true?'_ I sighed again before knocking.

"Um hello? Anyone here?" Since Will didn't tell me who exactly the Undertaker was. I had no idea what I was expecting.

Even though it was the 12:00 pm it was so dark when I entered. I didn't break in, the door had opened up by itself ok.

Anyway, when I was looking around I saw a lot of coffins lying around and many candles were hung up as well. This place was giving me the creeps.

 _"Ahh, a pretty new face, now what's a girl like you doin' in 'ere of all places? Hehehehehe_ " A mysterious voice echoed. And with that, I may have screamed and fallen to the floor, but hey, you would have as well don't deny it.

As much as I look back on it now I'm completely embarrassed by how our first meeting was, and he still teases me about it to this day.

"I'm sorry Love, didn't mean to scare ya like that" The same voice spoke again, but this time closer. I could clearly see that he had long grey hair that covered his eyes and with a single braid on his right side. He also had a noticeable scar. His robe was black; additionally, he had an incredibly long top hat, and a grey scarf strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips.

"Here let me help ya up, Love. The names Undertaker" Holding his hand out for me, he had noticeably long black fingernails. I hesitantly took it and he then pulled me up.

"Now how about you tell me why you're... 'ere?" When he finished I noticed that his smile had vanished which caused me to become a bit worried.

"Oh, well, William. T. Spears told me to come here, He said that you had some Cinematic Records and I'm here to collect them" He turned his head to the side, almost as if he was confused.

"You look a little too young to be a Reaper Dearie"

That took me by surprise, I honestly didn't expect him to say something like that. But I honestly have no idea what came over me.

But I started crying.

He still teases me about _this_ too.

I became so overwhelmed with everything that had happened to me, I guess it still hadn't hit me till then. So I just let it all out.

I then felt something wrap around me, when I looked up I found that the Undertaker was hugging me.

"There there, it'll be alright soon enough Dear," He said as he patted my head which caused me to let out a few more tears.

A few more minutes later and I had calmed down slightly.

"'ere. Why don't you sit down while I go make some tea" He spoke while pointing to a... Coffin while he went out.

* * *

He came back later with a tray of tea and a... Biscuit tin? He gave me some tea which was surprisingly nice along with the biscuits, while he sat down on the coffin as well.

"Now, if you want why don't ya tell me what's the matter with ya," He asked with his smile reappearing. I obliged and explained everything from my parent's death all to me being kidnapped and turned into a Demon and Reaper. He listened to everything I had to say, which is something I am still very grateful for.

"So that's why you have the Reapers eye," He said after I had finally finished. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm a Half-Demon, Half-Reaper. Everyone in the Realm hates me besides Big Bro, Broster and Will, with some others as well. I don't know how to make them like me again." I felt so worthless now than I ever have, I covered my face with my hands.

"Well, why do you need them to like ya?"

"Huh?"

"Is there any need for you to be liked by them? Do you really have to prove yourself to them?"

"I..." What _did_ it matter to me?

"Why should it matter whether or not they like ya? You shouldn't _have_ to prove yourself." He then put his arm around me.

"Take your Broster for example, he doesn't care what people think of him. So why should you, you don't need their approval of anything"

**(AN: Let's just say Undertaker knows about the other Reapers as well)**

"I... Never thought of it like that"

"Of course, and why look so sad so often, that's not how you should live your life. Life's too short to waste it, so you should enjoy it how you seem fit. Have laughter in your life, be happy. Don't be sad because of what happened Love. Live your life to the fullest" He laughed at the end.

"I- Yes. I should. Thank you very much, I won't forget what you said" This is what I've been looking for, my chance to get my life on track.

"It's alright Dearie. Now, here are the Records you asked for" He then handed me the Cinematic Records and there were quite a few of them. Luckily I bought a bag with me.

As I was about to turn to leave but then Undertaker called out to me.

"One more thing Dearie, why do you cover your right eye?" He asked, he kinda seemed a bit concerned.

"Oh that, well this scar on my eye reminds me of my kidnapping. It's one of the two wounds left from what happened so I like to keep it covered." Pulling my hand up to touch the scar.

"Um... Why do you hide _your_ eyes?" I asked, now with a cheeky smile on my face.

_'I will be happy from now on'_

"Hehe, I don't really want people knowing my identity that's all,"

"Well if I show you my eye, can I see yours please?" Don't blame me I was curious.

"Hmmm, well since it's only you I can, but you go first" He returned his huge smile to me, he seemed so cool.

I had placed my bag down on one of the coffins while I flipped my hair up to show off my eye.

My eye was such a beautiful shade of red, but that beauty is only skin deep.

"Your turn" I'm definitely returning to my old self again.

When he had revealed his own eyes I thought that I would never be able to see anything so hot ever again. His eyes were so dreamy like, I felt myself blushing at that fact.

When he had covered his eyes again there was only one thing I could say.

"Why can't mine be like that?"

* * *

It had gotten darker now when I had eventually left. Apparently, my compliment had caused Undertaker to lose himself in laughter and made the whole parlour shake. He said that was a different response to what he used to have and couldn't help himself, in return making me laugh as well.

 _'Now I know why Will wanted me to go there, he knew Undertaker would help me revert back to my old self.'_ I thought, and coincidentally found myself looking to my red ribbon tied on my right hand.

 _'I wonder how Ciel is, I really hope he's okay, I should ask Big Bro if his Cinematic Record is still int-_ ' My thoughts were interrupted as I heard what sounded like a plea.

"Stop, please! I'm sorry!" The voice said.

 _'That sounded like a child!'_ I thought as I ran over to the place. I lowered my bag to the floor, as I was met with an alleyway. When I peered in to look I saw a woman and man with what appeared to be a small girl in front of them. The woman appeared to be holding a knife.

"What are they planning to do to her?" I quietly whisper to myself while assessing the situation.

"Shut up, why won't you just die already? We're poor enough, we don't need you wasting our money as well!" The woman screamed.

_'How could someone say that to a child?'_

"I wish you were never born, you weren't useful then and you certainly aren't now!" The man retorted making the young girl whimper and cry harder.

_'I need to stop them. But how?'_

**'Maybe I can help?'**

I quickly looked around. Just who said that?

"W-Who's-"

**'I'm in your head silly~. Hehe you're so funny'**

There it was again. It sounded so childlike, but there was no child here besides that girl.

' _Am I losing my mind?'_

 **'Nope, I'm your Demon, and my names Kasai, nice to** **_finally_ ** **talk to you'**

_'You're my de- I'll ask later, you said you could help me, how?'_

**'Just extend your hand and I'll do the rest'** I did it, but nothing happened. What was her plAnANan OH, MY GOD.

FIRE IS COMING OUT OF MY HANDS. I REPEAT FIRE IS COMING OUT OF MY HANDS.

And it's blue. What is happe-

_******* _

_"When we arrived you were surrounded by Blue Fire"_

**_***_ **

_'This was the same Fire Big Bro saw me in'_

**'Yep, sorry for what happened back then, I was pretty scared and confused about what happened so I accidentally sent my Fire out uncontrollably. Sorry~'**

_'..._ _It's fine, just, what now?'_

**'Um, now confront them and freak them out?'**

_'-Sighs- Great plan'_

**'Thanks'**

Anyway, I appeared from my hiding spot to find that they were inches away from the girl.

 **"STOP THAT NOW!!!"** My voice? What happened to it. I sounded older. And cooler too. With the Fire surrounding my body, I would be surprised if they weren't scared.

When they turned their faces went from anger to fear within a split second.

 **"YOU WILL LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW BEFORE YOU TRULY MAKE ME MAD. AND TRUST ME,** _ **YOU DO NOT WANT THAT!"**_ That seemed to have done the trick. They ran away right after that.

After a few seconds, I told Kasai to stop the Fire and I approached the girl. She had a lovely shade of purple hair, but it looked like it hadn't been taken care off. She had been wearing dark brown rags. It appeared she was tanned but it was kinda hard to tell because of the lack of light. She had also been wearing a black eye patch on her left eye.

_'Poor girl'_

When I was still making my way towards her she flinched back, probably in fear. It was understandable but it still hurt me a bit.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I saw what they did and wanted to help you. Are you ok?" I asked, genuinely concerned for her. When she looked up she seemed surprised, hadn't anyone been kind to her? When I was going to ask her who they were, she started to tear up and suddenly crashed into me, wrapping her tiny arms around me while sobbing into my chest.

Seriously how many things are gonna shock me today?

"T-Tha-ank y-yo-u, M-Mis-s" She spoke. It broke my heart to see someone like this.

"Hey, um it'll be ok I promise" I really didn't know what else to say, I've never been in that kind of situation before.

"B-But w-w-wh-ere will I g-go, I ha-ve no-owhe-re to live?" She then cried harder.

"Ah, I'm sure you can, you can..." C'mon what am I gonna say, wait I know, I hope they don't mind.

"You can live with me," I said with my bright smile. She looked up, and it looked like there was some hope in her eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, of course, I promise I'll take care of you now"

 _'I do hope they won't mind'_ My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the girl had gripped me tighter, and thanked me a thousand times over.

_'Oh boy'_

* * *

_**(William's POV)** _

It has been exactly 5 hours since I had sent Rouge out for that task and I was beginning to become quite worried, not that I would show it anyway. This wouldn't have bothered me so much but since that annoying redhead had completed his assignment earlier than expected I am forced to listen to his complaints about what I've done.

"Will! How could you, you knew what happened to her and yet you still forced her out to do some stupid tasks. You don't even need his Records" Grell had shouted towards me. He had been ranting at me for 27 minutes now. Is that idiot going to ever stop?

"I have to say, Sir, I don't think it was wise to send her so early" Not Ronald too.

"Look, she needed to return to her old self, I gave her the necessary means to do so. If you're so concerned about her then why are you wasting your time here then out looking for her." These idiots are hopeless.

"Don't you boss me around, I was going to look for her for the reco-" He was interrupted as the door had suddenly opened up revealing it to be Rouge with the Records, but it seemed she had brought something else. She appeared to be out of breath, why had she been running?

**(AN: Really confused if I should put that since they don't breathe, but Demon's do, I saw Sebastian out of breath. If anyone can tell me if they ever get out of breath please do otherwise I'll keep doing it)**

Before I could ask, that redhead had beat me to it.

"ROUGE, WHERE WERE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED? WHY WERE YOU OUT SO LATE? AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" That incompetent- wait. Who _was_ that?

"I'm so sorry I'm late, you see" She then explained everything that had happened. I was pleased that my plan had indeed worked. But now there was something else that had bothered me.

"Your Demons name is Kasai?"

"Oh um yes that's what she told me at least."

"And you were able to summon Blue Fire?" Ronald said.

"Um hmm cool huh" She replied with a grin, she definitely is returning. I quickly looked through one of my draws, trying to find the _'Data Book Of Demons'_. I would've conducted this search before but I had wanted to see if Rouge would be able to contact the beast beforehand. I finally found it and began looking for that name.

_'There it is'_

_[Kasai, meaning Fire in Japanese. The Panther-like Demon. Able to control heat, produce Blue Fire and Smoke._

_No more information found]_

"Rouge... Summon the Fire again," I ask I want to see how much she can control it.

"Oh ok" she then extended her hand, and after a while, her hand started to become engulfed in Blue Fire.

_'The Fire looks to be under control. I wonder if she is able to tame the beast as well.'_

"Rouge what about the Demon, do you think you'll be able to tame her" She then looked at me with a slight glare.

"Hey! She's my friend, if it wasn't for her then I wouldn't have been able to save the girl" It appears that she may have bonded with the Demon already. _Great._

But the next thing that happened was quite unusual. Rouge's chest was surrounded by blue smoke. Before we could reach her it disappeared and some blue fur appeared in front of her. It appeared to be small in size, had a navy blue coat, red eyes that matched Rouge's and two thick tails.

**(If you need a reference, and if any of you watch Inuyasha, just imagine Kilala but blue)**

**(AN: Will update the design concept only using that as a reference. I'm determined to make my own type)**

_'So this was her Demon'_ I thought, looking over to see the Demon cuddling up to Rouge.

"That Demon appears to be young, a baby maybe. You should count yourself to be lucky, if it was grown then you wouldn't be able to tame it as easily as it should be now" The Demon hissed at me, almost protective even.

"Will! Stop being mean to her, look I promise to control my powers and become the greatest Reaper ever. You hear me!" She's definitely back.

She then placed the girl down, and whispered something to her, afterwards she came up and hugged me. If the other two weren't here I would've hugged back. _Lightly._

"Thank you for what you did" She whispered, making me fully aware that my plan was a 100% success. After, she let go and proceeded to hug the other two imbeciles as well, to which they squished her with their _'Love'_. Although I could tell that Ronald looked rather better after that, him thinking it was his fault for her kidnapping was not helping him at all.

Then she went over to that girl again.

"We should get you cleaned up, we wouldn't want this lovely hair to stay like this would we?" She asked while holding up the girl's hair lightly.

But then I noticed something on the back of the girl's neck.

"Rouge, hold her hair up again." There was something odd. She looked confused but did as I said anyway, but when she did lift her hair up, we saw a somewhat _'Contract Seal'_ on her neck.

Blue flames forming a circle with _that_ star in the center.

_'If it is what I think it is.'_

"Rouge take off your gloves" Again she complies and does what I ask. Her right hand had a _'Demon Contract'_ on it.

I knew that Rouge wouldn't have made a contract, not after I told her she would've been kicked out if she were to ever make a contract. I would've kept this to myself, but Grell pipped up.

"Isn't that a Demon contract?" Ugh, that idiot. The next minute Rouge was almost on the verge of tears, saying how she didn't make a contract, and how she doesn't want to leave while the girl was clinging onto Rouge and the Demon was... _'Comforting'_ her as well.

That is most certainly Rouge.

* * *

_**(Rouge's POV)** _

After I had a little outburst me, we found out that it wasn't a Demon contract, no it was far from it. They quickly found the Cinematic Record of the girl and it had said that she was set to die tonight by that man and woman I scared off. They were her parents.

I felt sick. If I hadn't been there when I was then she would've most likely been dead. But because I did interfere, her Cinematic Record now belongs to me. If I save a life/kill anyone their records belong to me. That's how my _'Contracts'_ work.

Grell, Big Bro, the girl and I left to our house. I quickly rushed the girl up to the bathroom so I could make her squeaky clean. Although when I had touched the water, Kasai suddenly disappeared, shocking both me and the girl, I found out she had returned back to me. Anyway, while I was cleaning her I decided to tell her everything since she was allowed to stay here because of the _'Contract'_. Surprisingly she wasn't scared, she was actually quite calm about it.

* * *

"Soooo you're _not_ afraid?" I asked. I couldn't blame her, not after telling her about Reapers and Demons.

"No, you saved me from them and I am grateful for that. If you wanted to hurt me sooner then you would have by now" She looked a bit better now, I managed to take care of her eye beforehand with Big Bro's and Brosters help, but now the water was so dirty I had to change it. Poor girl.

"You're a very brave girl y'know. If I wasn't here because of everything that happened and this happened to me at your age I would've been so scared" I stated which made her smile. I had finally finished cleaning her body so now I was starting to clean her hair.

"Thank you, Miss Rouge, for everything" She smiled towards me.

_'Wait I haven't asked for her name yet.'_

"Hey um so what's your name?" She found out everyone else's names but I forgot hers. She looked towards me a bit sad.

"I don't have a name..."

That broke my heart, she really didn't have a name, or anything did she?

"Well, I can give you a name." I offered, I couldn't simply keep calling her girl now, can I? Her eyes perked up at that.

"R-Really? You would do that for me?" She exclaimed happily. I laughed a little at her response, I knew I wanted to make her as happy as can be. She deserved it just like me.

"Of course sweetie. Now, what name _should_ I give you?" I think to myself as I try to unknot her hair without hurting her. Until I came to this really big knot.

_'Oh man, how am I suppose to think when I have to untangle this violet hair... Hang on'_

"Violet. I'll call you Violet from now on. Do you like that?" She nodded vigorously.

"I love it"

_'I'm glad'_

* * *

Later, after doing my best to clean her, and giving her some proper clothes, we went to grab a bite to eat. Due to me being a Reaper I still needed food.

Violet absolutely loved my cooking, saying it was the best thing she's ever eaten. She's such a sweet girl. So I let her have as much food as possible.

Afterwards, it had turned 8 o'clock and I could see that Violet was starting to become quite tired, so I decided it would be best to let her sleep.

"Here you go, Violet," I say handing her some of my spare pyjamas.

"Put these on and then step into bed please" And with that, she follows my instructions.

"This is the softest thing I have ever felt." She smiled while stroking my red blanket Grell had gotten me for my birthday.

"I'm glad you like it, now _-Grabs a guitar-_ Would you like me to play a tune for you?" I asked, to which she eagerly nodded her head. Whenever Will, Grell and Ronald were busy with their jobs I had become quite bored. I remember Will handing me a _'How To Play The Guitar'_ book, so I would have something to do. So I learnt to do it within two years. I also learnt to play piano in two years as well. They all loved that I could play these two instruments.

The sound of the guitar was quite relaxing to me while sitting in my comfy chair, I felt that I wanted to sing as well.

_**[He Is We - I wouldn't mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01Jggcd6hbA) ** _

_"Merrily we fall_

_Out of line, out of line_

_I'd fall anywhere with you_

_I'm by your side_

_Swinging in the rain_

_Humming melodies_

_We're not going anywhere until we freeze"_

I felt surprised, I wasn't able to sing like _that_ before, could it be an ability from Kasai.

_"I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid._

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side"_

The words kept coming to me, almost as if I've been singing this song for years. It was truly amazing.

_"Carefully we're placed for our destiny_

_You came and you took this heart and set it free_

_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_

_I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are"_

_"I'm not afraid, anymore_

_I'm not afraid._

_Forever is a long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all"_

Violet looked like she was enjoying this song too. She was yawning but hesitant to go to sleep.

_"You so know me_

_Pinch me gently_

_I can hardly breathe"_

I closed my eyes, imagining if I could ever have a love life like this, being in love sounds amazing to me. Especially after the way Grell always talks about it.

_"Forever is a long, long time_

_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_

_Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile_

_I wouldn't mind it at all_

_I wouldn't mind it at all"_

When the song ended, I start to think of the lyrics again, the _'I'm not afraid'_ more or less. I don't ever want to end up like I had before.

_'I want to be happy.'_

_'I want to be with Grell, Will and Ronald and laugh with them.'_

_'I won't care what everyone else will think of me, I won't.'_

_'I'll_ _have true friends_ _that_ _won't_ _care what_ _I_ _am'_

 _'I'll_ _have a true family'_

And with that, I eventually start to fall asleep in my chair. But little did I know that there were two heads popping into my room, smiling away at me, and most of all happy that their little sister was finally back to the way she was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this part. Like I said in the first chapter I will try to make her not as OP as I can. The next chapter will consist of her powers, more of a clarification, so please if she starts to become a bit Mary Sue-ish inform me and I will do my best to tone her down a bit ok also, please Kudos, Comment and Share and I hope you have a great day. Also if the characters seem OOC I'm really sorry, I'm not exactly sure myself how much I can make them themselves when I need them to care about Rouge so much.


	7. Rouge's Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said before I wanted to make this so Rouge wouldn't seem like a Mary-sue so you hopefully won't hate her later on in the story. If you think that a quality is Mary Sue-ish, I will apologise and try to sort it out (give a bigger flaw/weakness) anyway I will also try to back up as much evidence as I can. So I hope I can reassure your thoughts. Also if you have any questions about 'Why I did this?' I would be happy to answer them here, in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I got all of the information from the Wiki/Anime/part of the Manga.
> 
> By the way, my aim was to have a few Mary sue traits but still be able to make a good story with it.

* * *

**Powers/Abilities**

· _Able to create Blue Fire_ \- **Reason** : Because she has a Fire Demon she's able to do this. But if used for a substantial amount of time she will become exhausted (i.e. 2-3 or more hours straight) Not actually sure how long a Demon could fight for? Anyone know?

· _Able to absorb heat_ \- **Reason** : Since she's able to control heat I thought this would be a pretty Reasonable power for her.

· _Able to put some of her Fire in an object so she can make a wall of Fire to protect something/one. This is mostly used if something/one is in extreme danger/on the verge of life or death_ \- **Reason** : Cliché _'to protect ones closest to her'_ but it would drain her life source if either used for too long/used when she is not near. The pain would hurt a lot.

· _Able to make illusions_ \- **Reason** : Well I don't really have any evidence for this but I'm sure as hell that Sebastian and Claude can make some illusions, so Rouge can make 5 illusions per day. (i.e. She would be able to trick the enemy into thinking they killed her then she could pop up behind them and kill them instead)

· _Able to make blue smoke substitutes_ \- **Reason** : Again able to fool enemies. They activate if she was unable to avoid a direct attack and then appear to be a few meters away from her original place and can only make 5 per day (like the clone justu but with an attack she can't avoid, she can't activate it unless she's in danger).

· _Heightened hearing_ \- **Reason** : Her senses' are heightened, partly because of her being part feline but her ears are heightened more when her and Kasai are concentrating at the same time.

· _Acquiring Cinematic Records_ \- **Reason** : When she kills/saves someone their Cinematic Record belongs to her. Quite bothersome if she saved someone when there would be another Reaper there waiting to collect their soul.

· _Enhanced Endurance_.

· _Soul review and collection_.

· _Enhanced Agility_.

These three are all the abilities that grim Reapers have and with her being a Demon as well I can only assume it would make sense for her to have all of these.

**(Side note: Rouge had to take the reapers exam because she was half-Reaper. She had an A*** Practical Skills. A** Written exams. And an A* Ethics. Giving her an A** average. Right before any comments, I made it this way because Will had wanted her to study and pass with a very high score as he thought if she didn't they wouldn't allow her to pass as she was Half-Demon, Grell wanted her to have an A*** in Practical Skills like he had and Ronald helped out when he could since he passed later and probably was the best to ask about the exams that he had. Rouge was quite tired afterwards. Also because I don't think it said how long the exams took I'm going to say it took a full year for the exam to take place and for the final part. If it did say then please tell me.)**

**(Another side note: Even though she passed, they didn't let her go out to collect any type of souls because of her being a Demon. So she was never given an assignment because she wasn't trusted but because of the exams she** **was** **made to do she knows how to acquire a Cinematic Record.)**

Right, I also have another thing to say. I'm going to say that in this fanfic to Demons, souls are like drugs. **(Or your favourite food just so you can relate to this)** They don't need to eat a soul to survive but once you have a soul it feels as if you need more. And souls can taste just like... Let's say chocolate. There's the normal bland plain chocolate that doesn't taste of anything but you wouldn't need to pay for it. Or there's your favourite bar of chocolate, the lovely taste that you crave more and more of. But you must wait 1 year to have an endless supply of it.

So which would you choose?

· _Immortality (Life Source)_ \- **Reason** : Right so I know that this could be seen as a Mary-Sue but it's stated that Demons are immortal along with Grim Reapers (They're worked until they're forgiven). And it wouldn't really make any sense if she wasn't immortal right? But she can still die by another Demon or death scythe. And she could still die if a lot of people she gave an object with fire were in constant danger, the pain would be unbearable and she could ultimately die from it.

· _Transformation_ \- **Reason** : She can go from her human form to a Demon form. Her abilities would be advanced, but it would take a bit of concentrating into transforming into her Demon form.

· _Enhanced speed_ \- **Reason** : She's able to run faster than normal but that was because of training a lot.

· _Soul sensing_ \- **Reason** : Demons can pick up signs of human life by sensing the humans' souls at long-range. But Rouge will only be able to sense the soul if she knows them.

**Weapons**

Will, Grell, Ronald, and Undertaker all decided to give her their sickle's for when they passed their last exams, which was really sweet of them. And because of Ronald's friend, she was able to modify her death Scythe.

Her main weapon was Will and Grell's Sickle fused together into a regular black pole at 100cm. With a push of a button, it would extend to 200cm with Grell and Will's blades, extended, as double-bladed (in an 'S' shape). She had taken inspiration from Undertaker's death scythe so remodelled it after his.

She then had Ronald's and Undertaker's more or less the same but the handle was coated black with an elastic wristband wrapped around both her wrists and the sickle's, so she can throw her sickle and not have to worry about where it would land as it would come back to her with the elastic that stretches quite a long way. (She had to practice _**a lot**_ with the sickle)

She thought it would be cool to have secret knifes in her High heels, so people wouldn't expect it. The heels would be 4 inches and all she would have to do is hold her heel down so it would slowly vanish and out a knife. Then when she kicks she would purposely not hit them close so they might let her guard down so she can then slice their neck. After taking the advantage. (Gruesome)

**(Note: All Reapers have a watch that can summon the Cinematic Records of the required soul in front of them or ones that just appear. When it's no longer needed it, the book disappears. Also all Reapers are able to call a Dove when needing to be in contact with someone, they have one Dove given to them when they pass the exam)**

**Weaknesses**

· Water is her ultimate weakness. If she is splashed with water then all of her Demon skills would have vanished and she would have to rely solely on her Reaper skills. This is what Will told her, once they all tested her Demon side, he said that she should not rely on her Fire powers since it could vanish, so she trained more with her scythe/sickle. That means she can be exhausted quicker and be somewhat slower. When it's dried she will have to wait 5 more minutes until she can go back to her Fire. Other types of liquids are the same except from blood. When her _'fire in an object'_ is used, depending on the distance, if she's further, it would hurt her more since its using her life source/immortality. But if she is nearer to the person then it wouldn't affect her as much. She tends to put her life source in various objects to protect others she thinks can't really defend themselves, which could cause quite a lot of pain to her. Also when she puts fire in objects it drains her life source where the only way I think I could explain this would be it would take off all the years that she could live for and die if the objects are used so much

· She can die by another Demon and Death Scythe.

· Also since she knows she's immortal she is less likely to be on guard since she can't die if someone injures her. This is her version of being arrogant against other people. If someone does hurt her the pain is still the same if she were a human, the only difference is that she ignores it and carries on fighting and it's almost as if she doesn't recollect the pain she's in so it doesn't bother her, almost as if she couldn't feel it unless it was something that could actually kill her. Also if Kasai can't heal her because other people were there, she will have to rest until she is at full power again, when that happens she will most likely faint and wake up a few hours later. In short, she is able to withstand multiple attacks from enemies but if unable for Kasai to heal them straight away will have to rest by fainting.

**Kasai**

Kasai is a Panther-like Demon and more importantly Rouge's Demon. She is able to come out of Rouge which produces a Blue smoke. She is able to breathe Blue Fire and has sharp teeth and will bite if not careful. When out she normally stays by Rouges side, and can only communicate with her and other demons of that world. She is also able to transform, like Kilala from Inuyasha, and be able to fly. However if she or Rouge touches water she will immediately disappear and return to Rouge until the water has dried up and then have to wait for a further 5 minutes. While in Rouge she can see what Rouge sees and, if looking in that direction, can warn Rouge of any incoming attacks, allowing her to make either a substitute or illusion. She can also block what she sees if Rouge tells her or if she decides herself. She is also able to heal Rouge when she is injured, it would take a while since she is young. She also has no need to eat because of being a demon.

**Other things/Trivia???**

· When fighting she is quite Graceful. (Kinda like a younger, girly, redhead, version of Sebastian if it's hard to picture it).

· Favourite colour: Red.

· Because of being a Demon she is able to learn at a faster rate if she would actually bother to.

· Loves caring for Violet and taking care of her. (By the way Violet was 7 when they met)

· When younger she had wanted to have a lovely, polite voice because she absolutely loved the idea of having a voice like that. So she trained herself to talk in a posh/polite voice. And because I think if you're a demon you become mature it helped into that factor as well. _(VIDEO BELOW)_

· Loves to wear dresses, makeup, and high heels. Grell may have been a bit of an influence to that.

· Likes to cook (Will gave her plenty of books when she was younger)

· She always addresses another with respect as she does not want to make a bad first impression, and would still try to make conversation with the other even if they had not gotten along, to an extent. _(i.e. If they said/did something horrible to them or someone else she cares for)_ But if they said something that really upsets her, then she won't hesitate to give her thoughts. Also if they keep being mean to her she will try to avoid them, if said person wishes to know why she won't speak to them she will give a list of everything they have done to her and want an apology, afterwards she will gradually start talking to them again.

· If someone upsets her she will also try to ignore them, if they later confront her about it she would either want to know what she had done or try to apologize and walk away. Remember this only happens if she became friends with them first, she doesn't care if it was anyone else. She ignores them anyway.

· Learnt to play guitar and piano in 2 years each.

· Likes to sing.

· Loves Kasai as well.

· Is happy nearly all the time and doesn't let her past stop her, (may still occasionally have some flashbacks/nightmares but still tries to be happy)

· Her favourite food is curry mainly because of the flavours and temperatures it has.

· Because of her Demon, some animals seem to be more calm with her/don't attack her. (I think of when Sebastian was able to stop the dogs with a glare)

· She's able to think outside the box. Tries to think of another way to achieve something or to get out of doing something. She mainly does this to annoy Will when he tells her not to do this. This gives her a lot of enjoyment even though it seems weird.

· Since only she can understand Kasai, with spoken words or in her mind, they often have conversations in her mind, causing her to sometimes be oblivious to other people talking to her. And if someone starts talking about a topic she doesn't know she will almost instantly zone out and talk to Kasai until it's too late.

· If she thinks she can get the task done she may use any means necessary (i.e. sometimes other people, if she knows what they can do then she may be able to plan something)

· Doesn't mind other people helping her as she enjoys company.

· Doesn't get embarrassed and has a bit of a carefree nature. Is silghtly tempered if you call her short when she doesn't have her heals on.

· (This is when shes 14) Height: 136.5cm, 146.66cm with heels,Weight: 46 kg (I tested the BMI and it said she was at overweight because A) She likes food B) There are hardly any OC's that are overweight or obese C) I wanted her to be slightly chubby anyway and D) Who's gonna tell her no)

· Rouge's birthday is 7th August 1875.

· Mother (Deceased), Father (Deceased), Grandmother (Deceased) no other family members.

· Since Demons need no sleep and Reapers do, I think Rouge would need 2 and a half hours of sleep because of this. However, if she misses a day then she would need to catch up the next day as she would be too tired and it would take 5 hours to get her rest. Although she enjoys sleep and normally continues to sleep unless if she had to do something urgently.

· She has a fear of big knifes (Aichmophobia) as it causes her to remember her kidnapping and the abuse she got. (Kunai's and swords would be alright though) And she has Isolophobia. **Try to figure it out.**

· If I could pick someone to cast as her voice I would pick Jeannie Tirado, specifically when she does the voice of Android 21 in Dragon Ball FighterZ. I fell in love with that voice and just knew I wanted Rouge to sound like that. P. S. If you're a DBZ fan and haven't seen it yet, in my opinion, you should I thought it was good. If you don't know what she sounds like here's a video. You don't have to understand anything she's saying but I just like the voice. If you already picture a voice for her that's fine too.

[Rouge Dubbed Voice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiZSxq4hJTI)

And finally a bit of a dark one.

· If needed to she will kill without hesitation. I only thought this would be acceptable since if anyone dares try to kill anyone she loves she will kill them with no remorse. And the other Reapers/Demons don't feel emotions when they do it so why should it be different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really hope that this clears up some confusion maybe. Anyway please comment if you have any Questions, Kudos and Share and I'll see you when I next upload.
> 
> (Side note: The next chapters will be 3 years in the future making her 14 years old. They will be brief as I will just note what happens when she's in the episode so Cya.


	8. Brief History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, it will just be a brief explanation of how Rouge would be inserted into the plot. If you guys want, when this story is near its end, would you want another book about the filler episodes? More like a proper explanation of things that also happened but I would say when the chapter would take place so don't worry. Anyway, let's begin.
> 
> Also if these look rushed it's only because I want to get to the Naruto chapter already.
> 
> ***Also spoilers for Black Butler***

* * *

**Jack the Ripper Arc **

William and Rouge find out that Grell has broken the rules so they go to find him when he's being beaten up by Sebastian. Rouge quickly intercepts him and blocks his death scythe so he wouldn't harm him anymore, which shocks Sebastian and Ciel. Will comes down, tells Grell off, apologises to Sebastian and then, with Rouge carrying Grell on her shoulders, leaves. But not before Rouge decides to give a glance towards the boy behind her.

Later when they're in the Reapers Realm Grell has his Scythe taken away, and Rouge avoids him, mainly because he kept the fact that he found Ciel there, killed his Aunt, and wouldn't say where he had gone for the past 3 years. When the funeral happens Rouge decides to visit, along with Violet, to pay her respects. And it was then that she saw Ciel, and the Demon that was there the other night, Will told her he was a Demon.

They then started talking and eventually came to an agreement of her meeting them at his Manor. When she got back Will wasn't very fond of her staying with a Demon nor was Ronald or Grell. But eventually, they let her go when she gave enough reasons why it would prove useful to go.

When she arrives she is greeted by Sebastian and then meets with Ciel. They then explained what happened to both of them to which Sebastian confirms this and Ciel offers for them both to stay the night. **(Violet was there as well)** The next day, Rouge proceeds to help Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finny with their work, which then leads to Ciel offering a maid position to her which she happily agrees to.

** Houndsworth Arc **

A month later **(I think it's December time, if not then it is now)** she goes with them to the resort. Nothing changes from the original plot, they still keep Pluto but Ciel insists Rouge keep him instead since she would be able to _'Tolerate'_ him more.

**Shard of Hope Arc**

Sometime after that Rouge attends the frozen fair with Sebastian and Ciel. She helps out when the thieves attack. Afterwards, when Elizabeth goes missing she goes with Ciel to protect him as Sebastian is gathering information, they then meet Grell and exchange greetings, with Rouge more or less forgiving Grell beforehand. They then go and investigate and then see the same mark they were branded with 3 years ago, but then spot Sebastian. After they fight the dolls that appeared and escape they soon find the tower where they soon see Elizabeth. She then starts to attack them but afterwards, they managed to save her. Rouge then leaves with Elizabeth in case anything else happens. Later they depart and celebrate Ciel's birthday, with Rouge and Elizabeth starting to become friends as well.

_**(#EndTheHateWithElizabethAlready)** _

**Indian Arc**

Rouge and the others visit the townhouse while Ciel is working on a case. Then, Lau, Prince Soma and Agni arrive and stay there. The next day Rouge is impressed with Agni's skills and enjoys talking to him while they help around the manor. When Agni leaves, Rouge, Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, and Soma go and investigate where he went and successfully infiltrate Harold West Jeb's house. After hearing enough information they quickly escape back to the Townhouse where they discuss the situation at hand. When they find out what happens Rouge volunteers to help with the curry since it's her favourite food. When the competition occurs they all attend to _'Cheer'_ him on. When Sebastian is presented as the winner, they eventually all go home. **(The other half of the anime episode didn't happen for clarification)**

** Book of Circus Arc **

When they find out about the request the Queen sent them they quickly head off to watch the performance. When Sebastian is offered an audition along with Ciel and Rouge they manage to get in and their stage names are _'Black'_ , _'Smile'_ , and _'Ember'_ **(Because they thought she reminded them of fire haha)** Afterwards Rouge is shocked to see Will there as he is known as _'Suit'_ when introduced by Dagger. Once they note that there is something going down in the circus they begin investigating whats going on.

While Ciel is ill, Rouge is taking care of him when Sebastian informs them of the information he gathered and then leave to the townhouse. After Ciel gets better they arrive at Kelvin's estate where they meet Joker, Lord Kelvin and the kidnapped children. When they were led to the cellar Rouge and Ciel were horrified to see that it was a replica of their kidnapped place. When Joker and Kelvin are both injured by Sebastian and Ciel, Joker remarks that they would be losing something _'precious'_ , as well as the Noah's Ark troop are on their way to the Phantomhive estate, which causes Rouge to flee towards the Manor as Violet was there with Lizzy. She transforms into her Demon form and quickly arrives before any of them have caused any harm and immediately knocks them all out. When she notices Grell arriving she tells him to take them back to the Reapers Realm right away, to which he reluctantly agrees to.

When she arrives back to the manor she finds the Doctor there and nearly about to kill the little girl. In which she intervenes by making an illusion of him doing the action while she takes the girl away, once he realises it was his imagination she kicks the Doc aside and then goes to Joker. She summons his Cinematic Record and uses the pink bookmark that Undertaker gave her to stop his blood loss as she knew he would soon die.

When Ciel orders Sebastian to burn down the place she begs him to reconsider as she wants to save the children _(She can't help but think of Violet and her parents at this moment)_ to which he gives her 10 minutes, and after that, he will burn it down. She thankfully is able to place them all outside within the time limit. As she encounters Doll she quickly restrains her as she had just tried to hurt Ciel. She tells her that everyone is fine and if she wants to help she will do as she says.

After she manages to secretly contact Scotland Yard and gives them all the children that were reported missing but to her surprise, there was still some more left that was homeless before this. She then decides to adopt the rest as she can't bear the thought of leaving them all alone, plus when she asked if they would be pleased to stay with her, they reply yes. (There were 16)

Later when she has all the troop members there, she makes Joker explain everything to which they are disgusted at. She suggests that they go to the workhouse to see if there are any others. When they arrive to see the place in ruins they all break down, filled with guilt and regret. This makes Rouge sad as well as she knew that if it wasn't for Lord Kelvin they would've never committed these events but then she has an idea.

When they return she asks Will that because she owns their records would there be a way to slightly alter their pasts to which he states that it is possible as a _'Special'_ beforehand had done that hundreds of years ago. She then asks if any of the troop would wish to change their past so that instead of Kelvin finding them it would be her family instead to which they plead yes. So she is planning to change their past's.

** Book of Murder Arc **

Because Rouge was the one that _officially_ saved the children Ciel is then put to the test of her Majesty. The same thing happens but Grey _'Kills'_ Sebastian and _'Hurts'_ Rouge when they are both in that room where he _'Died'_. She is then later taken to a room where she will be _'treated'_ but immediately starts the plan. She comes with _'Jeremy'_ and poses as a 10-year-old girl who is his granddaughter and the plot is basically the same. Later when Sebastian reveals a tied up Snake, she tells him what had happened and reassures him that they are alright and takes him to the Reapers Realm. On the funeral day after Sebastian is revealed to be alright, she _'Recovers'_ as well, much to everyone's relief too. She decides to go for a miniature stroll but finds some people around a frightened child. She then decides to scare those people off and help said child. As she assures the girl everything would be alright she decides to keep the child along with the others as she was homeless as well. So 18 in total. **(I'll give the children's bio in the next chapter.)**

After planning out exactly what to write she finally starts to write down in their Cinematic Records.

_[Group found by Rosaline Sinnett, James Sinnett and Rouge Sinnett, lived with them for a year and a half until the murder of James and Rosaline but then stayed with Rouge in the Reapers Realm]_

_[One day while the group and Rouge were out visiting the human world they spot Snake being kept in the cage and surrounded by people. They later decide to save him and they return with him and a few of his snakes]_

So because they never kidnapped the children since they were with Rouge it was just the Doc's and Kelvin's doing. When Rouge, Sebastian and Ciel found his estate it was basically the same thing that happened but without Joker. Only a few know the truth but because of Rouge's doing, the lie would eventually become the truth of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone is still confused I will add some more information)
> 
> There finally done, phew. Please Kudos, Comment and Share and like always I hope you enjoyed it.


	9. A New Beginning - 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey just as a clarification, she has saved the Book of Circus group, she has adopted 18 children, lives with them in the Reapers realm, and it's a month after the Book of murder event as I don't think I'll be adding Book of Atlanta sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as she finally gets to visit the Naruto world.
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. 

* * *

**_(Rouge's POV)_ **

It has been a whole month since I first adopted my children. They used to be so alone and frightened before. But now they are happy as can be. Doll, Wendy, Peter, Dagger, Beast, Jumbo, Snake and Joker have helped greatly with taking care of all my children. I could not possibly know what to do without them.

**(AN: In the past, little Rouge gave them all nicknames)**

I'm so glad that we were able to save them, they have been with me ever since that day and I love them all. Even after I became a Demon/Reaper they still love me all the same. I'm so glad I have them in my life. 

* * *

_'Why has Will called me down here again? He knows I cannot retrieve any souls so what would it be I wonder?'_ I thought while walking to his office.

_'It must be urgent, he knows I'm busy with taking care of my children. Just what is the reason?'_

I had eventually made it to his office. Grell is right, his office is really plain. I remember trying to decorate it once. Let us just say I would rather forget what happened afterwards.

I walk closer to his desk while he is still involved with his paperwork, so I decided to clear my throat, which immediately got his attention.

"You wanted to see me?" He adjusted his glasses and continued his paperwork. But I knew he was not going to ignore me for this was how his conversations would normally go.

"The Higher-Ups have tasked us with something _very_ important." He says seriously, still not looking up at my shocked face.

"They are letting me go on a mission?" This must be some sort of trick right?

"Yes, but this will be different, you know that as Reapers we must go to different universes" I nod so he continued.

"Well it's our turn to go to a universe, the Higher-Ups thought it would be best to give you this as you are very skilled, and a few other reasons,"

"We are to leave in a week. So you should get yourself ready with everyone else. Their world is in Japanese so it would be wise if you start learning the language." He announced still only making eye contact with his paperwork as he hands over the book, so I took that as my cue to leave.

 _'I'm going on a mission?'_ I could not have been happier. They were finally going to let me go on a mission. I did feel there was something he had not told me. But at the time I could not care less.

 _'I can not wait to tell Doll and the others'_ My final thought before sprinting off towards my home. 

* * *

"You can't really be serious!" Beast says in an annoyed tone. I had just finished explaining what Will had told me and some results were mixed.

"Beast, he informed me of this, we know that Will would not have lied to me, so what is there not to accept?" This caused her to become a bit calmer yet still annoyed.

"But this sounds dangerous you can't expect me to let you go through with this, can you?"

"Now now, I'm sure Ember 'ere knows about this already, and besides we're goin' with 'er, right?" Joker tries to reassure Beast.

"I don't know, somethin' don't seem right 'bout this" Beast retorts. I go up to Beast and take her hand so she then notices me.

"Please Beast, have a little faith, this seems so very exciting to me. I would love nothing more than all of us to go together. Please?" I say with a gentle closed-eyed smile. She seems a bit relaxed as she finally agrees to it, along with everyone else.

"Well, Ember. When do we go?" Dagger asks as he slips an arm around my shoulder, a habit of his that I'm so used to by now.

"I believe we leave in a week, so we best get ready" We then go off to prepare for these events.

**(I swear I'm so bad at doing accents sorry)**

* * *

I had gone over to the Phantomhive manor to inform Ciel of what would be happening, as a clarification, and he seemed to be deep in thought. As I left I had wondered if he thought about coming as well, but quickly dismissed this as he would be far too busy. I think.

When I had come back I was greeted by all my children, but first, let me introduce them. Starting off with the boys.

**[Leo](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110185992/) **

First is Leo, aged 7. He has been a bit hard to work with as he would not come out of his shell at first. But soon became friendlier after many attempts on my part. He seems to care for me and the others although hides that fact much to our amusement. He hangs around with his a girl called Ella and Millie.

**[Victor](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186009/) **

This is Victor, aged 6. He is quite bashful and tends to look the other way if someone unfamiliar speaks to him. But it is undoubtedly cute.

**[Jack](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186020/) **

This is Jack, aged 7. He is very snarky with his remarks and tends to make others annoyed, though unintentionally, Peter had a _huge_ influence on that part. But overall if I tell him he is going too far he will stop. For a while at least.

**[Archie](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186024/) **

This is Archie, aged 6. Now, this boy is so full of energy, he is always running one way or the other. But his heart is always in the right place.

**[Henry](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186029/) **

This is Henry, aged 5. Henry has a tie on because he has looked up to Will. He loves to discover so many things on his own, like creatures and small insects. Much to mine and Beast's dismay. (We do not like bugs)

**[Alex](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186031/) **

This is Alex, aged 7. Now Alex here is a bit different, but not in a bad way. While trying to befriend him he had not uttered a single word, I wondered if he was shy, but it turned out he could not speak at all. He could still hear but there was something wrong with his throat which made him unable to speak. But I was able to teach him, and the others, basic sign language, so he would not feel left out. Him, Jack and Hazel are normally hanging out together. Hazel and Jack seem very overprotective of this boy and will defend/help him no matter what.

**[Charley](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186040/) **

This is Charley, aged 6. He is an adorable child that you could not possibly hate. He always wants to make everyone happy, especially if your hurt. He also loves to cook and loves to hang out with Archie and Victor.

**[Rufus](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186048/) **

This is Rufus, aged 6. Now Rufus loves to act like a dog, I'm not entirely sure if it was because of Pluto or before, but for whatever reason, he barks, growls, even runs on all fours sometimes. I might say its quite so cute. He is normally seen with Henry.

**[Taylor](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186062/) **

This is Taylor, aged 4. This boy can be a bit loud at times just like his sister. But is also cute. The two of them are normally trying to tackle me into a hug from behind when I'm not _'expecting'_ it. So very cute indeed. He normally gets mistaken for a girl at times, I suppose the reason he liked me was that I noticed he was actually a boy.

Now onto the girls.

**[Millie](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186068/) **

Now, this is Millie, aged 4. She is so lovely and happy all the time, she loves to give everyone a _'Morning Hug'_ which was so very cute indeed. She loves Doll and me and plays with another girl Ella. Despite her age, it seems as though she remembers quite a lot. She may appear to be smarter than all of us at one point.

**[Clara](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186072/) **

This is Clara, aged 5. This girl was not kidnapped like the rest. I found her on my way back from the Phantomhive's on the day of the _'funeral'_. She was the frightened little girl that I saved. And ever since then she has been somewhat scared of many things. At first, she had just wanted to cling to me and was afraid of talking to anyone else, which greatly confused them. Later I learned that she did not want anyone to look at her eyes for fear they would call her a _'Demon'_ but sure enough I was able to coax her out of her shell and she is now, gradually, talking to the others. Though when meeting someone new she holds onto me and buries her head into my chest. Afraid they will see her eyes. She normally stays with me but if I'm busy she will stay with the other girls (Beast, Doll, Wendy or Violet).

**[Alice](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186104/) **

This is Alice, aged 9. She is very kind to others and helps them when they are hurt. She loves to spend time with Wendy and Peter, she seemed to be fascinated by them. She also helps everyone when I have business to attend to and has a bit of a tick, says _Bli_ after every sentence.

**[Ella](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186156/) **

This is Ella, aged 4. She is best friends with Millie, since I had found out they were both born on the same day and so believe they are twins. They do everything together and she also gives _'Morning Hugs'_ as well. She is so happy as well, and she was the first one to call me Mummy, which was then followed by most of the others. She also was the first one to accept my invitation of staying with me. But it appears as Leo seems to be quite protective of her, it came to my understanding that they had grown up together.

**[Jane](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186299/) **

This is Jane, aged 8. As you can tell she is quite shy and is normally stuttering with her words. Although, I've tried to help her with this along with everyone else it seems she still needs some more time.

**[Hazel](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186343/) **

This is Hazel, aged 9. Her personality may seem similar to that of Jack's, she is also snarky with her comments to other people. She is a very brave girl who has been on her own for quite a while. But with our help, she seems to be caring for everyone else. I'm sure Jack and Hazel could definitely be a perfect match for each other. She also cares for a Alex, one of the many reasons I see her as brave in my eyes.

**[Emily](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186363/) **

This is Emily, aged 7. She is lovely and quite confident. She is friends with Jane and encourages her to do her best despite being a year younger. She also loves Snake as one of his snakes is called Emily which does make me happy.

**[Violet](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186370/) **

This is Violet, aged 10. As you can see this is Violet now, I am so thankful to have met her as she has been such a blessing to us all. She loves us and we love her, and she loves the children as well. She was so excited when I had told her of this and she has been helping me ever since. She has rarely left my side as she normally followed me around everywhere I went but if I had to go somewhere I place her in charge of everything as I'm sure she would be able to take care of them along with Alice and Hazel and the gang.

**[Tracey](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186377/) **

And finally, this is Tracey, aged 5. She is twinned with Taylor and they usually stay together. They are both full of energy and like to be mischievous at times. They so love to hug me at _'unexpected'_ times and I love that they always are happy together.

All In all, I love them so much and I wish for them all to have a happy life. They do not know I'm a Demon but they know about my powers and Kasai. They still love me and her even with that knowledge.

* * *

A week had past and everyone was waiting for me to arrive. I was not there because I was held up by a _certain someone_ so I had told everyone to wait patiently by the front of the house. As I had eventually came back I heard them all talking.

"Geez where the hell is that girl, she's bloody late!" An annoyed Peter said.

"'Ey it's not 'er fault, Ciel told 'er to get to 'is house, it must've bin important" Doll, my sister, had said defending me.

"You two shouldn't be arguing, at least not in front of the children" Jumbo calmly ordered them, while carrying Archie and Charley on his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, she bet'a hurry up though," Peter mumbled under his breath. Although I did think it was time to reveal myself now. So without further ado, Kasai guided me to the top of the house to which I elegantly jumped off and shouted _'The Leads Actress' Time to Shine'_.

Their faces were a bit horrified when I fell off, but I landed fairly well for it was not a big of a drop. Although, when I had landed Wendy and Beast both hit me on my head making me crouch down.

"W-What on earth was that for?!"

"You can't keep jumpin' off roofs all the time?" Beast stated.

"It's dangerous Ember, one of these days somethin' bads gonna happen," Wendy said while glaring.

"C-Could you please not tell me off in front of the children so much?" I said standing up only to find some of my children laughing. But not Clara, she came up to me and tugged on my clothing while I was still rubbing my head.

"I-Is Mummy alright?" She asked still a bit upset, I guess I must have accidentally scared her.

I instinctively picked her up, hugging her while she looked at me with those adorable red eyes.

"Of course Mummy's alright, I'm quite strong you know" At least this caused her to create a smile, which seemed to calm the others down as well.

"Anyway, why were ya so late Ember? We were startin' to get worried we were," Joker says with a bit of a sad smile.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry, you see Ciel had asked me a few more questions about where we were going, so I answered his questions to the best of my ability. But then he had said that Mr Lau brought a gift for me, I guess he overheard our conversation beforehand" I sighed in response, did that man _always_ get away with something like this.

"Sooo, what he get ya?" Dagger questioned to which I gave a slight smirk too.

"You are looking at it" Pointing to my new clothes. It consisted of a dark pink, short Chinese Hanfu with black high stockings as well as a black bow at the back.

**(AN: Ok so just imagine that the red fabric is pink and the fabric that reaches the floor reaches her ankles, also that the skirt is slightly below her knees. The black bow that you see there would be at the back but attached, so imagine the red belt black and a black bow holding it together. Sorry if it doesn't make sense but I will try to draw them in the future)[Chinese Hanfu](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110186643/)**

"I thought it looked so very pretty and just wanted to wear it as soon as possible, I am sorry I had underestimated the length of time." I bowed my head still holding onto Clara as well.

"Well ya here now so there's nothin' to be worried about, Ember," Dagger said resting his arm over me.

"I'm glad" I replied, then made sure the rest of my children were ok too, playing with Kasai and Pluto. Those two always makes them happy. At least they liked the Hanfu. 

* * *

We had finally gotten everything ready for the move and were patiently waiting for Ronald, Will, Grell and Undertaker.

"So what do ya think 'll happen when we get there?" Doll asked.

"I'm not so sure, Will had told me that this world would be Japanese, but he did not say anything else."

" _'If its Japanese how are we going to learn the language?'_ Says Wilde" Snake questions.

"I... I do not know, he did not tell me that"

 _'How are we going to learn the language, the children would not understand a thing. Does Will have a plan?'_ I question myself.

Just as I thought about it I heard footsteps from behind. And before I turned around, I was _'tackled'_ into a hug.

"Rougey darling I missed you so much," Grell said rubbing her head on the back of my hair.

"But it has only been a few hours right?" I asked tilting my head to the side only to find everyone else had come as well.

"Yeah yeah, but it was _soooo_ long for me." She said.

"Grell let her go we do not have time for any of that, we are on a tight schedule!" Will ordered which resulted in a pouting Grell. He then pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like some pills.

"Everyone eat these. This will let you be able to understand the language fully and others will be able to understand you. This has been created so we won't have to worry about the language" He stated, handing the bag to Joker who then passed it on.

 _'Well this is convenient'_ I thought, but then I remembered something.

"Will why did you give me that book if you were just going to give this to us anyway!" I questioned angrily.

_'It did not have that much information in it anyway'_

"It may be alright if you know the language but there were some other things you needed to learn as well. That's why I had given you that book"

"Oh, so that is why, please forgive me for my outburst," I said lightly bowing my head to which he held up his hand.

"It's fine, now then let's proceed to the transporter. Rouge I need to speak with you." He said. I reassured everyone and they quickly followed Grell and Ronald to the transporter room.

"What is it?"

"You need to wear this at all times. The Higher-Ups have stated you must do so" He said holding a white cuff bracelet out to me.

"What is it for?"

"Now is not the time to explain, place it somewhere likely hidden but secure and make your way to the transporter. Never take it off, it's for your own protection." He stated before making his way where everyone else had gone.

While I was placing it on my left hand I could not help but wonder what this was for.

* * *

We had finally made it.

It was truly a sight to see. This area was surrounded by trees and it looked so peaceful. I'm sure everyone will love it here.

We had all followed Will to wherever he was taking us which soon led to a large set of gates.

_'This must be it, I wonder what world this would be?'_

But before we could even enter, these two men came in front of us blocking our way.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" I could understand them perfectly, the pill Will gave us really worked.

"State your business immediately!" They both shouted which caused my children to get frightened.

Clara was so scared she ran towards me and clung to me. As I picked her up I saw Will walk towards them and give them a piece of paper. When they both saw the contents of it they quickly let us through and directed us to a circular red building.

_'Just what kind of world is this?'_

**'I sure don't know, but those guys looked intimidating'**

_'Yes, they looked like they could pose as a problem if they would still not let us through'_

We soon arrived at a red coloured door. The two guards knocked; entered, leaving us behind.

_'I guess they are taking us to their leader'_

**'I wonder what he looks like?'**

_'Well, we are about to find out'_

The door opened so we were about to walk in until Will told us the group and children could not enter.

"What do you mean we can't enter!" Beast shouted.

"This matter is strictly between the Reaper's and the Hokage. You are not involved in this."

"Beast, please do not be upset towards this, if this is a serious matter, then we will sort it, but for now do not worry," I say trying to ease her worry.

"Fine, but ya bet'a be safe" She sighed and walked away. I quickly sent a glance towards Violet, telling her to look after the others while I'm gone.

Me, Grell, Undertaker, Ronald and Will, were all standing in front of an office.

There was an old man sitting in a chair, with a white triangular hat and Haori with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash. He also had a pipe in his mouth.

"Ah, so the next generation of Reaper's are upon us I see. I am the Hokage, of the Hidden Leaf Village" He spoke, his voice sounding deep and commanding. Indeed a voice of a leader.

"Yes, my name is William T. Spears and our files are contained here," Will spoke as he handed over some files. Basic information I think.

"Good, oh, it appears there is a younger one among you, it became my understanding that Reaper's are much older but she is a child," He said while looking at me. Everyone looked somewhat uneasy at that since they remember how and why I became a Reaper.

"Yes, well, there were a... Few complications that led her to become one, and complications we should not discuss here" Will spoke a bit harshly. Although he did not mean it, it is just that he was trying to look out for me.

"I see, well young Lady what is your name and age?" And just before I was about to speak Will interrupted me.

"Her name is Sutcliff Rouge and aged 13 as of this month"

 _'In Japan, they say their surname before their first name, it is a good thing Will remembered or the Hokage would keep calling me Sutcliff, but 13? Was that an error, or did he mean it'_ The others noticed this and were about to say something until Will turned to glare at them.

_'Why did he lie to him?'_

**(AN: Right guys, so before I thought that Naruto's timeline started around October, but then it was stated that the Chūnin exams started in July and I thought that's a long time so don't worry, I think it may be explained a bit better in the next chapter)**

"Is that a fact, then I suppose she may be able to enroll in the Academy... If everything adds up"

_'Academy? What in the world are they talking about?'_

"Will... What is he talking about?" I asked, generally confused. He turned to me and fixed his glasses.

"I suppose I should inform you as of now. Right now we are in the world of Shinobi?"

"Shinobi... That means... Ninja?" I asked.

_'The book Will gave me had many odd words that seemed to be out of place but I think I'm understanding why'_

"Yes you are correct, that is why I asked you to take that pill."

"Then what are we doing here, why did the Higher-Ups pick us out of everyone else" An irritated Grell shouted. I guess she was impatient with all of this.

"I was getting to that. As you know it is the job of a Grim Reaper to go and collect the souls of everyone on the to die list. And that is why we have the ability to go through universes, in this world, it is no different, however, we must do something in return."

"Do what?"

"We are to protect this Village by becoming Ninja of the Hidden Leaf"

"What? We have to be a Ninja just to do our job" Grell complained.

"You imbecile this was an agreement we must abide by. We aren't allowed to protest against this" William retorted.

"By becoming Ninja we are able to still do our job while doing our missions if someone were to die. In a way, it is easier when we are sent out on missions. Ninjas start by going to an Academy at a young age to learn about this, and depending on their level they then graduate and become a Ninja. Afterwards, they serve their village and protect it through their power"

"Power?"

"In this world, there are many that are powerful through Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth and Wind, and with that, they are able to fight"

"So we are all to become a Ninja for our jobs, if I may, why do you think I should join the Academy? If I am already to become a Ninja what point would there be?" I asked.

"Ninja are grouped together in teams of 3. And considering your age I thought it would be better if you were to meet others your age as well and learn with them." He said with a closed-eyed smile.

"I... I gladly accept this offer, it has been some time since I had last made any friends. I would love this chance to meet new people" I state, whilst curtsying.

"Of course. But before any of that, you must be able to past a test" He said in a serious tone. But before we could ask there was a knock at the door. When Mr Hokage said _come in_ , in came two men. One was tanned and had multiple scars on his face and a black trench coat, while the other had long blond hair tied up with blue eyes and wearing a flak jacket over a black outfit.

"That is Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi, you see we must check to see if you're not a threat to this village. If we deem you too dangerous you will be asked to leave, but if not you may stay here for however long you like." The last part he said with a smile. Although I can not exactly blame him, anyone could say they are a Reaper and start randomly killing anyone, this seems to be most plausible. I mean who would just let someone into their village with no background check on them?

"Ok, I fully understand" Curtsying once again I start to walk to the two men.

"Whatever test this may be I will give you my full co-operation" Mr Ibiki seemed to huff and leave, while Mr Inoichi seemed a bit surprised.

"That's the first time anyone said that so willingly, now if you may just follow me"

* * *

It seemed that Mr Inoichi was able to look into my mind to see my past, although it seemed as though he did not know about Kasai or Sebastian. He was a bit surprised as to what I had been through but commented that I was quite heroic thinking about my children even after what I had been through. I thanked him for that and we went back to the Hokage's office.

Mr Ibiki and Mr Inoichi gave their reports stating that we had all passed the test and gave us a map of the village. He also gave us the keys to our house which was located outside of the border, directly opposite of the gates we entered. Before we left Mr Hokage gave us something else. They looked like passes, stating that if an _'Anbu'_ were to ask us who we were we would need to show them this and since we have so many people here he gave us quite a lot of them.

While walking to our new house I notice that there is a door through the border, probably put there to make it easier for the Reapers from before. The house was quite large but not like our old house. All the females (Me, Doll, Wendy, Beast and Grell) had to share one room while the males (Will, Ronald, Undertaker, Joker, Dagger, Peter, Jumbo and Snake) had to share another. Luckily there were some rooms for the children but they were not as big enough so they have had to share their beds. However, I am quite glad for the kitchen, it reminded me of home. But, it was still indeed a worthy house.

After telling everyone what had happened I eventually wanted to explore the village again, they seemed to be against me going but agreed when I included I would take Doll and Violet. Will also gave me a packet of _'Ryo'_ since he knew I would be most likely buying something.

* * *

We had arrived back at the village and were walking around aimlessly with no place in mind.

"Sooo, the Academy huh, that sure sounds strange to me, I wonder what it'll be like?" Doll wondered while I smiled.

"Yes it does seem quite strange, but if there are other people who can use powers like me then that would be so enthralling," I say, daydreaming of the possibilities of what could happen.

"Yeah well, you gotta be stronga them 'em right, cause your da 'Heatress'" Doll said, ending up on one knee while shaking her hands in my direction.

"Yes well, I suppose, oh Doll, Violet look... Is that a sweet shop?" I say pointing ahead. We all smile towards each other before sprinting off to the shop.

When we look around we could not believe the number of sweets that were here, there were so many. We all agreed that we would get one for each person, and one bone shaped sweet for Pluto.

We chose 32 sweets in all and I looked to see that there was some white hot chocolate **(I'm really sorry if it's not actually in Japan or Naruto but I thought this is what her favourite hot drink is)** and I, of course, had to get one.

All in all, it came to 586,000 Ryo **(I'm also really not sure about the currency so I may avoid it)** when handing over the money we had 8 boxes altogether and my white hot chocolate. Doll and I were carrying 3 each while Violet was carrying 2.

"Well, I guess that's it then, lets 'ead back," Doll said and was about to walk ahead when I remember seeing someone run and bump into me. With my white hot chocolate spilling on my Hanfu, it went through the fabric and touched my skin, rendering me useless of my Firepower, but all I could think of were the sweets and swiftly but silently went to catch them. Luckily none of them touched the floor, but before I knew it the person I believed to be a boy rose up and sprinted away, shouting something.

"... Sorry... Believe it!"

_'Believe... What?'_

"Hey, how dare ya, come back 'ere!!" Doll shouted in his direction. Before I could say anything I saw a woman, a bit frustrated, and looking in that direction.

"That boy is so reckless" She sighed and turned to us. She had long dark brown hair, black eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a white robe with her sleeves folded, with a bright white bandana.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he caused, oh my, your Hanfu!?" She gasped looking at my clothing. I felt upset at the fact my drink was now feeding the ground rather than me, but now my Hanfu was ruined as well.

"Here come with me, I can give you one of mine and fix yours" She smiled at me. She did not seem to be lying so we decided to go with her.

"Oh and my name is Ayame"

* * *

Miss Ayame was really nice to me, Violet and Doll. She took me to where her and her dad lives. Mr Teuchi was nice as well. Miss Ayame gave me this nice, long blue, plain Kimono with white markings surrounding it since she was washing mine, although I'm sure Grell would hate it. After some time had passed we made our way back to our house, sweets and a clean pink Hanfu in hand. Miss Ayame said I could keep the Kimono, saying it looked better on me and after much persistence I finally accepted. Everyone enjoyed the cakes I got them and soon it was time for everyone to go to bed.

"I can not wait until tomorrow," I say silently, and start to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter finished I hope you liked it so please Kudos, Comment and Share.
> 
> Until next time


	10. First Impressions Are Remembered Most - 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING THIS IS AN AU OF NARUTO I REPEAT AN AU OF NARUTO. IF YOU FAIL TO UNDERSTAND THIS AND TELL ME I'VE DONE SOMETHING WRONG I WILL SEND THIS MESSAGE MULTIPLE TIMES. I WILL ALSO SAY WHAT I'VE CHANGED WHEN IT COMES UP SO THERE WON'T BE ANY CONFUSION)
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. 

* * *

_**(Rouge's POV)** _

Morning came quickly, but I did not mind, after all, I had to get everything ready for everyone.

Let us see. The washing, ironing, cleaning, dusting, wiping _AND_ cooking. What a short list, I should be able to get this done... Quite quickly? At least before this Academy anyway. Oh and I shall wake them up after everything is done, do not want them to be _too_ tir-

"Ey ya left! I got worried ya left with no goodbye" Asks a concerned Doll who has currently hung onto my shoulders.

Doll, as you know, is my Sister. Ever since my Parents found everyone in the East End we have been inseparable, and for that, we act like Sisters would do. Although I never had any siblings myself I'm sure the feeling I get when I'm with Doll would be the same one you get when you are near your sister or brother. It was nice to know that she was the same age as me. Or at least a year older than me now.

"I'm sorry Doll, I only left to sort everything before having to leave for the Academy. I should have told you" Doll has a fear of sleeping alone for as long as I can remember, so I've always been her roommate. But for whenever I've not been there she either sleeps with the children, in case they have a nightmare, or she sleeps with Beast and Wendy.

"Hey don't sweat it, now let's get ta work" Grasping her hands to herself we begin the list of chores.

* * *

"Good, we have done every chore. Doll please go wake the children up. I'm sure Beast is already cooking something up"

"Yes ma'am" Saluting and grinning before running off to the children's room. I then left towards the kitchen to see Beast boiling some eggs.

"Hello Ember, you excited for today?" She asks whilst placing the eggs in the holders.

Beast is very overprotective of me as you saw when she was not keen on the idea of entering this world. Ever since all the... Tragedies took place she has been somewhat reluctant for me to go out even with someone. Not that she thinks I'm incapable of taking care of myself, but simply that she is worried about me. She has taken care of me for so long I wonder how I will be able to repay her.

"Yes... I think, I've not been around other people for a while so I shall have to get use to it" Answering her question and placing the egg cups on plates then on the table to which I hear the sound of feet running down the stairs.

"Yay food"

"I love Mummy's and Beast's cooking"

"Yeah it's the best"

"Ok everyone, sit down and breakfast shall be served soon. Wendy may you please make some more toast" Ella and Millie give me a _'Morning Hug'_.

"Sure thing Ember" I then make sure everyone is alright before taking some food, that consisted of eggs, bacon, sausages and toast, towards Will, Grell, Big Bro, and Undertaker since they are either busy, still asleep, or just do not want to be near so many children at once. I knew Grell would sneak into the boys room since I did not see her this morning.

Wendy is like an older sister to me. Despite her size, she has always been able to give me advice whenever I'm confused or worried. When I was younger she would always braid my hair whenever I was upset. It always made me happy.

As I'm walking to their rooms I see Joker, Dagger, Peter, Snake and Jumbo all walking towards the direction of where I came from.

"Morning everyone"

"Mornin'," Both Jumbo and Joker said.

"Good-mornin' Ember"

"Yeah, mornin' _-Yawns-_ "

" _'I do hope you have a nice day'_ Says Emily," They all spoke before hurrying off to have breakfast.

If you think Beast is overprotective of me then you will probably think she is mild after Joker. He was overprotective of me _before_ anything happened to me. Since my parents had practically saved them he wanted to show his gratitude by taking care of their _only_ child. And no it was not as bad as I may be making it out to be. He just cared about me so much. It broke him when _it_ happened, so I do not mind his overprotectiveness.

I've always liked Dagger, he was so funny and never failed to make me laugh. He was like Big Bro actually, he, Dagger and Joker also got along. They always hung out with each other. Just like the others, he is protective but not as much as them.

Now our relationship may seem as if he does not care for me but that was how it was formed. At first, I did not understand why he was so _'mean'_ to me but then Wendy explained he does care for me, he just has a _different_ way of showing it. But this does not mean he is any _less_ protective of me.

Jumbo is so sweet and gentle, he is always looking after and playing with my children whenever I'm away. And he normally carries me just like when I was younger. I'm sure he can do anything since he is so strong. And just like Dagger, he is mildly protective.

Snake is extremely shy and only talks through his snakes, not that there is anything wrong with that, but whenever we went to London and people looked at him weird it always made me tremendously angry. He is so sweet and cares for all of us. I know that his snakes would never attack us, so I trust him and his snakes. I love carrying his snakes as well.

As I'm still walking to their rooms I briefly remember the conversations we had yesterday.

**_***_ **

_"Rouge you may be wondering as to why I said 13 for your age" Will enquired._

_"Yes, you may have gotten me a tad bit confused. So why is that?"_

_"When Ninjas enroll in the academy they are then able to graduate at 13-"_

_"Something we already know," Grell remarks._

_"Quiet Sutcliff! The Higher-Ups thought it would be best for you to still be younger, so that Silver Cuff Bracelet I gave you makes you look slightly younger"_

_"Your Demon is also kept a secret here, as it may draw attention. That is why they did not discover it when they questioned you. And because we all have one they did not find out. That is why it is imperative to never take it off under any circumstance"_

_And with that Will had answered all of my questions._

_******* _

I had eventually given them their breakfast, some were delighted, and others, namely Will, were slightly annoyed to wake up earlier than expected.

I now had to make my way back and get ready for the Academy. Mr Hokage had given me a guide, everything I would need to know about the Leaf Village and the Academy. It said it started at 8 o'clock. So that gave me 30 minutes to tell everyone and get ready, even though I would still be late the Hokage said it would be fine on the first day.

Peace of cake.

* * *

"But Mummy why do you have to go?" Tracey and Taylor ask innocently.

"It is just so Mummy can become stronger, to protect you all if something may happen" I pat their heads as I reassure them.

"That's stupid you're already strong enough," Jack remarks causing Peter to snicker. I quickly glare at him and then turn my head towards Jack again.

"Jack I'm afraid that does not change the fact that I still have to go. I leave in 10 minutes. And I expect all of you to be on your best behaviour-" I'm then cut off by lots of pairs of arms wrapping around me.

"Do not worry, I will be back before you know it"

It was going well...

Until Peter shouted something out.

"She can't leave if you don't let go!"

_'Peter!!'_

**'BURN HIM!'**

* * *

Flying is amazing, I love the air flowing through my hair, the wind soaring past me, and more importantly... Feeling free.

 **'Rouge do you know** **_exactly_ ** **where we're going?'**

 _'Yes, the map says it should be near the Hokage's building... Wait I think I see it'_ I point in the direction and Kasai soon takes off towards it.

_'Grell was right. Having to become a Ninja just to do our jobs seems so unnecessary... I wonder if there is a way to get out of it. And I do feel slightly homesick right now'_

**'Do you miss Ciel already?~'**

_'S-Silence Kasai just let me, wait this should be a good time to plan my entrance, how should I do this... Walk in normally and bring my scythe out spinning it wildly, no wait Will told me not to use my scythe only Sickle's. Should I scare them with an illusion. No, Will said not to use too many powers. Hmmm this is much harder than I thought'_

**'I have an idea'**

* * *

_**(Third person's POV)** _

Having successfully figured out her _perfect_ introduction, the girl and Demon quickly made their way towards the Academy with Kasai disappearing to her original position. This is where she would spend the next 2 months learning everything there is to Ninjas. And if luck was on her side, she would manage just fine.

Meanwhile, Iruka-Sensei was teaching his class about the Leaf Concentration Practice, since a few were still unable to do it.

"Now as you know only those who have worked hard are able to become excellent Shinobi, you may be able to become a Shinobi but if you want to stand out it won't be easy. Now I want all of you are to get a leaf an-"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh, that must be the new student" Iruka then made his way towards the door while all the students took this as a time to talk to one another.

"Who do you think it is?"

_'They better not be another annoying pest'_

"A new student so late?"

_'Maybe I can- no I will make them as my friend!'_

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

_'N-Naruto-Kun'_

Iruka then walked back but with no student.

_'Where are they?'_

"Now calm down everyone, Ahem, yes we have a new student so why don't you come in and introduce yourself"

_'It is showtime'_

The door suddenly opened and in came...

A girl in a dark pink Hanfu, with red hair covering her right eye and bright red high heeled shoes.

The girl was doing handstands.

Backroll to handstands, that is. **(AN: A Backwards handstand)**

To say everyone was weirded out was an understatement, even Iruka was surprised at her actions.

When she came upon her third one. Looking as if she were to do another one she puts her left leg up to balance herself while opening her arms and a smile plastered on her face.

"I do hope you enjoyed the show, my name is Sut- Wait, is that a dog?" Curiosity got to her before she could finish her _well-prepared_ introduction. It took awhile for the brown-haired boy, Kiba, to comprehend what was happening before understanding that the question was for him.

"Er yeah, this is Akamaru"

 _'This girl is weird'_ Kiba thought while Akamaru barked in agreement. His answer seemed to give the mysterious girl a sparkle in her eye.

"Really? Wow, Mr Iruka um Sensei please may I start my introduction again" She requests while curtsying her head slightly, surprising Iruka again.

"Er if you really want to I guess its fine" He replies while scratching the back of his head.

"Great thank you very much" And with that, she elegantly glides out of the room.

 _'She'_ _s seriously weird'_

_'What was all that about?'_

_'Oh no... She was the one I- Ugh this is all my fault'_

_'Great another loser'_

_'Her hair, what a lovely shade of red'_

_'She looked so pretty'_

Then the door opened once more, and the earlier events started yet again.

Only this time instead of finishing and standing, she instead finished with a split.

"Good morning everyone, I hope we all do get along. My name is Sutcliff Rouge, and this _-Kasai then jumps up from behind her and lands on her head-_ Is Kasai."

It was then everyone knew they would certainly remember her entrance.

But not for the reasons Rouge wanted.

* * *

"So does anyone have any questions for Rouge?" Iruka asks when multiple hands shot up.

"Um, you with the pink hair" Rouge points.

"How come you're here so late?"

"Huh? I'm sorry I do not understand I thought I came here early"

"What Sakura means is why have you come to the Academy so late as they are graduating in two months?"

"Sakura? That is such a beautiful name, oh and to answer your question I recently moved here and the Hokage allowed me to be here and learn everything to do with Ninjas."

_'She... Likes my name?'_

"S-So does that mean you don't know anything about Ninjas?" But before she could answer there were whispers circulating the classroom.

_"She doesn't know what a Ninja is?"_

_"Is being pretty the only thing she knows?"_

_"At this rate, she'll be the dead last instead"_

If it was anyone else they probably wouldn't be able to hear. But since it was Rouge, well, she wasn't the only one that was annoyed. Kasai appeared in front of them, hissing in anger.

"Kasai please do not bother them, it is not their fault they can not _hold their tongue_ " The way she said it seemed uneasy and sent a shiver down almost everyone's spines.

"Oh and to answer your question, I had recently moved here with my family. The place we came from has no recognition of Ninjas or anything to do with them. So I ask to be informed if I do not understand everything."

"If that's the case it may be too hard to expect you to catch up with everyone, so I'll assign a partner to help you."

"Why thank you Mr Iruka-Sensei" She says as she curtsy's towards him.

"If only all kids were well-mannered like you. Ahem, I shall assign Uchiha Sasuke to you, since he is top of the class, and Ino, you will be her guide, show her everything in the Academy" With that Iruka told Rouge to sit next to Sasuke since they're partners.

Sasuke couldn't help the glare he gave her as she made her way towards him. Why did it have to be him? He should not have to babysit a newbie that didn't know _ANYTHING_ , she looked as if she would most _defiantly_ be a _fan_ of his soon.

"I do hope we get along Sasuke-Kun" She gave a smile towards him, only for him to ignore her.

 _'Was it something I said? I read that if you were not acquainted with someone an honorific is used, -Kun, -San, or -Chan.'_ She thought as she then started to pay attention and write down what Iruka-Sensei was saying.

* * *

The class had ended rather quickly, and Rouge found herself yet again being ignored by the famous 'Uchiha' when asking him where their next class was. He simply walked away.

_'I do not think I will like that boy... He reminds me of Ciel, but more-'_

**'Mean, heartless, a spoiled little brat?'** Kasai had previously gone back to Rouge when no one was looking.

_'You really do not like him'_

**'Which one?'** She questions in her innocent little voice.

"Hey Rouge, my name is Yamanaka Ino and I'm here to be your guide"

"Yamanaka? This may be a wild guess but do you know someone called Inoichi?"

"Well yeah, he's my Dad" Rouge suddenly took both her hands and started shaking them up and down estacticly.

"He is?Oh wow, I can not believe it, he was the reason why I was allowed to be in the Village at all, if you could, may you please say thank you on my behalf" She had a habit of being exaggerate when she was happy.

"Well, yes, just, please, stop, that"

"Oh I'm sorry, I may have gotten carried away."

"No problem, c'mon let me show you around its break anyway" She takes Rouge's hand and walks off, with her in toe.

* * *

"Wow, I had no idea how big this place was," Rouge says with amazement, taking in all the sights until she is directed to some spaces to sit on.

"Sooo, you really have no clue what Ninjas are?" Ino asks once they were seated.

"Sadly yes, I think everyone will underestimate me now because of this" It seemed that she looked upset, so Ino thought of how to make her feel better.

"Hey don't worry about it. They're so immature anyway, show them what you're made off"

"That was my plan, I will let them still think of me as a beautiful ditzy girl. And show them when they least expect it"

"Cool sister, and I can help you learn everything there is to becoming a Ninja if you want." But before Rouge could answer another voice spoke out.

"Oh please as if you'd be able to help her Ino-pig"

"Says you billboard-brow" And Ino seemed to know exactly who it was. Out stepped the girl with pink hair that had previously asked Rouge some questions prior to her arrival.

Haruno Sakura.

"What did you just call me!?"

"You heard what I said! Ugly" You could literally see the sparks flying in the air as they're staring each other down.

"Now-Now ladies. Settle down" As she stands besides them she gently pushes them both away from each other.

"We are ladies, which means we should settle this matter civilly not adding fuel to the fire. Now how about we all sit down and talk about something else." They both seem to agree and proceed to sit down.

"So Sakura-Chan, might there be a reason for us to be acquainted with your presence?" She questions.

"Well I wanted to hang out with you, _since I couldn't find Sasuke-Kun_ , but I wanted to get to know you." She replies but mumbles that Sasuke part.

"Well thank you Sakura-Chan, I would be honoured if you would hang out with me..." She looks down almost looking as if she's in deep thought when she mentioned Sasuke.

"Hey Rouge-San is there something wrong?"

"Oh I was just thinking, if I have your help, then I would not need Sasuke-Kun's help, right? But he has not been very... Informative, he has said nothing to me and did not look as if he wanted to help me. Did I do something to him?" She seemed to be worried since she'd at least want to know _what_ she did.

"Oh that's just Sasuke-Kun, he's always like that. Isn't he _dreamy_ "

"His attitude, his eyes, how strong he is, he's _soooo_ cool" They both started to sit there dreamily thinking of there _'precious'_ Sasuke.

"Aww, that is so cute, you both have a crush on the famous Uchiha. Love is such a romantic _thing~_ " She puts her hands on her cheeks and starts thinking of _her_ crushes. Which causes both Ino and Sakura to start looking at her.

"I know that face, it's the face of someone who _likes_ _~_ _someone_ ~" Enquires Ino, she could always tell what emotion lies on a persons face.

" _-Gasps-_ You must tell us, c'mon Rouge-San tell us who you like?" They both start to squeal like schoolgirls finding out they're in the same class as they're friends.

"Hehe, well I can assure you it is not your beloved Sasuke-Kun, even though he does look nice" Both Ino and Sakura are slightly relieved. They wouldn't want a new rival of love.

**'Please don't have a Grell moment'**

_'Silence! Talking about love here'_

"One of them has grey hair, always dresses in his black robe and grey scarf. And has a noticeable scar. His eyes are, amazing, they are so lovely I could get lost in them, but he covers his eyes with his hair. He only let's people he trusts look at them, oh I feel so honoured" Ino and Sakura look at each other with a _'What'_ look, having no idea who she's talking about and yet Rouge carries on.

"This one has white hair, although you can not really see it, grey eyes and dark skin. He is so polite and caring that I still wonder how on earth he does not have a girlfriend yet. He is amazing and his cooking is extraordinary. Did I forget that he is handsome as well" Still Ino and Sakura haven't a clue what she's saying but let her continue.

"And finally, the one with black hair. He is the definition of perfect, completes everything to the best of his abilities. He is strong, handsome, smart, and oh so devilish. His eyes can capture a girls heart in seconds" Somehow, this seemed to intrigue them. Didn't she say she doesn't like Sasuke? They thought. Who was she talking about?

"What's his name?" They both questioned at the same time.

"Well, his name is s-"

_Riiiiiiing_

"That's..."

"...The bell"

 _'Damn it!'_ They curse.

"Then let us go Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan. Off to class" She grabs both they're hands and runs off.

"Rouge!"

"It's the other way!"

* * *

**_(Rouge's POV)_ **

Class had ended yet again and I found myself being whisked away by my now two friends.

Sakura and Ino.

I had no idea how friendly they were towards me. They are so nice, I really do hope we become closer.

"So where are we going now?" I ask since I still have no idea where everything is.

"We're taking you to the garden so you can see all the flowers and relax"

"No, we're taking her to the library so we can help her with understanding Chakra and Ninjas"

"Garden!"

"Library!"

"Garden!!"

"Library!!"

"May I choose?"

"No!!!" They yell.

 _'Hmm seems as if they are going to keep arguing. Oh, why must my first two friends be enemies'_ While putting my hand over my left eye, I wonder how long they will keep arguing for.

Until someone grabbed my arm and ran away.

Before I could comprehend what was happening I was already in an unoccupied classroom.

The one who led me there was none other than.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Well! Was there any purpose for you to drag me off here!" Normally I would be polite but his actions had caused me to grow greatly annoyed.

"Hn... Why would Iruka expect me to help you" He mumbles to himself, thinking I would not hear him.

"If that is all you wanted to tell me then I shall be leaving!" Before I could leave he pinned my arm to the wall, thinking I would not be able to escape his grip so I anticipated his next move.

"You're slow... And weak, I was hardly trying at all, and yet you couldn't get out." At this point, I was getting fairly angry.

"Again if there is a purpose to this then please enlighten me!?"

**'Before I light you up myself'**

_'Calm down Kasai I could shove him off, I would just like to know his motives'_

"You're stupid as well, if you can't figure it out you're worse than Naruto"

 _'Who is Naru-'_ Abruptly someone had opened the door and pushed Sasuke off me. And it seemed to be a similar orange blur.

"The hell ya think ya doin' Sasuke!" He shouted towards Sasuke. I will have to thank him later.

"It's none of your business loser, now get lost, I can't stand you." Sasuke seems to say that as if it means nothing to him. His words seem so harsh, did something happen to him?

"No way! Apologise to Rouge or I'll make ya! Believe it!" The blond-haired boy threatens, looking as if he is about to fight him.

_'What is there to figure out, what did I do to him?'_

"As if you could make me"

 **'Wait. Think back to when you arrived, what about what Iruka-Sensei said that** **_included_ ** **Sasuke?'**

"You better apologise if you know whats good for you!!" He starts running towards Sasuke.

 _'Huh, you mean about the partner thing. Oh yes, I understand now'_ Before they could seriously injure themselves I speed towards them and raise my arm in front of the blond.

"I see now, you are angry at me for something that was completely out of my control. If you want me to not be your partner anymore you could have said" I lower my hand and grab the blonds instead.

As I make my way towards the door I stop and turn my head to his direction.

"I'm sure I did not need your help, to begin with," I turn and leave with the one who saved me not looking back.

* * *

"Erm, where ya takin' me?" The blond asks me after a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Nowhere. I do not know any places anyway. I just wanted to get away from that boy"

 _'All of my children are more well-mannered than he is put together'_ I bitterly think as I turn around.

"I'm sorry I've dragged you all the way here. I just wanted to say my gratitude without that _Uchiha_ getting in the way" He seemed to be slightly red in the face and rubbed the back of his head. A habit maybe?

"You don't have ta thank me. We're even now... Maybe"

"We are?" He then seemed to look down. Did I upset him as well?

"I was the one who bumped into you yesterday. Sorry I didn't help ya... I was worried you'd shout at me" Did I really upset so many people in a single day?

I slowly took his hands so he could then look at me.

"It does not matter, so please do not think about it anymore. You helped me today and I am deeply thankful for your braveness" He seemed to be slightly shocked, I wonder why?

"Hehe oh, it was nothin'" It seemed that I had made the boy blush.

"Although if you really want to make it up to me I would love the contents of what started this thing" Winking I see the boy grow slightly redder and proceed to nod. As a thank you I then kiss his cheek, something everyone knows I do whenever I give my gratitude to someone.

_Riiiiiiing_

"Ah that is the bell, c'mon Blondie let's get going" I take his hand, then lead us to a direction thinking it is the way to our class. At this Naruto seems to snap out of his trance.

"Er, that's not the way to the classroom" He then takes my hand and starts running off in a totally different direction.

"Oh and my names not Blondie." He turns back with a closed-eyed smile and thumbs up.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!"

* * *

Explaining to Ino and Sakura was slightly easier than anticipated. I expected them to think I was not telling the truth when I explained _'Sasuke was the one for my disappearance'_ but they believed me, slightly confused why he would do that, but believed me none the less.

This first day has been quite hectic. Making two introductions, making two friends, making an.. Enemy? And then meeting the boy who bumped into me the day before. A hectic day indeed.

I said my goodbyes to Ino and Sakura as it was the end of the day. I now was waiting for Naruto, since he so kindly offered to take me out.

"Hey! Akako-Chan, I'm ready!" He shouts, running towards me.

"Um who is Akako, I'm Rouge.. Do not tell me you forgot my name already?" I giggle slightly. What is it about this boy, he seems... Different. But in a good, funny way.

"Yeah well, it's a nickname for ya. Since you have red hair and Akako means red. It seemed simple Sis"

"Sis?"

"Y-Yeah is that ok?"

"Of course it is. It feels nice to have another Brother now HeHe"

**'Yep, he seems nice, I'm gonna come out now'**

_'Ah, no wait Will said-'_ But before I could say anything the blue smoke appeared and she came out anyway.

 _'Not to let anyone see you come out'_ I think in a defeated tone.

 _'What is Naruto going to think now?'_ I may not care what the other people in my Realm think of me anymore, but since I had been talking to Naruto I was slightly worried if he would think of me as... Demonic.

Kasai seemed to love him though, was there a reason she was so drawn to him? She was currently residing on his shoulder. Oh please do not turn out like one of them.

"Y'know, I'm not really fond of cats"

"Oh..." Is that it then? Will he walk away and never speak to me.

"I-"

_'I don't want to be alone'_

"But I think I'll make an exception for ya Akako-Chan" His smile brimming with happiness. It truly shocked me. Shocked me so much that I immediately ran, jumped and gave him the biggest hug he could muster.

"Thank you thank you thank you" I repeat every word true to its meaning.

_'Maybe this new life will be better than my old one'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Yes. Hope you enjoyed it. Also, hope you don't hate me because she's being nice to Ino and Sakura but I've seen sooo many where the OC either is bullied by them or she hates both of them and I just wanted a change. Hopefully, she'll meet everyone next time and I also hope I made them all in character as possible, and feel free to tell me who you ship her with. I already know who I'm going to ship her with and that can't change but I don't mind what your thoughts will be. Anyway please, Comment, Kudos, and Share, if you have any questions feel free to ask me. Cya till next time.


	11. Old And New Friends Collide - 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you like this chapter of my fanfic. So please enjoy. BTW she arrived on the 7th February and they graduate on the 5th April I hope you don't mind I was just tired of the OC coming on the day before graduation day.
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. 

* * *

_**(Rouge's POV)** _

Yet again morning arrived earlier than expected, but since I'm used to getting up early it did not bother me one bit.

After completing my morning routine I quickly made my way towards the Academy. I know it starts at 8 o'clock but I prefer to be early and so I entered half an hour earlier than necessary. To my surprise once I entered the classroom I had found none other than Uchiha Sasuke to already be inside the classroom. He seems to acknowledge my presence but soon ignores me for the desk in front of him.

_'He certainly seems cheerful today'_

**'Yeah it's nothing but sunshine and rainbows with him'**

_'I'm so glad I at least have you as company'_

I make my way towards my seat that is regretfully next to him. He still seems to ignore me, even though I never did anything to him. But I am curious as to why he acts the way he does.

Before I knew it others were starting to enter the classroom as well. As I saw them arriving I saw the boy with the dog.

 _'Maybe I should go introduce myself to him, it seems to be better than staying_ _here'_ I proceed to make my way towards him. He must have noticed me since he turns to look at me.

"Hello, my name is Sutcliff Rouge, a pleasure to meet you," I say holding my hand out towards him.

"You know you don't have to be so formal"

"Woof woof" His dog barks, almost as if agreeing with him.

"Oh what a cute doggy, and what is your name?" I ask almost forgetting his earlier statement.

"He's Akamaru and I'm Inuzuka Kiba, it's nice to meet you too" He seems nice as well.

"Woof!" Akamaru leaps up from Kiba's head and lands in my arms. I start cuddling Akamaru since he is very soft.

"Your dog is just soooo cute, if you do not mind me asking, how come you are allowed to bring an animal into the Academy? It seems as if you are the only one with a dog."

"That's because I'm from the Inuzuka clan, when we become a certain age we get a canine companion and... You have no idea what I'm talking about right?" I nod my head and thinking his explanation may take awhile so I proceed to sit down.

Until someone gently grabs my arm. Although it came as a surprise to me I did not feel threatened, when I turned to look at the person I was met with a boy who wore a sea-green jacket and dark sunglasses.

"You probably didn't notice the three bugs on the chair you were about to sit down on"

"Three... Bugs" I noticeably shiver, and proceed to shake the boys hand repeatedly.

"Thank you very much, I have a slight fear of bugs so thank you"

"......."

_'Did I make him upset as well?'_

**'It must be a new record'**

_'Silence!'_

"That's Aburame Shino his clan specialises in insects... So you may have offended him" A new voice spoke out. When I turned my head in the direction I saw a boy with spiky hair, and a chubby boy eating some crisps whilst walking over to us.

"Hey I'm Akimichi Chōji and that's Nara Shikamaru." The slightly plumbed one said. I proceed to get out of Shino's loose grip and curtsy towards the two who just appeared.

"It is lovely to meet you two _-Turns to Shino-_ I am sorry if my earlier comment offended you, you see, a long time ago a family member of mine had used a bug to prank me. It had backfired and ever since I've been slightly afraid of bugs" I pass Akamaru back to Kiba, and give a closed-eyed smile towards them.

"If you wish for me to leave I do not mind as I understand"

"You can't, I still need to tell you about the Inuzuka clan remember" As Kiba says that I hint he must be quite proud to come from his clan.

"If you want Rouge I can tell you about the Akimichi clan as well" Chōji offers.

_'What sweet boys'_

"I would love that, thank you for helping me out"

"I can tell you about the Aburame clan, because, you have no knowledge of Ninjas" Shino suggests.

"That is very nice of you as well Shino-Kun" Once Shino had so kindly removed the bugs, I was able to sit down and listen to their explanations.

The Inuzuka's all have a canine companion when they reach a certain age and they fight alongside them in missions.

The Aburame clan uses insects as weapons and they reside in their host's skin. It sounds quite creepy but it seems cool to be able to control insects.

The Akimichi clan can manipulate their body weight and size in battle. All of these seem so very fascinating to me.

Chōji then explained what Shikamaru's, the boy with spiky hair, clan was since he was too busy laying his head on the desk. His clan is able to manipulate shadows to their own doing.

"Wow, I had absolutely no idea others were able to produce this amazing power as well"

"So what Jutsu do you have?"

"Pardon?"

"Jutsu is a skills Ninjas have, like if you can produce wind or water"

"Oh I understand now, but I would prefer it if it were kept a surprise" I say with a cheeky grin.

"Geez, you're definitely gonna be a drag, you could at least tell us" Shikamaru comments which causes me to giggle ever so slightly.

"At least she don't smell bad like the other girls," He states while leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"Pardon me but whatever do you mean by that?" I question slightly confused.

"All the other girls stink of perfume or aerosols so it irritates mine and Akamaru's nose, that's why I said it"

"Oh, so that is why, well yes I do not wear perfume for the sole purpose of my friend and child, they both have asthma"

"... Did you say, child?"

"Yes"

"Ho-"

"AKAKO-CHAN!!" A loud voice yells in my direction whom I immediately recognise is Naruto's voice. Before being able to turn my head, I feel a sudden weight on my shoulders and arms around my neck.

"It seems as if you are just in time Naruto-Kun" As I stated that the bell immediately rang, as I said my goodbyes to Shino, Chōji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto I make my way to my seat.

_'And now to spend two hours completely confused'_

* * *

Naruto had dragged me out of the classroom as soon as it ended, much to the disappointment of Sakura and Ino. I feel as if I'm getting too used to getting dragged off to unknown places.

"Um Naruto-Kun, where are you taking me?" I enquire.

_'I really need to get used to this place'_

"There's this place I normally hang out so I wanna show ya"

"That is very nice of you to do Naruto-Kun"

 _'I wonder where he is taking me?'_ We soon arrived near the entrance of the Academy, as I looked around I soon found a single swing hanging from a tree branch.

"Here, this is where I hang out and since you're like my first friend you can hang out here as well"

 _'First friend?'_ Before I can ask him he runs over and sits on the swing.

"Yahooo!!" He shouts as he gets higher and higher.

 _'He seems to act just like a child, is that a reason I feel happy around him, because he reminds me of my children?'_ He seems to look in my direction, almost telling me I should somehow join in.

_'Ok then, get ready Naruto'_

I then speed towards him, and just as it looks like I'm going to sit down on him, I do a flip in the air and manage to stand on the back of his swing.

"Akako-Chan that was amazing! Believe it!"

"Why thank you Naruto-Kun that means a lot to me."

"Y'know, I just got an idea. Since I told you about this place why don't you have a swing as well"

"That seems like a lovely idea but where would we get the equipment for it?"

"Just leave that to me, I'll get everything, Cya" He then jumps off the swing and runs off somewhere. I then start to swing on it myself.

 **'Can I** _**please** _ **come out now?'**

 _'Well after last time, I do not know'_ There is so much amusement toying with Kasai, I enjoy it so.

 **' _Pleaseee~_ I promise I won't do it whenever someone else is the- Wait someone ** **_is_ ** **here'**

I quickly look around to see who's there and spot a glimpse of a dark blue colour.

_'I think I remember seeing someone with that colour of hair'_

* * *

**_(??????'? POV)_ **

_'Oh no, I hope she didn't see me I was being extra careful'_ When I peek out again I find that no one was there anymore, the swing was left empty and no one was nearby.

_'Where did she g-'_

"Excuse me?"

"Aaahh!" I quickly turned around to find Rouge-San behind me.

"R-Rouge-San I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to intrude" I bow my head towards her, embarrassed that I had been caught.

"I do not believe we have met before, may I request your name?"

"Oh i-its Hyūga Hinata"

"Well Hinata-Chan, I hope we become the very best of friends," She says holding out her hand to me.

"O-Oh well, I guess so too" I shake her hand as well.

"May I query as to what you were doing here recently?"

"Eh.. Well, I um, I was..." I quickly subtract my hand and start to tapping my index fingers together.

_'I don't know what to say to her?'_

"Did you want to hang out with us?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure Naruto-Kun would not mind if you wanted too" She offers.

 _'Hang out... With Naruto-Kun'_ Before I could answer a voice broke out.

"Akako-Chan! I've got the stuff. Lets build this!"

"Eh, I-I have to go now bye Rouge-San" I quickly run off before she can say anything.

_'Rouge-San... Thank you for accomplishing something I couldn't do...'_

_'Thank you for being Naruto's friend.'_

_'I hope I will too soon'_

* * *

**(AN: It's near the end of the day just as clarification)**

_**(Sasuke's POV)** _

Class had started yet again. And nothing of this _lesson_ will help me in the future. I have no need for this, I should be out training to become stronger, I already know the majority and that's all I need.

But then, having _her_ as well will be a nuisance. If Iruka _still_ expects me to teach, _her_ , he's going to be surprised. She might as well drop out before her pretty little face gets hurt.

Iruka's still droning on with his _lesson_ , if you can really call it that.

_'I don't need to learn this, it has no relevance. I only need...'_

_'Revenge!!'_

_Knock knock_

_'Who's that? It better not be_ _ **another**_ _student'_ Before Iruka could see who it was, they opened the door.

A boy around my age with blue hair and an eye patch around his right eye with a black cane had walked in. By the clothes he was wearing he was clearly a noble.

Behind him was a tall male with black hair, red eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a black trench coat, he must be a servant of the boys.

 _'What is someone like_ **_him_ ** _doing here?'_

Suddenly Rouge had stood up from her seat quite loudly. She shouts something while making her way over to them and they all start discussing something.

_'What is she saying? Who are they?'_

"Hey Akako-Chan who is that!?" That idiot shouts. She continues to talk to the new boy while ignoring what Naruto said.

"Excuse me but class is still in session if you could wait outside to have this conversation that would be better," Iruka says irritatedly. The boy seems to be confused until she gives both of them something.

_'A pill of some sort?'_

"May we talk later young Master?" So I was right.

He seems to whisper something to her and then decides to leave with the man in black. Rouge comes back to her seat but I could easily tell she was getting distracted by the previous events.

As soon as the 10 minutes had passed and the bell rang Rouge had sprinted out of her seat.

 _'So she is fast. Why didn't she do that yesterday?'_ I soon forget about it and start to go to my usual training ground.

_'Whatever. I need to be stronger to defeat him'_   
  
  
  


_'I will avenge them'_   
  
  
  
  


_'Just you wait'_   
  
  
  
  


_'Danzo'_

* * *

**_(Rouge's POV)_ **

When the class had ended I immediately dashed towards Ciel and Sebastian.

 _'What are they doing here and_ _ **how**_ _did_ _they get here? Will is going to kill me'_ That dreaded thought made me shiver but I carried on running so no one could ask me who they were.

_'Where did they go? It has only been 10 mi-'_

"Rouge" I rotate 360° to find Ciel and Sebastian. We were in a slightly secluded area, there were some trees surrounding us you could almost mistake it for a forest.

"Ciel.. How did you find me?" I calmly repeat my question. I was not as angry as I should be, I was even slightly impressed. Is there anything Sebastian cannot do?

"There had been no assignments from the Queen so I was beginning to grow bored. I simply wanted to see how my favourite servant was doing" He says smirking all the while.

" _Ciel~_ There was no need to be so sarcastic. But you did not answer my _question~_ " I smile towards him.

"This was nothing that I couldn't do Rouge. As you know my skills are far greater than average, it would be best _not_ to underestimate them" Ahh, that voice, it would calm my soul for days... If I had one.

"Is it just you two or did you bring anyone else?" Trying to change the subject.

"You will have to wait and see. Come Sebastian, Rouge. We are to leave straight away!"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian says before picking Ciel and leaving.

 _'William is_ **_soo_ ** _going to kill me'_

* * *

**(AN: All the Reaper's have a leaf headband now but they all wear it around their dominant arm. Grell wears his like a hair band, like how Sakura wears hers)**

"What is that Demon scum doing here!?" Will furiously shouted to no one in particular. Ciel and Sebastian found where we were living and decided to make an appearance. All the Reaper's were currently outside so we would try not to make too much noise for the children and everyone else.

"I believe that is no way to treat an old acquaintance," Sebastian says with a closed-eyed smile. Will then turns to me, livid.

"If you were not acquainted with them they would not be here now!!" Will shouts towards me. I could not help but feel slightly sad since I had not known they were going to come.

"Now-now Will, it might be good if the Earl is 'ere. 'ho knows, they might be able to help us?" Undertaker says while putting his arms around my shoulders and resting his head on mine. He normally did this anyway.

"And _how_ exactly would they help us?" He irritably responds.

"Well, we may be able to help, but not in the way you'd want," Sebastian says with a pinkish gleam in his eyes.

_'I do not like where this is going'_

"What are you suggesting?"

"We can make sure there are more souls to review" At this Will's eyes widened ever so slightly. He would _not_ want any more paperwork.

"And then point the evidence back to you. Think how hard it would be to do your jobs, but I'm sure you'd prefer a challen-" Will suddenly pulled out his Death-Scythe wielding it threateningly.

"If you dare even try it! I _will_ cut you down where you stand!!"

"Is that a threat? Because I would like to see you try" Sebastian looks as if his Demon features are appearing so I hesitantly wonder whether or not I should get my sickle.

"Enough Sebastian, no more of this infantile behaviour! If you will not let us stay I'm sure Sebastian can cause a panic. I wonder how they'll react when they find out Reaper's _do_ exist?" Will seems to take his scythe back before glaring at the floor.

"Fine, you can stay. To be blackmailed by a Demon, how degrading" He mumbled the last bit before leaving, probably to blow off some steam.

_'Phew, no fighting'_

"And if we are to stay I will not tolerate living in these quarters. Sebastian, I demand you to build a Manor equivalent to that I have already." Sebastian then kneels down with his right hand over his chest.

"Yes, my Lord" As he stands back up again he is about to get to work before I ask him if he would wait momentarily so I could gather the things I, and everyone else, has packed.

Now I'm wondering what to do now since it will take awhile for Sebastian to complete building the Manor.

* * *

We had eventually found something to preoccupy ourselves before Sebastian comes to get us. Ciel had wanted to look around the village as he was bored. Joker and everyone else, including the Reaper's, stayed behind to either help or keep their eyes on Sebastian, formally the latter since they knew he was a Demon/abnormal while they also wanted Doll to come with me. To my surprise, Finny, Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Tanaka had all come as well. I do like them very much. Doll was currently at the back of the group as I'm quite protective of them and would not like anything bad to happen to them. I had also told both Ciel and Sebastian everything to do with this place. Honorifics, how names are the surname then the first-name and anything else. Sebastian told me he would tell the others as well thankfully.

"Mummy upseis, upseis," Taylor and Tracey both ask me with there cute little faces so I complied.

"Rouge... It seems as if you have proved me wrong" Ciel states.

"What do you mean by that?" I enquire.

"You were able to change those children even after I deemed it impossible. But, nevertheless, is this new world any less tedious than our world"

"Well I do think it is nicer than our world, why do you ask?"

"No reason... Tell me more about this place"

"Certainly. Ther-"

"AKAKO-CHAN!!!" A voice shouts and I immediately recognise who it is.

For the second time that day, he jumps onto my shoulders, luckily I was still able to hold onto the twins.

"You didn't say bye so I- Hey, what are all these kids doin' here?" I guess it _is_ time I should tell him.

"This boy, is he an acquaintance of yours?" Ciel questions slightly intrigued.

"Yes, I had met him yesterday along with a few others. Uzumaki Naruto" I answered with a confused Naruto still hung on me.

"Hey is this the guy that came in earlier? Who is he?" This caused Ciel to snicker slightly.

"I see you have befriended an idiot, you never do cease to surprise me"

"What!? Hey! You can't talk to me like that!!" He shouts angrily towards him.

_'Oh my... Why must you do this Ciel?'_

"Of course I can, but I don't exactly like someone lower than me to talk in that manner. Rouge we are to take our leave now." He then starts walking away.

_'I believe Naruto will not take that lightly'_

"Akako-Chan, the hell is wrong with him, who does he think he is?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun but that was Phantomhive Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive. So please do not mind him. Some of the things he does not mean, so, please reframe from being angry with him" Before he could respond I hear the sound of footsteps.

"'ey Clara tripped and won't stop cryin'" Holding onto a very tearful Clara it seemed she had scraped her knee.

"Oh my goodness, here Clara I have you now please do not cry so much" I place the twins down quickly to instead hold a whaling Clara clinging on while Doll gets some bandages out.

"Why do you have so many children?"

"Well, Naruto-Kun-"

"'ey you were the guy who bumped into Ember!"

"Please do not fret Doll. He helped me yesterday and apologised for his actions, I had thought I told you"

"Oh I must've forgot"

"Anyway, I had adopted all of these children. If everyone were to line up they will gladly tell you who is who." Everyone lined up and proceeded to circle around Naruto.

"Hi Mister I'm Ella. Pleased ta meetcha" She curtsies along with Millie.

"I'm Millie, hiya"

"I am Archie, it is nice to see you," He says as he bows his head quite fast.

"I'm Charley and that's Victor. He's slightly shy"

"I'm Emily, it's nice to meet a new friend of Miss Red"

"Miss... Red?"

"It is something they all call her. She saved us all and for that, we owe her everything. I am Violet, it is lovely to meet you again Mr Naruto."

"I-I'm J-Jane"

"My names Alice. Bli" Before Naruto can respond to the odd remark she had just made, I made sure I would answer him before hand quickly.

"She has a slight tick. I think it is cute" Rufus then approaches Naruto and starts sniffing him which makes Naruto slightly uncomfortable. So I pull his shirt back slightly towards me.

"Now-now Rufus, none of that"

"Sorry about him, he seems to like acting like a dog." Henry tries to explain to Naruto.

"He'll definitely like Kiba." He mutters as I hold back a laugh.

"And my names Henry. It's nice to meet you, sir."

"This is Alex. He can not talk but he can hear" I explain as I ruffle his hair.

"And this is Leo. He's not exactly comfortable around strangers" I pat Leo's head as I see he seems slightly uncomfortable and seems to stay as close to me as possible. I then see Naruto's smile slightly falter, I wonder why. Before anything else, Jack points to him.

"Lord Phantomhive's right. He looks dumb"

"Hey! The hell ya think you're talkin' to!"

"Jack's right for once, he _does_ look pretty stupid" Hazel regrettably agrees with him while twirling a piece of her hair.

"That's it!" He then starts chasing them until they hurry behind me.

"Miss Red won't let you near us again if you do that idiot"

"Yeah, she's smart, unlike y-"

_Whack_

_Smack_

"Ouch!"

"Ow ow ow"

"I've told you before that you two should watch your language! Now apologise immediately!"

"Sorry.. Mister"

"Yeah... Sorry"

"Please forgive me Naruto-Kun. It appears Hazel and Jack have a mind of their own"

"Its cool Akako-Chan"

"Mummy, Mummy why does he keep calling you that?" Tracey inquires while tugging my sleeve.

"It is just a nickname. Like how Doll and everyone else calls me Ember"

"He looks cool Mummy. Can me and Tracey play with him?"

"If Naruto-Kun wants then you may Taylor" They then excitedly run towards him.

"Mister Mister, play with us" They yell as they both take Naruto's arm.

"Sure kids... Seems nice to actually play with someone" He seems to mumble that part.

_'Was he alone in his childhood?'_

"Hey, Sis. Who's that?" He points to Clara who has been hiding her head in my chest all this time.

"This is Clara. She is scared of meeting anyone new as she does not want you to think she is a monster because of her eyes"

This almost seems to make him slightly serious and moves over to look at Clara.

"Hi Clara. I'm Naruto. You don't have ta be scared off me y'know. I won't think of ya as a monster I promise. Believe it!"

There seems to be a bit of silence until I feel some movement from Clara.

"Um... D-Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah I'll never break a promise so you can count on me," He says while holding a thumbs up. Clara slowly moves so shes then looking at Naruto.

"I don't see a monster. All I see is a girl with nice red eyes" This makes Clara happy. She jumps out of my arms and hugs him with her tiny arms.

_'Naruto... Thank you so much. To be able to make Clara happy even without knowing her for long, you are indeed special'_

* * *

The next day had come and I seemed to once again have to get used to this Manor once more. Amazingly it had only taken Sebastian several hours to make and gather materials as well as furniture, but I guess Demons are mysterious creatures. Because Will _loathes_ Sebastian he made sure that we were completely on the opposite side of the Manor away from them. It is a miracle he let them stay but now I fear how far this will escalate.

Ciel had been somewhat mad I had not followed his orders. But I had gotten him some sweets to shut him up. I hope Sebastian does not know, I would hate to feel his wrath.

This Manor is magnificent. Everyone's rooms are immaculate, but luckily he made mine and Doll's room rather large so we could share it and if any of my children have a nightmare they can sleep with me.

After saying my goodbyes to everyone I quickly head over to the Academy.

_'Kasai I want to ask Mr Iruka something'_

**'What?'**

_'If Naruto was able to make Clara happy within minutes of meeting her I wonder if they would enjoy meeting my children'_

**'Cool idea'**

_'So do you think you could find him for me?'_

**'Sure Rouge'**

_'I do hope my little plan works'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Phew, that's over so glad.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter seemed quite boring, but A) This is Rouge's story, not Naruto's. and B) It was mainly a filler so she meets everyone else and I think the next one might be one as well, but this isn't the only reason why it was boring as well.
> 
> My dad had been diagnosed with Cancer in August and just when we thought he was getting better, on the 12th January (2018) he sadly passed away. I know he would want me to be happy so I want to continue being happy and making other people happy as well.
> 
> On a lighter note, I hope you enjoyed this.


	12. First-Hand Meetings With Her Children - 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sad to say this will most likely be a filler but there will be some important factors in this but I promise that the next chapter will be canon as I don't think there are any other moments to write about. Now without further ado let the fanfic begin. Also while making this chapter I was ill, sore throat and sneezing so much. Make it go away. (Update I'm better now Hooray)
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. 

* * *

**_(Rouge's POV)_ **

I'm so happy that my plan had actually worked. Mr Iruka was so very generous with my idea. He said he would be more than willing to allow my children to come in with me, just as long as I still complete my work. He is such a kind man.

 _'I cannot wait till I tell everyone~'_ I think as I'm flying with Kasai. When I arrived I greeted everyone and soon told them of the situation.

"Really Mummy?" Henry asks while using his index finger to push his glasses up.

"Yes of course. Now is there anyone who wants to go?" Soon multiple hands shot up and lots of _'Me's'_ as well. When I'm finally able to count them I notice there are only 17 pairs of hands up.

"Huh, Clara you do not want to go?" I ask, I had a feeling she may not have wanted to go due to her Anthropophobia, but I may have wanted my thought to be false, sadly she nodded her head, she looked slightly ashamed so I want to pick her up.

"Hey do not worry, it is alright sweetie, if you do however want to change your mind do not be afraid to ask me. Now I think it is lunch _time~_. Who's _hungry~_ "

At this, everyone's eyes lit up as they made their way to the dining hall.

_'Now when, and who, will I take on what day?'_

* * *

I now had Millie and Ella in both of my arms while Leo was clinging on to the hem of my Hanfu. I would think the only reason he agreed to come was that Ella had wanted to come, and he could not refuse cute little Ella. We were currently walking into the Academy when I hear Mr Iruka say something.

"Now today and for a few weeks, Rouge has a surprise for us, so that is why she is late today and also please be kind and appreciative towards her"

I smile slightly, to think my teacher would be so nice and understanding.

I then open the door to have all eyes on me and my children, I feel Leo cling onto to me more, he really does not like new people.

"Hiya everyone I'm Ella and this is Millie"

"We hope to get along," Millie and Ella both say in sync, but this causes multiple whispers to be heard.

"Why has she brought kids here?"

"Aww they look adorable"

"This was her surprise huh?"

"Whos the kid behind her?"

"Don't tell me they're hers, shes our age for heaven's sake"

"Please do not worry everyone, I've simply adopted them for classified reasons, and Mr Iruka-Sensei allowed me to bring them in because we are still new to everything here, I had thought it would be good if they had a first-hand experience" I finish explaining to them while settling Millie and Ella down. So far everything was going perfectly well.

Until Sakura asked something I really hoped no one would mention.

"Surely they have parents? Where are they?"

If there was a taboo in our house, it would be to not mention parents around some children. Especially around Leo.

Just then Leo had sprinted past me and out of the classroom.

"LEO!"

 _'Oh no, Kasai you need to keep an eye on him now'_ I then use my right hand's index finger and middle finger and place them on my chest, under my neck. I then close my eyes while blue smoke surrounds me.

 _"K a s a i"_ I whisper to myself as the smoke moves in the direction of where Leo went. You may be wondering what had happened, well this was simply my way of summoning Kasai. You see I can summon her while she can also go as she pleases, when I summon her it is faster than whenever she comes out on her own. Like last time. Will also prefers me to do it this way, he said it looked more normal here. I also know that he specifically told me not to do this in front of people, but desperate acts call for desperate measures.

"M-Mummy where did Lele go?" Ella asks concerned while also on the verge of tears. I bend down to her level and hold both Ella's and Millie's hand.

"Do not worry girls Mummy will get Leo back, I'm sure he did not go far" I kiss both their heads and stand back up.

"But for now you must stay with Mr Naruto. Can you do this?" They both nodded and proceeded to run to Naruto.

I turn to Mr Iruka and bow my head.

"Forgive me for the interruption but I must look for my child" Before he could answer I ran out of the classroom.

 _'Kasai, please let him be safe'_ My last thought as I run out of the Academy.

* * *

**_(????'S POV)_ **

That last mission was tedious and an utter waste of time. To capture two supposedly Rogue Ninja, but for them to be loved by their village because of a mix-up. For us to take the blame for their mistake must have seemed necessary to call us traitors, that's the last time the loser picks our mission.

My concentration came to a halt when I heard the sound of feet running in my direction.

I see a purple haired boy with tears in his eyes run past me.

 _'What's with him?'_ I would've soon forgotten about this until moments later I saw a girl with bright red hair looking around frantically.

She soon sees me and runs up to me.

"Excuse me? Have you seen a boy with purple hair tied in a spiky ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a red spiked collar, black T-shirt and black trousers?"

 _'This girl must have some sort of relation to that boy if she was able to give that much detail'_ I then gesture with my thumb in the direction he had previously run off to.

"If I recall he headed east-south of here, and seemed to be in a hurry" The girl looked relieved and lowered her head to me.

"Thank you very much" She stated before hurrying off to that direction.

 _'She must be new'_ Soon I make my way to the nearest training ground where my team is waiting for me.

_'Just great'_

* * *

**_(Rouge's POV)_ **

"LEO!!!" I shout while running in the direction that the boy told me Leo had gone down.

"LEO! Please tell me where you are!!"

"Quiet I'm trying to sleep here!!"

_'Rude'_

I spot Kasai on the roof of one of the houses, when she notices me she quickly sprints to me and hops on my shoulder.

**'Just keep going, you're in the right direction'**

_'Thanks'_ With that I carry on running.

Five minutes later and I finally find Leo.

My Leo crying his eyes out in a small alleyway.

Kasai quickly leaves my shoulder to possibly wander around. I slowly walk forward to reach my hand out.

"Leo?" He either did not hear me or chose to ignore me. So I continue to walk closer to him.

And lightly pat his head. This seems to immediately catch his attention as he quickly gazes at me. He stares at me for a while, I wonder if he would just wipe his tears away and ask to just go home but to my surprise, he quickly latches onto me. As a motherly instinct, I rush to hug him back and just try my best to soothe him by lightly rubbing his back and head.

"Shhhh, I'm here now Leo, please do not be so upset" I whisper, trying my best to comfort him. Leo had not told me anything from his past, but whenever someone had said the _'P'_ word, he would run off somewhere, it would take awhile for him to come back too. That was when I noticed it was the word parents that _'Triggered_ _'_ him to run off. So we would not say that word in front of him.

"W-Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't I _-Sniff-_ Have good parents?"

...

 _'So that was why, it makes sense now.'_ This was a shock to me as he had not told me about anything that had happened to him before meeting me.

"I-I didn't do anything wrong, why did... Why did they hate me?" I hold onto him tighter.

"There are bad people in the world, some make choices they feel are right, or they simply do not care what they do. But what is important now is that they will never get you or Ella ever again, I will never let anything bad happen to you and you know that. Right?"

"Uhm... But-"

"Now-now, no buts, wipe those tears away young man and let's go back to your Sister." He is slightly less teary but is still holding onto me tightly, this is when I think its time to go back to the Academy.

"Leo, just so you know, it is ok to cry, it is ok to be angry or scared. What is not ok is for you to be controlled by that emotion. Make sure it does not take over you, ok."

"Yes... Mama"

...

_'He thinks of me as a Mother?'_

While walking back to the Academy with Leo in my arms and Kasai residing on my shoulder. I could not help the joyful tear cascading down my face.

* * *

When we arrived back I found that luckily Ella and Millie were alright but I only saw Naruto, and a few more classmate whom I think were intrigued, with Millie. Ella had gone over to Ino and Sakura and was playing patty-cake with them. Ella did always like people with blonde hair.

Mr Iruka had been worried about us but was considering whether or not to go after us since no one else would be able to take care of the class, I said that it was ok for he had multiple to look after. At break I managed to pull Sakura aside to further explain the situation, she apologizes for her question and then we moved on.

Leo, Millie, Ella had all managed to learn a lot from today, although it did confuse them, they had still found it fun nonetheless. The next day I had decided to take Henry and Rufus with me. Rufus had immediately gone off to interact with Kiba as soon as he saw Akamaru. And Henry had gone off to Shino after I said his clan specialises in bugs. Thankfully they did not mind my children with them, they were very nice to them and told them many things to do with their clan.

The day after that I took Jane, Emily and Alice. Although Jane was slightly shy, Emily and Alice tired their best to help her talk to the others, so I asked Hinata if she would talk to her, since I noticed that they both had stuttered, she happily accepted. So Jane now likes Hinata. Emily _loves_ Sakura, she loved her long hair, how pretty she was and asked if she could braid it, so they spent class braiding each others hair. Alice had been _looking_ at a boy in our class, he had auburn coloured hair and amber eyes, wore a light brown short kimono with a black sash with a light grey overall, black gloves, grey trousers and these blue sandals. I knew she may have had a crush on him, oh my Alice is growing up.

 **(Try to guess but I won't say his name till graduation** **)**

* * *

This time I had decided to take Hazel, Jack and Alex. My first thought was that it would be easier to have them, Hazel and Jack, together instead of at separate times but that just proved worst.

"Hello everyone this is Hazel, Alex and Jack. I hope they will not be too much of a bother" I say that mostly for Jack and Hazel.

I also see Naruto stuck his tongue out immaturely towards the two where they retort doing the same action.

"Now its time for target practice everybody"

"Target practice?"

"Rouge since this will be your first time, I won't be grading you for this. When you become a Shinobi the main weapons you use are either Shurikens or Kunai. In the Academy, we learn how to use these correctly so do you think you want to try it?" Before I could answer, the little snarky ones replied first.

"Of course she would, and she'll do better than anyone here"

"Yeah she's the best, no one here can beat her" I saw Mr Iruka grow slightly annoyed but hid it quite well. He then noticed Alex.

"Hey, you excited to see Rouge in target practice?"

He nods.

"Huh, not much of a talker?"

"It is not his fault, he is unable to talk but is currently learning sign language" To my surprise I see Iruka signing to Alex.

_{How are you today?}_

_{I'm fine, thank you}_

I was quite overjoyed and had to hold myself from hugging my teacher. **(AN: To me Iruka would probably be my favourite teacher, I think maybe because he has the voice of Quinton Flinn and he plays Raiden in Metal Gear Solid and I loved him so that might be it, also do not think of it that way, shes just very affectionate with her actions that's all. Strictly plutonic)**

Now we were making our way to the training ground where Mr Iruka offered to help me first and give me pointers.

While making sure my children are out of the way I try to work out how to hold one of these _Kunai_.

"You put your index finger through the small ring, pull your arm back and then throw it. Or you can just put it in between your index finger and middle finger, then throw it"

_'This certainly does not feel the same as holding normal knives, I prefer to hold them by the blade'_

I immediately threw it and to my surprise, it landed on the target.

The furthest away from the center but still located on the circular target.

"That seemed expected, I was sure I would not be used to these Kunai anytime soon"

"Mr Iruka-Sensei may I try to throw the Kunai my way?"

"Huh, what way are you proposing?" I then show him my way.

"That's too dangerous Rouge, if you were to cut yourself you would make yourself vulnerable to the enemy," I inwardly smirked knowing that would not happen. But soon the other classmates had noticed my discussion with Mr Iruka.

"Why don't you just throw it normally, oh wait you suck and don't know anything about Ninjas." This caused some others to snicker towards me. But Naruto seemed irritated by this as well as my children.

"Hey! Don't you dare talk to her/Sis like that!!" My children and Naruto shout at the same time.

"So what are you gonna do about it, she can't even hit the target... Just give up being a Ninja" The arrogant Uchiha had a matter a factly stated. Before they could proceed their argument my children decided to step in yet again.

"You can't speak like that!"

"Yeah, Miss Red could beat you with her eyes closed" Alex agreed by nodding his head.

"Oh really, I'd like to see that" Although he looked mildly interested. To my dismay Mr Iruka agrees it would be good practice if I were to do a bit of hand-to-hand combat, to see how good my _'Taijutsu'_ skills are, whatever that means. Now, me and Sasuke were standing in a ring getting ready for this _'Fight'_ and we had to make this _'Unison sign'_ before we could start. The classmates were cheering us on, I had no idea violence was applauded here.

"C'mon Sasuke-Kun. Rouge-San do your best" Sakura yells not wanting to choose.

"Yeah Rouge show em who's boss" Ino shouts supportively.

"Make her know she can't become a Ninja Sasuke-Kun"

"Kick his ass Rouge" Kiba shouts while Shino causally puts his thumb up.

"Y-You can do i-it Rouge-San" I hear Hinata whisper.

"If she couldn't even hit the target how does she expect to beat Sasuke-Kun"

"Miss Red show him your power" I hear my children shouting as well. I feel Sasuke become irritated so I soon close my eyes. And leave everything to Kasai since she can see what I can not. **(Also whenever she fights she will always heighten her skirt up, slightly exposing her right leg, before fighting no matter what. It's like what Mey-Rin does when she takes off her glasses)**

 **'Right arm up'** I do as she complies to then feel he had tried to kick me.

"How uncivilised of you, where are your manners boy?" Somehow this causes some to gasp, had he really been the strongest one here, had no one really beat him.

**'Run around him and kick him in the head'**

_'Is that not too far?'_

**'He deserves it!'** I then quickly appear behind him to then kick him in the head to which I hear him land on the ground.

"That was payback" I speak calmly, Sebastian and Will always said to never let your emotion interfere with work.

I hear irritable grunting and the sound of someone getting up.

**'He looks angry, careful he seems to know more about hand-to-hand combat then you'**

_'Yes, but does he know anything else?'_ Before she could answer she told me to jump to which I did. She then told me he had tried to kick me.

 _'He is so cold-hearted, now what to do?_ ' I had a feeling he was just testing me since I had just been avoiding contact. When I landed I guess you could say it got serious, he threw multiple punches to my head to which I avoided thanks to Kasai, this was until I grabbed his right arm, pulled it forward to knee him in the head, to then turn myself 360° and kick him in the back of the head again which causes him to slide out of the white ring. I know this because Mr Iruka said I had won so I was able to open my eyes.

"She did it, she won against Sasuke-Kun!"

"Yeah go Akako-Chan you were great! Believe it!"

"Nonono Sasuke-Kun lost it can't be!!!!"

"You did it Rouge" I hear Chōji say.

"I for one knew you could do it Rouge"

"Woof woof" It is amazing to know who your true friends are. Although I did not see Shikamaru, maybe he had gone back inside.

"Miss Red you did it, just like we knew you would"

"Yeah we told you-you're the best"

I smile towards them and was about to join them when I had the urge to look back.

To see a fireball cascading towards me.

In any normal situation people either fight, flight or freeze. But because I would be perfectly fine either way I decided to stay put. It came closer till I felt someone grab and lift me up and out of the way.

After the fireball had ceased from existence I was able to see my hero. A male slightly older than us with black hair in a ponytail. He wore a black top with the same green vest Mr Iruka wears, as well as light blue trousers and black sandals. But his eye had caught my attention, see how I said eye, singular. He was wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. But for some strange reason, he deeply reminded me of Sasuke.

_'Well-'_

**'NO, none of that! Stop crushing on everyone attractive!'**

_'You always know when to ruin the fun'_

"Rouge you're ok, thank goodness. Don't worry, Sasuke will be dealt with, personally by me and his brother" Mr Iruka clarified.

"Sasuke this was a Taijutsu battle only, you should know better when and when not to use your Ninjutsu" This caused Sasuke to look as if he did not care and answered along the lines of.

"As if I care what's right. If this were a real fight you should be allowed to use all your power"

"Ahh, Sasuke-Kun's _soooo_ cool. Everything he says is _soooo_ true"

"Yeah Sasuke-Kun's the best"

_'He just tried to severely injure me and all they think about are his looks'_

**'Girls are stupid... Except you... And Doll... And Lizzie... an-'**

_'Yes yes I get it Kasai please do not list every girl you know'_

"I'm sorry for the trouble my brother has caused you, please forgive him on my behalf," My hero said whilst slightly bowing his head.

"Oh, it is quite alright. I at least won the fight fairly he cannot take that away," I could tell he did not like that little remark I just made, but what can I say.

"Well, Rouge I was able to determine your skill wise in Taijutsu. You seem to take speed over strength, so you use the enemies strength against them. But you may be able to improve in that if you wear some heavyweights. And it seems you do not give the impression your best at Taijutsu, but if you were to boost your speed up you may be able to make up for it." This does seem to be correct. I've never really been particularly good with hand-to-hand combat, sure my skills would be considered good for human standards, in my world anyway, but for people who have trained, I would not be able to hold a fiddle to them.

"I guess if you wanted to boost your Taijutsu skills Sasuke will be happy to help you"

"What?" Sasuke and I both examined.

"You do owe it to her Sasuke, and afterwards you may even become friends after this" Our faces may have disagreed with his statement.

"I'm sorry but I do not think neither Sasuke-Kun or I will greatly benefit from this," Sasuke nods his head in agreement.

"Well if you ever change your mind, Sasuke would be delighted to assist you" He then starts walking away and soon he leaves our sight. As I turn around I'm sure I see some girls glaring at me, was it because I beat Sasuke or something else? Anyway, I made my way back to Hazel, Jack and Alex who looked worried about what had happened, they hugged me and was glad that I was safe... And then Naruto joined as well.

"Sis you're alright, don't worry Sasuke be punished"

"But who _was_ that?"

"Oh right, that was Big Brother Itachi, he's Sasuke's older brother, sometimes he randomly pops up out of nowhere."

"Ah so that explains it, thank you Naruto-Kun"

"C'mon it will be Break anytime so let's go" Yet again before I could reply they did it for me.

"But _we_ want to look around"

"Yeah why would she want to hang out with you anyway"

"Why you little" And just like the first day he met them, he chased them as well.

Now you see what I mean by them being a hassle.

* * *

The day afterwards was quite relaxing compared to the others. I took Archie, Victor and Charley, and although Archie may be quite energetic he is not that much of hand full as the other two put together. Mr Iruka also made us do some more target practice, and I was able to hold mine at the blade after Mr Iruka saw I had gotten better results when I had done it my way.

Surprisingly I was better with Shurikens on my first try, Will had told me to not be _too_ good when training. Afterwards, there was another Taijutsu fight, but with Naruto and a boy, I had not spoken to yet. He was very pale, had short, straight black hair, black eyes and almost looking unemotional. His top looked slightly abnormal as well, his left sleeve was shorter than his right, and it seemed his grey top was not be zipped to the top. He had short black trousers on with a light grey scarf wrapped around it, he also had blue gloves on and blue and white bandages on his legs while also wearing the sandals I had come to learn were the norm for the world.

The fight had not lasted long, however, as Naruto was soon defeated. Luckily my children had tried to cheer him up afterwards saying how _'Cool he was'_ , and how they would _'Aspire to be like him'_. This caused Naruto to become overjoyed, hugging them even, I thought it was undoubtedly cute, even Victor who was always shy of other people, liked him.

The next day I took Violet, but not much had happened. Of course, whenever there was a break she would talk to Naruto since we had been hanging out more often. But Violet prefers not to talk to anyone else unless she knows them, she tends to mainly talk to me, I think it is because of what had happened when we had met, I think she has trouble trusting others. But she did like talking to Naruto, he does seem to be the one to make them happy, oh it does make me so happy.

I might also like to mention that Mr Iruka had given me some training weights, for both my arms and legs. I thanked him and have proceeded to wear them every day. He tells me that I should be careful with them and I should change them when I feel like they are normal for me, to which I will. Although the style of the weights was a no-no, so after the Academy I went to buy something that could hold the weights and be fashionable at the same time. I was lucky to find some lovely, fluffy pink warmers that fit just right.

The day afterwards I took Tracey and Taylor. They were inseparable when they had seen Naruto again, something tells me they have become fond of the blond. I'm not entirely sure how we had gotten to this subject but the twins had pleaded with Naruto to see what kind of house he had when he had mentioned it. So now the Academy had ended and we were making our way to Naruto's house.

* * *

"Ok you two, you must be on your best behaviour now, Naruto-Kun has generously let us go to his house, so be good"

"Yes Mummy," They both said while repeatedly running around us.

"You didn't have ta say it like that y'know, it's just my apartment, nothin' fancy," He said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"But I have to, it is my job to make sure that they are kind and behave well to others, otherwise what kind of Mother would I be?" He seemed to nod in understanding at my statement and proceeded to walk in the direction of a series of flats. He walked up to his presumed door and unlocked it.

When I looked in his apartment... It was an utter mess. And I had not seen all of it yet.

"Naruto-Kun I do not mean to be rude but, your apartment is not what I had expected" His smile seemed to falter slightly and I cursed myself for my rudeness. I guess being around Sebastian for so long made me think everywhere I went would be clean. But then I had an idea.

"Naruto-Kun, wait outside" Before he could reply I stepped into his apartment, closing the door on him.

_'Now let's get to work'_

Ten minutes had passed before I had finally finished and this was with Kasai's help. Everything had been placed in an ordinary fashion and nothing was too far out of place from its original position.

_'Great now I can tell Naruto'_

**'I hope he likes it'**

I opened the door and found them all playing patty cake, I give them a small smile until they noticed me.

"Mummy" They run up to me and start hugging me while Naruto has a confused look on his face.

"What was all that about Akako-Chan?"

"Well, I thought I would repay you for all the kindness you have given to my children" When I let them in they find how clean his apartment is. Taylor and Tracey had gone exploring his apartment finding excitement with everything they saw.

"So I decided to make it up to you by cleaning your apartment, the bathroom, bedroom and kitchen have been cleaned and are perfectly spotless, your once creased clothes are to look neat and tidy. So how do you like it Naruto-Kun?"

...

He had not replied, he looked down not looking at my eyes. Had I over-stepped my boundaries.

"I'm sorry if I-" Before I could respond I was unexpectedly embraced by Naruto.

"Thank you Sis" He did not shout like normal, he must have been really happy about this.

"But... I did have a request I would like to ask." He pulls back to look at me with yet another confused look on his face.

"What was it?"

"Considering how your apartment was extremely messy it would seem as if you have a cleaning problem, and I do not really like the idea of having to clean your apartment every so often-"

"But you wouldn't have t-"

"-So I've decided to request if you would like to live with us"

"Huh?"

"I've thought long and hard about this and you simply can not say no, the pros do outweigh the cons, please Naruto-Kun you would love it there, a big family who would love you forever." Before I could ramble on, a thought immediately popped into my head.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you might want to tell your family about this, I'm sorry for being so forward" And just like that the previously occurred with him looking down, slightly depressed.

"I don't have a family..." I covered my mouth knowing I must have unwillingly hurt him.

"Naruto... I'm sorry, I did not know" I held his hand trying to comfort him.

"But I know for certain my family will love you, you have done a lot for me so I can only see this, as my way to repay you," I say, trying my best to smile.

"So your offer still stands?" He looks happier.

"Yes, of course, I do not see why I should retract the proposal"

"Then wait here, I gotta get my stuff. Thanks, Akako-Chan you're the best Sis ever" He hugged me tighter than before he had gone to pack up quickly. And that was one decision that I would never regret making.

* * *

When I had told my family about my arrangement of Naruto staying with us, their reaction may have been ever so slightly mixed. Of course, Joker had a mixed reaction but soon hit it off right away with him, Dagger liked him as well as Jumbo. Doll had already met him and enjoyed him anyway, it appeared Naruto had hearts for eyes when he met Beast, but that soon ended when she hit him after he stared at her for too long. Wendy had been polite but Peter was being his usual self. Snake was shy but still introduced himself... After Naruto got over the fact there were snakes around his shoulders.

My children were overjoyed by this fact, even Jack and Hazel were happy I could tell, Taylor and Tracey had wanted to take him to one of the spare rooms, and this was where Naruto had met Broster, Big Bro, Will and Undertaker. Grell had practically nearly hugged me to _'Death'_ , oh the irony, while Big Bro and Undertaker just laughed at my predicament. When I told them about my decision Will had reprehended me saying I should discuss matters with him beforehand but Grell said that I should just be happy with whatever I do, while they bickered Big Bro and Undertaker had introduced themselves. We somehow were able to get by without getting noticed, and Naruto had commented how weird my family was, to which I laughed at.

After taking Naruto to his room, the twins had gone back to the rest of the children while I took Naruto on a tour of our mansion. And this time we had met the Phantomhive's side. It did not take long before Ciel had made a remark that had ticked Naruto off, which caused me having to hold him by his collar. Mey-Rin, Finny and Bardroy all said their greetings along with an ecstatic Pluto who had jumped up at me when he saw me, we decided to try to hide Pluto away from anyone else so we could avoid any questions. Sebastian had come to pry Pluto off me and proceeded to give aid to me when offering his hand in my direction. For some reason, I could tell Naruto seemed not to like Sebastian. _Does he know?_ I thought, but all he said was _The guy seemed creepy,_ so it looked as if he did not know thankfully.

But now it had been a couple of days and my children had loved repeatedly joining me to the Academy and having Naruto as part of the family. Until one day my blue haired child asked something.

* * *

"You wish to go to the Academy?"

"Y-Yes Mummy"

"Why did you change your mind, you were very adamant about not going?"

"W-Well everyone said how fun it was, and Mr Naruto said he would protect me if anyone was mean. So can I go Mummy?" I lifted Clara up into the air, telling her how happy I was that she wanted to do this.

I told her to get ready as we soon left towards the Academy. When Naruto had been living with us I carefully acclimated how he would always get up late and hurry to do everything before leaving in a haste. So I would try to wake him up earlier while getting everything ready for him so he does not cause a panic. Naruto seemed to be thankful for my organization as on numerous times had constantly said how _amazing_ I was, to which I may have blushed and giggled at.

When we arrived we found Sasuke to be there like usual, but I had also found Mr Iruka to be there.

"Ah, Rouge may I talk to you in private?"

"Huh, have I done anything wrong?"

"No no nothing like that, I just wanted to ask you something"

"Oh well that is fine _-Turns to Clara-_ Ok Clara please stay with Mr Naruto ok"

"Y-Yes Mummy" She obediently obeyed her instructions as I followed Mr Iruka out.

_'I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about?'_

* * *

_**(Third Person's POV)** _

When Rouge had left Clara in the hands of Naruto, all had seemed quiet, until Clara had tried subtly to glance at the boy with black hair she had never seen before. She leaned over to Naruto and whispered to him.

"Mr Naruto... Who is that?" Naruto proceeded to look over to Sasuke and with a haughty look on his face.

"That's just Sasuke, don't bother with him. He's not as amazing as everyone says he is." It'll be a miracle if he could speak quieter, but today was not that day.

"Hn, as if loser, you only wish that was true" Clara could definitely identify a tension in the air, but for some reason, she didn't feel afraid of him like she was with everyone else. All of a sudden she felt an urge to walk up to this black-haired child and ask him something.

"M-Mister... Why don't you like Mr Naruto?" Both boys turned to the little girl who approached the Uchiha.

"I don't need a reason to dislike someone, but he is inferior to me if I did want to clarify" Clara seemed to look down, contemplating if she wanted to ask something else.

"Then d-do you like Mummy. Mummy Rouge?" If Clara was good at reading faces, or even look at other people's faces without being scared, she would've seen his face soften, but he soon turned the other way. Did he actually hate her? She technically didn't do anything wrong to him. But every time he saw her, there was just something _'Off'_ about her, he couldn't put his finger on it. Whenever he was near her, he knew she was hiding something and although he was curious he needed to focus on _'Important'_ matters.

She was letting on more than they thought.

"She seems strange, and not in a good way. But I have no feelings for her. I could care less about her" The last part he mumbled. Even though Clara didn't hear his remark, she knew he didn't like her.

"B-But why wouldn't you like Mummy? She helped us all. She's our hero. W-Why don't you like her!?" To the boy's surprise, the blue haired girl had started tearing up. In all honesty, Sasuke had not meant to upset the girl. He had just been honest to an extent, not realising how powerful his words were. The boys had no idea what she would soon say.

"She never hurts us if we mess us, a-and she never hurts us just for fun. S-She really cares for us. I want my Mummmmmmy!!!" Because of all the trama that had occurred to her, she couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying constantly.

"H-Hey!?" Sasuke unaware that because of him a little kid was suddenly crying and had no idea what to do.

"Clara-Chan don't cry, Akako-Chan's the best, right Sasuke?" Naruto knew what would happen if Rouge found her child crying, and he wanted to live to become Hokage.

"Y-Yeah sure" Unfortunately for them, Clara's wails did not cease and continued further. Naruto had begun to panic, frightened of what his Sister would do to him. If you could choose the calmest person out of all of them at that moment. It would certainly be the Uchiha.

Even though he was clueless with children, he knew the basics of how to take care of children, so he planned to hug her in a comforting way. As uncomfortable as it looked, it indeed calmed her down.

"I don't mind Rouge, I meant I don't like _like_ her. You don't have to cry anymore, if you know she loves you then make sure you love her back... You never know how long you have with them" He spoke in an inaudible voice with that last sentence. Clara had appeared to have completely calmed down now, and yet with his focus on Sasuke and Clara, all that Naruto could think was.

_'Please don't let Akako-Chan find out'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Iruka and Rouge had made there way to a clear hallway so he could talk to her.

"Now Rouge, you may be wondering why I wanted to talk to you? But I wanted to ask you a question" Rouge was still curious so let him continue talking.

"Do your children attend any type of education?"

"Huh, oh... No, they do not, most of them cannot read so I try to teach them myself when I am free"

"Have you ever thought of letting them attend the School here?"

"Oh, well I've never actually thought of it as most are not comfortable around others" After all she had been busy with taking care of her children.

"But it would greatly benefit your education of your children and yourself. As a Carer, it would help you so you wouldn't have to worry about them. Then you may have some free time to yourself"

"Then, I do not mean to be rude but why do you want to help my children?" Just like Naruto, he scratched the back of his head.

"Well I guess its just my teacher instinct, even though I haven't been your teacher as long as the others, I care for all of my students equally and want the best for them and you're no different Rouge" Rouge was greatly delighted for his generosity and quickly hugged him, which caused him to be surprised.

They then started walking back to the classroom when all of a sudden Rouge heard crying. Not just any type of crying, Clara's crying. She sprinted past Iruka to come to the classroom she had previously left Clara in.

What she saw made her slightly less concerned.

Uchiha Sasuke, the one who didn't want to help her for becoming a Ninja, and tried to use his Jutsu on her, was calming Clara down, a feat which had taken her more time to do. And that was when she heard him say.

"I don't mind Rouge, I meant I don't like _like_ her. You don't have to cry anymore, if you know she loves you then make sure you love her back... You never know how long you have with them"

When it had looked as if the situation had calmed down more she quietly walked over to the two unnoticed and tapped Sasuke's shoulder. He looked at her and almost hesitantly handed her over.

"Akako-Chan!? When did you get back here?" The blond one asked once he had finally noted the redhead.

She put her finger up signifying to be quiet, to which he clamped his hands over his mouth at a rapid speed.

Another event that seemed to go unnoticed was Sasuke's smirk at the antics of the other two.

 _'I will simply_ ** _ask_** _Naruto to tell me what had happened'_ She thought, and yet it sounded to some extent evil.

**'I think you enjoy being mean'**

_'Silence!'_

After some time the rest of the students came in orderly and started learning what Iruka was teaching. Soon it became break and when Rouge asked what Clara she wanted to do she was adamant about staying with Sasuke.

"You want to stay with Sasuke-Kun?"

"Yes yes, Mr Sasuke is soo cool, can we hang out with him Mummy?" Rouge looked at Sasuke almost asking him if it was ok. He didn't respond but nodded and started walking away. Rouge followed with Clara holding Sasuke's and her own hand. It was indeed an adorable sight. The previous events that had happened between them almost seemed forgotten all because of the little blue-haired girl. Plus Iruka was pleased with the fact.

_'Thank you Rouge, for being Naruto's and Sasuke's friend, I know it means a lot to them'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the end, now that was the longest I have ever written... I think. Anyway sorry that its essentially just a filler but there were a few important parts of it and I also hope the next chapter will make up for it since that's going to have the events from the first episode. I'm so glad to have caught up. I was also thinking of making another book full of random events that don't really have that much relevance besides more information/me just slightly bored and wanted to do it. Also wondering if I were to try to post a question at the end of each chapter, would you be inclined to answer it? Anyway for the first question:
> 
> Who don't you like more? Sakura Haruno or Elizabeth Midford? And please explain, I also don't want hundreds of comments saying 'She's annoying'
> 
> Oh and before I forget, who do you think the two people I described in this were, there will be a third in the next one but for now you can guess. And as a hint, they both made their appearance in Shippuden.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless please, Kudos, Comment, and Share. I hope you have a great day.


	13. Graduation Awaits... Maybe - 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. At last, it's not another filler chapter this part will take place in the first episode so hopefully, you'll be able to keep track on whereabouts this fanfic takes place with the actual storyline. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

* * *

**_(Rouge's POV)_ **

This past month has been absolutely pleasant. I have so many friends from the Academy I am absolutely ecstatic, although there are some that still think I am nothing more than a ditzy girl, and for some reason, some of the girls think I have taken a liking to Sasuke. I am uncertain where that conclusion had come from but rest assured I do not have any romantic feelings for the Uchiha, he is just a friend to me and although I think he may not even think of me as his friend, my feelings are plutonic. The only reason I do talk to him is only that Clara is fond of Sasuke and he seems to not mind my presence anymore, or so I think, and Kasai despises him, I do not think I can change her mind about him.

Over the course of the month, I have invited several of my friends over to which I guessed they all enjoyed as they have accepted my offer on multiple events.

I have to say that Ino had come to my house the most, I think we are most likely becoming Best Friends. But whenever Sakura would come on the same day they would either argue or we would "sneakily" watch and flown over Sebastian. Whenever Chōji and Shikamaru would come, they always came together, I always cook an immense feast for them both, Chōji appreciates my cooking so what other way to show him my gratitude for being my friend and for being kind to my children than to cook for him. Afterwards, we would fly on Kasai and go towards the clouds, I had figured Shikamaru liked looking at the sky after finding him numerous times on our roof.

Whenever Kiba would come he would always want to find out just _what_ Pluto was, it was indeed funny since I'm almost certain he will not be able to work it out. I'm beginning to think that me and Hinata are becoming best friends as well, she is a very polite girl as she intended to help us out with our housework more than anything else and we would just talk about a number of things... Before Naruto would come and Hinata would presume to faint. I'm slightly worried why that happens every time they are in close proximity. Shino helps to look after the children and teaches us multiple Ninja facts.

On one certain occasion, I remember Itachi bringing Sasuke around, saying something along the lines of _He needs to socialise with other people, not use his free time in the training grounds all day_. I'm still not entirely sure how we were able to do this but somehow while Joker and Beast were showing a tour around for Itachi, after I mentioned I had previously met him beforehand, me and Sasuke were able to fight in the wooded areas around my house, and this time it was fair.

And now Sasuke sometimes comes round regularly to practice in the wooded areas, although Naruto would unknowingly get angry and always demand a battle between them. Sasuke would always win though, much to Naruto's displeasure. Beast would always invite Sasuke for dinner whenever it was late and he would always agree to it, no matter how unique my family is, sometimes I would take a plate for him and we would eat someplace else. For some reason, Naruto would become slightly annoyed by this fact, but I think it is because he has yet to win a fight against him.

I've been over to my newly acquainted friend's houses except Sasuke's and Hinata's. Sasuke had never asked which I had figured he wouldn't, but Hinata always seemed disheartened whenever I had asked about where she lives. I guess something must have happened between her and her family.

Also, you may be wondering how Ciel and Sebastian are able to stay here. I still am so, unfortunately, I may not be able to give an exact answer but all Sebastian said was _His role in England has merely transferred here_. I am still wondering how he was able to do it but he is _Simply One Hell Of A Butler_.

Last but not least, I had taken Mr Iruka up on his offer and now Mr Iruka had volunteered to help at the house, and helping to teach them the basics. It was so generous of him, he is by far will and always be my favourite Sensei.

So this is how my life has been so far from the time I had entered this world to now, and tomorrow would be the same... I think?

* * *

It had been just like any normal day, I got up, did all of my chores, made breakfast for my children plus Naruto, Doll and Wendy were in the process of waking my children up, I was going to do the same thing to Naruto. Whilst making my way to Naruto's room I had already found him dressed and packing a bag.

"Am I in a trance? Or are you already awake?"

"Oh, Akako-Chan, surprise you didn't need to wake me up today!" He says with a grin.

"Naruto-Kun, are you up to something?" After living with him for some time I can easily tell whenever he lies, he seemed to freeze up and stopped packing his overly large bag.

"N-No Sis, it's a surprise" He had put his hands up in a surrounding manner, repeatedly telling me excuse after excuse. I put my hand up, a motion to silence him before telling him.

"Do as you wish, tell me what happens _later~_ " I walk back to then pack my items for the Academy.

**'Naruto is soo going to get into trouble'**

_'Yes it seems like that'_

* * *

Like always I had arrived early and was waiting for Ino, Sakura, Hinata or anyone that I was friends with. Thankfully Hinata had come so we had talked for a while before the rest had gathered. Mr Iruka had arrived shortly after and was doing the register, until we both noticed that Naruto had not yet joined.

"Rouge, where's Naruto? It came to my understanding that you two would arrive together"

"Well he said he had a surprise, I'm not sure exactly what it was, he was very adamant about not telling me" Mr Iruka seemed to have a confused expression but then seemed to be enlightened as he insisted he was _leaving to find the blond_ so I took this as the perfect chance to join Hinata for the second time.

"What do you think Naruto-Kun is doing Rouge-San?"

"I'm not sure, he had told me he had loved to play pranks before moving in with me, but he has not done so since I told him that behaviour is not going to be acceptable"

"T-Then do you think?"

"Yes, if my suspicions are correct, they tell me he is definitely up to something mischievous"

"Naruto-Kun" Hinata whispers while doing her habit of pushing her two fingers together.

Around when we had continued our conversation, the door had abruptly opened and in came a tied up Naruto with a fuming Mr Iruka.

**'Knew it'**

It seemed as though Naruto had looked at me, assuming to ask for help. I sighed and proceeded to walk towards him.

"Honestly Naruto-Kun what on earth could you have done?"

"I told ya it was a surprise for you, Sis. Just look at the Hokage faces, you'll understand." Still puzzled, I quickly open the window, and tried to look in the direction of the faces.

To my surprise, I saw that the faces were filled with graffiti, but there was something else written there as well. His grammar may need a little help though.

"Aww, Naruto-Kun that is very sweet of you" As I advanced towards him I swiftly and sneakily cut the ropes with my fire without anyone noticing. Some who were curious went over to see what I was so happy about. It may not be the most responsible thing to do but it definitely came from his heart.

What he wrote was:

_[Akako-Chan!! Your the best!!]_

* * *

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto! You failed the Graduation Test last and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!" Naruto seemed not to care as he turned his head away from Mr Iruka. He seemed irritated and quite abruptly pointed to the class.

"Fine! Because you missed it Naruto. Everyone will review the Transformation Justu" Multiple groans were heard as everyone complained.

_'Wait, what will I do?'_

**'Wing it, it's what you normally do'**

_'I'm flattered'_ Obviously as a jest before standing behind Ino for this Transformation Justu?

Firstly, it was Sakura's turn.

"Alright, Sakura here. Transform!" She transformed into Mr Iruka, it was simply amazing, I could not even tell a difference between the two.

"Transformed into me. Good excellent work" As she transformed back to her original form she cheered for herself.

"Good work Sakura-Chan," I tell her as she passes me, we both give a high five.

Secondly was Sasuke's go. Silently he performed the same transformation as Sakura did, but he did not use any of these Hand Signs.

Thirdly it was Naruto's turn.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto" Shikamaru complains.

"We always pay for your screw ups" Ino retorts. Naturally, I would stand up for Naruto but she was not wrong. Because beforehand Naruto has repeatedly gotten the whole class in trouble for his antics. It was quite annoying, to say the least.

"Like I care" He exclaims rather rudely before confidently marching forward. He starts to concentrate, before transforming... Into a naked girl with blonde pigtails!! I cover my hands in horror, but I'm afraid the harm is done.

When he transforms back I march my way over to him and pull on his ear.

"Naruto!!! How dare you even consider doing such a vulgar action, I thought you were better than that! Unbelievable!"

"Ow ow ow, Sis, stop, please, I won't do it again I promi- OWW"

"Of course you better not, if you even think of pulling that little stunt in front of my children or even around me, kiss your dreams goodbye! Understand!" I let go, almost immediately after, he holds his ear.

"Yes Ma'am"

**'Now you've made him afraid'**

_'Oh hush'_

"At least someone is keeping an eye on you Naruto, but this _is_ your last warning" Mr Iruka warns as Naruto walks away, quite quickly if I must say.

After Shikamaru's and Ino's turn, Mr Iruka called my name out my name.

"Now Rouge it's alright if you can't do this but do you know if you can transform into anything?"

"Oh, yes I can, but I may need to concentrate"

"Take as long as you want"

_'Kasai, when I transformed last time you remember how she looked right?'_

**'Of course, what do you take me for?'**

This will simply be one of my illusions but I at least wanted to know what I would look like since Kasai is in charge of these until I know I can get the hang of it.

A blue smokey light surrounds me for a second before I reappear as a younger looking little girl, with red hair, some hair tied up in a blue bow and a navy blue dress with simple red shoes.

"Brilliant, you can transform Rouge, I know you'll do fine when you become a Ninja"

"Thank you very much"

After everyone had finished their Transformations we had carried on with our normal lessons, but with Mr Iruka saying that the Graduation Test would be tomorrow, huh, no wonder why Will told me not to bring any of my children.

As the Academy was heading to a close, me and Naruto were just about to make our way back home until...

"And just where do you think you're going Naruto!?" An annoyed Sensei declared as he made his way over to us.

"You're coming with me to clear the paint you used on the Hokage's Monument!"

"Wha-WHAT!? Oh c'mon Iruka-Sensei don't make me do this, it was for Akako-Chan"

"I agree Naruto-Kun"

"Yeah, see Sis agr-"

"You should clean it up"

"-ees.. With... Me" Dejectedly Naruto is pulled away by Iruka after I give a courteous wave before making my way back to my house.

Alone.

_'I've been around Naruto for so long I have not been alone for a while, I fear my Isolophobia is acting up, Kasai may yo-'_

**'You don't have to say that twice'**

As fast as she could, Kasai took me home knowing how badly I just needed the presence of someone else. However, as soon as I opened the door.

I see streamers, banners and confetti everywhere as well as party poppers covering me when they erupted from their cage.

" _SURppppprrrrriiissseeee~~~_ " For the past few days I've been used to being devoured by a hug, I was not used for my blonde friend who should be residing in England right now?

"L-Lady Elizabeth, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Roxy! You don't have to call me Lady I told you before its just Lizzie! And why wouldn't I want to come see my best friend? Ciel and Sebastian brought me here."

_'Ciel... and Sebastian, Will is going to kill me'_

**'He can't Rouge we've been over this'** I would've continued this conversation if it weren't for someone with Royal Purple hair hugging me as well.

"Angarika, it's been so long" The lovely Prince Soma cheered.

"Namaste, Miss Rouge," The famous Khansama spoke bringing his hands together with palms touching in front of his chest in a graceful fashion.

"I would ask how you two were able to offer me your acquaintance but I will assume it was the same as what happened to Lizzie"

"That would be correct Miss Rouge?"

So you may be wondering what the Prince had just called me, well Angarika is a name he has called me when we met. I think it means something along the lines of _A Flame-Coloured Flower-Palash_. And I know, I have a lot of nicknames.

_'Lizzie, Prince Soma, Mr Agni... Is there anyone else I'm missing?'_

"Ah, Rouge, how lovely it is to see you.. But how did we get here again?"

"I allowed you to be here you imbecile!!"

_'Ah, that's right, Mr Lau and Miss Ran-Mao, how could I forget?'_

"That Hanfu looks lovely, who brought you that?"

"It was you who brought it!"

**'Seriously that man is weird'**

_'Yes, most definitely'_

"Will is not going to like this" I mumble out thinking no one can hear me.

"Do not worry Rouge, I took the liberty of informing the rest of your colleagues, and I have also cleared other loose ends, so there is no need to vex"

_'Loose ends? Does he mean about the Hokage knowing who these people are? Just how is he able to do it?'_

**'Hey it's Sebastian, what can't he do?'**

"Wait Ember, where's Naruto?" Dagger inquires.

"Oh yes, he has gone with Mr Iruka as he graffitied the Hokage's faces"

"That definitely seems like Bro" Doll stated with her hands up.

"Roxy!! Show me around pleaseeee! Thank you" and with that, I was whisked away by my friend, the Prince and Khansama.

* * *

I had thought the Academy was stressful, but having to give a tour around the village to people who have no knowledge about anything supernatural, was quite a challenge. After they were satisfied we made our way back to the mansion to find A) Naruto was there, so they introduced themselves and B) Sebastian had organised their rooms, Lizzie's was next to mine and Doll's.

The next morning did seem to be like the ordinary, but with Agni and Prince Soma helping the children. Me and Naruto were leaving the house when we started a conversation.

"Sis, you excited to finally become a Ninja? I've practised so much for this, I'm so close to achieving my dreams! Believe it!" He seemed to be so pumped up.

"Well, I'm not really sure how I _should_ feel for I have only been here for a short period of time"

"Don't say it like that Akako-Chan, you'll definitely be a Ninja, have faith" He suddenly tugs and holds my arm and starts running towards the Academy.

"C'mon there's no time to waste y'know!"

_'Oh Naruto'_

We arrived with time to spare just like usual. After everyone else had settled down Iruka-Sensei arrived.

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on... The Clone Jutsu"

**'The Clone Jutsu huh? That's the one you have to make multiple copies of yourself, right?'**

_'I believe it is'_

As time went on multiple students had walked into the testing room and had come back with a headband.

Sasuke.

Hinata.

Chōji.

Sakura.

Ino.

The list could go on.

"Sutcliff Rouge" I get out of my seat and make my way over. I see Mr Iruka and a man with white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He was wearing the green jacket Iruka was wearing, so I assumed he must be of the same class Iruka is.

_'My my he looks charming'_

**'OH, MY GOD! Why! Every time you see someone remotely attractive you do this! Why do you constantly do thi-'** I block her out as I know she will continue this rant of hers.

"Ok Rouge, the normal condition of this exam would be if you can create 2 or more clones, but knowing that you have no chakra..."

"I am able to make smoke subordinates" I know Will said he would prefer me not to tell anyone my moves I'm sure he would not mind me telling them.

"But the only problem is I can not activate them unless in adamant danger"

"Well I'm not going to attack you, you're my student, nevertheless I will talk to the Hokage about it since you're a special cas-"

Before he could finish that thought a Kunai was thrown at me, and since I may have been more focused on what Mr Iruka was saying, my substitute activated in order to evade it.

"Mizuki, why did you think that was acceptable!!?"

"She said she needed to be in danger so it seemed logical to test that theory" He replied with a smirk.

**'Yeaaaaaah, I don't like him'**

_'Suit yourself'_

"Well, it does seem to clear up any doubt, so do I pass the test Mr Iruka-Sensei?"

"Hmm, even though it stated the candidate must make 2 or more clones to pass I'm willing to let this slide as I'm unwilling to put you in any more danger _-Glares at Mizuki-_ So Sutcliff Rouge I deem you worthy of becoming a Ninja, you may now take a headband." As I looked at the headbands, I realized something.

"No, thank you. But thank you for the offer, ba-bye" I quickly eradicate my presence before they could interject.

**'Ok I take it back, Will IS going to kill you'**

_'Oh hush, he never said_ _**I** _ _had to collect it. And besides... Being a Ninja is not my cup of tea?'_

 **'That doesn't change the fact you** _**will** _ **be murdered tonight'**

_'Details, details'_

I hurried back to my seat. When everyone turned to see me with no headband, some snicked amused with the fact that my head was exposed, while others, my friends, came up to me.

"Rouge what happened? I thought for sure you could've done it." Ino stated, dismayed I had not passed

"Well I thank you for your honesty, but please do not fret, I'm sure everything will be alright in the morning" They seemed to look confused but did let it go in the end.

At the same time, I had noticed Naruto was the last one to be presented with the test, so when his name was called I gave him a small smile, he caught it, but he still seemed nervous.

Later when Naruto had gone we were allowed to leave, when we exited there was a crowd of adults, I'm guessing the parents of the Academy students. I weave my way out of the crowd to find someone on the swings Naruto made.

It was Naruto, with no headband, and he looked disheartened.

_'Oh no'_

I rush over to him, he seemed not to notice my presence, so I decided to hold his hand lightly.

"Oh... Hey, Sis" He even sounded depressed.

"Please do not be so down Naruto-Kun, I'm sure if your dream truly is to become Hokage then you will be able to achieve it whether or not you are a Ninja." Hopefully, this will make him at least slightly more pleased.

"Thanks, Sis" Before I could respond, however.

"EEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR" I had no time to react as I felt a sudden weight fall on top of me, and since I was in front of Naruto, let's just say I will try to make sure I catch said person if there is a next time.

"Ow ow ow. Doll!? What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to congratulate you guys of course"

"Oh, well Doll we need to tell you something"

"First can you two please get off me," Naruto asked, obviously breathless by having two girls jump on him.

.

.

.

_No, wait-_

"Sorry" We giggle as we stand up dusting ourselves off.

"So Doll, we did not become Ninja."

"What!? But you two are so strong"

"Sorry Doll, we messed up" Naruto regrettably informs her.

"Well that don't matter to me, ya don't need a headband to show you're a Ninja. As long as you're strong enough, it shouldn't matter, now c'mon, everyone else is waitin' anyway"

"Huh?" Me and Naruto were obviously confused.

"Well yea, the whole gang's waiting, we're goin' out to eat, Grell's lot are takin' care of the Li'l ones. So c'mon let's go" She takes both our hands until Naruto pulls away.

"I-I'll catch up later" Before we could reply he jumped away.

"Whatcha think that was about?"

"I'm unsure, but he may have something planned already, we should make haste now Doll"

"Ya don't have ta tell me twice" We eagerly make our way to the others.

* * *

_**(Third Person's POV)** _

_'It's been several hours!!!'_

**'Just calm down, I mean he did live alone before you came, he may have done this before, you don't have to worry so much'**

_'Yes I know but I'm unable to help it'_

You may be wondering what's happening at the moment. Well after Rouge and her large group of family had finished their celebration and had gone back to their household, she had returned to her normal routine.

She made sure her children were nourished, gave some of her kids a bath, and made sure when they all go to bed, read stories or sang lullabies before kissing the top of their heads when leaving and having them sleep by blue candlelight since most were scared of the dark. After she had done that, she returned to where everyone else was residing, and got a mouthful of Will for rejecting the headband, the gang interjected obviously on her side. Will let it slide as he would immediately collect one for her the next day. She had to agree, she was happy to get out of not getting one herself but sad knowing she had to become a Ninja still.

When everyone was getting ready for bed, Naruto had still not returned yet. She grew worried and decided to stay up for him. Doll decided to do the same, but ultimately fell asleep within an hour.

**'Well you always were caring but don't get too stressed'**

_'Yes you are right maybe I sh-'_

_Click_

_'That's the door'_ She thought still annoyed and had the intent to hide. After a minute a blond haired male was currently tiptoeing through the large living room careful not to make a sound, knowing full well what the consequence would be.

Carefully continuing to make his way through when unexpectedly he was bombarded from behind.

"AH-"

"Naruto!! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Rouge hissed so she wouldn't accidentally wake her Sister up.

Five minutes later.

The situation had calmed down slightly, and by slightly she was just less physically aggressive.

"Naruto-Kun if you would so kindly explain why you've arrived at 1:00 AM, I would be delighted. And stop your shivering unless you want to make me even angrier."

"Y-Yes Sis, well..." He tells her everything, with Mizuki telling him to steal the Scroll of Sealing, to Iruka-Sensei giving him his headband, stating that he passed. But he decided not to tell her about being a Jinchūriki.

"So ya see Sis, I told ya I'd become a Ninja! Believe it!"

_'I think I will have to give him lessons on how to speak quieter, at least Doll is not awake'_

"Yes, Naruto-Kun it is lovely to hear that. But I must ask something"

"What?"

"Did Mizuki really do that? I think I am the worst when knowing if someone is bad"

"Yeah, but don't worry Akako-Chan, I beat him up so he won't harm me, you or Iruka-Sensei again. And besides, you're not that bad, you give everyone a chance no matter how weird they are, even Sasuke, and you hated him."

"Why thank you Naruto-Kun, that makes me feel better"

_'Is there anything else that could go wrong?'_

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" He puts his hand inside the collar of his jacket and pulled something out.

**'Huh, I wonder if Karma hates you today'**

_'Silence!!'_

"Iruka-Sensei told me to give this to you. He said you left without taking one" In his hand was the thing Rouge certainly didn't want to see.

"Thank you, Naruto-Kun"

A blue headband.

* * *

"Konohamaru?"

"Yeah, that's my name I'm Granpa Hokage's Grandon!" The kid responded. The following day, Rouge had been wondering about the village with Violet after taking her Ninja Registration Form. While walking they spotted Naruto with a young boy whom she did not recognise, confused they soon made their acquaintance.

"Hello Naruto-Kun, who is your young friend here?" She says, motioning to the Boy.

"Friend!? No way! He's just been following me around this whole time, and keeps calling me Boss" The boy seemed to be still, and he was blushing.

"What? He is not your friend? _-Bends down to his level-_ Why hello there, what is your name?" He snapped out of his state and replied, which brings us back to the present.

"I did not know the Hokage had a grandson. And such a cute one too." She says while hugging him, he didn't seem to mind.

"B-Boss who is she? ... Is she your girlfriend?" To that she released Konohamaru and the pair started blushing heavily. Embarrassed, they tried to explain they weren't but they couldn't utter any words, so Violet was their last hope.

"They are in no relationship, however, they do live together. Miss Rouge invited Mr Naruto to live with us and he agreed. They treat each other as Brother and Sister, not as a couple. I hope this is informative for you." As she ends the siblings calm down.

"Thank you, Violet"

"Ahh, ok, but she's real pretty boss"

"Shut up or I won't teach you anything!"

"No boss please you promised"

"Teach you what?"

"Boss' gonna teach me the se-" His mouth was clamped shut by none other than Naruto.

"Oh, nothin' just the basics of some Jutsu's don't worry Sis I've got it. Go on get going I'm sure you're busy" He laughs nervously, but she nods and pats Konohamaru's head.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Konohamaru _-Her and Violet curtsie-_ We shall take our leave now, good day you two"

As they were both leaving multiple thoughts entered their minds.

_'She didn't call me 'Honourable Grandson''_

_'I hope Akako-Chan doesn't find out what we're actually doing, otherwise, we're doomed'_

_'Oh Naruto, you will have an earful when you come home'_

_'Miss Rouge, I'm so happy we're here'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Yay, it's finished yet again, I know not that much happened but at least it's on the canon episodes now, and I hope you like this chapter. Also please, Kudos, Comment, and Share. I hope you have a great day.
> 
> And also feel free to ask me any questions.
> 
> Today's question:
> 
> What Squad would you want Rouge on?


	14. Teams Assemble… What!? A Dispute? - 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, looks like you’ve made it to her team's grouping, hooray. So anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I must warn you, don’t assume things when you don’t know everything about them. (Made the outfit ages ago, so may have to change the outfit in the future)
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

* * *

**_[My OC Rouge Sutcliff](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910131280552/?nic_v2=1a2NS8I04) _ **

**_(Rouge’s POV)_ **

Today I would find out who is on my team, I wonder if it will be pleasant or a disaster. But now I must focus on one important matter.

Where should I put my headband?

This is a serious problem, not only must I have another item that I will have to get used to, but I **must** also make it look fashionable.

_‘My arm? No that does not look right. My neck? I think I would accidentally strangle myself, but not like I breathe anyway. Hmmm’_

**‘What about on your head?’**

_‘In what way?’_

**‘Like a bandana, how Ayame wears hers’**

I thought about it, it did seem like a plausible idea, I should try to visit her tomorrow. When I put my headband on, I loved it. Best decision Kasai has made so far.

Satisfied, I head downstairs as everyone has already woken up beforehand. As I make my way to leave I feel a tug on my Hanfu, I see that it is Clara.

“Yes?” I bend down to her level.

“Umm… C-Can you give this to Mr Sasuke? Please, Mummy” She holds up a piece of paper, when I inspect it closer I see it is a drawing of herself, Sasuke, and me in a field of flowers.

“Of course sweetie, I’m sure he will love it as well”

“Thank you Mother” She gives a slight peek on my cheek before she returned to the others while I went on my way. Naruto was still getting breakfast since I did not wake him up at his request. He had stated that since it was the last day he had no need of waking up early.

* * *

**_(Third person’s POV)_ **

Quiet.

This is what Sasuke liked, the peace and stillness, only a few were able to understand the comfort of this atmosphere, what a marvellous-

“Sasuke-Kun!”

And it's gone.

He turned his head to look at Rouge who had taken her seat.

“Yes?” Through the course of knowing each other Sasuke would actually talk to her. Even if it may be a small response.

“Clara made this for you, it would bring great comfort to her if you keep it” He took the picture, to see an obvious drawing done by a kid, but he still took it.

“Thanks” He mumbled. If it were anyone else he certainly would've crumbled it, but since it was Clara’s. He kept it.

Time went by, and other Graduates came in, Naruto who sat next to Rouge, Hinata who was slightly glazing at Naruto, Shino quietly on his own. Until Rouge heard a loud pounding racket.

_‘What on earth is-’_

“I’m first!!” Both Fan Girls yelled.

_‘Ohhhhh’_

“Look Ino-Pig my foot was at least one inch in front of yours”

“In your dreams Forehead, I beat you a mile away”

“Oh yeah, then let's settle this!”

“Bring. It. On” They proceeded to make their way towards their fellow red-haired friend.

But before that.

“Hi Sakura-Chan whats up”

“Move it!” She presumes to push Naruto so they could be next to Rouge.

“Rouge, who won? You decide!” They presume to speak in sync.

“Oh, you want me to decide?”

“Yeah, you’re great at hearing so why not”

“So obviously you’d know I won”

“No way I had to look behind to see you” And yet again they both started to argue once more.

“Oh Rouge-San I wanted to ask you something”

“Yes, Sakura-Chan?”

“Well since it’s the last time we’re going to be in this classroom can I sit in your space”

But just like many others times, she was too slow to answer.

“Back off Forehead, I won so I get to sit next to Sasuke-Kun”

“I was here first!”

“I walked into the classroom before you did! Everyone saw it”

“Dream on” And if you thought that wasn’t bad enough, multiple girls also wanted Rouge’s seat as well.

What could get any worse?

“Naruto what are you doing there!? Get away from Sasuke-Kun!”

Naruto had jumped onto Sasuke’s desk. That’s what got worse.

“Narutooo!! Stop glaring at Sasuke-Kun!”

_‘Oh Naruto, such an impulsive Brother of mine’_

**‘Yep, no wonder you like him so much’**

_‘Why are they so obsessed with him. Sasuke, Sasuke. Whats the big deal with this guy’_ And just like Ino and Sakura, they both glared at each other. Very intensely.

With most girls screaming and Iruka not here, it seemed like havoc. And to make matters worse, a boy behind Naruto bumped into him. Making him go towards the boy he didn’t want to get **ANY** closer to.

Seeing this Rouge swiftly took the piece of paper that Sasuke had placed to the side before, and inserted it between their lips before they could make contact.

“Rouge… Just…”

“Hooray Rouge saved Sasuke-Kun’s first kiss”

“Yes, yes, Rouge you’re our hero”

“Well presuming by their faces I assumed they would not like the thought of kissing the other, but most importantly… Sasuke-Kun loved Clara’s picture so much he kissed it, oh just wait till I inform her” She squeals while putting her hands on her cheeks and shaking her head.

_‘Just great, she’s either quiet or equally annoying… She's unpredictable’_

_‘Akako-Chan saved my first kiss, what can’t she do?’_

* * *

After all the girls had stopped their cheering for Rouge, Iruka had entered and everyone had taken their seats. So the redhead, gave her seat to Sakura since she asked Rouge first, so she was able to sit next to her quiet and shy friend, Hinata.

“As of today, you are all Ninja’s. To get here today you’ve faced difficult trails and hardships. But that’s nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level Ninjas. All the Genin will be placed onto 3 man Squads each Squad will be led by a Jōnin, an elite Ninja.”

Most seemed surprised by this, but since the Hokage had informed her already, she remained composed.

_‘I **will** be on Sasuke-Kun’s team, CHA’_

_‘Three? That will only slow me down’_

_‘I wanna be with Sakura-Chan and Sis, of course, I better not be with that stupid Sasuke’_

“We want each Squad to be balanced of strengths and abilities, so that’s how we set them up. I will know announce the Squads”

Multiple Squads, we called out, some were happy, while others may have been annoyed.

“Squad 7. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura,” Naruto jumps for joy while Sakura sulks.

“Uchiha Sasuke. Your Squad will be led by Hatake Kakashi” Their roles reverse.

_‘I won’t be with Naruto-Kun then’_

“Next Squad 8. Hyūga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba. And Aburame Shino. Your Squad will be led by Yūhi Kurenai”

“Squad 9. **[Ikamo Sai](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110599183/). [Aburame Toruné](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110599195/)**. And **[Yamanaka Fū](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110599242/)**.”

**(AN: Tada I told you I'd tell you who there were. Also, I made up Sai’s last name since he didn’t have one)**

“Your Squad will be led by **[Haruno Daichi](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110418586/)** ”

_‘My Uncle’s a Jōnin Squad leader?’_

**(AN: Ok before you try to think of who it is, he is my OC that I have made up ok, I hope this clears any confusion. And this is what he looks like and this is basically his outfit but with the Haruno crest on the front of his shrug? I'll try to draw him better in the future, but every time I do instead of slightly feminine looking he either looks like a woman or old)**

**[Outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910110418625/) **

“Now Squad 10, Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru. And Akimichi Chōji. Your Squad will be led by Sarutobi Asuma”

Ino complains while Shikamaru is happy to tease her.

“Those are all the Squads”

**‘Hey he didn’t say your name’**

_‘Yes, did he forget?’_

“Iruka-Sensei! You didn’t say who Akako-Chan was gonna be with! Believe it”

“Naruto I was getting to that. As you know Rouge came to the Academy later in the year, and because of this were unable to determine her level of skill, so because of this, you will be placed on each team until we're able to decide which team is most suited for you. But for now, you are able to decide which team to go with today” Iruka explained, thankfully clearing the confusion.

“Thank you Mr Iruka-Sensei, for my team, I think I shall pick…”

_‘I’m not sure, all my friends are grouped together so I do not entirely mind… But -Glances at Hinata- I know how much Hinata wanted to be on a team with Naruto, and I know she is sad about this. Alright, I've decided.’_

“I pick team 8, if I may” When she turns to Hinata she sees her smile such a cute smile.

“Whaaaa!! Sis, I thought you’d come with our team?”

“Ha, yeah right, she obviously likes us more” Kiba brags which makes Naruto irritated.

_‘Those boys always love to cause arguments’_

“And Iruka-Sensei why did I get paired with Sasuke?”

“Initially, Sasuke had the best scores, Naruto, you had the second worst score, so we have to make a balanced team” Some of the classmates laugh while Sakura is confused.

“Second worst? Iruka-Sensei, who had the worst?” Sakura politely asks which causes everyone to stop their laughter.

“Well Rouge, we know she hasn’t been here for long but her test scores were lower than Naruto’s. But that’s only of her absence of being here till now” Some snicker at this but this doesn’t get to Rouge since she really doesn’t care.

“Ahem. After lunch, you’ll meet your new Jōnin teachers. Until then class dismissed, and thank you all for being my students. It’s been a pleasure teaching you”

* * *

**_(Rouge’s POV)_ **

“Hey Sakura-Chan, since we’re in the same group I was thinkin’ we could get lunch together and get ta know each other” Naruto offers to his crush. He had told me previously beforehand.

“Why would I eat lunch with **you**!? Why would that thought even cross you’re mind!?”

“But we’re in the same group y’know so I just thought-”

“Naruto. You’re annoying!” She quickly continues calling out to Sasuke leaving a quite broken-hearted Naruto.

After watching the little conversation between Naruto and Sakura, I wanted to inquire Naruto something that had plagued my mind.

“Naruto-Kun, may I ask you a question?”

“Er sure Sis, whats up?”

“Why do you like Sakura-Chan so much? She obviously likes Sasuke-Kun, so what is your reason?” I know Sakura is my friend but I also know she is not keen on Naruto.

“Because… Because I- I…” I guess he does not have one.

“I don’t know, she's really pretty, but she only pays attention to Sasuke, I- I have an idea, I'll see you later Sis” Before responding he was off.

**‘Something tells me he’s up to something again’**

_‘Yes, so it seems’_

“R-Rouge-San?” I turn to see Hinata, Kiba and Shino behind me.

“Yes Hinata-Chan”

“Would you like to go to lunch with us?”

“Hinata thought it would be a good idea if we ate together since we’re a team now. So c’mon, I now a great place” Kiba exclaims as he links an arm around my shoulder and presumes to escort me as Akamaru jumps into my arms.

* * *

Lunch was certainly … A memorable moment. At the start, it was indeed great, we were all talking, well not so much Shino but he made remarks here and there. We were all getting along, something I’m sure some teams would not do. This was until Kiba had removed his hood. I was shocked, only for the reason that I thought.

…

That was his hair. I was surprised and exclaimed how he removed his hair, until Kiba explained it was his hood. Kiba started laughing at my predicament and Hinata was giggling while Shino, looked mildly amused, it was indeed an embarrassing moment even for me.

The others had decided to wait in the classroom and I told them I would look for Naruto, in fear he had done something reckless, so I was now near the trees outside the Academy since I had noticed Sakura there.

Before I could approach her I saw that Sasuke was with her, so I decided to wait until their conversation was over as I did not want to be rude.

“Where’s Naruto” Sasuke asks as blunt as ever.

“Oh see, there you go changing the subject again. Anyway, Naruto just picks spites with you.”

_‘Ah, so they may know where Naruto is, that is good to kn-’_

“You know why he’s so annoying? He wasn’t raised right, he doesn’t have a Mother or Father, no one to teach him right or wrong.”

_‘…What’_

“Think about it, he just does whatever comes into his head”

_‘Sakura… Why!’_

“If I did things like Naruto, forget it. I mean, my Parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble so of course, _I_ don’t do it.”

“But if you don’t have Parents to tell you, how would you know?”

_‘Sakura… How could you!’_

“He’s _selfish_ and _bratty_. He’s _all_ alone”

_‘All… Alone…?’_

**‘Hey. Hey! Rouge you aren’t alone ok you have everyone at home, remember, don’t believe what _she_ says’**

“Alone… Isolated… It's not about you’re Parents scolding you. You have no idea what it feels like to be alone”

_‘He must know how it feels, is this the reason he acts like this?’_

“Because. You’re annoying” Their conversation stops as Sasuke walks away. And I believe that it would be best to make my presence known.

“Sakura” My voice was not like my usual polite voice, but serious. But you may have been able to tell since I had not said _Chan_ at the end.

“R-Rouge-San? When did you get here?” She must have sensed something was wrong, but ignoring her question, I presume to ask her mine.

“Sakura… Do you think I’m polite? Do you think I’m well mannered?”

“Well yes, you’re the most gracious person I've ever met”

“And if I were to tell you I had no Parents would your opinion of me falter or remain the same?”

“I… Rouge-San you were-”

“Yes”

“I- I didn’t-”

“Save it!” I saw that she flinch from the tone of my voice.

“Sakura I trusted you… You were even my friend, so why… Why would you say **that!?** ”

“It wasn’t m-”

“Fault? Those words were spoken out of your mouth, accept _your_ responsibility. Do you think we **wanted** to be left alone? All of my children have no parents, does that mean they wanted it!?” I turned so she could not see my tears.

“Rouge!”

“Look. You may have a reason to not like Naruto, but if it is because he has no Parents” I turn to look at her one last time.

“Then, in theory, you should hate me as well” That was the last thing I had said to her before running off.

_‘Sakura you were my best friend, but your coldness towards people who have lost their Parents is too much.’_

I make it back to the classroom hurriedly so I did not have Sakura chasing me down, I wipe my tears away before entering and I wear a happy smile so my friends would not be able to see my distress.

_‘I hope you are happy now’_

* * *

**_(Somewhere Else Third Person’s POV)_ **

Beast was looking in the fridge, she fancied some pancakes, she had got the flour, eggs, baking powder and sugar and was currently getting the milk. When she found it was empty _and_ had passed the expiration date she was irritated.

“Ok who left the milk in the fridge!?” She looked over at everyone expecting at least one answer.

“Jack was supposed to take it out. I remember because Mummy told him this morning before she left” Innocent little Millie spoke while colouring her book with Ella.

“Hey, you weren't supposed to say that!” Jack retorts.

“So young man, what ‘appened?”

“I was goin’ to take it out but then Naruto bumped into me and made me fall over. So as revenge I gave the milk to him, he must’ve put it back not me I swear”

“Don’t swear. And that was an irresponsible thing Jack, now you’re comin’ with me to get more alright”

“Yes ma’am” He begrudgingly replies.

_‘I’m so sorry Naruto. I'll be sure to make some delicious pancakes for when you come home’_

* * *

**_(Rouge’s POV)_ **

“Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata and Sutcliff Rouge. I’m Yūhi Kurenai and I'll be your team leader. Pleased to meet you.” We start to follow her out and up to the garden centre.

_‘She's so pretty, and her red eyes are amazing’_

**‘Yeah, we haven’t seen her but I like her. Pick this Squad after you’re tested with the other Squads. Pleaseeeeeee’**

“As you know I’m Squad 8’s team leader, I’m afraid this will be my first time instructing a group of Genin. But first, why don’t you talk about yourselves. Talk about your strength’s, weaknesses, a fact about yourselves and dreams, so Kiba you’re first to start”

“Ok, Kurenai-Sensei, my strengths are my sense of smell, it surpasses a canine’s and my fighting style revolves around Akamaru since I’m in the Inuzuka Clan. I’m not as good at Genjutsu, but my Taijutsu makes up for it. A fact about myself, I share the same birthday as Akamaru and my dream is to become Hokage and make a national holiday for all dogs.” I giggle since I know Naruto wants to become Hokage and for the holiday for dogs part.

“Well, that was wonderful Kiba. Next Shino”

“I’m good when using my Clan’s Jutsu as I can box in opponents with my bugs, and then they consume their Chakra once they cannot escape, why? Because my Clan specialises in insects. My Taijutsu could be better as well as my Genjutsu, my fact is that I’m a long range type and my dream is to find and tame a new insect breed” That seemed a lot about bugs. I know some may think he is creepy but when you get to know him he is a great friend.

“Great Shino, now Hinata your turn”

“O-Oh um, I-I’m alright at Taijutsu I guess and I can u-use my Byakugan to locate items, b-but I guess I would like to be a bit more confident. Um, a fact… I think I may be kinda good at cooking and my dream is if um s-someone will notice me” Aww, I do wish Hinata had some more confidence in herself, but who is this perso-

Wait.

Passing out whenever she saw Naruto, always whispering his name, disappointed when she was not on his team. I've finally figured it out.

“You like Naruto-Kun Hinata-Chan!” Before I could realise I had said that, Hinata’s face had gotten redder and redder and she was stuttering a lot more.

“Ah I’m sorry, I did not mean to say that, please forgive me”

“I-Its okay Rouge-San”

“Well Rouge, it's your turn now”

“Oh, well my strengths are being very fast and also being able to use sickles. My weakness is water, my dream is… Oh, my” Before being able to explain I put my hands up to my cheek and start wiggling about.

“I have so many but if I were to choose, my first one would be to sing alongside with Irene Diaz, someone from where I come from who is a famous opera singer, ooohhh she is so pretty. My second dream is to become a famous figure skater” I lower my hands to this and sheepishly give a closed eye smile.

“My Mother was one a long time ago so I would like to follow her footsteps. And my third dream, it is to find my true love”

_(Someone somewhere sneezes, someone obviously was talking about them)_

“That seems lovely Rouge, and your fact about yourself?”

“Oh yes, a fact. I’m not sure I have a very good fact but I do want to say about a phobia about myself. I-I have Isolophobia” I lower my head as I really want to avoid this topic but I think it would be useful information to provide.

I feel a hand on mine and on both my shoulders, I turn to see Miss Kurenai, Hinata and Shino trying to comfort me. I give them a smile, happy that I know they care about me.

“Hey, what does that mean. So-lo-bia?”

“Isolophobia means the fear of being in solitude or being alone Kiba, and Rouge, that was a brave thing telling us about your phobia.” I smile, thankful that I had chosen this team.

“Heh, is that why you have so many kids, does it help?” Kiba asks shocking Miss Kurenai.

“Y-You have?-”

“Please do not worry they are all adopted and yes Kiba, it helps a great deal”

“Now that we’ve gotten to know each other a bit I will now explain the survival exercise” Miss Kurenai explains after getting over the shock of my children.

“But we did that at the Academy, where’s our mission!?” Kiba shouts.

“Well I’m sorry but this is different than at the Academy. Out of the 31 graduates only 13 will be accepted as Genin, the others will go back to the Academy.”

“So you mean the test before was just to see who had the potential of becoming a Genin. Why? Because the test was too easy, anyone could have done that”

“So what happens now?”

“Now? I will ask if you would want to do the exercise today or tomorrow, you are all free to choose”

“And if we can’t decide?” Shino questions.

“Then we’ll go with the majority” She replies.

“So who wants to do this thing?” Kiba probes us. Shino does not mind like me so we await Hinata’s answer.

“I-I don’t know if I can do it”

“C’mon Hinata we’ll be there for ya, you don’t have to worry, we’re in this together.”

“Yes, Hinata-Chan, if you do not want to do it today we will not force you”

“Thank you… But um, I don’t mind if we do it today I guess”

“Really? Then that means everyone says today, so Miss Kurenai we’ve decided that today is best” I see her have a small smile before putting her hands together and slowly disappearing.

_Tick._

“Your task is to find me before sundown, if you can’t you fail. You begin now” She disappears and I start to feel really drowsy. Before I could think I fell to the floor.

* * *

**_(Third Person’s POV)_ **

“Rouge. Rouge wake up” A voice calls out to her while ruffly shaking her awake.

“What… Happened” After passing out, she’s finally awake.

“I don’t know. The last thing I remember was Kurenai-Sensei disappearing, then I blacked out.”

“Yes that happened to me as well” She answers before seeing that Hinata and Shino are satisfactory.

“I-Is everyone alright?” Hinata asks shyly.

“It appears so” Shino responds after observing his surroundings.

Rouge looked around to also find that they were still in the garden centre, but to her, something seemed… _Off_.

“Is it me or is something different about this place?”

“What are you talking about? It looks the same to me” Kiba retorts, oblivious to the change.

“No, she’s right. Why? Because the details of the trees and plants have altered, meaning they must’ve changed. And the sky is different it was a pale blue but now its-” Shino describes as Hinata nods, agreeing with the redhead.

“Ok ok we get it, there's something different I see it now!”

“No, you do not” The redhead responds by smiling, making Kiba growls slightly irritated.

“Hey, shouldn’t we focus on important matters like finding Kurenai-Sensei!?”

“Yes that does seem like a plausi-” Before Rouge could finish that sentence, several tree vines had attached to the four, separated and pinned them all to different trees.

“What!?” The vines were wrapped around the group making it hard for them to breathe… Well except for Rouge. She was capable to control some fire with her index and middle finger. She was able to free herself, heightens her skirt and ran to the next closest person, who happened to be Hinata.

“Hinata, do not worry I will get you out” She swiftly cuts all the vines and catches Hinata when she nearly fell. She was slightly shaken as her throat hurt.

“Hinata-Chan we need to get Shino-Kun and Kiba-Kun now, we need to hurry, take my hand” She hurriedly grasps her hand before they go running off to find both their friends. Soon they spot Shino and proceed to cut the plants.

“Rouge. _-Pushes Glasses Up-_ Thank you.”

“It is fine, but we must get Kiba before-”

“Too late, already got out!”

“How?” She questioned.

“My teeth, as well as Akamaru’s, can bite through anything” He bosted, but they seemed thankful that they had all gotten out.

“Thank goodness… But- Look out!”

Seeing as though she thought she was the fastest, she grabbed her Sickle from the inside of her sleeve and cut the huge trunk that had headed for them.

“What on earth was that?”

“It would seem as though we are in a Genjutsu,” Shino states before taking a Kunai out and cutting a vine.

“Genjutsu means the illusion one, am I correct?”

“Yeah, but now that we know that let's get out of here before somethin’ else happens” Kiba yells.

“Right” They all reply before three of them make the correct Hand Sign and whispering release. But nothing happened.

“W-What? I can’t release myself from the Genjutsu” They try it repeatedly but end up with the same result.

“There must be a reason for this, because I’m from the Aburame Clan I should've been impervious to this, that was why I conducted Kurenai-Sensei must specialise in Genjutsu”

“Well, why didn’t you say that before!?” Shino presumes to push up his glasses while seemingly looking straight at Kiba as he defends himself from an incoming attack.

“Because you never asked, and you should've been able to figure it out for yourself”

“W-We don’t have time to be arguing guys” Hinata mumbled.

“Yes we should be focusing on important matters, if you are unable to undo this illusion then there must be a reason, what we need to do is figure it out, now any ideas?”

“K-Kurenai-Sensei did say it was a survival exercise, so maybe we just need to survive?” The blue-haired girl suggested.

“But she also said that we had to find her, but if it’s a Genjutsu and we have to keep fighting these plants off then how are we meant to find Kurenai-Sensei!?” Kiba retorts.

“Maybe we have to complete something?”

“Huh?” They questioned.

“If this is like a game, you must complete a task before being able to finish. So maybe we must figure out the truth of _this_ mission and then we can find Miss Kurenai-Sensei”

“Yea, but how are we gonna do that?”

“W-We might have to find something?”

“Or we may have to release the Jutsu at the same time”

“Or maybe the answer has been staring at us this whole time?”

“What?” They questioned again.

“What if we had to defeat the trees?”

“But every time we hit them they keep comin’ back”

“Then it looks like we will have to hit them harder. There are four for us, so it should be equal” Kiba smirks, Hinata has a small smile and Shino looks the same but slightly more confident.

“Then let's give it everything we’ve got” Kiba yells as they all charge towards the four biggest trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good enough for you and sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought this was already long enough. I did want to finish the fight scene but looks like my plans don’t always seem to be carried out.
> 
> Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless please, Kudos, Comment, and Share. I hope you have a great day.
> 
> And for today I have two questions:
> 
> 1\. Do you think Rouge over-reacted? I wanted to try to make her over-react to things people say but she would still have a reason to be angry with them. And give an honest opinion, not a biased one if you dislike Sakura. In all honesty, I did think of a better disagreement but forgot about it when thinking of an upcoming scene to do with them. Hopefully, I won’t forget this time.
> 
> 2\. Out of both entire series, what is your favourite ship among them?
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions. I'll probably answer them when I upload the next chapter if I have a lot.


	15. To Pass Or Not To Pass? Is That Really A Question? - 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER; THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

* * *

**_(Third Person’s POV)_ **

Left!

_Block._

Above!

_Slash._

Straight ahead!

_‘Just when will this end!?’_

_Block._

It had been 10 minutes of constant blocking, slashing and dodging. Nothing had been working, all the vines kept re-growing, no matter where they cut it. Everyone had become exhausted after the persistent plants never ceased to stop, well everyone except Rouge.

“It appears there must be some other clue we must find out!” Rouge yelled.

“But w-what else is there to do? We don’t know how to solve this” Hinata responds. Rouge turns her head to look at them. They all did seem pretty drained, but what could she do?

“There must be something we have not se-” Before being able to finish her sentence a vine flew by and cut her cheek. As it happened to her off guard, she fell to the floor. Of course, she would easily have been ok, but the others were still concerned for her safety. Especially of what was behind her.

“Rouge!”

“Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!” A certain brown haired boy had used their move in order to save his friend, by carrying her in his arms and let her go the moment he knew she wasn’t in any danger, an action that seemed to prove beneficial to the team as they released a sigh of relief.

“Thank you Kiba-Kun,” Rouge says in appreciation.

“Its fine, let's just get out of here,” He utters before slashing some more vines.

_‘Just what have we not tried?’_

“Ahh!”

 _‘Hinata!’_ She ran to her location to find Hinata’s feet were captured by those troublesome vines.

“HAAAA!!” She shrieked when she slammed her sickle into the root with a bit more force than intended. She successfully cut the vine and helped her friend up. Before a thank you was said, another vine had made their way towards both females. But the difference was, nature had grown. While it was hurtling towards them, Rouge stood confidently while Hinata didn’t. She was fidgeting a lot more than usual, Rouge noticed and had to block the root for the both of them.

“Hinata? What is wrong? Why did you freeze up like that?” Her voice didn’t show any annoyance but curiousness.

“I-I’m so sorry Rouge-San. I didn’t mean t-to” She slightly bowed her head, upset she hadn’t been able to do anything.

“It is alright Hinata-Chan. I understand that never being in a situation as bizarre as this can be confusing.” She turned and gave her a closed-eyed smile.

“But please do not fret for we will get out of here and complete our tasks” Finishing she struck to her left and slashed the incoming enemy of wildlife.

Even though Hinata was still apprehensive about this, she did still want to try, and proceeded to follow Rouge with the task of helping her.

_Tick._

As a vine was racing to Rouge, Hinata was there by her side, and as one they struck the same vine simultaneously.

But something odd happened. Not only had it’s presence been at a standstill, but the root had started to crumble to the ground.

“W-We actually stopped it” Stuttered Hinata while Rouge was trying to gather information on what had been different to the last time.

 _‘It could not be, could it? Surely it cannot be something as simple as that? Might it really be?’_ It had seemed she was onto something, pondering for so long clarified it for Hinata’s sake. Especially when she saw the concentrated look in her eye.

“Rouge-San look out!” When she looked over her shoulder, there was indeed another vine heading straight for them.

_Buzz.._

_‘Huh?’_

A cloud of insects immediately crowded around the females, lifted them in the air and carried them to safety. Much to Rouge’s discomfort. When they were set down, it appeared they had landed next to Shino, who stood cooly while cutting those pesky vines.

“Thank you Shino-Kun,” The girls say in unison which prompted him to turn around.

“You were able to defeat one of those vines. Why? Because I sa-”

“You took down a vine!? How!?” Kiba rushes in upon hearing half of Shino’s statement.

“Me and Hinata-Chan had just defended ourselves just like normal only this time we did it together.”

“I see.. It appears we have found the solution to this puzzle”

“Although I did find it strange for it to be so simple”

“Hey, whats so simple!? What did you figure out!?” Kiba shouts impatiently as they discuss.

“Kiba-Kun, in order to finish these roots off we need to hit them together”

“Really!? Great, Shino we’ll defeat them right now so we can get out of ‘ere”

“Alright” They both ran off towards the vines determined to finish the job already.

“If they think they get to have all the fun they are sincerely wrong, Hinata-Chan, let us show the boys what we girls can do”

“R-Right” Everything was going according to plan. They were all fighting together. And expertly chopped all the vines so fast. With the last remaining vines, they finished the roots of quite quickly.

_Tick._

“I think that was all of them”

“Of course, there's no more of ‘em. We can’t be stopped cause of how strong we are”

“Then let us get out of this illusion. Proceed to do your Hand Sign”

“Yeah!!” Kiba shouts enthusiastically as they use the correct Hand Signs yet again.

But nothing happened.

“W-What!? Why aren’t we released yet?”

“It appears there is still another part of this game we need to take care off”

“But we already defeated the vine what else is the-”

“Wait, maybe you should release it together, after all, it appears this was the key to everything,” Rouge suggested. They contemplated before they counted to 3 and tried that…

To no avail.

“Ugh this is hopeless, it has to be something else”

“R-Rouge-San bite your lip”

“Excuse me?” She questioned, Hinata still in her usual position.

“I think the reason we can’t get o-out is because you can’t do Hand Signs, a-and that can bring you back to your senses”

“So we must do this in sync, me biting my lip and you using Hand Signs, right?” They nodded and started to put their plan into action.

“3”

“2”

“1!”

_Bite/Release_

_Tick._

* * *

**‘Rouge, Rouge! Please wake up’**

_‘What the, Kasai?_ ’ She awoke to see her tiny blue panther, trying to nudge her awake to the best of her ability. As Kasai shes her awakened state, she immediately snuggles closer to Rouge’s cheeks.

**‘You’re awake, you’re finally awake! I've been trying to talk to you for ages and you wouldn’t wake up, what happened?’**

_‘Please do not fret Kasai. I was held in an illusion. But it appears when that happened you were not present. At least now I may know if I’m ever involved in an illusion or not’_

**‘Wha?’** With Rouge gathering her thoughts on her new intel and Kasai confused, the others were also starting to wake up.

“It worked! Yeah, we actually did it!”

“Woof woof” Kiba and Akamaru, ecstatic at the fact they escaped the Genjutsu, jumped for joy.

“We may have done that but we still have one more thing we need to do” Shino states, making Kiba stop his jumping.

“Oh right. We don’t have much time left look.” They presumed to look in the direction Kiba had pointed at, and were surprised to see how much time had passed, it appeared the sun was beginning to set.

“We must make haste before the time it lost, now where should we locate first?”

“There's too much ground to cover even if we split up, how are we going to find Kurenai-Sensei?”

“Byakugan!”

 _‘Huh?’_ Rouge looked over to her quiet friend, she had said something which confused her. She hadn’t heard her say anything like this, she hadn’t heard Iruka say anything of the sort. Granted she had not really paid any attention since she had known she would pass anyway. And after the many confusing lessons, she decided that talking to Kasai was better than growing confused by every hour. But honestly, it wasn’t her fault. So when she saw Hinata’s eye bulging, it wasn’t her fault for slightly freaking out.

“H-Hinata-Chan, y-your eyes!”

“Rouge that’s her Clan’s Kekkei Genkai. Her Byakugan gives her a 360° diameter field of vision. This may make it easier to find Kurenai-Sensei” Shino clarifies, explaining to a muddled Rouge.

“Hinata, you see her yet?”

“Umm, no not- wait I see her Chakra signature, east-south. Quickly!” They all raced towards the location that Hinata had last seen their Sensei. With what hope they had, they prayed they would get there in time.

“She was right here”

“She must have left c’mon let us still commence-”

_Clap clap clap clap._

The four heads turned to the location, to find.

_Tick._

“Miss/Kurenai-Sensei!?”

“I’m impressed, you were able to get out of the Genjutsu quicker than I thought.”

There, in front of them, was their Sensei.

“Yeah, we did it, we’re Genin now” Jumping for joy for the second time, he spun around with Akamaru in toe.

“Ahem, Kiba I’m sorry but there is one last thing to do” The four had dismay on their faces.

“But you said-”

“I know but you must always carry out orders even if they do change in the midst of a mission. And remember, I did not say you would pass after completing the task. Now the final conundrum you need is this” The four all lean in closer waiting for her next command.

“Pick three people who did the most in that exercise. The one you don’t will go back to the Academy. If you can’t choose, you will all go back”

“WHAT!?” Before they could answer back she had vanished yet again.

_“You have 30 minutes to decide.”_

“But how can we choose!? Ugh this is so frustrating, I thought we passed”

“It seems as if this was her intent all along, making us work together, and then making us go against each other” Shino states, concluding the matter.

“But that’s not fair, how can we choose!?”

“Maybe first we need to establish what we did in order to pass. It is a start after all” Rouge positions as they all nod, unwillingly and all sit down forming a square.

“So let us start in the beginning, first we were sent in that Genjutsu. And we then started battling the vines alone, I feel it was my fault for that. If I had not said something like that we may have been able to figure out the key before.”

“No, you helped us when those vines pinned us against those trees, and your plan seemed like the most plausible strategy to do. That wasn’t your fault” Shino clarifies, making Rouge feel slightly better.

“Thank you. We then started fighting them, later me and Hinata-Chan found out the solution to the problem, when we had defeated those vines we then were released from the Genjutsu and found Miss Kurenai-Sensei. But, how can we just simply choose?”

“But we have to do something, or we’ll be sent back to the Academy, ugh I can’t tell my Mum that”

“I- I think I may know”

* * *

“Times up, so have you made your decision?”

The four had confident expressions placed on their face.

“Yes, but may we say who did what beforehand, that way you can clarify why we made this conclusion?”

“Of course, whatever way you like you can do” The four turned their heads, nodded, and presumed to start their reasoning.

“I, as well as Hinata-Chan, were able to find out how to solve the Genjutsu, and I had previously helped both Hinata-Chan and Shino-Kun”

“I helped Rouge when she was in trouble, and helped with Shino to defeat the vines, if I weren’t there it would've taken longer to get rid of them and we may not have found you so quick”

“I concluded the fact that you Sensei was a specialist in Genjutsu, making it known that we should not have taken the task lightly. I helped Rouge and Hinata, and like Kiba, it would've taken longer to complete the task”

It was now Hinata’s turn but she still looked fidgety. Rouge placed a hand on hers while Kiba gave a confident smile and Shino a thumbs up.

“I helped Rouge-San find the meaning of the task a-and I helped to get out of the Genjutsu. A-and I w-was able to use my Byakugan to locate you Sensei”

“It seems you've all done your part for the task, but who of the three of you did more?”

There was silence all around, if you concentrated, you would've been able to hear the sound of the river passing through that was not that far from the group. All seemed silent until.

_Thud._

“All of us together!” They shouted all together, standing up in the process.

“ _???_ ”

“All of us did something the other could not, how could we choose who did not do well” Rouge responds first.

“We did this as a team, which means we should stay as a team to the end. Because-”

“Yeah, if one of us goes, then we all go” Next Kiba, who interrupts Shino yet also adds to their statement, along with a nodding Hinata.

_‘Kakashi, thank you for helping me with this test’_

Tick.

“You pass”

.

.

.

“WHAT?”

“You were able to find the meaning behind the test, you stuck together as a team, and for that you all pass”

“S-So then that last question was a trick?” Hinata questions.

“Yes, but it did serve a purpose. If you did choose someone, I would've made you all go back to the Academy. But even if you did answer this question correctly I may not have let you pass if you didn’t answer the previous one accordingly” They were confused, what question? But then Shino pipes up.

“The last question you asked us was if we wanted to do the exercise today or tomorrow, was that a test too?”

“Yes, if one of you said tomorrow while the rest said today, none of you would've passed, even if you did everything else” At this Hinata looks down slightly, recalling how she was unsure whether or not she would take the test. Kurenai noticing this continues.

“But because you did not pressure Hinata into forcing her to do the test you’ve passed. I now hereby grant you the status of Genin and your first mission starts tomorrow, until then, see ya” With that, she leaves, with students smiling to the ends of the earth. Only this time they were able to actually celebrate their victory, and with an excited Kiba who had been waiting to let his excitement out picked the person closest to him up. Who happened to be Rouge.

“Yahoo, we’re really ninjas now, I’m a Genin, we did it!!” Spinning her around happily, oblivious to her blushing.

“K-Kiba-Kun!” Wanting to protest but unwilling to when noticing how happy he was, he really wanted to become a Genin.

“C’mon I know a great Dango place that’s always open. Let's go!!” He lets her go to only hold her hand and drag her off, but at that moment she was able to grab Hinata’s hand who in return was able to grab Shino’s hand. All of them happily making their way to a celebration meal.

Certainly, this team would be on the best of terms, unlike most others.

* * *

**_(Rouge’s POV)_ **

Despite some altercations, yesterday was most fun. All of my friends being able to pass really made them ecstatic, and that place Kiba took us was amazing, I will have to take Doll their sometime. And being able to tell Will that I was now officially a Ninja, did give him at least some relief. Anyways afterwards they had walked me back to my home, to which I had thanked them dearly. Meanwhile today we were officially Genin and started doing our missions.

Which did not seem like missions but more like household chores, I did not mind as I was already used to doing this, but Kiba voiced his opinions, but his yells fell on deaths ears and he begrudgingly complies. We continued to do these simple chores faster than expected so Miss Kurenai had let us go and take the rest of the day off. Oh and as a side note, I had brought Taylor and Tracey for they had been intrigued with what missions I would have, and they were very well behaved and even wanted to help in the missions, Miss Kurenai had said it would be alright to keep bringing my children for D-Rank missions only, that I complied to. Oh, my they are just the cutest.

We had all gone our separate ways as they knew I would be fine and they proceded to make their way home, and I decided me and my children would take a stroll through the training grounds. Until we heard a rather familiar shout.

“HEEEEEEYYYYY. YOU’VE STILL LEFT ME TO THIS DAMN POST!!!”

“Hey hey, Mummy was that Mr Naruto?”

“I believe it was, do you two wish to investigate?”

“Yes yes, c’mon lets go, let's go” They both proceded to drag me off to where we supposed we heard Naruto’s voice from”

“HEY!! COME BACK HERE YOU BAST-”

_Smack_

“Ow ow ow”

“Such profanity will not be said within ear reach of my children Brother”

“Ah, Akako-Chan!” He was slightly terrified, knowing how protective I am of my children, but I give a confused look as I see how he’s tied up to a… Post?

“Naruto-Kun, just what kind of survival exercise _are_ you doing?” Naruto had previously ranted about doing this _‘Stupid Survival Test’_ And how he had to do this at six, much to his dismay. And when I had told him I had already known about this test and that I had passed, it only fueled the firey determination within him to pass. He had now explained in full what had happened, the bell test, him using the Shadow Clone Jutsu but ultimately failing, him trying to eat the Bento as they could not eat breakfast but then being caught and having to be tied to a post, to knowing the true meaning of the bell test and passing through teamwork.

Huh, our test seemed to have the same message. Interesting.

“So er Sis. Do you think you can untie me now? They kinda forgot about me.”

“Oh, I guess so.” I go to cut his ropes with my fire, but I used it too quickly for him to notice, now that I think about it no one had actually known about my firepower.

“And since I know you have not eaten for the entire day, dinner will be my treat, pick whichever place to go Naruto-Kun” He starts jumping for joy to then hugging me.

“Thank you thank you thank you. You’re the best Sis I could’ve ever asked for and I know the perfect place to go. C’mon!” He then proceeds to start dragging me but before he could continue I stop him, making him turn his head confused.

“I believe as a reward you may rest for a bit and go” I jump back, having plenty of space to release Kasai. I believe I could hear the twins and Naruto gasping in awe as blue smoke surrounds me. I’m sure you can guess what is happening.

“In style!” Besides me is Kasai, in her larger form.

“Alright! Kasai, you rock” He shouts as he pets her and then jumps onto her, I pick Taylor and Tracey up and place them on her before taking off.

“So Naruto-Kun where is your desired place.?” He grins at me while also holding onto Taylor.

“It’s a secret Akako-Chan” Oh boy just what type of surprise is he hiding.

* * *

Well. That was unexpected. As I had mentioned yesterday, when deciding where to wear my headband, I had mentioned I would visit miss Ayame. Unbeknownst to me, this was the same place he was taking me. The only reason I had not been informed was that Naruto had been eating in with us more, and may have forgotten to tell me. But when we had arrived we were all very surprised. But nevertheless, it was a lovely time out. Catching up and having laughter in our lives is something I will always cherish.

And I hope it will last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finished. Yay, finished this chapter. I’m very sorry if this seemed just very filler like, but I guess I wanted to try to make it seem like watching Naruto, but sorry if it didn’t seem like it. I think the next chapter maybe half and half. And you get to see two more missions. But until then please Kudos, Comment and Share if you like. And question:
> 
> Do you like the idea of the Circus Group being good and being alive?
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions. I'll probably answer them when I upload the next chapter if I have a lot.
> 
> Have a great day everyone.


	16. New Friends To Make, More Missions To Take - 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, I hope you're all alright, I've missed doing a chapter on this, I just keep switching phases most of the time so yeah.
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER; THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

* * *

_**(Rouge's POV)** _

My 2 weeks were up to be on Miss Kurenai's Team and I have to say, I was disappointed, to say the least. We had all gotten along so well, I was thoroughly sure I would not need to go on the other Teams. But it was an order from Mr Hokage so I guess I could not deny after he was so kind to me.

 _'I feel sad knowing I will not be doing any more missions with them, but once this is over I will be sure to pick Team 8'_ I happily thought while dusting the living room. It was currently 9 am and I was told by Miss Kurenai that a Team member that had passed would come to pick me up in the morning, so I was just waiting.

 _'I wonder who it will be? I have not talked to the rest of my friends for a while now_ _I'm_ _unsure who has passed and who has not. I miss them'_ I think sadly. I do not even know if they have even passed or not.

**'Hey, no need to be so sad, you'll see them eventually. I mean you and Ino are practically besties. Your relationship kinda reminds me of your and Lizzie's relationship.'**

_'You are not saying that because they are both blonde right?'_

**'N-No of co-'**

_Ding doing._

_'This is not over'_

I walked over to the door since I was the nearest to it. And when I opened it I was surprised. That and I was tackled into a hug.

"Rouge its been forever"

"Ino-Chan? Oh goodness, you passed? I'm so happy" We got up to sit cross-legged on the floor.

"I know, but of course it was thanks to my tactical brilliance that we're Genin now" I sweatdropped at the idea, but still gave a nervous laugh, to hopefully make her think I believed her.

"Any way you have two weeks with us now, but all we'll do is stupid chores. But Shikamaru always comes up with ways to make them go quicker so afterwards we can go _shopping~_ " She used a singing like voice near the end, it was true, we both loved shopping together, sometimes we would spend all day in there. It was great.

"So, do you know what type of mission this will be?"

"Well, all I know is that it will be 3 easy D-Rank missions since we're just Genin we can't really have many others. Why?"

"Well, Miss Kurenai-Sensei said I would be able to take my children as it would not be dangerous. And I think I know the perfect three to come"

* * *

I had chosen three of my children who I thought would enjoy it more than the others.

And when one of them saw Ino she could not help but run over.

"Iny, Iny, I missed you" Ella cried with joy, hugging her. No matter what she would always give a nickname to everyone she meets. _So cute~._

"Aww, I missed you too Ella-Chan, c'mon Chōji, Shikamaru, and Asuma-Sensei are waiting for us" She replied and we all walked out to meet my new Team for two weeks.

If you have not guessed yet, I had brought Ella, Millie, and Leo. Since they never rarely leave the others side it would have been cruel to split them up. And Millie had grown to like Chōji while Leo liked Shikamaru. I think it had something to do with spiky hair.

* * *

Some time had passed and we had completed two missions thus far. And Ino was right, Shikamaru was able to make it seem as quick as a flash. And since they were so simple we were able to catch up on everything that had happened. I had told Ino about my falling out with Sakura, and surprisingly, she said something similar happened to them when they were younger. It seemed so sudden when she said they could not be friends because they both liked Sasuke. Huh, it seemed so strange.

But now we were onto our last mission, and Mr Asuma told us that no matter what, our mission can not be rushed since we would have to look after someone for a certain amount of time.

"We're babysitting someone for our last mission, but please tell me you at least know how to take care off-" The Ino-Shika-Cho trio pointed to me, almost answering his question.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I should've figured that out. But let's get going, our mission is going to start in 10 minutes." We nodded and made our way to the house.

"Mummy, who are we gonna babysit?" I put my hand to my cheek, and tilt my head up.

"I'm not sure Millie. But I'm sure we will find out soon" She nodded and held hands with Chōji. One other thing happens whenever someone brings Chōji's weight into the matter, Millie will defend Chōji by saying, _'He's not fat, he's just pleasantly plumb is all'_ Oh how cute she is.

"Well we're here" Mr Asuma stated, knocking on the door. A few moments passed before a woman with orange hair, fair skin with purple eyes with a distinctive black spot on her left cheek and a Black Leaf headband opened the door. Her hair was tied in a single high ponytail, she wore what I presumed to be a blue, long-sleeved top and a green vest, only given to Jōnin's, white fingerless gloves, black trousers and grey Ninja sandals.

"Ah Asuma, thank you so much for this, finding a babysitter so late was chaotic" The woman speaks, relieved.

"No problem Kiéta, I'm just glad you accepted this as a Genin mission." He answered back to the woman I now knew was called Kiéta.

"Of course, of course. Oh, I remember my days as a Genin, and with all those missions we had to do, oh how much time has passed" She stopped moving, reminiscing on memories I presume.

"Er Kiéta, you need to snap out of it you have a mission to go on" Asuma stated, obviously embarrassed.

"Ah, you're right" She hurriedly ran back inside to come out just as quickly to hand over a book to me, grabs my hand and shakes it.

"HiI'mMinakéKiéta,myson'snameisMinakéKiéro.Here'sabookofeverythingyouneedtoknow,feelfreetouseallfacilitiesok,okIhavetogetgoingnow,goodlucknow.CyaAsuma. _Byeeeeee~_ " She then disappeared in a cloud of white smoke, Millie and Ella amazed.

"She's weird"

"Leo that was rude... Unique is a better word to use"

"No, he's right with weird"

"Do not encourage him Shikamaru-Kun!"

"Alright you lot, settle down. We have someone to take care off, that's the mission we must do, so let's get to it" He said, pushing us in.

When we stepped in we saw a nice cosy living room, with burgundy coloured walls. And near a wall was a white coloured crib. Ino and I squeal in delight as we rush over to the crib. We see an absolutely cute baby, sleeping soundly, clutching a light blue blanket with a little tuff of red hair. Ella, Millie and Leo had stood on a nearby stool to see as well.

"Aww cute, at least now this could be fun" Ino comments.

"Pfft, what a drag, don't you know how much work you need to take care of a baby?" Shikamaru states. I knew they were prone to arguing but I never knew this much.

"Well excuse me Shikamaru for actually wanting to enjoy this mission!" Ino counters back.

"Er, guys-" Poor Chōji tries to break up the two but he ultimately gets ignored.

"I don't get it, why are girls always obsessed with babies and cutsie things?"

"Well, you obviously wouldn't know because you're not a girl!"

"Hey, you're going to wake up the baby" Chōji points out.

"Don't but in fatso!" Ino, obviously too heated into her argument to notice what she said, clamped her hands over her mouth as soon as the words escaped her lips.

"He's not fat, he's just pleasantly plumb is all" Millie spoke out, annoyed, but that did not make the fighting stop.

"Mummy, please make them stop fighting" Ella pleads, she really hates people quarrelling, and I have a theory as to why. And with all this happening you know what is going to happen next.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Kiéro cries out, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Great, I knew this would happen" I comment while clutching Ella.

"Oh no, quick Shikamaru think of something" Ino shouts while picking up the boy and gently trying to rock him back to sleep.

"What am I suppose to do, I don't know stuff about babies, maybe Asuma-" He glanced over to where Mr Asuma was but he had already left.

"No he's gone, maybe there's something in the book"

"Rouge please help, you are the most experienced one out of us" Chōji begs, while Ino looks with desperate eyes and Shikamaru is flipping through the book.

"Well I guess but I've no experience with babies"

"It doesn't matter we've seen how great you are with kids anyway" Before I could reply she had given me the baby. So I gently tried to rock the baby.

" _Shhhhhhh~ Shhhhhhh~_ it is ok now we are not going to hurt you" It seemed like my words were nearly calming him down ever so slightly. But he carried on crying.

_'Erm, Kasai?'_

**'Got it'** She complied and appeared in blue smoke, surprising little Kiéro. He stopped his crying and tried reaching out for her, intrigued maybe.

"Phew. See we told you Rouge, you're great with babies" Ino praises

"It's a good job you're with us on this mission, or we'd still have this problem now," Shikamaru says with relief.

"I guess but this was my first time with someone so young," I say as I start putting little Kiéro back to his crib. But when I'm near to letting go he grabs onto my sleeves. Huh, it seems he has grown attached to me.

"Oh," I say before picking him up again or he will keep crying.

"So now what?"

"I guess we could feed him. And I'm guessing that the three of you are hungry as well?" The three nod and we go to the kitchen to search for what we can cook.

_'Well this is definitely a new for me'_

**'Yep. Oh and don't you dare go and kidnap this child'**

_'S-Silence, I've told you plenty of times that I do not kidnap them'_

**(AN: That's just an inside joke with a friend and me** [**TheDarkDemonDog**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheDarkDemonDog) **)**

* * *

"Thank you so so so much" The woman Kiéta says, repeatedly shaking my hand again.

"It, is, no, problem, Miss"

_'Huh now I really know what Ino must have felt like when I shook her hand'_

"Oh, you have no idea how badly I needed to find someone. There's just not many that would come at short notice. Well anyway, goodbye. Good luck with all your other missions now." The original Team 10 were about to leave while I still stayed.

"I do not mind helping if you need any help. I love taking care of children, as you may have been able to tell, hehe" All of my children were sleeping on Kasai, her larger form of course, as I glanced back at them.

She clapped her hands over mine, and it looked as if her eyes had lit up at that.

"Really? Oh would you, my you're such a lovely and polite girl" She looked so happy, had it really been so hard for her?

"Oh I really do not mind at all, I love looking after children, although I was slightly fearful when looking after a baby for the first time I must admit. But it will honestly be no hassle, I would love to learn more about them" She looked so genuinely pleased, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Oh thank you so so much Firefly"

"Fire... Fly?"

"Oh, yes. I give everyone I like a nickname, you can give me a nickname if you want?"

"Oh, I will think about it, I do not happen to be very good at coming up with nicknames in all honesty Miss Kiéta"

"Ok ok, well you best be going home now, it's getting a bit too later for you to still be out here y'know. Go on, get lookin' after your kids now." She says while gently pushing me in the direction of Kasai.

"Of course Miss" I hope on and Leo more or less moves his head so he is slightly lying on me. How adorable.

"And stop with all the Miss stuff, anyway get to it" We wave as we fly away from her.

_'I'm so happy I was able to help someone out with my offer... I do hope they will not mind'_

**'I'm sure they won't. I mean this can help you in your future when you have babies of your own'**

_'K-Kasai, please do not say it like that, it sounds as if it will happen soon'_

**'Ya never know'**

_'Silence'_

* * *

The next two weeks had gone by quickly and I was now being moved to another Team, I sigh at that thought. Although I did like being with Ino again, I felt as if I were intruding on their party. If they were a Team based on their Clan's history, then it clearly would not make sense for me to be there. Nevermind the number of arguments they had. But one good thing did come out of being on that Team, I had met Kiéta. Now a close friend of mine. When I had told everyone, mainly my circus gang, they were happy for me and wanted to meet her as soon as possible. Her, Beast and Wendy had become close friends while me and Doll would go to her house whenever we were both free and spend time together. And I do remember someone else knocking at the door while we were over. It was a sweet moment, a tall, blue haired male was standing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers, but was too flustered when he saw us and vanished in smoke. I only had a quick glance at the man but it was funny yet loveable.

Now I had to go to a _'Hokage Mission Report'_ Thing to meet my new Team.

_'I wonder who it will be? The only people I had even talked to were are Genin, so out of everyone who else is there?'_

**'I'm not sure, huh we never really did talk to anyone else did we?'**

_'No'_

I had arrived at the building and knocked on the door. I soon recognised the voice as Mr Hokage's when he said, _'come in'._

I opened the door and saw Mr Iruka and Mr Hokage. I curtsied and when I looked around, I also saw a man with blue, wavy hair and green eyes. A black top that split near his lower stomach, grey baggy trousers and black sandals. He also wore a brown, cape crop top. But I noticed that there was a white symbol on the front of his cape.

 _'That is the Haruno crest'_ I feel sad, remembering Sakura as well.

"Sutcliff Rouge. Meet your new Team for the next two weeks. Squad 9 consists of Ikamo Sai, Aburame Toruné, and Yamanaka Fū." Mr Hokage states.

_'Oh I remember them now, although they were all very quiet'_

**'This makes me think this will be two boring weeks'**

_'Yes I feel the same way'_

"Now the reason why you were called here was that your Team has been assigned to a C-Rank mission" I was surprised that I would be able to go on a C-Rank mission so soon, Mr Iruka seemed shocked as well.

"What!? But Lord Hokage, she's still just a Genin."

"I understand your concern Iruka, but I believe that she is capable of doing this mission. However, she is able to decide if she wants to or not" All heads turned in my direction. But I already knew my reaction.

"I would be pleased to go on a C-Rank mission, Mr Hokage" Mr Iruka still looked unsure, but soon looked confident with my decision.

"Alright. Your mission is to deliver this scroll to a neighbouring village near the Fire Nation. Daichi, here's the scroll. You have 1 hour to pack up before meeting at the gate. This mission should take 3-4 days. Good luck now" Team 9 nodded and separated while I curtsied and left.

"I can not wait for this C-Rank!"

* * *

"No way!"

"But Beast I have already agreed to this I have to go" I was in the middle of telling them what I thought was great news when Beast began being overprotective... Again.

"No, it could be too dangerous! Your safety is all that matters! I could care less 'bout the mission or being a Ninja!" It was just me, Beast, Dagger, Will, Grell and Snake. The rest were away with the kids or just doing their own thing.

"She has to do these mission, it was an agreement on our end. She has to go on this mission!" Grell retorts. Grell and Beast would always get into an argument over me if it included my safety. And although Grell is protective over me, she does know that I can handle myself now.

"I don't care, she needs to be safe"

"But Beast she can already protect herself, just have some faith" Dagger tries to reason with her.

"No, I'm not letting her get hurt again!"

"There is a low possibility of anything bad happening to her. And you should have confidence in her abilities, she is one of the strongest Reaper's" Will praises me.

_'Will... He gave me a compliment'_

**'Yeah, seems like the first time'**

"Hmmm. I still don't know" Beast pondered. How can we persuade her?

" _'I might have an idea'_ Says Webster" Snake joins in. What was he going to propose?

* * *

"Thank you Snake, thank you Beast. I promise I shall take extra care" I shout excitedly as I hug all of my family separately, although Naruto was away on a mission now. Snake had been able to persuade Beast by letting Webster join me on all C-Rank and above missions, I go on. And since Webster is the only venomous snake that Snake owns, he would keep coming with me. They also said that each night I would have to write a letter to them, I would explain I'm alright in all of them, but I would put more detail in the ones for Grell's lot and Ciel. How would I be able to send these letters? Well through my Dove of course. **(Look on Rouge's Powers for** **reference at the bottom of the Weapons section** **)**

"Just as long as you take care of yourself, I guess you can do this"

" _'Take care you two. And Webster, protect her with your life'_ Emily says protective like" Webster just sticks his tongue out, an agreement I would think.

"You be'ta be safe you hear me," Doll says, hugging me tighter.

"Of course, well I only have 10 minutes left please take care while I'm away" Kasai was about to take me away when I heard Ciel call out my name.

"Rouge. I have something for you" Ciel is in front of Kasai while Sebastian pulls out a white box with the Phantomhive crest on it.

"As part of the Phantomhive servants, you represent the Phantomhive's as well, people must recognise that, so wear this with pride" When I open the box, I find a red hooded outerwear cloak and with the crest on the back and a white furry hood.

**[Red Cloak](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/5D8AAOSwImRYD4B2/s-l400.jpg) **

"Oh, Ciel I love it. Thank you, who made it?" I bow my head.

"The material, design and colour were all chosen by me," Sebastian says with his hand on chest.

"As my servant, you are under my order, so I had to give you something satisfactory"

"Well, I best be off thank you, Sebastian." I start to fly off, but before I am out of earshot I say something new that is sure to get Ciel embarrassed.

"Thank you Bocchan" I leave before he can shout at me.

_'I'm gonna like using that nickname'_

**'Please do, if it annoys him then do it'**

* * *

_**(Third Person's POV)** _

The C-Rank mission that our lovely female had gone on had seemed normal, but it had soon turned slightly dangerous. They had been ambushed by a group of Rogue Ninja. But it had seemed that they had tried to attack the wrong group. They were defeated in the span of two minutes. And it was then that Rouge was able to see what moves the others had.

Sai, he was able to use ink drawing and have them come to life to do his bidding. Toruné was able to control his insects, she had already known that through Shino, but she saw that his insects were different. She thinks they were poisoned. And Fū was able to sense and warn the others precisely how many people were there. And used a Tantō to finish off everyone there.

But when they were setting up a place to stay for the night, and when she would try talking to them, she'd either be blanked or just given one-word answers. She was able to talk to the Sensei, however. And he seemed like quite the gentlemen, she was right in her assumption as well, he was indeed the man who she saw at Kiéta's house the other day. She also questions the type of weapon he used and he explained and showed it. Daichi uses two thin Yawara, one red and the other white. They work when they're connected and he is able to move it with the swift of his hand. He can make Fire or Wind Jutsu and produce many, but must concentrate overnight to pour Chakra into it.

And at one point she brings up the name _'Sakura'_ , because of the Haruno Clan Symbol, which interests Daichi.

"You're acquainted with my Niece?"

"Wait you are her Uncle?"

"Indeed I am, although I am from her Mother's side. Tell me is Sakura doing well?" She grimaced at that thought, with him not knowing the truth.

"She had passed off a comment several weeks ago, a very hurtful one. And I have not spoken to her since then" He looked at the now full moon. He had seemed to be pondering something.

He whispered something underneath his breath, prompting Rouge to speak.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. Go and get some sleep, when the scroll is delivered we can go back to the Leaf Village quicker." She did as she was told and opened her sleeping bag. Lying down she could've sworn she could make out the words of:

 _"Sakura... Stop letting_ **_that_ ** _happen!"_

The next day had just been simple. They had delivered the scroll and were off home. But before Rouge left, she saw what appeared to be markings carved out in a tree, the others didn't see so she went to investigate, when she saw the message, all that was there was a singular word.

_Snuff._

Confused, she shrugged and caught up to the others. Probably forgetting that ever happened.

When she arrived back at her house, she was greeted by all her children and family, surprised to see her so soon. And when she explained what happened, Beast felt relieved to see her unharmed and more laid back for whenever she would go out of the Village next.

Which was the next day.

But that only happened for several more days until her time was up with that Team 9. And just like last time, she would've prefered Team 8.

But now she out in the town. Smelling flowers, waving at the local store owners. Anything to keep her mind occupied with the fact that she had come out alone as everyone else was asleep. She had needed to upgrade her weights as well, and Doll left to sleep with Beast and Wendy. And she had wanted to get some fresh air at least. But she thought that if she was in the company of others she did not know, then maybe her phobia could subside for some time, and hey she could always try to meet up with Naruto. Even though they had not seen each other as often he would always complain to her about having to do stupid chores that were _'D-Rank'_ Missions.

But she was able to relax following the scenery.

Until she heard the sound of screeching.

"MMMMMMEEEEEOOOOWWWW!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's where I'll leave it here for today. Sorry guys but I did kinda feel as this was slightly boring anyway. It was mostly informative than anything else. But there will be action in the next one. I can guarantee it. Oh and for my question:
> 
> How do you like the three new characters I more or less introduced?
> 
> Minaké Kiéta
> 
> Minaké Kiéro
> 
> And Haruno Daichi.
> 
> And no Daichi is not the Father to Kiéro. I'll try to explain more in another chapter. But please do tell me if you enjoyed these characters, and if you want would you like more on them.
> 
> But until then please Kudos, Comment and Share if you like.
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions. I'll probably answer them when I upload the next chapter if I have a lot.
> 
> Have a great day everyone.


	17. Another Adventure. For Better Or Worse? Part 1 - 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER; THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

* * *

**_(Third Person’s POV)_ **

“MMMMMMEEEEEOOOOWWWW!!” She had looked behind her, to find a cat speedily running straight towards her at a rapid pace.

 _‘What Sebastian would not give for this ability right now’_ After becoming a Demon, Feline’s would approach the girl, and calm down, it had always put a smile on her face.

Well anyhow, the brown cat had jumped, looking to attack the girl until she gave the cat the most intense glare it had ever received. But what else could it do when seeing Rouge’s Demon pink eye?

And just like every other time, when it landed on her, it proceeded to calm down, snuggling up to her. Much to Kasai’s annoyance.

**‘I’m the only feline that can do that to my Rouge!’**

_‘Now-now, do not be so heartbroken. When I return her to her owner we can then meet up with Na-’_

“There's that stupid cat!” Immediately recognising the voice, she turned to see the one she would've named.

“Naruto-Kun?”

“Akako-Chan? What are you doing out here, where’s your team?”

“My two weeks were up Naruto-Kun, but more importantly what are you doing? And does it have to do with this cat?” The cat was now currently cuddling up to her, nothing like the frantic cat she had seen before.

“Yeah, the stupid loser dropped the cat so it ran away” Sasuke explains, causing the both of them to glare at each other.

“Hey how was it my fault, it scratched me, what you’d expect to happen!?”

“Hey now, you’ve got the target and completed the Mission, isn't that something to be happy about?” A new voice spoke out from behind them. When Rouge looked towards the man, she saw a tall male, with spiky silver hair mostly on his left side, a dark grey right eye, while the forehead protector covered his left eye and a mask covered the lower half of his face. He also wore the flak jacket, dark blue trousers, and a long sleeved top as well as fingerless gloves with metal plates on his backhand. She knew this was Kakashi, Naruto had always said how late his Sensei was for each assignment, and since he was the only Jōnin there, it wouldn’t have been harmful to assume.

_‘H-’_

**‘Not. One. Word.’**

_‘B-’_

**‘NONE!!’**

“Huh, that red hair. You wouldn’t happen to be Sutcliff Rouge would you?” He asks.

“Oh yes, that is my name why?”

“Good, you’re apart of Team 7 now, you might as well come with us back to the Mission Report Room”

“Ok, I was meaning to look for Naruto-Kun anyway” They walked back, with Naruto and Rouge talking about most of the Mission’s they’ve been on. They were surprised when they found out she went on a two C-Rank Missions, and Naruto had wanted to know all the details as they were too busy to have a long and detailed discussion.

**(AN: Ok I know some of you are going to sigh with dread or cringing at my choice. But please remember, this is her story, not Naruto’s even though he’s so cute. And not everything will happen as you remember. There will be somethings that have changed. So please keep this in mind)**

They had arrived at the building and when they entered. A large plumb woman had grabbed hold of the brown cat, and the poor cat had tried to get back to Rouge, but ultimately failed.

“I can not help but feel bad for that cat”

“Hahaha don’t feel bad Akako-Chan, that kitty deserves to be squashed.”

“No wonder he ran away” Sakura states. While the Lady still squishes the poor cat to death, the Hokage then reads out a list of Mission’s that they could do.

“Among the Mission’s are: Babysitting the chief counsellors 3-year-old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes-”

“Noooo~” Naruto whined.

 _‘Aw I was looking forward to the babysitting Mission’_ But she knew not everyone was thinking that. Naruto dramatically puts his arms in an _‘X’_ formation.

“I wanna go on a real Mission!! Somethin’ challenging and exciting, not this little kids stuff! C’mon old man!”

 _‘He’s got a point’_ Sasuke agrees.

_‘But he’s such a pain’_

_‘Ugh I knew this was coming’_

“How dare you! You’re just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple Mission’s to develop your skills and prove yourself!” Iruka shouts so loud the heavens could hear him.

_‘Ahh Mr Iruka is really scary when he is angry’_

**‘His anger could rival Beast's’**

“Are you serious!? Sis has already been on two C-Rank Mission’s, how is that fa- AAHHHHH” He had stopped his ranting when he was hit in the back of the head by Kakashi.

“Will you put a lid on it?” Naruto wailed in agony, while the Hokage had seemed fed up.

“Naruto! It seems you do not understand the tasks that have been given to you. Listen. Many different kinds of requests come into our Village every day. From babysitting to assassinations-” While the Hokage continues to talk Naruto begins to whisper to his Sister.

“Psst. What’s for dinner tonight?”

“-depending on their difficulty-”

“You cannot be seriously thinking of that now Naruto-Kun!? Mr Hokage is giving you a lecture, because of your outburst” She hissed back. She did not want to get in trouble with the Hokage.

“-at the highest level, we select the Mission-”

“Aww c’mon Sis, you know how much I love your cooking y’know”

“-we receive a fee that supports our Village-”

“You are not getting out of it. And have you not forgotten that you have rambled on for me to cook you ramen over and over. It has gotten extremely annoying!”

“But ramen is so good. It's my favourite kinda food, I had this tonkatsu ramen yesterday. And I’m thinking miso ramen toda-”

“Silence!”

_‘Great now he has done it’_

“Oh… Sorry” Kakashi nonchalantly states.

“You always lecture me like you’re my Grandfather or somethin’. But I’m not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I’m a Ninja now and I want a Ninja Mission. Hmph” He pouted and turned his back at Iruka and the Hokage. Kakashi sighs in embarrassment.

On contrée to what they thought, the Hokage and Iruka both smirked.

_‘What do you think they are up to?’_

**‘I’m not sure’**

“Naruto wants us to know that he’s not a brat, he’s a former brat. And he wants a Mission, so be it”

_‘I’m surprised that actually worked’_

**‘You’re not the only one’**

“Since you are so determined. I’m going to give you a C-Ranked Mission. You’ll be bodyguards on a journey” Excited, Naruto starts jumping up and down with excitement.

“Yeaahh! Who? Whoo? Are we guarding a Princess? Or some big counsellor?”

_‘This is the most I've seen him excited for the past month’_

“Don’t be so impatient I will bring him in now”

It was silent, until the door slid open and revealed a man with a saké bottle already in hand. He had grey hair with a large beard and dark eyes he wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals with a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

“What the- a bunch of little snot-nosed brats”

 _‘Little!?’_ Of course, Rouge does not like anyone commenting on her height.

**‘So that’s strike one?’**

He took a huge swing of his saké yet most of it leaked out the side of his mouth. Causing Rouge’s left eye to twitch in annoyance.

_‘He cannot even drink properly, and he expects us to help him’_

“And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, do you really expect me to believe you’re a Ninja?”

“Hahaha, whos that?” They all lined up with Sasuke being the tallest, then Sakura, Rouge and then Naruto. Safe to say, he was not pleased.

 _‘Wait, I had never really noticed that I’m actually the shortest one here. My high heels have betrayed me.’_ She was depressed and stood in her emo corner while Naruto tried to kill the client.

She had zoned out for a bit until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Um, Rouge-San? Are you alright?” She snapped out of her trance and looked up to see her former friend. It was ever so slightly awkward.

“Oh… Thanks, I only just realised how small I am in comparison to everyone… Else” Ok, maybe awkward was a light way of putting it.

“I’m sorry for what I said… On that day, I really am. I miss spending time with you and hanging out together. I’m so sorry” Rouge looked down, but she too missed the times they spent together.

“Do you mean it?”

“Yeah,” The redhead then stuck her hand out to her.

“Then let us start over, Sakura-Chan” Sakura smiled, and it seemed like a beginning of another friendship.

But there was one who was unsure about the ordeal.

**_***_ **

_“And is there anything you hate?” Kakashi asked the obsessive girl who had an obvious crush on the brooding boy next to her._

_“Naruto!…”_

_“Waah. Why me?”_

_“And… Rouge.” This wasn’t shouted but they all definitely heard it. Both boys surprised, weren’t they both friends? They thought. Something must’ve happened._

**_***_ **

_‘Just what happened between them? And is Sakura telling the truth?’_ Sasuke thought, but he shook those questions out of his head. They had a C-Rank Mission to go on, he couldn’t be wasting his time with trivial details.

* * *

**_(Rouge’s POV)_ **

Naruto had proceeded to pull me away, stating that we only had an hour to get packed up before leaving. But in all honesty, I would much rather just stay on D-Rank Mission’s if it meant being closer to my family. But I was now going on a C-Rank Mission. Again.

_‘I had thought I would at least get a break, but luck really hates me’_

**‘Yep, but hey, at least you get to spend more time with Naruto, and I can come out and play with Webster’**

_‘Yes, I suppose there is that’_ I had finished packing the essentials, since I had not unpacked from last time.

 _‘Well, it is time I should get going’_ I pull my red backpack over my crop cloak and try to find Snake before Naruto finds me. When I do, Webster almost immediately slivers into the back of my hood area before I give him a hug, and everyone else, and then find Naruto. With my hood up, Kasai on my shoulder currently sleeping and Webster around my neck, we set off.

Oh and I tell Naruto, Webster is there to not freak him out.

Amazingly Naruto and I were the first ones to arrive, so we got talking and he was glad to know I had brought some food and money along as well as other essentials. Courtesy of Ciel of course, but not long until Sasuke had made his entrance. And then the others had arrived as well, and when Sakura saw my attire, she could not help but gleam with admiration.

“Rouge your cloak is so lovely, where did you get it from?” She asks.

“Lord Phantomhive provided this to me, to show others I’m a loyal servant of his”

“Lord Phantomhive? You know him?” A surprised Mr Kakashi asks. That is right. Sebastian somehow transferred Ciel’s role of Earl here, it is amazing how fast word had gotten spread. All they know is that he is a wealthy boy who sometimes travels to Village’s to make businesses with them.

“I've been friends with him for a very long time, and several months ago he hired me as a maid”

“He’s still a brat who thinks he knows everything” Oh Naruto, if only you knew.

“Naruto-Kun does not like his presence, few people… Understand him either, but I had the opportunity to”

“I can’t believe it, someone like you is living with an Earl? It almost seems as if it's too good to be true” Tazuna stated, almost condescendingly. While taking a swing of his saké.

_Twitch._

**‘Strike two ladies and gentlemen’**

_‘Shut up you’_ I made her way over to the man as quick as a flash.

“Of course, I’m speaking of the truth, and unless you want to face the wrath of me or my Young Master, you would think twice before getting on my bad side.” I hissed alongside Webster who was slightly making his way out of my hood. Noticing this, Mr Kakashi stuck his hand out to grab him, possibly thinking he was going to attack him or me.

“No! Mr Kakashi-Sensei he is just highly protective of me, please release him before he bites!” It looked like he widened his eye more, because when he released him Webster was about to strike until I caught him.

“Listen, Webster, please do not attack anyone unless they attack me first. Ok!?” He stuck his tongue out before slivering back into my hood. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes, except Naruto since he knew.

“I only have him because my family says I’m not allowed to go on C-Rank Mission’s otherwise. But do not worry, if he does bite anyone, I have an antidote” I state, pulling the small bottle out of my pocket.

“But just so you know, do not attack our client or there will be serious consequences. Do you understand Rouge?” Mr Kakashi had said that in such a serious voice. It did make me feel slightly bad, but he did annoy me.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry Mr Tazuna, he has a mind of his own, I had only meant to threaten you.” He still looked unsure, but that may only be because I had scared him.

“Fine whatever, let's just hurry on to my Country ok”

_‘Phew, I would have thought I would have been sent home now.’_

**‘Here's hoping’**

_‘Silence!’_

* * *

It had been a few hours after we had left the Village now, and everything had looked so peaceful in my eyes. With Team 9 they would always rush off to complete the Mission without taking a chance to admire the scenery. But now I was able to.

 _‘This place, so forest-like, and hardly any buildings just imposing around the trees. Not like England at all.’_ I think to myself. But unfortunately, Naruto would sometimes argue with the client while Sakura and I stayed in the back, catching up. But now Sakura had gone up to the client.

They started talking about erm, er? I’m sorry I may have blanked out there. Hehe. I was too busy thinking of my children, and how little time I had gotten to spend with them.

_‘I miss them a lot, and I fear they may think I’m too busy to play with them’_

**‘Don’t worry, you’ll be able to spend as much time with them later, I’m sure of it’**

_‘I hope so-’_

“Hey! You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn’t you!?”

_‘Wait what were they talking about!?’_

**‘Beats me’**

“That’s what you were thinking!”

As soon as Naruto and Sakura started frantically shaking their heads, Mr Kakashi lightly pattered Sakura’s head.

_‘Aww how cute’_

**‘I still don’t like Sakura’**

_‘You say that for everyone I get into a fight with’_

**‘That’s not- wait, you’re right, but I still don’t like her’**

“And we’re not going to run into any foreign enemy Ninja or anything like that?”

_‘Crap I zoned out again’_

“Not likely.” With that in mind, we all started setting out again, crossing over a bridge, walking along a dirt path. All was great until.

_Splash._

And because I had stepped in a puddle Kasai had immediately disappeared.

_‘Crap, sorry Kasai, I was not concentrating’_

**‘It’s fine needed a rest anyway’**

_‘You were already sleep-’_

**‘ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ can’t hear you ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ’**

**Block.**

_‘That little’_ Yes, she just blocked our communication.

But since I was in the back no one had noticed, so my weakness had not been revealed yet.

I quickly caught up to Mr Kakashi’s side and all had seemed well.

Until.

Someone had pushed me and onto the floor.

When I looked up Mr Kakashi was.

_Gone._

_Ripped to shreds._

“No that is not possible!” I shout, unwilling to believe, but my grief is cut short when I find that the two responsible are behind my Brother.

“First the brats!”

“Then him!”

“Webster do not come out! Their mine!” I whisper, in a harsh voice, sometimes Webster would come out and strike in my defence, that is why I would have to make it clear for him.

But before I can do anything Sasuke comes to the rescue, using his weaponry to relocate the attack they were about to place on my Brother. With there arms no longer in use, Sasuke lands on their arms and kicks them in the head. I would have sighed in relief if it were not for the fact that they had detached themselves from their weapon and split up. One in the direction of Sakura, the other for Naruto. I heightened my skirt, and clicked my high heel knife into its slot while quickly dashing towards Naruto.

And stabbed him in the back of his head.

“Hi”

 _‘Wait.’_ I turned around and low and behold who is there?

“Kakashi-Sensei he’s alive” I could have jumped up for joy without delay, thankfully he survived.

“Naruto, sorry I didn’t help you right away, I didn’t mean for you to get hurt, I just didn’t expect you to freeze up like that”

 _‘He is… Hurt?’_ I look behind me and find that Naruto’s hand is cut.

“Good job Sasuke, very smooth, you too Sakura. Oh and Rouge, try not to kill anyone else, I need to question them first” Mr Kakashi then states, but I was preoccupied with guilt, I tried to help Naruto but ultimately failed.

“I’m sorry Naruto-Kun, I was too slow to protect you”

“I-Its fine” I could instantly tell he was lying, but a bit distracted than anything else.

 _‘Hey wait, why does my ankle feel… Lighter?’_ When I look down I see that my pink weight has disappeared. And I also noticed a small gash on my ankle. I quickly lower my Hanfu to cover the slash, I did not want them thinking I had been injured as well. I felt poison within me, this must have happened to Naruto as well, but when did they get me?

“Naruto! Stand still, these Ninja have poison in their claws we need to take it out of you quickly” He could have said it calmer, Naruto was now seriously freaking out.

“You have to open the wound then remove it, it's in your blood so don’t move around. That spreads the poison”

“Give me your hand Naruto-Kun,” I look it over, trying my best to inspect it.

“Oh and Mr Tazuna”

“Er.. Yeah, what?” He sounded as if he had been caught doing something he should not have.

“We need to talk”

_‘This poison, I may be able to make an antidote for it. Maybe Webster’s antidote and some herbs can help.’_

While I go to grab some herbs Mr Kakashi ties the remaining assassin up to a tree.

“They were Chūnin from the Village Hidden In The Mist, their speciality is relentless attack they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice.” Huh, so these must have been some pretty skilled Ninja, they must be so embarrassed they were stopped by fresh Genin. I stop my search when I find what I was looking for.

_‘I hope this will work’_

“How did you know about our ambush?” I’m curious about this too, in order for Mr Kakashi to still be alive, he must have known beforehand, but how?

“A puddle, on a clear day, when it hasn’t rained in weeks,” He said almost reprehending them for using such an obvious trick, and making me realise when I had been hit.

_‘They may have thought I was going to attack them, that is why they slashed out.’_

“In that case, why did you leave it for the Genin to do the fighting?” He then explained that he needed to know what, or who, exactly they were after.

“This Mission should’ve been a B-Rank Mission, you may have your reasons for not telling us, but lying to us is not one of them”

_‘So he was lying to us?’_

**‘Is that strike three?’**

_‘Not yet, he may have his motives why, so let us wait till then’_ I was so used to Kasai unblocking the link I feel as though I'm unaffected by it.

“We’re Genin this is too advanced for our level of training, we should go back. And I really think we should treat Naruto’s wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our Village, we can take him to a doctor.” I think Sakura was using Naruto’s hand as a bypass to leave, not that I could really blame her.

**‘Wimp’**

_‘Kasai!’_

“Naruto’s hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the Village.”

But Naruto did not seem pleased with that at all, so angry in fact, he grabbed a Kunai and…

 _‘That little prick stabbed himself when I was going to heal him’_ As everyone stared in horror as he made a speech of how he hated being weak.

“I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me. I will never, run away and I will not lose to Sasuke.” He holds up his now poisonless hand quoting.

“Upon this wound, I make this pledge, believe it! Bridge builder, I'll complete this Mission and protect you with this Kunai knife. A real Ninja never gives up and neither will I. Don’t you guys worry about me I'll be fine. Now let's go”

_‘Wow what a speech’_

**‘He’s such a moron’**

“Naruto er that was really cool how you took the poison out, but if you lose any more blood, you’re going to die”

…

…

“What a great way to tell him Mr Kakashi-Sensei,” I mutter under my breath, as Naruto soon starts panicking.

“Naruto-Kun, you are great at making speeches, so maybe you should make one of why I should not pummel you into the GROUND!!”

“A-Akako-Chan please stop, sorry, I’m too young to die” He had seriously paled. I was too busy looking at Naruto and scolding him, not at all paying attention to his hand, I continued wrapping it up until it was better, I did not understand why Mr Kakashi was looking intently at Naruto’s hand though.

“There, all done. Oh and the next time you want to pull something that stupid. Do not!”

“Yeah sorry. Sis.”

“Just please try not to do that again”

They then start heading off, with me still behind, I know if I had left a potential Cinematic Record Will would have my head.

So I have to stab my sickle into his body.

_‘His name was Meizu, twin Brother to Gōzu from the Hidden Mist Village, called the Demon Brothers, defected when failed to kill the Mizukage, now was a mercenary alongside… Momochi Zabuza? Who is he?’_

“What the hell are you doing!” A raspy voice spoke from behind. I turn and smirk.

“You should probably keep your mouth shut, unless you want to end up just like your Brother.” His stare looked angry but he kept silent.

“You do not even know the first thing about being a Demon, you faker” My eye changed colour, not to pink, but to red.

“Akako-Chan hurry up already, slowpoke!!” I smirk before vanishing in front of him… And scaring Naruto with my sudden appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey and its finished. Sorry not much happened but you won’t believe the amount of time my laptop reset on me. And it not connecting to the internet stopped from doing more, this is why I've split them, it will only be two parts so don’t worry action will be served next time. Until then there may be a wait for the next chapter as I may have to wait until I get another laptop and successfully transferred everything. But until then please Kudos, Comment and Share if you like and today's question is:
> 
> Did you ever think the Circus Group was truly evil? Would you have given them a second chance?
> 
> Like always feel free to ask me any questions. I'll probably answer them when I upload the next chapter if I have a lot.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


	18. Another Adventure. For Better Or Worse? Part 2 - 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, so sorry it’s been so long but I did say there would be a delay as I really didn’t have a laptop, so sorry, but now that I have a new one we can get back to these chapters yay, anyway I hope you enjoy today's chapter and also I was wondering if you guys would like several headcanons at the start of these chapters, that way I can try to clarify anything if I run out of space and you’ll be able to understand her more.
> 
> (These are headcanons I’ve made up for this story if you want to ask anything please suggest and I can add some more, also these headcanons may or may not have relevance to the chapter.) My Official Headcanons:
> 
> Currently Rouge knows nothing about Jinchuriki. She believes that her/Kasai, Sebastian and Pluto are the only Demons in that world.
> 
> Originally Rouge was going to be heartless and emotionless, but after reading so many Fanfics with that same stereotype I decided to change it and try to make mine different.
> 
> That Silver cuff bracelet around her wrist also seals her Demon Form, so when in peril she will glance at it as a last resort.
> 
> Sakura, as well as some of the other classmates at some point, had originally thought that Beast and Joker were Rouge’s parents, this was why she was surprised when Rouge told her, she didn’t have any. She did think it was weird Rouge called them Beast and Joker but never said anything about it. But now everyone knows.
> 
> Rouge prefers to use the knives/daggers, Ciel/Dagger gave her than an actual Kunai knife. She believes they’re much more affected than a normal Kunai so chooses to never carry one. But she has kept the one Iruka gave her, this goes for Shuriken’s as well.
> 
> Also if I have any spelling mistakes please tell me as I will fix them ASAP.
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER; THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

* * *

**_(Rouge’s POV)_ **

Mr Kakashi-Sensei had led us to a river where we would then use a boat to cross over to the Land Of Waves. The boat had looked very basic, old looking and very narrow, I was afraid it would not hold all of us, but Naruto had run onto the boat, proving to me it would be alright, if not I could go there by Kasai in 5 more minutes since I still had stepped into that puddle.

Naruto stuck his hand out, in my direction, to guide me onto the boat.

“Oh, Naruto-Kun how sweet of you” I of course kindly took his hand as he led me onto the boat. The rest soon climbed aboard and soon we set off.

“This fogs so thick, you can’t see anything” Sakura mentions. True, in her eyes it is but I would manage to see someone if I tried.

**‘Ugh, I hate being surrounded by water.’**

_‘This should only last for a few minutes, but if it takes too long you can fly me over to the island’_

**‘Yay’**

“The bridge isn’t far now, our destination is up ahead,” The rower man said known as Kaji. And just as he said that, a bridge came into our view.

“Woah it's huge!!” Naruto shouts astonished.

“Quiet I told you no noise, why do you think we’re travelling like this, huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing instead? Moving through the dense fog so they don’t see us” Kaji shouted back.

_‘Oh please if there was anyone here I would be able to hear them’_

**‘Like the Demon Brother’s, right?’**

…

**_‘K a s a i’_ **

**‘I am so sorry’**

But it seemed Naruto had brought it and covered up his mouth, looking scared.

“Mr Tazuna,” Mr Kakashi states breaking the silence. We were still waiting for his explanation for why he lied to us.

“Before we reach the pier I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why? If you don’t tell us I’m afraid I’ll have to end this Mission when I drop you ashore”

“I have no choice but to tell you.. No, I want you to know the truth”

**‘Finally, what has this old geezer been hiding?’**

“As you said, this is beyond the scope of the original Mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man that cast a very long and deadly shadow.”

**‘I wonder who this man could be?’**

_‘You will not find out if you keep interrupting’_

**‘Oh sorry~’**

“Hmm, who is it?”

“You know him, I mean I’m sure you’ve heard his name before. He’s one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet Gatō”

“What Gatō?”

**‘Who the hell is that?’**

_‘We are about to find out so silence!’_

“Who? Who? What? What?” Naruto repeats his questions like a parrot.

“Were you not listening?”

“No. Sorry, Sis”

“Gatō, is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that’s true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods, he uses to take over businesses and nations. He sells drugs and contraband. Using gangs and Ninja.”

_‘Whyyyyy am I sensing Lau and Ciel right now?’_

**‘Shhhh I’m listening’**

“It was one year ago when Gatō first set his site on our Land Of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control over our transport and shipping. Anyone that tried to stand in his way simply… Disappeared. In an island nation, the man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears, the completion of the bridge, when it's complete it will join us to the land breaking his control.”

“I am the Bridge Builder that he fears”

“So that’s it, since you’re in charge of the bridge you’re standing in front of this gangsters way” Sakura explains.

“That means those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gatō” Sasuke comments as well.

Naruto still looks puzzled so I try to help explain it to him.

“Badman Gatō took control of the Land Of Waves. Tazuna is trying to help break the control he has but Gatō is sending men to kill Tazuna so he does not. Do you understand now Naruto?”

“Right, thanks Akako-Chan”

“I don’t understand” Mr Kakashi pipes up.

“If you knew he was dangerous, knew he’d send Ninja to eliminate you? Why did you hide that from us?”

“Because the Land Of Waves is a small and poor nation, even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can’t pay for an A or B-Ranked Mission, it's too expensive”

**‘So you’ve heard his reason, is it strike three yet or not?’**

_‘No his point is clear, his Village was poor, unable to pay for a higher Mission, and possibly hoped no one would come after us, I can see his reasons for that,’_

“If you end the Mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They’ll assassinate me before I reach home.”

_‘Tell me he is not going t-’_

“But don’t feel bad about that, of course, my sweet little Grandson will be upset, he’ll cry _‘Grandad! I want my Grandad!’_ ”

**‘Yep he’s pulling a sob story on us’**

“Oh and my Daughter will condemn the Ninja of the Hidden Leaf’s announcing and blaming you for abandoning her Father and living her life in sorrow”

_‘How dare he think we will easily buy into his crap!’_

“Ah well, it's not your fault forget it” He plasters such a smug smile.

“Well… I guess we have no other choice, we’ll have to keep guarding you”

…

“…What?”

“Hmm is there something you’d like to say Rouge?”

“As a matter a fact there is,” I stand up without any fear of rocking the boat.

“Why the hell must we still protect him!? Why should he have our help so easily!?” I shout, pointing my finger in his direction.

“Rouge this is our Mission” Kakashi tried to explain but I was too angry, he should be begging us for his help, not guilt-tripping us.

“No our Mission was a C-Rank not something like this, I do not appreciate being lied to!” I could tell Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were surprised by my outburst but I did not care, I do not wish to be forced into something yet again.

“Rouge”

“No! Why should he get help so easily when he has lied and cheated, there are others who deserve it so much more, so why are we helping **him!?** ”

“Sis calm down,” Naruto says, resting his hand on my shoulder. I lower my head, all of my memories flooding back to me. How can he deserve this after everything? While we had nothing?

**_5_ **

_‘That is strike 3’_

I turn around, making my way to the edge of the boat. And jump.

Before they could intervene I was already sat comfortably on Kasai’s larger form.

“I would prefer to be alone now” Again before they could intervene I was lifted into the sky, but still able to see the boat from a bird's eye view. Thinking I was alone.

“Err Sis why are we so high up?”

“What!? Naruto-Kun why are you here!? I had thought you were still with the others”

“Well I couldn’t leave you like that, I’ve never seen you so angry before Sis” He looked really concerned. I look down feeling slightly ashamed. I know if Will was here he would reprehend me for letting my personal feelings take over, but I could not help it.

_Please… Somebody help…_

I lift my head up, with the biggest and sweetest smile I could muster.

“Please do not fret Naruto-Kun, I’m alright now as my frustrations have left me. But thank you for your consideration towards me” He seemed a bit unconvinced but I had then told Kasai to fly us faster and he had to stop and hold onto me for dear life. But at least he did not wake Webster up, who was currently in the back of my cloak resting. Hehe what an amusing scene.

* * *

**_(Third Person’s POV)_ **

The others, still on the boat, had spotted Rouge’s fleeting blue form towards their destination. Silence took over the boat and all had their thoughts in their head, minus Kaji.

Tazuna may or may not have been feeling guilty, but he thought nothing of it as he would soon get to his home and all would be good.

Kakashi had thought whether or not Rouge would still be reliable for this Mission, her outburst and seemingly refusal to carry on with this Mission had him, not so much worried but concerned, if she did anything like this again she would have a serious talking to. Or worse.

Now Sasuke just like the day he met her, had always seemed slightly suspicious of her, and this only continued furthered his distrust. But having spent time with her, his suspicion subsided. But even now he would never fully let go of this suspicion. She was still _‘off’_.

But out of all of them, Sakura was the only one who had ever seen her this angry before. She felt slightly scared of her in that form, it was something she had never wanted to see again. But at least that anger wasn’t directed at her this time. But she hoped that Rouge had calmed down now.

* * *

“Ok, take me to my home, and I mean get me there in one piece” Tazuna stated when they had all arrived… Well minus the redhaired girl and blond boy.

“Wait, where are Rouge-San and Narut-” Just at that moment a flash of red appeared 5 meters above the ground before their friend appeared, simply calmly walking with them and smiling as if nothing had even happened. Their blond friend, however, face-planted the floor, causing everyone but the red girl to become embarrassed.

“S-Sis you never said it would hurt that much”

“You were the one that wanted to jump of Kasai from such a height, and with no practice may I add.”

“But Sis you were supposed to catch me”

“You did not clarify Naruto-Kun.” His head dropped, defeated by his Sister.

“Ahem, we have a Mission here” Kakashi cleared his throat.

“Hmph,” Ok, forget I said anything about her being over it, She pouts and walks away. The others soon take their leave as well.

_‘The next Ninja they send won’t be Chūnin, they’ll be Jōnin.’_

_‘I’m not letting Sasuke get all the glory this time. Believe it!’_

Naruto rushes to the front of the group, seemingly on high alert, and looking in all directions making everyone else tense, all except Rouge, she just carried on walking, it's not like anyone could kill her.

Turning to his right, Naruto grabs a Kunai throwing it into several bushes in the process. All was silent, until.

“It was just a mouse”

…

This caused plenty of angry remarks.

“Mouse? Yeah right everyone can see through your stupid act, you’re so obvious its embarrassing” Sakura reprehends Naruto, irritated.

“Naruto, those are Kunai knives, they’re dangerous”

“STOP TRYNA SCARE ME YOU SCRUFFY LITTLE DRAWF!” Tazuna yells the heavens could hear him.

**‘Man are they loud’**

_‘You said it not me’_

“Wait there is someone there… No there.” The hopeless fool trying to recover from his failed attempt.

_Clang_

**‘Rouge!’** She stops immediately upon hearing Kasai’s desperate voice.

“That’s it Naruto!”

 _Whack_ … Poor Naruto’s head.

**‘D-Did you hear that?’**

“Why’d ya do that for, someone really is following us I swear” Their argument continuing oblivious to the events that would soon take place.

_‘Yes and it sounded like metal’_

“Yeah right quit acting like a dumb kid”

**‘And that sounded nothing like a Kunai’**

“ _-Gasps-_ Naruto look what you did!”

_‘It sounded much heavier’_

“Ahh, a rabbit Ahhh” He ran to the rabbit picking it up and repeatedly apologising.

**‘And slightly further away from us’**

“All this fuss over a rodent”

_‘And it felt like it was coming from-’_

_‘That’s a snow rabbit’_

**‘-Behind’**

“GET DOWN!” Rouge screams.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Tazuna heeded the warning and dropped to the ground, missing the abnormally giant Sword by mere inches, Sakura and Naruto, however, were slower.

But at least their super-fast friend was there to save them, she was able to get them out of harm's way in the nick of time.

Webster almost came out sensing Rouge was nearly attacked but she told him to stay put and wait for the signal.

There stood a tall and noticeably muscular man with light greyish skin, short spiky black hair, wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and his forehead protector was on the left side of his head. He was shirtless, wearing baggy trousers with the striped pattern and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. His back was towards them but Rouge felt as if she knew the name of the person.

“Momochi Zabuza” She whispered but it was still loud enough for their Sensei, Kakashi and Zabuza himself to hear.

 _‘How does she know him?’_ Oblivious to the fact that she had only heard the name from the Cinematic Record that belonged to Meizu.

 _‘I’m not going to lose out to Sasuke’_ Thinks a very determined Naruto, ready to go into action at any time.

“Oh, it appears one of your students have heard of me Kakashi,” He said, but Kakashi had ignored it.

“Well well if it isn’t Momochi Zabuza, Rogue Ninja from the Hidden Mist Village”

Even as Naruto heard the words Rogue Ninja he _‘Courageously’_ started to approach the stranger, but Kakashi was able to stop him.

“You’re in the way. Get back”

“But why?”

“He’s not like the others, he’s on a whole new league. If he’s our opponent I’ll have to use this.” He puts his left hand where his headband is, indicating he was going to reveal his eye.

**‘Just what does his eye look like?’**

“This could be treacherous”

“Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?”

_‘He seems to enjoy humour’_

“It's too bad, huh, but you’ll have to hand over the old man” The atmosphere growing intense for every second that passed by. Everyone was able to understand how serious the situation was.

“Now quick Manji-Formation! Protect the Bridge Builder and stay out of this fight!”

_‘Great now I must protect the Bridge Builder and miss out on a fight’_

**‘We’ve been waiting to fight for so long now, and now we can’t, so unfair’**

“I taught you teamwork. Now its time to use it”

They all still looked unsure, as Kakashi pulled his headband up revealing his Sharingan.

**‘He has a red eye? Why didn’t he say that before I would’ve liked him better?’**

_‘Kasai not now’_

“Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honour” As he turned around Rouge noted he was also wearing a belt and had dark brown eyes and… She was blushing.

**‘Really? You have a crush on _this_ guy?’**

_‘Do not judge my taste in men Kasai’_

**‘Oh My God!’**

“Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?”

**‘Oh god now we’re gonna have to learn something, I thought we did all this crap at the academy’**

_‘Kasai where is this language coming from? Have you been hanging out with Peter’_

**‘…Yes’**

_‘Damnit Peter’_

_(Suddenly Peter sneezes)_

“You got it right boy, but you only scratched the surface”

_‘Seriously Kasai, how can you hear that voice and not think he is hot’_

**‘For god’s sakes shut up about your crushes or I swear I will start to talk about Grey’**

…

_‘Fine’_

All of a sudden the air became covered in mist. All the colours of the environment hidden.

“But unfortunately for you Jōnin, in the Assassination Unit in the Hidden Mist. We had a standing order to destroy you on site your profile was in our Bingo Book. And called you the man who copied over 1000 Jutsu. Kakashi the Copy Ninja”

_‘Wow that seems impressive, stupid name though, nothing stands out with it’_

**‘Like the Queen’s Guard Dog is any better?’**

_‘You really do not like Ciel huh?’_

“Enough talking I need to exterminate the old man. Now!” As if on cue, all of the newly graduated Genin stood protectively in front of the Bridge Builder, Sakura, Sasuke, Rouge and Naruto.

_‘I cannot believe I’m doing this’_

“So I’ll have to eliminate you first eh Kakashi. So be it.” Zabuza quickly pulled his Sword out and vanished into the mist he created, before reappearing to then be seen standing on the water. His right arm in front of him, his index and middle finger extended while his left arm was in the air. The water surrounding him.

“He’s building up a huge amount of Chakra”

“Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu” Yet again he vanished into the mist.

“He’ll come after me first”

“But who is he?” Sakura asks, looking very scared by every passing minute.

“Momochi Zabuza, the ex-leader of the Assassination Unit. He’s a master at the Silent Killing Technique”

“S-Silent?” Naruto asks, afraid as well.

“As the name suggests, it happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind”

**‘Cool’**

“Its so fast you pass from this life without realising what has happened, the Sharingan cannot fully neutralise it. So don’t lower your guard!” His words struck fear into the others, well I would say except but I think you’ve already figured out who I would’ve said.

“Well if we fail we only lose our lives”

“How can you say that, this is no time to be joking around,” The females say in sync, and would’ve smiled at each other if not for the situation at hand.

Silence surrounded them, and as time went by the mist became increasingly thicker and thicker, making it virtually impossible to see.

Gradually the mist became so thick, Kakashi who was standing a few feet away, was gone from there sight. Causing the young Genin to grow increasingly concerned.

 _“Eight points”_ A voice echoed throughout the forest, surprising the teens.

_‘That was Zabuza, just where is he?’_

**‘Just close your eyes and concentrate, your hearing skills work better’**

_“Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys, Heart. Now, which will be my attacking point.”_

Thankfully, Kakashi was able to dispel the intensified mist to the relief of the Genin.

_‘Where is he, he really was not kidding with this Silent Killing Technique, but if he talks again I may be able to pinpoint his position’_

**‘Er I think Sasuke’s having a panic attack’**

_‘What!?’_

Just as she turned around she saw Sasuke, shaking and holding his Kunai towards himself, widening her eyes she grabs his hands pulling the Kunai outwards, away from him. He snaps his head towards her, and for the first time since they met, she saw true fear in his eyes.

So she tried her best to help ease his thoughts as this did not even faze her, she sent a sweet and gentle smile.

“Sasuke-Kun, you have nothing to fear. I will not let anyone die today, I will protect you three with my life” Honestly to her, not dieing could come in useful sometimes. But her voice sounded strong, confident, and Sasuke felt as if he wanted to believe in those words.

“She’s right Sasuke, I’ll protect you with my life. All of you”

_‘At least he cares’_

“I will not allow my comrades to die, trust me”

It had seemed as if the others were starting to believe him.

But.

 _“I wouldn’t be so sure”_ Zabuza announced, appearing in the middle of the Manji Formation, but one of them had been ready.

“There you are!” Rouge shouted preparing to use her Sickle to defend her friends.

Everyone had been able to jump back from the impact as Rouge had been able to land a hit in his lower abdomen. But instead of blood leaking, it was water?

_Sizzle._

_‘What!? I’m rendered of my Fire’_

“Heh, you fool” She didn’t really understand until she saw the terrified look upon Naruto’s face.

“Sis! Behind you!” Before she could move, a hand had forcefully pushed her to the side, she luckily landed on her feet as she witnessed Kakashi.

_Sliced in half._

Shock only lasted for a second as the remains of the _‘Corpse’_ dissolved into water.

**‘Was that a Clone made out of water?’**

_‘Yes, he must have been able to copy it when Zabuza used it’_

“Don’t move!” There, stood Kakashi, Kunai in hand against the throat of the Rogue Mist Ninja.

“Now it's over”

 _‘So cool’_ Rouge thinks.

“All right!” Naruto yells with glee. Sakura letting out a laugh, while Rouge, still looks on guard.

_‘But that seemed way too easy’_

And just to prove her suspicion, Zabuza let out a mischievous laugh.

“Finished? You really don’t get it, do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation, I’ll never be defeated by a mere Copycat Ninja like you”

_‘He is most definitely planning something’_

“You are full of surprises though. You already copied my Water Clone Jutsu, when you made your little speech”

“Very skillfully executed, you made your Clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move… Nice try”

The real Zabuza appeared behind him.

**‘That was a Water Clone as well?!’**

“But I’m not that easy to fool”

“Hey! That ones a Clone too!” Naruto pointed out but it was too late, he tried to slash Kakashi but luckily he ducked. Zabuza swiftly turned around and kicked him to the ocean. He charged, Sword in hand.

Kakashi resurfaced, but he seemed troubled.

_‘This isn’t normal water, its dense, heavy’_

“Heh, fool. Water Prison Jutsu”

“No!” Everyone was astonished at the fact that their Sensei had just been trapped in a sphere of water, stranded, at the mercy of the Rogue Mist Ninja.

“This prison is made of water, but its stronger than steel”

“It’s hard to fight when you can’t move, so much for the great Kakashi. I’ll finish you off later” He turned facing the young Genin.

“But first your little friends will have to be eliminated. Water Clone Jutsu”

 _‘He’s even more skilled than I thought’_ Out from the water came another Water Clone. Causing everyone to become very panicked. Except for our main heroine.

“You think wearing a headband makes you a Ninja. When you’ve hovered between life and Death so many times it doesn’t faze you, then you may be called a Ninja. When you become so deadly your profile has entered My Bingo Book, then you may have earned the title Ninja.”

“So I may be a Ninja in your books huh?” Rouge whispers to herself. This feeling of battling, it gave her excitement, the sensation of weapons clashing against another is something she had enjoyed ever since she had trained with Grell, Ronald and the Undertaker. She loved to fight and having to go so long without it may have slightly infuriated her, she would beg someone to give her a worthy fight. I mean, to her no one can kill her in that world. Her family were still against the idea of her training, but as long as she still came out alive, they would have to let it pass, who’s heard of a weak Reaper?

“But to call upstarts like you Ninja, is a joke”

Not her, so she took those steps in front of her friends and Tazuna, prepared to battle.

He made a Hand Sign and disappeared. She concentrated, who would he go for first? She made the decision to go to Naruto first.

A good mistake.

Good because she was right. A mistake because Zabuza had intended to forcefully kick Naruto in the face. Rouge had managed to block it with her arms, but that didn’t stop them from both soaring across the area, Hitai-ate flying off as well. But she was able to pick up Naruto and return to where the others were.

“You’re just brats” He mutters with disgust.

“Naruto! Rouge-San!” Sakura yells, desperate to help but too afraid to move.

“Listen! Get the Bridge Builder and run! You can’t win this fight!” Kakashi’s voice sounded slightly changed but they could still understand him.

“He’s using all his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight you with his Water Clone. But his Clone can’t go far from his real body, if you get away from him he can’t follow. Now run!” Desperation was in his voice but that didn’t stop Sasuke from running straight towards him.

“Sasuke-Kun no!” Yells Rouge and Sakura.

He threw several Shuriken but all were easily evaded by his Sword. He jumps in the air trying to strike from above, but is unfortunately caught, strangled. Until he was thrown away.

Rouge caught Sasuke before he fell onto the hard floor, but widened her eyes when she saw Zabuza was in front of her newfound Brother.

“Naruto-Kun get away quickly!”

She was about to run when she heard a voice.

**‘Wait, let Naruto handle this’**

_‘Are you serious, I will not let him be hurt’_ She was about to continue when Kasai stopped her movements.

 **‘Just listen Rouge, do you remember his oath, to protect the Bridge Builder, to not let him be saved by others, to become the strongest and become Hokage, I know Naruto would want to do this on his own’** Despite being a child, it seemed Kasai still had a lot of knowledge and understands the human world, almost always able to convince Rouge of anything. It made Rouge realise she was telling the truth, but who could blame her for being worried.

_‘I won’t run away!’_

_‘I understand, thank you, Kasai’_

“Huh, Naruto don’t!”

“No Naruto what in the world are you doing!?”

**‘Good cus he’s running towards Zabuza at this second’**

_‘What!?’_

Predictably he was kicked, but a second before Rouge left to check on him, she saw that he had grabbed their headbands.

“Hey you, the freak with no eyebrows! Put this in your Bingo Book. The Ninja who will become Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves” He ties his headband on, determined as ever.

“He never backs down. His names Uzumaki Naruto”

“Alright Sasuke, Rouge, listen up can you hear me?” He throws Rouge’s headband to her, while she quickly ties on as they both say yes to Naruto.

“I’ve got a plan”

“So you’re finally thinking about teamwork huh?”

The three smirk.

“Alright guys, let's go wild!”

Naruto had explained the plan while the others waited apprehensively.

“Ok ready, let's bring this guy down” His sentence seemed to cause the Assassin to chuckle at his words.

“Big words for such a little man, you think your plans gonna keep you in the game?”

“What are you doing I told you to run?! This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off!”

_‘Hmph not a chance’_

“Your Mission is not to prove how brave you are, its to save the Bridge Builder. STAY ON MISSION” The three Genin looked behind them, wondering whether or not to follow Kakashi’s orders.

“I guess, this all happened because of me… And my desire to live. Forget about me, do what you have to do. Go and fight to save your Sensei”

_‘I guess he’s not a coward after all’_

**‘Meh’**

“Alright, you hear that?”

“Believe it, you ready?” But an unexpected reaction occurred, Zabuza started laughing hysterically.

“You really haven’t learnt anything have you?” He spoke.

“Still playing your little game, pretending to be Ninja. When I was your age this hand had already slaughtered many opponents”

The others seemed shocked by this.

 _‘Hmm, so he too killed when he was young’_ She shuddered at her own memory but still stayed in a defensive manner. Zabuza and Kakashi then started to explain how the Mist Villages Graduation Exam were several years ago and to put it simply it horrified them.

_‘This world… Can just be as bad as England’_

“But one year it all changed, a great evil swept the whole Academy, a young boy who was not even a Ninja, took the lives of over 100 students.”

_‘If he is truly this psycho, I must make sure they are protected at all cost’_

“It… It felt so… GOOD!” His eyes turned menacing, and Sasuke found himself on the receiving end of his elbow. Rouge gasped before she realises a plan, mixing it with Naruto’s could work.

She grabs one of her daggers… And stabs herself with it.

Sakura, horrified, was about to ask her why she had done that until she saw the dagger absorbing the blood and turning red.

“Sakura-Chan, look after the Bridge Builder” Before she could reply Rouge had sped off towards Sasuke’s location.

Before Zabuza had been able to elbow him once more, Rouge had thrown the dagger as hard as she could in Sasuke’s direction.

“ ** _Ignite!_** ” She activated her protective seal, and Sasuke was in a dome of Blue Fire. Forcing Zabuza to stop his assault or he’ll burn, but he soon reached for his Sword.

“Big mistake!” She shouts before throwing her Sickle, enabling it to wrap around his hand, stopping him in the process. But that didn’t stop Zabuza from pulling back.

_‘He’s… Too strong’_

At that moment Rouge couldn’t hold her position anymore, letting Zabuza pull her closer.

And knee her in the stomach. She flew back, coughing up some blood on the way, but before she could even think to get up. The semi-circular cut out of his Sword resided on the girl's neck, cutting into her neck and immobilising the girl. As his knee was lodged in the girl's stomach rather forcefully.

“So girl, did you honestly think that would work?”

“Rouge-San!/Sis!” The cries of them fell on death ears.

**‘Rouge!’**

_‘Hold on!’_

“Now all I have to do is pull and your head will be decapitated”

**‘ROUGE!’**

_‘I said hold on!’_

“Any last words?” She smirked at that.

“…Yes, I do. I have 2. WEBSTER NOW!” Her faithful snake by her side, strikes out biting his arm.

Zabuza pulled back and let go, Sword still in hand, as Rouge jumped back up. But she was clutching her neck.

_‘It cut me… I do not feel so good’_

**‘Rouge this is the first time you’ve ever been cut in the neck. Are you gonna be ok?’**

_‘Yes… I hope so, I may have to rest… Earlier than expected but I should be… Fine.’_

“You little-” She widened her eyes, the Clone hadn’t disappeared yet, did poison not have an immediate effect on Clones?

He was about to slash his Sword at Webster, her feet moving on their own.

“SIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!” Screamed Naruto.

_‘I guess I live to make rash decisions huh’_

**‘ROUGE NO!!!!’** Unable to help because of that Clone of water. She jumped in front of Webster, pulling him to her back so he wouldn’t get hit, while she was slashed in the stomach.

And a deep gash it was.

She landed, more like dropped without a care in the world, on the floor. Clutching the snake for dear life for she knew if she let go, Webster would try to attack again.

“Heh, what a pathetic attack”

“NARUTO! SASUKE DO IT NOW!” That was the last thing she remembered, before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

**_(Somewhere Else)_ **

Beast had become slightly worried, but she reasoned with herself that Ember had been on other C-Rank Missions so why should this be any different?

As she was washing the dishes, in her own little kitchen, the plate cracked.

_‘No nononono, that’s-’_

A bad omen.

She rushed straight to Joker, she knew she had to tell him. The sad thing was that last time a plate cracked was when Ember had been… Well, she didn’t want to think of that, she believed in superstitions, and was worried whenever something of hers cracked. And whenever it happened, it always included Rouge.

She found him, with all the kids surrounding him as he was reading a story.

“Joker”

“Ah Beast, join us will ya, the Li’l ones wanna-”

“Joker” He could see the serious look on her face and understood, slowly walking away while trying to make sure the children didn’t suspect anything.

While they were out of the children's reach Joker was able to see the distressed look upon her face.

“Beast, what is it?” She took a deep breath before saying:

“I think something happened to Ember”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s where I’ll leave it. See I told you there’ll be action in this one. But I hope you did enjoy this. I know this was very long, 13 pages in fact, but I couldn’t help it, not after having to be without a laptop for 8 weeks soooooo yeah. I do hope you liked this chapter so please Kudos, Comment and Share if you like and today's question is:
> 
> How do you feel about Rouge being a Demon/Reaper?
> 
> Like always feel free to ask me any questions. I'll probably answer them when I upload the next chapter if I have a lot.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


	19. More Training But, Relationships Are Straining - 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how are ya, I hope you’ll like today's chapter as I liked writing it and can’t wait for the next one. Well, I hope you enjoy it so Cya at the bottom.
> 
> (These are headcanons I’ve made up for this story if you want to ask anything please suggest and I can add some more, also these headcanons may or may not have relevance to the chapter.) My Official Headcanons:
> 
> Rouge can get quite emotional/sensitive, so if you were deliberately being mean to her, she wouldn’t know you were faking and proceed to ignore you until said person came up to her.
> 
> Sasuke didn’t really like Rouge because he found her off. And because she reminded him of a particular family member.
> 
> When Snake was starting to live with them, little Rouge started reading books about snakes, which are venomous and not, antidotes, how to handle/take care of them. She’s become a very good snake handler that’s why she isn’t too worried about taking care of Webster every time she goes on a Mission.
> 
> Also, the Circus members all have a weapon or just strength because they want to protect her, that’s why they have all kept their weapons.

* * *

**_(Rouge’s POV)_ **

_Everything… Was so dark. I may have momentarily forgotten where I was for a moment. But it all came flooding back to me._

_“Zabuza attacked me, then I told Naruto to start with the plan, afterwards I passed out. Did our plan work, are they safe? Kasai?” I call out for my feline friend but there is no one there._

_“H-Hey Kasai where a-are you!?” I fear that my Isolophobia is rising, but before my panic emerges I’m engulfed in a bright yellow light. When I look over I see a woman with long, lovely red hair and violet eyes. She looked so beautiful and I saw that she was mouthing a few words to me. I’m unsure if these were correct but my guess is that they spelled._

_T h a n k Y o u_

* * *

“Ummm” I groan out, I felt weird, I felt… Weak. Had I really been so rusty to black out from such an attack? I should not even be given the right to be called a Reaper or Demon, what a failure I am.

As I regained my vision I saw a brown coloured ceiling above me, and something on my stomach. When I looked up, I saw Kasai and Webster, asleep.

 _‘At least they are safe.’_ That thought had pleased me, maybe I was not a bad as I thought I was, there is always time to improve.

But now there was another dilemma I had to deal with, how to get up without those two waking up? After laying up, while keeping them asleep, the door to the room I was accompanying opened, and I see orange and pink.

We all stop and there is just silence. Until.

“AKAKO-CHAN/ROUGE-SAN!!” They leapt into the air and engulfed me into a very restricting hug. It felt nice, but I was still glad I did not have the ability to breathe, I feel as though that would have been the end of me. I was luckily able to move Webster and Kasai in time. But they soon woke up and proceeded to hug me as well.

We then heard multiple footsteps coming up to the room, three of them I recognised.

“Its good to see you awake Rouge” Kakashi praises me, while the others look relieved. He was holding a pair of crutches, just what happened while I was out?

“I am grateful for your thoughtful actions, but I will try much harder in the future so I will not be a hindrance to any of you” They looked at me in surprise.

“What the hell are you talking about!? You literally went head to head with a Rogue Ninja, that was still amazing Rouge-San”

“Yeah, Sis, don’t put yourself down what ya did was so unbelievably cool, you saved Sasuke from gettin’ his ass kicked y’know” Naruto claims as well making Sasuke irritated in the process.

“Shut up idiot!”

“Hehe thank you that was nice of you. But what happened after I lost consciousness?” At that, they had all looked down to the floor, I wonder what happened?

“Rouge-San after you fainted, Naruto and Sasuke-Kun were able to free Kakashi-Sensei from Zabuza and they started having a rematch, Kakashi-Sensei had the upper hand but right before he was going to deliver the finishing blow, a Tracker Nin came in to _kill_ Zabuza”

“The way you say _kill_ gives me a reason to believe that was the opposite of what this Tracker Nin wanted, am I correct in assuming this?”

“Yes you’re correct, we believe that the Tracker Nin’s ulterior motive was to come and save Zabuza instead” Mr Kakashi warns me. I will have to see his Cinematic Record just in case.

“Yeah, but don’t worry Sis next time he comes, I’ll kick his ass for hurting ya”

“That is cute of you to say Naruto-Kun, nonetheless you do not need to concern yourself for me. But now that we have established that he is alive what is our plan of action now?”

“Kakashi-Sensei has said he would train us, but he didn’t say what he would do in this training. Sorta like a surprise” Sakura mentioned.

 _‘Some training huh, now I may be able to practise more with my sickles’_ I go to fiddle with a flick of my hair, a habit I unconsciously do sometimes. When I find that my wrist felt lighter. I look over and my weights have gone. I inspect my feet and those weights have gone as well.

“Sis, what’s up?”

“Where have my weights gone, they were here in the fight with Zabuza?” Where were they, I know I only left one before we went on the boat?

“Oh that, well when we left for Tazuna’s house I had to carry you while Sasuke and Sakura-Chan had to carry Kakashi-Sensei, and you were too heavy to carry with the weights so I had to take them off”

_Tick._

“Naruto you idiot you can’t say that to her, it was bad enough that you left her weights behind but now you say that!” I grab Naruto’s shirt and start shaking him profusely.

“Kiba-Kun was able to lift me up into the air, and yet you could not carry me, are you trying to say that Kiba-Kun is stronger than you!?”

“A-ka-ko-Chan, please, stop, this” But I carried on.

“And do you know how much they cost me, I can not just keep buying my weights just for fun Naruto, Mr Iruka-Sensei told me to have them and now I can not keep my promise”

“I’m, sorry, please, forgive, me, Akako-Chan, I’ll, buy, you, some, more, I, promise” I smirk, happy I had won and let go of him.

“Good, then I await your generosity Naruto-Kun” I smile a sweet smile as I now feel everyone either sweatdrop or become embarrassed.

“Anyway it’s almost time for dinner now, so we should head down now while I prepare dinner” The Lady, whose house we must have been in, then said whilst clapping her hands together. At that, the majority start to leave while I try to get up, only for Naruto and Sakura to stop me midway.

“What do you think you’re doing, you’re still injured, you need to rest Rouge-San!” Sakura worries while Naruto agrees.

“Yeah Akako-Chan you won’t get any better if you move”

“But I would feel much better if I could help in preparation for our meal, we should help”

**‘Yeah but you don’t need to overwork yourself’**

_‘I can not help it, my job as a maid is rising with the urge to help’_ I would blame Sebastian for this, but I could not.

“That’s a nice thought Rouge but I believe that we can help Tsunami ourselves, so you can rest”

 _‘At least I know her name now’_ I nod my head in agreement as they all leave.

_‘My injuries should heal within the day, but they would grow suspicious of me to be walking around normally. I’ll have to act injured for at least a week, or until someone is in trouble. This ‘pretending’ to be injured will prove to be a nuisance, however-’_

**‘Y’know Sasuke’s still standing here right?’**

_‘Huh?’_

True to what Kasai had said, I saw Sasuke still standing near the doorway, was he studying me? He walked over to me as he saw I had noticed him.

He handed sometime over to me, a red object, in fact, it took me a moment to figure out it was the knife I had given to protect him from Zabuza.

“Oh thank you Sasuke-Kun” I would return the blood that I had infused with the knife, but Sasuke was still there and I’m sure he would deem it suspicious if I were to cut myself. That was the nice thing about my power, even if I were rendered of my firepower, if someone were in trouble I would be able to save them through this method.

“Look, next time don’t do something that reckless, I could've taken care of myself.” I smile lightly at that, as we both know he would have surely been hurt, but I would just have to guess that was his way of being concerned about me. Or so I thought.

“I know, however, I also knew I could distract Zabuza for the plan, these injuries would have appeared on one of us, I just chose to be the vessel”

“Well next time don’t, I don’t want someone hovering over me whenever I’m about to get hurt!” He retorts, what had gotten into Sasuke all of a sudden?

“I-It was my choice, Sasuke-Kun! What part of that are you not getting!?” This is turning into a full out argument now. I’m surprised no one else is hearing this.

“What aren’t _you_ getting!? For me to become stronger I will decide whether I get hurt or not, I don’t need you interfering with that!” Why was he being so angry with me? I only thought to help him.

“H-Hey Sasuke-Kun there is n-no need to become so angry” Why is he saying this, I was looking so upset, but he did not relax, his head lowered and I could not see his eyes, he kept going.

“Don’t ever help me again, don’t even try to support me ever! Don’t even talk to me… You were nothing to me”

I could not take it anymore, so I ran away. The only thing I think I am good at some of the time.

I subconsciously went to a window, climbed out of it, and proceeded to sit on the roof. This was a habit I did back home. But I mean the home in the Reaper’s world whenever I was upset.

Kasai would have come out to comfort me but that would have been impossible now. Because I was crying and she had already gone to sleep.

_‘Why Sasuke?’_

* * *

**_(Third Person’s POV)_ **

Alone in the bedroom, the teenage boys head still hung low. Was he contemplating whether or not to apologise? No, he had a lot more important things to do.

_‘I made the right choice, she was just getting in my way, I need to get stronger on my own, not by help. I need to concentrate on one thing and one thing alone._

_Revenge!’_

* * *

Several minutes after our heroine was crying, she started hugging her knees. A habit she accustomed herself with whenever she felt scared or sad. Runaway, curl up and think everything would go away, she laughs at the thought, but she can’t help it, this habit has been with her since childhood, she can’t shake it off so easily.

She suddenly felt something slither next to her cheek, when she had looked up, she found Webster, trying to lick her tears?

She giggled at that, he was trying to help, so she proceeded to stroke/pet him.

Rouge could remember the day she met Snake and his snakes. She was out with Joker and Beast’s lot, looking at random shops while holding both their hands, along with Doll. Then she heard a voice that almost scared her tightening her grip on Beast, when they turned around they saw a man in a suit and a cane while he was in front of a huge cage.

When they saw the inside of the cage, they saw a pale skinned male, with white short hair, he was trapped in the cage. She felt so sorry for him, and looking at everyone else they felt that as well, she exclaimed that she wanted to help him, her and her younger self, and to her relief, they helped him.

Beast used her whip on the man while they freed him, it was an interesting first meeting, and when he was able to communicate through snakes little Rouge was so intrigued, and with the fact that his snakes nearly took an immediate liking to her. She was so happy to have someone else as a family member.

As she sits and ponders that thought she did not see the figure sneaking up behind her.

.

.

_Pounce._

_!!!_

_‘It is-!?’_

“Grell!? What are you doing here!?” She exclaimed, shocked at her discovery, her Broster was hugging her to the extreme.

“Well is that any way to say hi after I came all this way to see you. So ungrateful, but I’ll forgive you as I love you more than the colour red itself” A sweatdrop formed on her head, her Broster was so fickle at times, but she loved him nonetheless.

“But how come you are here Grell, do you not have a Mission of your own?” She asked concerned. If Will were to find out he would be horrified.

“Oh mission smission, what matters most is my baby Sister, now why didn’t you send a Dove? You agreed to send a Dove each night you were gone but you didn’t, care to explain?” At that point, Grell had that look, the one which says, _‘Explain or else you’ll be disciplined’_ Either way there was no getting out of it.

“Eheh, well you see we may have come into a few complications through the course of coming here” Rouge then gives a basic explanation of what had happened, which only seemed to fuel Grell’s anger.

“You mean to say that some brute slashed you, where the hell is this guy!! I’ll kill him myself!!” Grell got up, slashing his Chainsaw into the air while Rouge gripped onto him with all her might.

“Grell, stop, please, you, are, making, too, much, noise”

“Fine” He plops down but still proceeds to hug Rouge tightly.

“ _Anywaaaaaaay_ , why were you crying in the first place?” She flinched when she realised Grell had actually seen her, and she couldn’t lie even if she wanted to.

“I had gotten into an argument with one of my former friends-”

“Do you want me to kill him?”

“W-What no of course not, even though that would be nice” She mutters the last part but they both hear it and laugh. Although a thought does come to her mind.

“Is everyone else alright, I believe that because of the absence of my letter they were worried about me?” Grell gave her an irritated look.

“Well, actually that big bapped woman wouldn’t shut up until one of us went to check up on you. I only agreed after you didn’t send a letter” That definitely sounded like Beast Rouge thought, she wondered why she was adamant about checking up on her but let it slide, after all, they were very overprotective of her, if they felt something was wrong, they would follow that gut feeling till the end of time.

“Grelle, thank you for everything” Smiling, he nuzzles her check to show her his gratitude.

“Of course”

“Siiiiiiiis where are you?” A voice shouts out, but as you can tell it was our one and only Naruto. Rouge called out to tell him of her location, but when she had looked back, Grell had gone.

“Hey, why ya out here?” Naruto confused presumes to come over and offer his hand out to his Sister. She, of course, took it.

“I’m sorry if I had worried you Naruto-Kun, Webster had wanted fresh air so I simply complied”

_‘A simple white lie will not hurt anyone’_

**‘Except you’**

“Oh ok, well hurry up will ya, foods ready so c’mon let's go y’know” He put an arm around Rouge and hurriedly supported her while climbing back inside. All the while a familiar redhead was watching them.

* * *

**_(Sakura’s POV)_ (Holy Cow A Totally Different POV Change)**

Today was the day of training, how exciting this will be, I’m sure Sasuke-Kun will absolutely flawlessly complete it like he always does. Ahhh Sasuke-Kun. Naruto will most likely mess it up like he normally does, while I will try my best as always. I don’t think Rouge-San will be doing the training, she needs to save her strength.

But the way Rouge-San was fighting back then, or even when she had that practise Taijutsu match with Sasuke-Kun, it was as if she had fought before, but she was amazing, so fearless as well. Almost as if she wasn’t afraid. She didn’t even show any remorse after killing one of the Demon Brothers, that was scary.

Even though she’s my friend there are still so many things I don’t know about her, and because of that, I made a huge mistake that cost us our friendship.

Anyway, on a brighter note, the night before was great, with the fact that Rouge-San woke up and was alright, and even called Inari so cute while he just ignored her, she was upset after this, although she never made any eye contact with Sasuke-Kun during dinner. That had felt weird to me but I didn't press on it, it may have just been a coincidence after all.

Well, back to the present, we were in a clearing awaiting our training. Me, Sasuke-Kun, Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei and Rouge-San whom I assumed would sit out on this.

“Alright training starts now”

“Right!” Naruto says way too enthusiastically for this time in the morning.

“First we’ll begin with a review of Chakra, a Ninja’s basic source of power. Understanding Chakra is essential.”

“We know that” Sasuke-Kun states obviously, to be a Ninja, of course, we’d need to know what Chakra is.

“He’s right. A long time ago we learned about err Catra” Ugh Naruto’s such an idiot, of course, he’ll forget the basic piece of information to perform any task a Ninja needs.

“Err I believe it is Chakra Naruto-Kun” Rouge-San clarifies for Naruto’s sake, I swear she is Naruto’s Mother at times.

“Oh” Embarrassed he lowers his head.

“Go ahead Sakura”

“Alright Naruto, I’m only going to say this once so you can understand” I then start to explain a flawless clarification just for Naruto’s sake.

“Right on all points, Iruka-Sensei really did have some excellent students” Kakashi-Sensei comments to which I agree.

“What’s the big deal with all these complicated explanations, the whole point is to learn the Jutsu isn’t it?”

“Naruto’s right for once, we’re already using Chakra energy in our Jutsu’s”

“No! You have not mastered this power, you have barely scratched the surface of it”

“Whaaat do ya mean!?”

“Calm down and listen, it's just like Sakura said, you need to draw on physical and spiritual energies and then combining them within yourselves, but how do you do that?” Kakashi-Sensei then explained the importance of balancing and controlling Chakra. He then started explaining that we have to be ready for anything, I then asked what we had to do?

“Climb a tree”

“Climb a tree!?” We all asked in shock, even Rouge-San and she can’t use Chakra.

“That’s right, but there's just one rule; no hands.”

“You’re kidding” This is impossible how are we meant to do this?

“Am I?” He proceeded to do a Hand Sign and amazingly walked up the tree.

“Focus the Chakra towards the soles of your feet, and use it to connect to the tree. That’s one way you apply the power of Chakra” But I soon became irritated as there was still a question bugging me.

“Wait a minute! That’s a nice trick and all but how does that help us against Zabuza!”

“It’s the only way to fight him Sakura, that’s the whole point of this training” He then starts explaining the idea of how important this exercise was, and how even advance Ninja struggle at this.

Kakashi-Sensei then throws three Kunai’s towards me, Sasuke-Kun and Naruto. So Rouge-San really won’t compete with us.

“Use the Kunai knife to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb, without using your hands, then try to get past that point the next time, and the next”

“At first you’ll need to run at the tree with all of your momentum. Until you get used to it. Ready?” We picked the Kunai up while Naruto claimed that he was gonna be the best. Yeah right.

 _‘Now concentrate Sakura, focus your Chakra to your feet, remember to balance as well’_ I thought to myself, when I thought I had done it right I quickly charged towards a tree. But feeling slightly afraid I closed my eyes after my feet made contact with the tree.

I waited until I thought for sure I would fall but to my surprise, I was still running.

 _‘Man this is pretty easy’_ I waited until I saw a branch and went to sit on that while I paused for everyone else to see me. Rouge-San was already waving at me, so I waved back, I guess she was watching me.

“Hey this is fun”

“Well, it looks like one of the female members of the squad is the most advanced at Chakra control. Well done Sakura” I playfully stick my tongue out towards them.

“Yeah, way to go Sakura-Chan I always knew you were awesome! Believe it!” Naruto praises me like always. But Sasuke-Kun looked annoyed.

_‘I thought Sasuke-Kun would be impressed, but now he’s mad at me. Why is it always like that?’_

“Well, not only does Sakura understand Chakra, but she can control and maintain it as well. We spoke about someone being Hokage one day didn’t we? It seems Sakura has the best chance of that, wouldn’t you say?” Naruto seemed irritated at that.

“And as for the Uchiha Clan, maybe they aren’t so great after all” How dare he!

“That’s enough! You take that back Sensei”

_‘Sasuke-Kun’s gonna hate me now!’_

I was so annoyed at Sensei I almost didn’t see Rouge take a few steps back, and…

_Clap._

We all turned our heads to where the sound came from, and it was Rouge-San.

“Well, I simply cannot let Sakura-Chan be the only female to complete this task” But we were all confused. Surely she doesn’t mean she’s going to train?

“Rouge, your enthusiasm is welcomed when you’re better physically, right now you should be resting” Kakashi-Sensei states, it was the correct course of action after all.

“Yeah Rouge-San you need to rest, I’m doing this for the both of us,” I say trying to sway her, but she smirked in response.

“Do not worry, this is a simple task that I may fully complete” Before any other words were said. She shot up the tree so fast I could hardly see her. She was able to double my distance in a matter of seconds.

She soon got onto a branch, looking down at all of us.

“See Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Kun, Mr Kakashi-Sensei! I’m fine. Sebastian had made me train by running up the walls of the Manor for at least a month for training, this was no different”

“That doesn’t matter, come down immediately!” Kakashi-Sensei shouts, he seemed angry but I could sense some worry in his voice.

“Of course, I had only wanted to prove a point in the first place” We had thought she would walk down the tree…

She didn’t.

She jumped.

But what shocked me the most was how graceful she was while doing that, her movements were flawless as she twirled through the air, and how she landed excellently.

“Rouge-San that was awesome! Cha!” I yell while she curtsy’s to us. Kakashi-Sensei had landed as well, but he didn’t look too happy.

“Rouge what you did was highly irresponsible! You may have been able to do this with other Sensei’s but now you must rest. Do not attempt to do anything like that again”

“Y-Yes sir” Well that happened. I felt sorry for her but at least she was alright. Although one of my earlier suspicions were correct, Rouge-San and Sasuke-Kun must’ve had an argument, my proof? She didn’t say his name when she climbed the tree. I wonder what happened?

But anyhow, as the hours went on we carried on with our training, just waiting until the fight with Zabuza will commence.

I just hope its later rather than sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done. Yay, I’ve finished and so happy, also sorry for that argument, I just thought Sasuke wouldn’t particularly want anyone saving him, so it was kinda needed, and I can’t wait till the next chapter since I’m adding two more characters in so I hope you lot enjoyed this chapter. Please Kudos, Comment and Share if you like and today's question is:
> 
> If you could make your own Death Scythe what would it consist of?
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions. I'll probably answer them when I upload the next chapter if I have a lot.
> 
> And I hope you have a great day.


	20. There Is Still A Hero Somewhere In This World - 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, how are ya, I hope you’ll like today's chapter again and I hope you had a good Christmas. Well, I hope you enjoy it so Cya at the bottom.
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.
> 
> (These are headcanons I’ve made up for this story if you want to ask anything please suggest and I can add some more, also these headcanons may or may not have relevance to the chapter.) My Official Headcanons:
> 
> Kasai’s personality is what I would think would match the audience, her random comments, protective of Rouge, not liking Sakura or Sasuke. I don’t know just wanted to put that out there.
> 
> Even though Rouge has given multiple items, which contain her blood, that will protect her family when in harm's way, it would not harm her that much. The fact that it drains her life source is still there but saying that she would live forever it would just be ∞ - (However many times they are harmed) and even then it won’t be that many since they won’t live forever.
> 
> Rouge and Kasai don’t know it but if Rouge’s neck was cut/sliced she would eventually pass out quicker, it makes her feel incredibly weak and light-headed, so it will take a while to notice. And while that happens Rouge believes it's her being weak, my poor girl☹. However, if she were strangled it would not have the same effect unless it was another Demon.  
> If Rouge gets angry/shouts with anyone in this universe she doesn’t use any honorifics, if she has an argument with anyone, she uses -San, a clear sign that you have pissed her off/certainly upset her.
> 
> Rouge has these mini circular devices that when connected they play a lullaby and she sings along to them to help her children sleep.
> 
> Another thing Rouge does is to make shapes with her fire as the children all seem to love that, they’re so enchanted by it that she’s been learning how to do more tricks with it, just to see the looks on their faces.

* * *

**_(Rouge’s POV)_ **

These Mission’s, the ones where the Hokage would select the available Mission we could complete depending on our skills and level. And Will having made me do all of my Mission with no flaws, but I would have never guessed that they would be such a…

Bore.

There is nothing to do here, this whole day we have had to train and when I mean _we_ I mean everyone else but **me**. I have had to stay out as everyone else takes part in the activity, how unfair I say. And this is only because I’m _‘soooo injured’_ but if I were to show them that I was capable of the task, like I did this morning, I would be lectured and sent to sit away. I would much rather go on a Mission with Team 8, I’m sure they would let me continue.

But seeing as Will said I could not use my main Death Scythe to fight, I used it as a pole to lean on since I still had to act injured, hopefully, they will let me fight sooner than later, or even do anything.

But alas somehow I had gotten through this day and it was now Midnight, with me having to share a room with Sakura, who was already asleep by now, I was able to write another letter for everyone at home. Still apologising about my lack of response from the previous night and regarding my checkup, Beast had said she wanted me to come back ASAP but kinda understood that it may not be that easy, but did threaten to rush over here if I did not respond again.

As I watch my Dove leave and fly out of sight I start to quietly make my way to my sleeping bag so I would not wake Sakura up. Kasai silently comes out as well so we may snuggle up while Webster is protectively curled on top of my blanket.

 _‘I do hope tomorrow something exciting happens’_ My final thought before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

“SAKURAAAAA-CHAN, AKAKOOOOOOO-CHAN WAKEY WAKEY!!” As if on instinct Sakura and I sprang into action and hit the assailant. If I had waited I would have found it to be Naruto _‘pranking’_ us but as an instinct, I chose to attack first, ask questions later.

“Ahh! Why’d ya do that for?”

“What!? Naruto that was rude and uncalled for, we were sleeping in here how dare you come in unannounced, why I outta-!!” Frightened Naruto put his hands up in a surrendering action.

“No, wait! Kakashi-Sensei told me to wake you two up, sorry I promise I won’t do it again” Panicked Naruto ran out of the room with a wild Sakura chasing after him. I stood there, in mere disbelief at their antics a few minutes longer before I decide to get changed and head downstairs.

 _‘It is not like I could stay in anyway, I might as well get this over with’_ I see everyone else minus Tazuna had gathered around the table eating the breakfast which Miss Tsunami had ever so kindly prepared for us. Sakura was still in her pyjamas and had very bad bed hair, and so I walked over and started brushing her hair. Everyone else had looked at me weird but I still wore my determined face as I combed out all of her knots to make it presentable.

“Rouge you should eat first before doing that” Mr Kakashi advised but I did not twitch.

“Food can wait, this is more important” Grell had always taught me to always look presentable above all else, at least in the morning, that way you can be ready for whatever challenges throw at you.

“Don’t worry Kakashi-Sensei, Rouge-San always does this, she will eat eventually though, she’s too stubborn to make our hair pretty” Sakura defends giggling, and despite Mr Kakashi looking hesitant, I inwardly smirk and giggle along with her at my victory.

“Ahem, now that you’re both here there is something I wanted you two to do?” We stopped and looked up in confusion.

“What is it Mr Kakashi-Sensei?” I ask inquisitively.

“Since Sakura has completed the training there would be no use her continuing into the forest, so I want you to guard Tazuna, and this way Rouge won’t be able to pull any of her stunts again” I laughed nervously at the end of his sentence, but soon me and Sakura squealed in delight and raced upstairs to get ready.

“Sis you forgot ya breakfast, if you don’t have it imma eat it” Oh Naruto, I swear he thinks with his stomach most of the time.

“So since we’re gonna guard Tazuna where do you think he’ll be?”

“Sakura-Chan, will he not be at the bridge?”

“Oh yeah, I’m still sleepy I’m not thinking straight”

**‘When is she ever thinking straight?’**

_‘Kasai silence!!’_

“But I’m still wondering where exactly is the bridge, the last time I saw it was on that boat, maybe we’ll remember when we find it” I would have commented but I did not know where the bridge was either, but soon came up with an idea.

“Do not worry Sakura-Chan, we will be able to see it if we fly, Kasai will give us the perfect birds-eye view”

“Of course why didn’t I think of that?”

**‘Because you’re not smart _enough~_ ’**

_‘Kasai, we had one argument and now we are friends, please stop poking fun at her!’_

**‘I will when I see it with my _own_ eyes’** With an eye roll of my response we returned downstairs, gave our salutations and left through Kasai. And I had left Webster, as I had a feeling nothing bad would happen, after all with the injuries Zabuza got he would be out for a week just like Mr Kakashi stated.

The bridge was west from where we were and soon arrived, I grabbed onto Sakura’s hand as we jumped and we safely landed on the bridge. We spotted Tazuna who in turn turned to us as we sat down near the railing. I began to comb through Sakura’s hair again as it had been ever so windy on Kasai and it was messed up again, while Sakura yawned. Aww, she is still tired.

“You always this lazy?” When we heard the voice we saw Tazuna walking by with a steel beam on his left shoulder.

“Where’s that weird blond kid and the one with the attitude?” Even though I had given him a bit of respect before I still do not want to be giddy with him, once this is over I hope to never see him again.

“They’re training; climbing trees”

“Too tough for you?” He almost instantly replies. The nerve of him!

“Nooo in fact I’m the best that’s why the Sensei sent me here to guard you, and if Rouge-San wasn’t injured I know she would’ve completed it in an instant” Surprisingly he turns back to claim that her statement was false causing to Sakura grow annoyed, but I glare menacingly and after noticing it he quickly turns his head placing the steel beam down.

While I try to calm Sakura down I notice a man approach Tazuna, discussing matters involving quitting the bridge because of how unsafe it is. Sakura and I glance at each other before listening back, and even after Tazuna spoke passionately about the bridge, he was unable to sway the other man's views on the matter.

After several hours had passed, it was near sunset and Tazuna had finished working and was now walking through the food market. Remember when I was excited about this, I take everything back. But I do not mean that entirely from the boredom, after looking around at all the children, alone, possibly abandoned in the streets, it tugged at my nonexistent heart.

We soon entered a shop that Tazuna stopped at, but all of the stocks were virtually empty everything was.. Gone.

_!!!_

There was someone behind us!

A hand reached out for Sakura, so I simply beat him to it.

I grabbed his hand making them both look at me, and before I was able to fully discipline him, Sakura had done that for me.

“YOU PERVERT!!!”

We left after that incident had occurred and silently high-fived each other.

“Wow you really surprised me like that, girls around here don’t fight like that”

“They should, something’s seriously wrong here!” Sakura angrily replies.

Suddenly we both felt a tug on our clothes, thinking it was another man, we turned around quickly with angry expressions, but we found a small black girl, looking around the age of 5, with dirty clothes, long unkept dark purple hair with red eyes and a small scar around her nose and freckles, holding her hands out towards us. She had a solemn look on her face, almost expecting us to walk away.

**[Furīku](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910114843224/) **

Our expressions turned instantly, and without hesitation, Sakura pulled out some sweets while I gave her a large water bottle. Her face lit up immediately as she thanked us and took off running in the opposite direction.

“This is how it’s been since Gatō took came here. The children suffer, and the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They’ve lost all hope, that’s why we have to finish the bridge, it will bring people to trade, but much more importantly that bridge is a symbol of courage, we must restore the spirit of our people.”

“When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again. They’ll believe that they can live a life with dignity, we can’t let Gatō stop us!” It would have felt wrong for either me or Sakura to interrupt, so we let Tazuna continue on with his monologue, and I will have to say I saw how much he cares about his Village.

We were about to walk back to his home when I once again felt something bump into me.

_‘Hmm?’_

When I turned around I saw a small black boy, with dark purple hair, red eyes and a scar on his left cheek, and in his hand a loaf of bread, huh Déjà Vu.

**[Jiko](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/859483910114843253/) **

He looked scared and nervous, hastily looking around as if he had been caught until we both heard it.

“Stop thief!! There you are, you little Jiko, I’ll teach ya to steal what ain’t yours!” A man with a batton shouted as he grabbed the boys arm and was about to smack the child.

“Huh? Hey, watch it, Woman!!” I, of course, intercepted the attack, but it appears Sakura and Tazuna have already left, it looks like I will have to do this myself.

“Leave him be” My voice was stern and straight to the point. If there was any guilt to the fact he had hit me with his batton it was invisible.

“Listen, girl, he stole my last loaf of bread, unless if you give me the profit I will beat him”

“If that is all you wanted then here” I grabbed a handful of Ryo from my back and placed it in the man's hand, he looked shocked, thanked me what seemed to be a million times and ran back to what I presumed to be his shop.

**‘Huh, that was easy’**

_‘Quite’_

“Ah-” I instantly turned around to see the boy still on the floor, was he hurt?

“Are you alright?” He froze upon my words, was he really scared of me? And yet I could not believe how everyone else was still oblivious and continuing on with their day.

He looked up while looking ever so frightened, so I thought crouching down to his level may help him, after all my other children seemed to calm down when I was eye level.

“You do not have to be afraid, I will not hurt you,” I spoke in my most gentle voice. Surely, like the others, he would believe me right?

“G-Get away from me you hag!” He glared, a fierce look in his eyes.

_Twitch._

Blue fire started surrounding my body, just because he was a child did not mean he was allowed to talk to me in that manner. But when his glare faded away and fear was replaced made me halt in my actions causing my fire to fade away. I gave a closed-eyed smile trying to hide the fact I was still mad while also bending over.

“Please try to reframe from provoking the being that saved you” His earlier expression returned as he struggled to get up.

“Yeah, well why would you want to save a Demon like me anyway?” My eyes widened as I straightened up at his question, he is a combination of Leo and Clara I realised.

“I-”

“Brother!” When we turned around the boy had seemed to recognise the voice, and for some reason, I did as well.

“Brother where have you been, I’ve been looking for you since we split up?”

“Sorry let's talk about it later, we gotta go now”

“Why? What- Oh it's you” The girls face immediately brightened as she ran up to me and hugged me.

“I forgot to give you a hug since I was soo happy, thank you again” I smile and crouch down yet again, but had noticed the boys confusion.

“H-How do you know her Sis?” He stated before pulling his Sister away from me.

“Brother its alright, she and a pink Lady gave me stuff, we won’t be hungry today.” Her expression seemed so happy, but I could not help my face frowning.

“S-She did?”

“Here, you two need this more than me” Before the Mission I had received some sandwiches from Beast, my favourite, ham, cheese and lettuce. She knew I would appreciate them as they made me think of home, but I knew it would only be right to give them away.

Her little eyes lit up as she accepted my little tub.

“Thank you so much Miss, we love it” She did not even know what it was and yet she was still so excited.

“Well I best be going, if I want to rid this place from Gatō’s control I best be off” Surprisingly her eyes sparkled, even more, I could have sworn I saw a star in there.

“You mean you’re gonna help us from Gatō?” Nodding to her question she jumped for joy, grabbing her Brother’s hand in the process.

“Wow, you really are a real Ninja. Good luck to you then” She ran off, all while her Brother was staring at me intently, I believe he still does not trust me.

**‘Those poor kids, I swear Gatō will pay’**

_‘Calm down Kasai, we will kill him later… I’m just worried about those two, and what that boy said.’_

**‘Then come out again, after everyone goes to sleep you could check up on them, wake up Naruto if you have to, I’m sure he won’t mind’** Excited I nod to no one in particular.

“Then it is settled I will see them tomorrow”

“See who tomorrow?”

“Ahhhh!!” When I spun around I saw Sakura with an evil grin.

“W-What Sakura-Chan wh-why did you do that you scared me senseless!” Her laughter did not cease and continued, when I peered behind her I saw Tazuna grinning as well.

“Sorry it was way too tempting not to, you seemed like you were spacin’ out.”

“Yes, I was, may we just go back to the house now, we need to cook the food” As my own little jest, I ran behind both their back, grabbed and flew them up into the air where Kasai had been waiting to catch them. When I joined them they were not very happy but we were all even now. The laughter continued until we made it back and started to prepare the meal.

* * *

**_(Third Person’s POV)_ **

“Wow, Rouge-San your cooking skills are amazing, you were able to make all of this with our limited supply of food and the taste is superb, you must give me some tips” Rouge had always volunteered to help with the food, and they were never able to say no because she went ahead and helped anyway, they quickly realised that they would have to get used to it as there was no way to deny the young maid wannabe to help. It would’ve been a strange sight to see a Snake around the neck of a girl who was cooking but yet it all seemed normal in this house.

“Oh it was nothing Miss Tsunami, I was glad to be of service” She curtsies towards her as they hear the door unlock.

“WEEEE’REEEE BAAAAAACK! Oh, food” They hear Naruto yell out as he greedily snatches food off the table… As well as, Sasuke.

But alas, that was not the most disturbing thing at the table.

“Hehehe, this is fantastic, its been so long since we’ve had this many guests around the table” Yes well that would’ve been a nice statement if it hadn’t been for Naruto and Sasuke stuffing themselves with the food, a disgusting sight it was.

“I want some more!” They yelled, they glared, but more importantly, they puked.

 **‘How dare they, do they know how long you spent making that?’** Kasai hisses to Rouge.

_‘…’_

**‘Er Rouge?’**

“Don’t eat so much if you’re gonna puke it up” Sakura yells out.

“I… Have to eat”

“And I have’ta eat more than him, it’s the only way I’ll get stronger and- Akako-Chan, why are you giving this to me?” Everyone turns to see that Rouge had given Naruto a mop and bucket.

“Clean. Now.” Panicking again Naruto fell down in fear.

“H-Hey Sis I-I wasn’t the only one who puked, what about Sasuke” He knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of it but he thought he might as well take Sasuke down as well.

“I could care less about Sasuke-San, now clean up all the food me and Miss Tsunami made. **Now!** ” At that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura widened there eyes, she had never used that honorific _-San_ before, ever, it was always _-Kun_ or _-Chan_ , Sasuke was able to guess why, and Sakura was able to identify why as well, but Naruto was more dumbfounded, did something happen that he didn’t know about?

While the three original members of Team 7 glances at each other, Kakashi could sense that something was wrong with what she said, but he didn’t know what exactly, maybe he could ask his students later.

Sakura could see everyone was just staring at Rouge, trying to figure out why she was mad or upset with Sasuke, but she thought maybe she could divert the attention from Rouge to… To!

“Excuse me, that picture _-Points Behind Them-_ is torn, is there any reason for that? Inari you kept glancing at it all through dinner, is there any reason for that? It looks like someone else was in the picture but they got torn out, I mean that’s kinda strange isn’t it?” She hoped the question would help her friend from getting asked stuff.

But it didn’t.

“It's my husband,” Tsunami says in a flat tone, giving off a sadness to everyone around.

“They use to call him a hero in this land” Inari stood from his seat making his way towards the front door.

“Inari where are you going?” He didn’t answer as he left, causing Tsunami to go after him and saying he _‘Shouldn’t say that in front of Inari’_

It was quiet, even Rouge had returned to her seat.

“Inari’s so… I mean what happened to him?”

“Is there a story behind this?” And so Tazuna began to explain.

“He wasn’t his real Father he came into our family later, and he brought so much happiness. He and Inari were very close. In those days, Inari used to laugh all the time… But then”

Tears fell from Tazuna’s eyes.

“All that ended, He never laughs or smiles anymore. Ever since the day, everything changed”

 _‘What… Happened?’_ Rouge thought, she wanted to know but was afraid if the truth would be too hard to swallow.

“The word courage was stolen from this island, we were left feeling powerless, hopeless but Inari suffered the most. Ever since that day, ever since **it** happened”

“Tell us… What happened to Inari” They all gathered around, listening intently.

“First you need to know about the man, his Father. The man who taught us the word courage, a hero in this land.”

“A hero? Really?” Asked Naruto.

“You can decide that for yourself, he came here about three years ago” As he started recalling the events Rouge was heartbroken.

Apparently, he was a travelling fisherman, he met Inari after saving him from drowning, and Inari came to rely on him heavily. He became revered as a hero when he single-handedly saved a large portion of the village from a flood. However, when Gatō arrived, he had Kaiza killed to destroy the hope of the land, a strategy that sadly succeeded but traumatised Inari. Causing him to think of his Father as a liar and fool.

“Since then Inari’s changed, so did Tsunami and all our people, we lost our will”

Rouge could finally understand Inari even just a little bit. To have to witness something like that, and at such a young age as well, she definitely knew the feeling all too well.

Yet, as she glanced towards Naruto, he had a determined look on his face. He shot up and made a break for the door…

But he tripped instead.

“What are you doing down there Naruto?”

“You better take the day off, no more training you’ve used up too much Chakra, if you push any further it could kill you,” Kakashi advised. As Naruto was slowly getting up, the determined glint in his eyes not once fading away.

“I’m gonna prove it”

“Prove what?”

“I’m gonna prove that its true. That in this world… There are real Heroes!”

“Oh yeah, and how are _you_ gonna do that if you can barely stand up?” Sakura belittles Naruto.

“You’ll see! By the end of tonight I’ll be touching the top of the tree! Believe it!” Before anyone could interject Naruto had already left the house.

“That idiot, he’s gonna end up in the hospital or worse if he keeps this up” At that, Rouge had an idea, and she knew Naruto would go with her on this, so she soon found herself following Naruto’s footsteps.

“Rouge where are you going?” She didn’t answer and left.

“Ugh, why is everyone ignoring me!?”

* * *

After leaving, she had rather quickly found Naruto and had asked him if he wouldn’t mind following her, he, in turn, asked why and finally told him she didn’t like being alone, something she had been meaning to do but didn’t, only because they had been together most of the time. Whether he understood the significance or not he agreed, and they went off in the direction of the Village after she told him why she wanted to as well. After a moment of silence, Naruto breaks it.

“So, Sis, you really weren’t gonna stop me?”

“No, why would I? It is not my decision to stop you, you are too stubborn to begin with.” She muttered the last part, but he smiled, knowing how much his Sister knew him made him happy.

“Hehe, err do you know where exactly these kids are, what makes you want to come out here anyway?” Her face fell at that. No, she didn’t know and yet all she could do was hope they wouldn’t push her away, maybe it had been a bad idea but…

“When I saw them, all I could think about was my children Naruto-Kun, I believe that I should help them, not to mention, I believe they do not have anyone to care for them” She had hoped Naruto would understand, and luckily for her, she did. And they continued to search the isolated streets. Rouge was relieved that she had asked Naruto to join her, knowing her phobia would’ve surely come up.

But an hour had passed and no trace of them could be found, Rouge had thought that they may have already gone to bed, or maybe they were huddled up in a dark alleyway with no one there to protec-

_Bam_

_‘Huh’_ She had felt something collide with her leg, and when she looked down it had been a little girl.

The girl that she had been looking for.

“I-I’m sorry Miss, please don’t hurt me- Oh it’s the nice Lady again” Her theory of them being alone had only confirmed a bit more, and she didn’t like the fact that she was right.

“Yes, it is me, are you alright?” She stuck her hand out and the girl gladly took it.

“Oh yeah I’m fine, it’s not the worse I’ve been through” A wide smile appeared on her face, but again Rouge grimaced at her words.

“Hey, is that the one you were lookin’ for?” Naruto questioned and Rouge nodded, the girl tilted her head in question.

“You were lookin’ for me? Why?” Rouge simply smiles at her and says she was worried for her and her Brother’s well-being.

“You were worried about us, that’s so nice of you Miss Lady” She instantly hugs her again for the second time that day. But instead of letting go she instead takes her right hand.

“I’m sure Brother would like that, c’mon he might be worried about me, let's go see him” She giggled innocently before running off. Rouge was only able to thank and wave back to Naruto before disappearing, but he laughed and soon went off to train.

Meanwhile, Rouge was still being dragged away by the girl, although she didn’t seem to mind.

“We’re here, just through that blanket and we’re safe” Her choice of words only concerned her more as she talked.

“Brother we’re back” She yelled as she guided the girl into their… Home. The only light available was the moonlight, the walls, floor and ceiling were all atrociously dirty, and it had looked as if this was the only room in this shack.

“What took you so long? And what do you mean by-… We?” He stopped when he saw the red-haired woman.

“What is she doing here!?” He quickly grabbed the girl’s hand to leave distance between them, he clearly didn’t trust her.

“But-But it’s alright Brother, she was worried about us” The boy looked confused, it was really making Rouge sad. So, she knelt down.

“I know it may seem forward of me, rude even to intrude on your lives, but I could not help the thought of you two being alone, I know that feeling all too well, so I simply wanted to help” To both the girls surprise, the boy appeared to be shivering.

“Wh-Why would w-want to do that? N-N-Nobody ever wants to help us _-Sniff-_ So why now? Just leave us alone _-Sniff Sniff-_ you’re j-just l-lyin-”

_‘???’_

Rouge had swopped down to gently hug him, and astonishingly he did not push her away, a good sign she thought.

“It is ok sweetie, you are able to trust me, you do not have to be afraid anymore, you are able to let your tears fall free, let them drop from you to rid your sadness.” The boy had continued to cry as she wiped his tears with her gloved fingers. She knew the boy had been strong for too long, she had considered that the boy had been the responsible one out of the two. As she looked over to the girl, she had also been crying, so Rouge had outstretched her arm to allow the girl to join in this crying event.

They stayed for what seemed like forever.

“ _-Sniff-_ I-I’m s-sorry for calling you a h-hag” Rouge was able to laugh at that, it seemed as if the kid had been a bit comfortable around her.

“B-Brother, that was mean, she h-helped us” They continued to bicker, and Rouge giggled more, she sensed Déjà Vu, almost as if she were thinking of another pair of children she had.

_(Jack and Hazel sneeze)_

The children looked at her funny, shouldn’t she be mad? But alas, she just stuck her hand out, and blue fire formed in her hand.

“I think that is enough crying for today, how about a magic show to brighten the mood?” The children's faces brightened up to her relieve, she had been a bit fearful in case they would fear her ability.

As fire danced around her hands, the children's excitement only extended, as they raced after the fire spiralling around, they could finally be just like children.

After they had tired themselves out Rouge could see something near the girl's foot, so she quickly appeared near her to not scare her.

“Just be careful there sweetie, my snake is right behind you.” At that, the kids stopped, and the girl latched onto Rouge.

“I don’t know what that is, but it sounds scary” They have never heard of a snake before?

“Do not fret, here Webster please come back now” Rouge extended her arm as the children saw the Snake slither up, they were amazed at the sight of this new animal, were there any other animals like this.

“This is a Saw-Scaled Viper, a type of Snake I have back at my home, they are very venomous, but Webster here is very well trained, you can pet him if you would like?” They were hesitant but slowly put their hands out and began petting him. Their faces lighting up yet again.

Some time had passed before they had started to look even more tired. Her point was proven when they both yawned.

“Aww you both look so exhausted, well I guess you best be going to bed now” The children had a sad face on.

“Does that mean you’re gonna leave?” The dismay on their faces was disheartening to Rouge, and she soon thought of an idea.

“If you do not want me to leave, I can stay the night” They were extremely excited at that and hugged her.

“Yay, we won’t be alone again” They were so happy at that and soon cuddled to her. She was able to keep them safe warm and happy… At least for the time being.

“Oh right, I forgot” She pulled out two halves of a disk from her pocket.

“What’s that?” They questioned.

“This is a lullaby disk, my Broster had given me one when I was around your age, it plays a lullaby that helped me go to sleep. Would you like me to play it?” They nodded enthusiastically.

“I’ve never heard of a lullaby before?”

“Well here we go” She connected the disks together and after a while, a tune started playing. A sudden urge made her want to sing along. So, she went with it.

**_[Everything's Alright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7CP-P79L90) _ **

_“Short steps, deep breath, everything is alright_

_Chin up, I can't, step into the spotlight”_ They glanced up with happiness in their eyes, they wished this day would never end.

_“She said, ‘I'm sad’… Somehow without any words_

_I just, stood there, searching for an answer”_ They yawned again, snuggling closer for warmth while trying to resist sleep.

_“When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright”_

_“Why do, my words, always lose their meaning?_

_What I feel, what I say_

_There's such a rift between them_

_He said, ‘I can't, really seem to read you’_

_I just, stood there, never know what I should do”_ She tried to turn her fire into a candle. She didn’t know if they were afraid of the dark, but she thought it might be for the best as it was turning darker as the night loomed on.

_“When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright”_

_“If you're with me, then everything's… Alright~”_

The children had fallen asleep on top of Rouge, so that allowed her to think.

She needed to write her letters for everyone back at home, also for Sakura, to let her know she’s here. But one thought kept coming back to her.

_‘I wonder how they would like to have two more children?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Viola. I can’t tell you how long I’ve been thinking of doing this chapter, I was planning this since before making the whole fanfic, I was determined to keep the scene with the kids, and yet I completely forget to put the names of them in. Oh yeah, another thing, I completely forgot that part where Sakura gives the girl some sweets, in other fanfics I’m sure they just make the OC be the one to be kind. And even though I don’t like Sakura, like I really don’t I’m a Hinata fangirl, I groan at all the OC’s being mean to Sakura for pointing out the obvious or asking a question, but when we first watched Naruto we all had questions Sakura might have answered for us, now that we already know the answers we call Sakura stupid, like ok that makes sense sure. I would also like there to be a reason for them to argue or hate each other, it's always that she’s an annoying fangirl even when the OC fangirls over people. Anyway, that’s my mini rant over and like I said before this is Rouge’s story, not Naruto’s, I hope you understand. Please Kudos, Comment and Share if you like and today's question is:
> 
> Is there anything else you’d like for me to add, more conversation between her and the children or with the other members of the cast?
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions. I'll probably answer them when I upload the next chapter if I have a lot.
> 
> And I hope you have a great day.


	21. Disaster Strikes! Part 1 - 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya people it’s a me, Silvia. How are you all, I hope you’re all well?
> 
> But, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Cya at the bottom. And please tell me of any spelling mistakes, I would prefer it so it wouldn’t be a hassle.
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER, THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.
> 
> (These are headcanons I’ve made up for this story if you want to ask anything please suggest and I can add some more, also these headcanons may or may not have relevance to the chapter.) My Official Headcanons:
> 
> Ciel and Co don’t always stay with them, they travel from universe to universe, but Rouge is still able to give him a letter by Dove.
> 
> As a running gag, Rouge will have a crush on some of the older men when they are introduced. This is just to be taken likely as this is just a reference to me for when I had a crush on the new characters that were just introduced, I thought it would be funny.
> 
> Everyone knows Kasai comes from Rouge now but they all presume its an odd summoning. This was only because she’s done this multiple times.
> 
> Ironically Rouge’s hands are naturally cold which is why she wears gloves all the time.
> 
> She appears to think that first impressions ultimately provide people to make an opinion on them because of that, although you can easily change her mind if you go against her first impression of you.

* * *

**_(_ ** **_Kakashi’s POV_ {Ohh different} _)_**

Morning had arrived, and Naruto hadn’t even returned yet. That boy is too stubborn for his own good. I assumed that Rouge would’ve returned, although… She is proving to go against rules she doesn’t like, which could prove to be a problem.

 _‘I should be fully recovered tomorrow, but for now, I should wake everyone else up, I don’t think I’ll be relying on Naruto to do this anymore’_ As I make my way to the girl's room, I grimace as I remember hearing Naruto and Sakura’s voice throughout the house.

I knock just in case they were up already.

“Ugh- what time is it?” So, she was awake. I asked if I could come in and she accepted. The room was fairly tidy, he saw that the girls had split the room in half as everything in Sakura’s area wasn’t as tidy as Rouge’s. Speaking of which.

“Where’s our newest Teammate?” Sakura yawned while she searched the floor with her left hand.

“She left a note Sensei, and she sent it by a Dove. Before I was getting into the futon, I heard a tapping at the window. She didn’t seem to be in trouble, so I didn’t think I’d have to say anything.” Tiredly she rose from her bed, collecting her clothes before handing the letter to me and making her way to the bathroom.

The note read:

_Hello Sakura-Chan._

_Please do not threat for I have just gone to check up on something of importance, but do not worry I will head straight back in the morning._

_Salutations._

_Sutcliff Rouge._

_‘Cursive? But this doesn’t object to my thoughts beforehand, personal matters shouldn’t be investigated alone, I will have to have a word with her’_

* * *

**_(Third Person’s POV)_ **

_Snap_

_Crack_

_‘These twigs are so loud, but anyway where did Webster go?’_ Rouge thought while continuing out into the forest.

After Rouge had left the children with the promise of returning later that evening she exited, still with a plan in mind of asking those children to go with her, when suddenly Webster sped away into the forest. Kasai had ran through the trees still within sight of Rouge of course.

 _‘If he was hungry I would have looked for some mice, oh I hope Snake does not hear about this’_ She continued her search for a while longer till she heard a feline voice, looking towards Kasai she pointed to quite a high tree where they noticed a birds nest, and something else slithering around the tree.

“Oh, thank goodness, please try not to do that again Webster, you frightened me so” She sighed while resting against the tree. The thought of telling Snake these events alarmed her, to say the least.

As Webster was closing in on his prey, he paused, preparing to strike when he would see his dinner in sight.

Looking back he saw a red object, to which he presumed to be Rouge. He vowed to protect her just as he was instructed to do.

_Snap_

But then he saw another object.

Pink and black.

That couldn’t be Rouge.

Someone else had to be there.

As realisation struck his mind, he made a dash for the incoming object, forget his prey this was important. He raced down the tree towards Rouge. Once he was near to Rouge, he leapt up.

Rouge had moved her left arm in instinct, Webster wouldn’t do this unless…

_‘!!!’_

Shocked she looked behind her to find…

A boy.

Older than her.

And in a pink Kimono no less.

Stunned she quickly ran over to him, knowing the poison would take place nearly instantly, she lifted the unknown boys head up and tilted the antidote into his mouth.

She calmed down after that but still held onto the boy.

“I’m incredibly sorry for that, I had no idea you were behind me in the first place, if so, I would’ve been able to stop this” She looked him over, his hair was long and black, he had pale skin and dark brown eyes. He wore a black coloured choker around his neck. His pink Kimono had red edges decorated with small plum-coloured swirls. Around his waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and he wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. And beside him was a basket of herbs.

“I guess I shouldn’t have surprised you then” He spoke.

“Please it was my fault, this was a misunderstanding by Webster” She felt ever so guilty. He could’ve died because of him; Will would have killed her.

“You shouldn’t blame your snake either, he was motivated by the need to protect, whether prey or human you were the need” His voice was excruciatingly calm even for this type of situation.

“He _is_ quite protective, but that just goes with the rest of my Family I suppose-”

“So, you have people to protect?” He quickly imposed.

“Huh?” She hadn’t expected him to say that. He looked at her with a gaze that could have been seen as blunt, but in a good way, they seemed straight to the point, straight into her _‘soul’_ , nowhere to beat around the bush.

“Your family, I would believe they give you the strength to fight” Whether it was the poison talking or not Rouge did feel confused but still understood everything the boy was saying.

“Yes, I love them all with my whole being and I would do anything for them. I would not care for any sacrifice bestowed upon me” She spoke the truth, as the boy looked on with content.

“I see you understand the same as well.”

“Hm?” She questioned once more to which the boy gave a small smile.

 _‘He is cute’_ She blushed but tried to hide it.

“You can let go of me now, if you want” Her blush deepened.

“Oh goodness, I’m so sorry” She softly laid the boys head down and rapidly stood up.

“It's alright. You felt rather warm”

“Oh, hehe I get that a lot” She scratched the back of her head, a habit she unconsciously developed from Naruto.

She noticed the boy getting up and instinctively helped him as well.

“Are you sure you are alright?” She asked, she knew the poison could have an after effect on some people, so she just wanted to support him just in case.

“I’ll be fine, I need to get back at any case”

“I could help tak-”

“No!” He exclaimed much louder than his soft-spoken voice, making them both jump at the tone of voice.

“It would be an inconvenience towards you” Rouge would’ve injected that it most certainly wouldn’t have but the look on the boy’s face told her to let it go.

He started walking away, a basket of herbs in hand, before he turned his head to look back at the girl.

“We’ll meet again sometime” He turned back and slowly made his way out of the forest. Thinking how strange it was to have two encounters with Ninja from The Hidden Leaf.

**‘God damn it Rouge, the boy you almost kill just has to be crushed on huh?’**

_‘K-Kasai what are you, eh silence! We should get going anyway’_ She wanted to avoid that subject and get back to Team 7, no doubt they were worried about her.

**‘Fine, but what? Is that 8 since we’ve been he-’**

_‘Silence!!’_

* * *

“Haha just kidding!! You guys really fell for it” Laughter erupted from the boy as the female Genin and Sensei sighed from below on the ground.

“We were worried about you Naruto!” Sakura yells, extremely displeased.

 _‘I’m going to strangle you, cha you dork!’_ Her inner roared, though no one could hear her.

“Why do I think this is going to end badly?” Kakashi foreshadows but Naruto laughs some more because of their shocked faces.

.

.

Till he _‘released’_ himself from the tree.

All seemed to go so fast, the worried faces of the people below genuine as this wasn’t a prank anymore.

But as Naruto fell, he thought he reached the bottom much sooner.

And it felt softer.

And it was blue and- oh it was Kasai, oh Kasai?!

“Sis you saved me? You’re my hero!” He scrambled up to hug his Sister who was not as relieved to see him in that state.

“Naruto-Kun, I do not believe tricking your fellow Teammates was part of your training” Her smile radiated _‘I know you messed up and you will admit it’_.

“Hehe, yeah about that you see-” While he explained his _‘plan’_ she looked behind him, to find the one and only brooding Uchiha himself, Sasuke. They glared at each other and oh did Rouge want to scare him, oh what to use? An illusion, a red-eye, at that moment she really couldn’t care less about getting into trouble with Will.

“Err, Akako-Chan? You alright?” Naruto waved his hand in her face succeeding to grab her attention.

“Oh, I’m sorry Naruto-Kun, it appeared something irrelevant had caught my eye” Sasuke’s glare hardened.

Rouge 1. Sasuke 0.

“Huh, does that mean you weren’t listenin’ to me?” She patted his head before he could have a complete tantrum and returned to the ground, once there Kasai returned to her original place as Sakura and Kakashi walked over to them.

“Rouge-San where were you? I was so worried about you; I know you said not to be, but I couldn’t help it.” Rouge felt saddened by this; she had not meant to cause Sakura any apprehension.

“I’m deeply sorry about that Sakura, I did not mean to make you worry” She bowed, a little too formal but she hoped it got the message across.

“Ahem, Rouge I need to have a word” The three Genin looked confused.

“Oh err of course” She stammered out before leaving with him. The other three still perplexed as to why.

* * *

Night had started, a dark blue colour illuminated the sky. The blond and navy-blue haired Ninja were nowhere in sight. Everyone had become worried about them and yet Rouge hadn’t. She knew they would’ve been alright; they could defend for themselves if they had to. No, she wasn’t worried. She was more worried for the children she left behind. Under orders from Kakashi-Sensei.

Weeeell it wasn’t exactly what he had said but here's the story:

When Kakashi and Rouge had their talk, Kakashi had scolded her for leaving the house for any personal reasons she had. If they didn’t have anything to do with the Mission, then it shouldn’t be important enough to leave. When she tried to defend herself, he asked if they were personal, she answered yes and without being able to give a reason he said it shouldn’t matter.

He added that this was her last warning, if she follows the orders and doesn’t leave the house tonight he would let it slide and forget all about it, but if it continued she would be sent back to the Leaf Village immediately with a scroll containing everything she had done, to the Hokage. Rouge, dumbstruck, didn’t know how to react, but knew that if the latter option were to happen Will would be furious, and reluctantly agreed.

She hadn’t uttered a word since.

It greatly worried Sakura and she tried to ask several times to no avail, she asked her Sensei, but he too didn’t answer the girl's questions, leaving them as _‘it was a private matter’_ so she let it go.

_‘They will think I’m a liar now. Or just a dream they imagined to help them through the night. And it is all my fault’_

Normally Kasai would stick up for her, but Rouge had disconnected the link, wanting to be alone with her thoughts. And she had already placed Webster in her room, he had just eaten a bird after all.

The boys eventually arrived back at home and once dinner had finished her and Tsunami started to wash the dishes. The feline definitely couldn’t come out now.

“In a few more days the bridge will be finished. I’ll have you to thank for that” With each sentence passed, Rouge had a bitter thought.

_‘I’m sorry I’m not there to protect you’_

“You’ve all done great, but you still need to be careful” Tsunami added. Looking over to her guests not noticing Rouge’s state of being.

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but I haven’t had the chance till now. Why did you stay to protect me even though I lied to bring you here?” Tazuna asked.

_‘Help you should not deserve’_

“Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but under the wing of a strong Leader, cowardice cannot survive.” To say they were confused Kakashi further explained.

 _‘Why am I here, if he would just let me go out to ‘train’ I could see them’_ While Rouge was having a disheartening comment show, she didn’t notice the tear fall from the only child in the room.

“But… Why” Inari whispered, to which Naruto asked him to repeat.

He slammed his hands down on the table and stood up.

“All this stupid training is just a waste of time! Gatō’s got a whole army, they’ll beat you down and they’ll destroy you!” The outburst had surprised everyone, even making Rouge snap out of her thoughts.

“These cool things you all say. They don’t mean anything! No matter what you do, the strong always win and the weak always lose!”

 _‘I used to think that as well, it seemed so true at the time. I guess we can understand each other’_ She wished she could’ve said that aloud, but she couldn’t, her mouth wouldn’t open, with her back to everyone they couldn’t see the plate she was gripping.

“Just speak for yourself, it won’t be like that for me you got that!” Naruto shot back, but Inari wasn’t done yet.

“Why don’t you be quiet! Just looking at you makes me sick! You don’t know anything about this Country, you’re just butting in!” Slowly this caused more thoughts to circle through Rouge’s mind.

 ** _‘You don’t know anything. It's your fault they’re alone, they’ll hate you for it’_** It spat, she couldn’t figure out whom the voice belonged to.

 _‘Stop it, stop it stopit!’_ She held the plate tighter in her hands.

“Always laughing and playing around, you don’t know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt, none of you do!”

“None of you know what it's like to **really** be alone, _you all just pretend to know, just like you pretend to care, **you’re better off all alone’**_ She couldn’t tell what was said and what she thought anymore.

 _‘Stopitstopitstopit!!’_ Her hands were pale, almost as white at the plate she was holding.

 ** _“You will always be alone, your so-called family will never love you, you deserved what happened with the Occult, you will always be alone alonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealonealone’_** Reality and make-believe intertwined at this point in her mind.

“You’re nothing but a coward!”

_Crack_

“Hmm? Oh goodness, Rouge y-your hands are bleeding!” All eyes turned on the two near the kitchen. When Tsunami saw Rouge’s face, her worried expression worsened.

“Rouge, are you ok, let me take care of your hands?” She tried to lead the girl to a different room but she stood frozen.

Rouge looked at her hands, her fear increasing by the minute.

_‘My… Blood?’_

She needed to go.

Even though she was rendered off her Demon powers, her speed was considered impressive, and she was out of that room in the blink of an eye. Tsunami and Sakura panicked, Naruto tried to run after her, Tazuna seemed surprised, Sasuke was slightly worried, he wasn’t entirely heartless after all, Inari stormed off while Kakashi seemed concerned.

It had appeared that the previous conversation had triggered something, if he brought up the conversation, she might have the same reaction. He’d have to tell the Hokage, it could prove to be a dilemma in the future.

* * *

**_(Rouge’s POV)_ **

_‘I don’t want to be alone I don’t want to be alone I don’t want to be alone I don’t want to be alone I don’t want to be alone!’_ I repeated to myself over and over. I didn’t care it wasn’t how I normally spoke, I didn’t care, I didn’t care. I didn’t remember how I got onto the roof in the first place.

I just wanted it to stop.

_‘I just want to go home, please… I didn’t do anything wrong. Please sto-’_

Someone’s right next to me!

Something… Red?

It embraced me in a tight yet comforting hug.

“Rouge, it's alright. I’m here”

 _‘Grell?’_ I slowly was able to look up. It was indeed Grell.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… Please don’t leave me, I’m sorry” The tears I didn’t know I had rolled down my cheeks, while I cried into Grell’s chest screaming and gripping her shirt.

She held me, knowing it was one of my episodes. She knew what to do.

She had always been patient with me.

After a few more minutes I had calmed down ever so slightly, letting go of her shirt. She still held onto me, to which I appreciated.

“You want to talk about it?” She asked. So, I told her, it was not like I would be hiding anything.

“WHAT!? Just because you were out for a bit, you’re under house arrest?” I have to shush her for her dramatic outburst, but she seems to be too irritated.

“And he had the audacity to threaten you too? Well, that does it, I’ll give that man a taste of his own medicine” My eyes widened and I leapt up to stop her.

“No wait please don’t leave. You can do that later, just not now… Please” She gave me a sympathetic smile and sat down cuddling me tighter and bandaging my hands.

“Fine, but only because it's you. Are you feeling better now? Do you need anything else?”

“I believe I’m fine, although I would have thought someone would have found me by now” At that I looked beside Grell and saw something oddly familiar.

“Err, Grell what is that?” I say pointing behind her. When she looks back her eyes lightened up and picked the object up. When I realised what it was, I smiled with glee.

 _‘My guitar, she went back to give it to me’_ I had missed my guitar, I always played it for my children to listen to, or just if I wanted to relax.

“I got bored so I raced all the way home and back to give you this, you did seem rather upset so I thought this would help. Go on play a tune.” She nudged to encourage me, so I thought of what to play before finally deciding.

**(AN: Honestly couldn’t think of a song so I’ll just put an acoustic anime theme song, one I know my friend likes.)**

_**[Unravel - Tokyo Ghoul Guitar Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxOulfAfKvk) ** _

“Akako-Chan?” When I opened my eyes, I found that Grell was still cuddling me and that Naruto was behind us. I thought Grell would have left like beforehand.

“Why is Heshe guy here?” Grell grew irked and pointed a finger in his direction.

“Oi! You should be respectful towards me boy! You’re on thin ice already!?” She retaliated. For whatever reason Naruto called Grell Heshe guy, I’m not sure why but I’ve gotten used to his nicknames.

“What did I do?” He exclaimed.

“You let my poor, sweet Rougey be reprehended by your stupid teacher just because she was helping some kids, you should all be ashamed of yourself. And you let her be in this state, I should take her back right now!” Naruto looked surprised.

“But you didn’t do anythin’ wrong Sis? Is that why you didn’t say anything when you came back?” I… Hesitantly nodded, even though I did not want Naruto to be upset, lying would get me nowhere.

“Ohh Akako-Chan I’m so sorry! Please don’t be angry with me” Naruto jumped to hug me but that only made matters worse as they fought for who could hug me, causing a lot more noise to accumulate.

“Naruto! Have you found Rouge-San yet?”

_‘Sakura?’_

Grell quickly pecked me on the cheek before running off, jumping off the roof. When me and Naruto went to see where she was, she disappeared.

 _‘How typical’_ I heard footsteps approaching us and assumed it to be Sakura.

“There you are, everyone's getting worried about you Rouge-San, you shouldn’t disappear like that y’know” I looked back to see her annoyed expression, huh strange I thought she would look more worried than that.

“I’m sorry Sakura-Chan, but I just needed to calm down on my own” Her expression never changed before she headed back in saying, _we should get ready for bed now_.

She seemed quite different than normal, had I done something wrong?

Too tired to think, after all my Demon side was gone, I headed to my room to get changed. Not before giving Naruto a hug.

Well, the best I could do was sleep for tonight and in the morning, race off to where I last saw them and hope they would not be too upset. But not before writing a letter to my family.

_‘I hope they will not be too disappointed’_

* * *

**‘The door closed? Hey, Rouge I think they’ve left, let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!’**

_‘Huh, Kasai? What are you talking about?’_ I tiredly replied as I rose up from my futon. When I looked around, I found that Sakura was not there.

**‘She left ages ago, I don’t know why she didn’t wake you up but oh well. C’mon, C'mon Rouge’**

_‘Ok ok Kasai I will get ready right away’_ I swiftly got washed up, dressed and put makeup on until I heard a tap on the window.

 _‘Huh?’_ I looked over and did not see my Dove, I walked over to open it and look out. My Dove was nowhere to be seen so maybe it was my imagin-

“Gotcha, come on Darling we have work to do” She quickly dragged and picked me out the window and we were off, I had unfortunately left Webster yet again.

“Grell? Where on earth are you taking me?” We had travelled into the forest now, it was quiet, so we settled on a tree branch.

“Well I had thought you wanted to visit those kids you mentioned yesterday, but if you’d prefer to spend some time with your fabulous Broster”

“The former sounds better” I giggled as my Broster’s face dropped into an even more overdramatic look than before.

But then I heard something. A familiar shout up ahead.

“Hey, that sounded like Naruto. I should check out what he may have done now” Before Grell could respond I was off; she would not be mad at me anyway.

 _‘Running around at the speed of sound~ got places to go to follow my rainbow’_ I sing, I’m not sure why, as I spot some orange pass me.

“Naruto-Kun!” Instead of stopping fully, he grabs my hand and soon we make haste.

“Sis! Its good you’re here, something’s wrong and we gotta go back to the house!” He shouts out as we continue.

When we arrived, we saw two thugs with Tsunami. He tried to jump towards them but I had to hold Naruto back.

“If we go out there now, they might harm her, we will have to wait until they are distracted” He seemed hesitant but complied.

That was until Inari came out to charge at both thugs. Naruto and I gave a nod, he went to Tsunami while I rescued Inari.

_‘Kasai, illusion’_

**‘I know just the one’** As if reading me like an open book, she made the thugs believe they had cut through Inari, but in actuality, I had grabbed him and jumped back to Naruto.

When _‘Inari’_ transformed into blue smoke, the thugs took notice of us.

“Sorry I’m a little late, but y’know, heroes usually show up at the last minute” He teased, he laid Tsunami down while Inari woke up in my arms.

“Huh? Rouge, Naruto it's you?” I let him down and pat his head.

“Inari. You did great. When you charged they forgot about your Mum for a minute, that gave me the chance to save your Mum” Naruto praised.

“But how did you know these Samari guys were here” Naruto explained about the bore/trees that had been slashed and how he ran into me.

“Blah blah, it’s one of those puny Ninja brats Tazuna hired” They laughed and grabbed their swords. Before I could leap forward Naruto stopped me and smirked. He pulled out two Shuriken and threw them at the Samari, they, of course, blocked them but failed to look behind.

Thank goodness they did not, as they were kicked in the head and knocked out by Naruto’s Shadow Clones.

“Wow, you did it” A shocked Inari spoke out. Naruto laughed while showing a fist pump as Inari let out a huge cheeky grin.

“That was excellent. Like a real Ninja”

“You twerp I am a real Ninja that’s what I’ve been telling you” At least he was not angry when he said that. That caused all three of us to laugh.

I swiftly tie the so-called Samari up and we keep grinning and laughing.

“Hey by the way, sorry about yesterday” Confused Naruto further explains.

“Calling you a coward was pretty mean, I guess. Anyway, it's not true y’know” He starts rubbing Inari’s head, something he normally did with my children whenever they were sad or happy, oh it was such a precious sight.

“Yes, Inari that was incredibly heroic of you, I was so impressed.” I hugged and nuzzled him, until he started to cry.

“Darn it, I promised myself I wouldn’t cry anymore. You’re gonna make fun of me again and call me a baby. But I can’t stop!” He whined, it pained me to see him like that.

“Crying is nothing to be ashamed of sweetie, it is only an emotion that can express yourself. But what is important is that you do not let that emotion take over you. Ok, sweetie?”

“Yeah Inari, I never said it was a bad thing. You’re happy, what's wrong with that?” Naruto questioned and smiled, putting his arms behind his head.

“When you’re happy, it's okay to cry, really it is” Inari wiped his tears away and nodded.

“Ok, I can leave you in charge of things now, right?”

“Yeah”

“Good, then we’re going over to the bridge” We were about to race off, to help our friends, surely if Gatō had sent men over then that could have meant something would happen at the bridge, right?

But I would not know till later.

I had to stop and clutch my chest in agony, causing Naruto and Inari to run over to me.

“Sis what's wrong!?”

_‘This pain, it is to do with the lullaby disk’_

“I, those children are in trouble!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's over, sorry for the cliff-hanger but this is where I wanted to end it. And believe me, the next chapter is a doozy. Don’t know when I’ll be able to make it but eh, in the future. But I do hope you enjoyed today's chapter as I know you thought she would go with Naruto but nope, what do you think happened? Also, I’d like to point out that Kakashi isn’t trying to be intentionally mean, it's just how I thought he would act, I mean she’s already killed someone, not wanted to follow the Mission, did the tree climbing exercise against Kakashi’s order and stayed out god knows where. She is skating on thin ice. And I so wanted to add that Haku moment in, oh Rouge crushing on all the boys. Also, I love writing angst, absolutely love it, I thought I was just mean and weird for liking it but then I found out it was normal, thank god. One last thing, although unintentionally Naruto’s coward comment to Inari was the final straw to Rouge’s inner thoughts, he, of course, didn’t mean it but I just wanted to put that out there. Also, you might hate me for the next chapter but oh well. Please Kudos, Comment and Share if you like and today's question is:
> 
> Do you prefer my chapters to be longer or shorter?
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions. I'll probably answer them when I upload the next chapter if I have a lot.
> 
> And I hope you have a great day.


	22. Disaster Strikes! Part 2 - 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I’m back. Phew, I had so much college work to do and stressed over Uni applications, but I just heard I got accepted. I’m so happy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> Please tell me of any spelling mistakes, I would prefer it so it wouldn’t be a hassle.
> 
> I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BLACK BUTLER; THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS ARE MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND YANA TOBOSO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.
> 
> My Official Headcanons:
> 
> Rouge loves to get compliments from Will, he’s a tough one to crack as it is so if he ever says something nice to her it immediately lights her day.
> 
> Forget over-protective Father’s, Rouge is the overprotective Mother you wish you didn’t have to meet when you want to ask out her children (when they’re older, obviously) she just says ‘You even so much as break their heart you can bet you will die by my flames’ Hehehe… But seriously don’t piss her off.
> 
> Rouge will be the only one to ever use female pronouns for Grell, maybe a few of her children will, but besides them, everyone else, and in the third person, use male pronouns.
> 
> Even though the Reaper’s and the Ninja’s formed a contract that they would be Ninja’s and help them when they need to collect a soul, they kinda have to lie about how malicious and bad they are, since they care more about souls they will get that job, which is why Undertaker and Grell were able to stay even though they aren’t all good. They all wear a Silver cuff bracelet just like Rouge’s, and it hides the worse stuff but Rouge’s one is a bit more powerful.
> 
> Rouge can’t sense Bloodlust/Killing Intent.

* * *

**_(Third Person’s POV)_ **

Loneliness, heartbreak, distrust.

A multitude of emotions ran through a young boy’s head. So many emotions, he couldn’t handle it. Luckily for him, his Sister was out, so he was safe to let his emotions out.

Tears rolled down his face, while he furiously wiped them away.

Why was he crying in the first place?

***

_“Brother, when is the Lady coming. She said she would come right?” The little girl asked, refusing to doubt the Lady they had seemingly befriended the night before. She had been so kind to them and seemed to genuinely care about them._

_It couldn’t be a trick._

_“I… I don’t know, maybe she’s just late. We can just wait longer”_

_So, they waited._

_And waited._

_But she never came._

_Although his Sister didn’t give up, he had._

***

He didn’t know why he cared so much. It wasn’t like he’d never been left alone before, or the fact he never relied on anyone else other than his Sister. So why did he want to trust her?

Why did this hurt as much as it did?

…And why, is it getting… So hard to breathe? …

He saw the answer, as everywhere was covered in flames.

But he couldn’t run. Couldn’t escape. Everywhere was covered.

Scared, he backed into a wall, helpless, when he stepped on something it engulfed him in blue flames.

“What the- what is this?” He asked, panicked as he looked down.

He had trod on the lullaby disk. He picked it up, feeling how warm it felt, the familiar thought of the Lady came to his mind.

“Is this, protecting me?” He could breathe normally at least, so he took advantage of the situation and ran as fast as he could out of the quarters of where he resided in.

He finally escaped the hellfire and sat down, far enough away from it as he panted heavily.

Without realising he had dropped the disk, but he was safe after all that. Right?

That’s why he felt so surprised and scared when someone had grabbed him from behind…

* * *

**_(Rouge’s POV)_ **

_‘I have to make sure they are alright. Please do not let them be hurt please!’_ From a birds-eye view of the town I was trying to locate where the children were. Even though it had stopped hurting I still could not pinpoint them. Fear had overtaken me at that point.

After I had told Naruto that I knew the children we had met before were in trouble, he did not hesitate to tell me to check on them. I thanked him as he then ran off to the direction where the bridge was while I had Kasai take me up into the air. Now I was trying to detect wherever they were. And since I was already sensing a fight, I had hitched up my skirt.

_‘What on earth happened, is it one of Gatō’s men? Did they find out I was seeing them and now they are using them as? - Oh, when I get my hands on them!’_

**‘Hey hey now, don’t get too mad, we don’t know what’s happened yet, let’s just focus on finding them, okay?’** Kasai had always had to stop most of my angry outbursts whenever I was only with her, most of which she could control, so I relaxed and continued.

 _‘Wait, I think I see one of them, Kasai, quickly!’_ We soared in the direction of where I saw purple and I was fortunate to see the girl.

“Heeeeeeey!” I waved as I jumped off Kasai, she seemed confused as she looked around until her eyes landed on mine above.

Her face showed pure joy.

“I knew it! I knew it! You did come back” I would have cried at that if it were not for the pressing matter at hand.

“Please forgive me, sweetie. Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you? Where is your Brother?” She tilted her head confused.

“I’m alright, and Brothers still home. Why?” Oh dear, that certainly was not good. That meant-

“Ahhh!” I buckled over in pain, causing the girl and Kasai to worry.

“Wh-What happened Miss!?”

“S-Someone destroyed that disk!” I was incredibly worried now. To clarify, if an object with my blood gets destroy it hurts so much for me, my thoughts worsened when I started to see smoke in the air. The girl noticed where my gaze had gone and when she looked, she looked petrified.

“Th-That’s where my Brother is!” She gripped my Hanfu, tears falling down her broken face.

“Please! Please save my Brother Lady!” Forgetting the pain, I picked her up and vanished.

The sight in front of us made us worry even more.

“BROTHERRRRR!!” She screamed. She tried to get out, but I had to stop her, she would have gotten hurt, and if he did not make it… I would not let her see him like that.

“Please wait here sweetie, I will look, please do not fret, the fire will not hurt me” She sniffled and hiccupped but stayed put as I went in. I made sure Kasai was beside her just in case.

I laid my hand out as I absorbed the flames until I had absorbed everything. The place looked even more ruined than before, there would be no way to save anything from here.

However, I could not find any traces of the boy, that did bring a bit of relief, but the question still remained.

_‘Where is he?’_

I exited the _‘make-shift house’_ to try to tell the girl of my result. She had seemed slightly happy to see my arrival, but it was replaced by pure fear.

I noticed her gaze was not of me but behind me. And I heard metal. I was astounded when I turned to recognise who it was.

“You! Gōzu!” The man of the Brother I had already slain was standing in front of me, holding a small, terrified boy in his arms.

With the same weapon that had poisoned Naruto.

“What are you doing here!? I thought you were in custody now?” The boy was terrified. Tears rolled down his face when the weapon was pushed closer.

“I escaped; I couldn’t go without the satisfaction of killing you… But… With how much disapproval you’re showing, it would be a shame if… Something bad were to happen to this kid.” This was bad. The boy had no protection, he is going to get hurt and I will not be able to do anything about it.

“What do you want!?” What can I do, curse me for always relying on items, I need to put this into account?

“It's obvious, isn’t it? An eye for an eye, or in this case. A life for a life. You took something from me so now you’ll feel the same pain.” He wants to show me pain? He is going insane, that look in his eye, he is really serious about this. But how do I stop this? How can I leave with the children unharmed?

_‘It is too bad I’ve already experienced all the pain in the world’_

“You want to give me pain? Then do you really think that would be enough?”

 _‘Kasai please come now’_ I had noticed that Kasai was already behind Gōzu. And because we had been together for several years, we were in sync.

“I know how you work; you do not really want to kill him, you just want to rip me limb from limb” With every step I moved forward, his arm drew away from the child I had to protect. If Kasai could just distract him at close range I could strike.

“If you really wanted me to suffer, to know what true pain is. Then kill me the slowest way possible, but leave him be, it would not serve any purpose to have any more blood on your hands.” The boy was looking petrified, please do not let any harm come to this boy.

“You’d really give up your worthless little life so easily? No… No, she told me about you and all your little tricks? This is something you won’t win” She? What did he mean by that?

That question would not ever be answered for a long time.

His hand was about to strike the child, no matter the sacrifice, I would not let them be left alone in this world. I will not let them be harmed, ever.

!!!

“Gah”

“Y-You… Miss?”

“How!? You’re only a Genin, there’s no way you’re faster than me!?” Gōzu was surprised, angry and confused. I had successfully intercepted the attack, I was cradling the boy in my arms, I saved him. But, Gōzu’s claw had struck me in the back, they had penetrated my skin, tore the back of my clothes apart with blood pouring down them.

“Do not class me as only a Genin again you **_leech_** ” I felt the kid grip onto me further, from fear I gathered.

“You, you really are a Demon!?” Before I could reply, he tried to dig his claw further into me, it did hurt, slightly, but like hell I would let him see.

With my other hand, I grabbed the claw, and kept bending it back, further and further before I was able to hear that snap, I wanted oh so much. I was certain I had held the boy so much he would not see or hear the commotion around.

Gōzu immediately retracted his hand, enough room for me to kick him into a tree. I carefully placed the boy on Kasai and told her to get the girl and stay clear. She knew what I was going to do.

“2 minutes” With that she swiftly vanished.

There was a bloodstain on the tree that dripped to where the body had been. With my Sickle out, I had pressed the blade to his throat, he tried to kill those kids to get to me, how did he know about them anyway?

_‘Oh my, I feel a bit exhausted, I should make this quick.’_

I had not looked at his face as I was about to decapitate him, however, I felt no resistance, no squirming, no nothing. As I was close to slicing him, I felt as if I heard something.

“You really are _unnecessary_ ”

_Slash_

It was done, he was dead, enough was said.

I set his body on fire, his Cinematic Record would still be intact though, I had tried it out before and was relieved to know that, or Will really would have my hea-

“Ahh!” I fell over in more pain than what I thought possible. There was no way that little skirmish would have done this.

Unless.

I placed my hand on my back, the wound still fresh with blood when I saw I had purple laced around my gloves.

“The only possible explanation would be he upped his dosage of poison, but even so it should not hurt this mu-” I twitched with pain, it hurt, it really **_really_** hurt. I took my glove off and put it into my pocket, whatever this was I would ask Sebastian or Will to find out what it is.

“RAAAAWRRR”

“Miss Lady, please be okay!” Two pairs of arms wrapped around my body; I was surprised they would go up to me in this state.

“Are you two ok? I’m so so sorry I let this happen to you.” I would have cried by now, but I did not want to rid myself of my fire, it was essential that I not lose Kasai yet.

“B-But you’re hurt, h-he stabbed you because of me _-Sniff-_ you could’ve dieeeed” He wailed as he cried even harder. I felt as if I could not become sadder at that moment.

“There you are!” A voice spoke out, familiar to me, not to the kids.

“Honestly girl if you wanted to escape my love you could’ve said instead of scurrying off-” Grell looked over my state and worry immediately crossed her face.

“Rougey who did this to you! Oh, my darling Rougey!” She tackled me into a hug, but it did kinda hurt and not to mention the children were quite scared of a stranger here.

“Sorry, Grell. He had tried to hurt the children I was looking after, I had to protect them no matter wha- Arh!” She held me tighter when she saw that I had been in some pain.

“Miss Lady _-Sniff-_ Are you hurt? Y-your back is still b-bleeding”

“Y-ou aren’t gonna d-die? Right?” That, I was able to have a weak smile at.

“No sweeties, as long as I have people to protect, I will not die. So, there is nothing to threat about” Bless their faces and hearts, they cried and hugged me harder.

“Name was Gōzu, male and born on June 6th. Died on May 17th aged 25” I overheard Grell marking down his Cinematic Record. But for some reason, I had this sudden urge to look over, something compelling me to look back.

When I saw his Cinematic Record, I had caught a glance at a certain part of his life. They were all standing in a dark purple room, the Samurai who had tried to kidnap Tsunami and Inari were there and they were standing right next to a short man.

 _‘That must be Gatō’_ But then I saw three more people I had recognised. Meizu, the man I had killed because he tried to kill Naruto, Zabuza and… Ah?

“I know him… I’ve seen him just the other day. Why is he there with them?” I did not know how to feel about this, although we had only encountered once, but I had accidentally hurt him, I at least needed to pay him back, I hate unfinished debts.

“Hmmm? But how? Don’t tell me you have the hots for him, hmmm?” Any other time and I would’ve blushed. However, this time I was being genuine.

“Greellllll I’m being serious here! What does his Cinematic Record say?” She seemed irritated I had not played along but complied.

The reason why I asked her to do this was because the Higher-Ups have still deemed me untrustworthy to look up any record of the living, even though I still passed the exam. I can only look at the deceased list, they will never fully trust me, I just know it.

“The name of that boy is Haku Yuki, born on January 9th, his Death is set to be impaled on the in completed bridge… Today” My eyes widened as I let go of the children to run over to her.

“What time?”

“2:39 pm”

It was 2:30 now.

I hurriedly jumped onto Kasai, but I could not just leave the children, and yet I could not take them with me either.

“Grell, please take the children and go back to the house, please get Webster and my stuff and wait. After this, I’m going back to the Leaf!” I gave a smile before we flew away, Grell could not even process what had happened until we left. But I could always make it up to her.

**‘Are you sure you want to do this? That Kakashi guy is sooo gonna be pissed at you, plus Will and to top it all off you’re still injured!? So why?’**

_‘I’m not sure. I know it is not because I was fond of him, or anything like that, but I owe him because of Webster's mistake, and he seemed nice even though he could have died. And besides it is not like I will die because of this; I have nothing to lose.’_

**‘ _-Sigh-_ Then let’s do it girl. You better hope Will will go easy on you’**

_‘I wish… Hey Kasai? Do you see that down there?’_

* * *

**_(Third Person’s POV)_ **

Haku. He had spent his remaining last year’s training with his Master Zabuza. He thought he was no longer of any use to him. He thought he no longer held a purpose, no use for living. After his Father killed his Mother, and he accidentally killed him in self-defence. He was unnecessary, he held no purpose.

Until…

Zabuza came. He came and gave him a purpose. He was viewed as a tool, but he didn’t care, he held a purpose again, he wasn’t forgotten anymore.

But for him to be viewed as a tool, that meant he needed to complete each Mission he was given, but this Mission… he had failed. He was broken. He knew his purpose had been stolen from him, the blond in front of him the culprit, and yet he held no emotion, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t. Not when he explained his life to him, not when he explained his purpose to him, not when he asked for Death from him. He stood, gratefully accepting Death in a welcoming embrace when-

_‘Zabuza!’_

His Master, his reason to live, the man who gave him a purpose was in danger. He swore he would be a tool for Zabuza and Zabuza alone, until he died. Well, this looked like the perfect way to show his loyalty.

If Zabuza died, there would be no reason for Haku to live, as he viewed it. No one else could give him a purpose, his existence would mean nothing.

But. If he were to die instead, Zabuza would live on, he could fulfil his goal of conquering the Hidden Mist Village once and for up, the thought of using Haku as a stepping stone satisfied Haku, he was of some use for Zabuza at least.

But as he waited for the impact of the Jōnin’s Chidori, the inevitable seemed to go on forever. He lifted his eyes open to find no one there. He spotted the pink-haired Kunoichi and builder run to the left his mind wasn’t focused on that.

His mind was focused on the noise made.

To his right side. Shoes making contact with the stone-hard floor. The dress she was wearing had been familiar to him, a red Hanfu.

 _‘It's her. The girl from the forest’_ He mused before looking back to Zabuza. He noticed the scroll on the floor and threw his needles at it, making the dogs let go of Zabuza.

Zabuza had so many emotions running through his face. A hint of relief passed by, but he quickly repressed it when he made eye contact with Haku.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was struggling to comprehend what had happened, he remembered the boy had jumped in front of his target when he felt fur from above him.

 _‘Rouge’s summoning animal’_ He realised and shot up, glaring at the girl who was facing him.

“Rouge! Just what do you think you’re playing at!?” He snapped at her, however, she remained still, unfazed by his words.

“I’m sorry Kakashi-Sensei but I cannot allow you to harm this boy.”

“Rouge this is serious, our Mission is to protect the bridge builder. Are you disobeying me?” She gritted her teeth, she hoped they would come soon so it wouldn’t look like lies.

“No of course not, however, I know for a fact that Gatō is planning to betray them, Zabuza and the boy would have no reason to kill Tazuna!” Kakashi was a bit stunned but quickly got over it.

“W-What! How in the world do you know that girl!” Zabuza snarled out, making Rouge turn her head towards him.

“On my way here, I overheard some of his men talking about how great it was they were getting the profit from Zabuza’s dirty work” She pleaded they would come soon.

“And why should he believe you?” The boy asked, holding his needle skilfully in his hand, preparing to strike her at any moment.

“Because I-”

“Well well well if it isn’t the famous Zabuza in such a pitiful state” All eyes turned to the man that had spoken. He had shaggy brown hair and a pair of small, circular black glasses. He wore a black suit with a purple tie. He was surrounded by too many thugs to count.

How they had come undetected was a mystery, but a mystery that would solve no one's problems.

“Gatō? What are you doing here? And who are these thugs you’ve brought with you?”

“Well you see there's been a slight change in plan. According to the new plan, you die right here on this bridge Zabuza”

“What!?” His voice seething with rage.

“That’s right. You’re too expensive, so I’ve decided to take you off the payroll. Even these _‘thugs’_ I brought with me costs something, so if you could manage to slaughter a few of them before they take you down. I’d appreciate it. Think you can manage that? ‘ _Demon Ninja of the Mist’_?” He mocked.

“Look atcha, you look as Demonic as a little kitten” The mob behind roared with laughter.

“Well well, Kakashi. It would seem our fight is at an end. Since I am no longer in Gatō’s employ, Tazuna’s safe, we have no quarrel”

“Yeah I suppose you’re right” Kakashi added, looking towards Rouge who seemed to give a sigh of relief.

 _‘Even if she did hear their plan, it shouldn’t have taken as much time as it did. So why did she take so long?’_ It didn’t take long until his thoughts were interrupted by Zabuza’s sword being pulled out.

“If you really believe you can defeat me with your pitiful thugs Gatō. Then you should expect the opposite”

“Zabuza, I will not let you down” Haku, his needles still stood in his hand. Ready to strike when necessary.

“You’re out of luck Zabuza, 2 against 100 doesn’t seem as fair but who am I to judge eh?”

“Make that 3” Kakashi assumed his position, Kunai in hand he was ready to attack.

When they all rushed to attack Gatō fled behind the barrier of his men, but that didn’t stop them.

The numbers decreased one by one. But no matter what, Gatō would die by Zabuza’s hand.

Rouge scanned the field looking for her friends. She had been so focused on trying to save Haku she almost forgot her precious friends.

“Akako-Chan!” She heard Naruto yell and felt his hands on her shoulder. He certainly looked ruffed up, who had he been fighting?

“Naruto-Kun. Where are Sakura-Chan and Sasuke-San?” The look of hopelessness crossed his usually strongminded face.

“Sakura-Chan’s fine. But Sasuke…” Rouge knew what that meant. Even though they had argued it was awful for Rouge to hear that, they had been friends for a brief period of time at least. She zoomed to where she saw her pink-haired friend. She was kneeling over, crying over the boy she had liked for so long. It was heart-breaking for Rouge.

She tried to place a hand on her friend to console her, she already knew what it was like to lose a loved one, she could help.

Unfortunately, Sakura didn’t think that.

“Sakura-?”

“Where were you!? We needed you and you weren’t here! Why didn’t you help!?” Her voice, broken because of the tears she had running down her face.

“I’m so sorry Sakura-Chan, there was something that happened and I-”

“Weren’t we important enough! This was our Mission and you abandoned us, you- you traitor. Sasuke’s dead because you weren’t there to help!” All of these words she was saying, they hurt so much, why couldn’t she stop?

_‘Please’_

“It’s all your fault Rouge!”

_‘Stop it’_

“You aren’t my friend; you never were or ever will be!”

_‘I’m sorry’_

“Why couldn’t it have been you!?”

_‘It hurts’_

“It should’ve been you instead of Sasuke-Kun!” She screamed before crying out again, leaving Rouge in shock.

Her fault? It was her fault Sasuke died? No that couldn’t be, she had to help those children, if she didn’t, they could’ve died, but would Sasuke have lived?

Her eyes darted to the body, multiple needles had pierced it, she guessed it had to be from the boy.

She still couldn’t believe, she had to check, to make sure.

Her book!

Instantly she summoned her book, if he was to be on the list, she would see his name.

 _‘Sakuji… Sakuna… Saneji… Saran… Sato… Sato? I have gone past Sasuke! Which means he is alive!’_ She somehow couldn’t smile.

_‘And yet… Sakura still meant every word of what she spoke’_

“The fact you said this over a boy who is not even dead. I’m glad to know what your true feelings were Sakura” She turned her heel and ran to where Naruto was.

“Sakura… It's hard to breathe with you on top of me” Her eyes couldn’t believe it. Sasuke, her Sasuke-Kun was alive. She was so happy.

“Sasuke! Tazuna… He’s alive! He’s alive!” She cried, but this time of joy as she hugged him, he was alive that was all that mattered.

Everything said had been true anyway.

_Splat._

The metallic substance was sprayed everywhere. A beheading fitting by a Demon, anyone could tell. The not so clean cut would prove it.

The fighting ceased almost immediately, Zabuza kicked both head and body into the river before glaring at the other thugs behind, they clearly got the message to not mess with him. Period. He stopped when his eyes landed on the Jōnin a couple of meters away.

“We’ll meet again Kakashi, I’ll make sure of it” He spoke before vanishing like the wind along with Haku. Rouge wished it could’ve been over then, she knew she’ll be sent home, but she didn’t care. Unfortunately, she had the worst of luck.

“Hey! don’t go getting’ comfortable”

“This party ain't over yet. Who’s gonna pay us now that Gatō’s gone!?”

“No way we’re gonna leave here empty-handed. So, we’ll just have to hit that Village to see what they’ve got for us.” The crowd shouted while Kakashi was nearly out of his Chakra. He couldn’t just leave it to his Genin, they could get killed he thought.

“Get ‘em boys” They charged towards the group until an arrow came soaring out of the sky. They all looked back and were surprised to see…

_‘It’s, the whole Village’_

“There's one little thing you’re forgetting about!”

“Before you set one foot into our Village! You’ll have to go through all of us” They cheered.

“Hero’s usually show up at the last minute y’know” A cheery Inari snickered.

Naruto was able to add 5 more Shadow Clones to the battle, Kakashi was able to draw out some more Chakra to create a bunch more. Rouge held her Sickle’s up, after what Sakura said. She really couldn’t care less about fighting, she just wanted to get out of there.

The rest of the _‘thugs’_ ran with their tails between their legs. So much for leaving empty-handed. They applauded gleefully as Gatō’s lackies all fled.

“Rouge?” She turned her head to where Kakashi, the voice who had spoken to her.

“Where have you been? You should’ve arrived with Naruto, yet he came alone, you weren’t anywhere close to the battlefield. Don’t tell me you were off for a personal reason again?” The fact she only looked down proved that Kakashi had been correct.

“You are to return to the Leaf Village immediately, your uncooperative nature of yours nearly let a Teammate die, you wouldn’t want that on your conscience. You’re no longer apart of this Mission or Team 7. Understand?”

“But Kakashi-Sensei-!?”

“I understand Sir” She bowed quickly before walking towards Kasai who had still been let out.

“But Sis you were only-” She placed a hand over his mouth and a finger over her own.

“It is alright Naruto-Kun. Do not worry, I miss my family anyway, this is the perfect opportunity to greet them again” She could see that his face wasn’t assured.

“If you want to continue this conversation we can. I need to go back to the house to collect my essentials.” He jumped on and they were off.

With Naruto holding onto Rouge he just couldn’t help but think.

“Why didn’t you tell Kakashi-Sensei the truth?”

“He never let me, but I do not care. Through his eyes, I did not go through with the Mission so I can almost understand his reasoning behind it.”

“But you were doing a good thing it's not fair”

“I know Naruto, but sometimes life is never fair. Sometimes I feel like a tool to be used when no one wants to receive bad luck.” She touched her right eye while her comment made Naruto silent.

When they arrived at the roof of the house Rouge finally took notice of it.

“Naruto-Kun? Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Do you think Shinobi are just used as tools?” Naruto looked so dejected when he asked her, all of that hope had vanished somehow.

“Back when we were fighting, that boy Haku said how Shinobi are used as tools by others, I just-”

“Naruto-Kun, through the time of knowing you, you have proved to provide so much determination in yourself and so many people have seen that in you. Even though you failed the Graduation Exam, you were still able to get a Hitai, the bell test you did not prepare for, you passed, this C-Rank Mission you desperately wanted, you got it and were able to complete it, you make me believe that whenever you put your mind to, you can do anything Naruto-Kun. That is why, when you truly become Hokage, you will make your own rules and no Shinobi will be seen as just a tool again, all because of you” After that unprepared speech Naruto looked at her in awe.

“You really think so Sis?”

“Of course, you will be the best Ninja in the world I just know it.” There's a difference between just saying something and believing in it, Naruto taught her that.

“Sis? Thanks for believin’ in me. I promise you I’ll be Hokage one day, I won’t go back on my word” His eyes widened, somehow in realisation, memories flashing through his head, she believed before he nodded to himself.

“I’ve figured it out, my Nindō I'm not gonna run away and I’ll never go back on my word, that is my Nindō! My Ninja way!” Admiration is what she felt for Naruto. He made her believe, happy to be around him. Her intention may have been to help Naruto at first, but now she thought he’s helped _her_ for the better.

Rouge hugged him with as much strength as she could muster, he seemed surprised but soon hugged her with the same amount of force, knowing it would be a while before they would see each other again.

They departed, happily, and waved before he could no longer see her.

* * *

 _‘So, this is where it all started?’_ After saying her goodbye to Naruto, she was met with her Broster, Snake guardian, and the twins she had saved.

“Just where did you go off to in such a hurry!?” Her Broster reprimanded her for disappearing on her.

“Sorry, but the Mission the Team was on involved that boy there, so I had to do something”

“Don’t tell me you actually saved him?” She rubbed the back of her head.

“You already know Grell, besides they kicked me off the Team, hehe… So, I’m going home.”

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!?” He screamed, Rouge was glad Tsunami and Inari weren’t there to hear that.

“Yeah, also there is still a Cinematic Record to collect so you should go and get it. Like now. I will talk with you back at the Leaf ok” She spoke while trying to push him out the window.

“Fine. I can see you’re trying to get rid of me. So~, you owe me a trip out shopping~ got it. Au revoir my love” He said before running off, laughing like a maniac.

“Phew,” She sighed. Well she wouldn’t have Grell following her home anymore, or maybe she would, he always was extremely fast, so she wanted to accumulate that ability as well.

She felt tiny hands touch the rim of her Hanfu, and when she looked down, she saw the teary faces of the children.

“D-Does that mean you’re going?” Their grip tightened, just showing how scared they were.

“I’m afraid I am, howe-”

“But you can’t! Please don’t go!”

“Yeah, you only just came back. Please don’t leave us!” They were crying their eyes out by now. She crouched down to cup their faces.

“Hey… I promise I will continue to take care of you”

“How huh!? You’re gonna be far away. There's no way you can take care of us!” The boy yelled out. He must’ve been completely broken-hearted to find out.

“Who is to say we would be so far apart?” They looked up at her, astounded at what she said.

“Huh? Y-You really mean that?” The girl wiped her tears away while looking up at the girl in surprise.

“If that is what you want, you may come with me” With her hand outstretched to the children, she crouched down to try to be at eye level with them.

“I know it may be incredibly forward of me, but I can promise I will take care of you”

“Please don’t leave us! Please take us with you!” The boy cried out, clutching the girl's clothes as he cried further into them, the girl followed in his footsteps as Rouge wrapped them in her arms.

“Do you have anything to take with you?” They shook their heads as they wiped their tears away. And yet Rouge pondered as if she had forgotten something.

_!!!_

_‘I do not even know their names; this feels like Déjà Vu somehow’_

“Hey, so what are your names sweeties” She gave them a closed-eyed smile.

“Ah, I’m err Jiko… I think”

“And I’m Furīku, or at least that’s what people call me”

_‘Jiko means… Accident!? Those horrible humans how dare they call these precious babies such atrocious names. I can only begin to imagine what Furīku means’_

“Well now I believe as your first gift I will give you two proper names”

“Proper names?”

“Yes, now let me see?”

_‘They should be Japanese sounding, and since they are twins, I think they should sound similar so hmmm?’_

“I know. Shinji” She pointed to the boy.

“And Shõjiki” She pointed to the girl.

“Now that, that is settled let us get going”

“Shinji? Shin… Ji. Shinji is my name now. I like it. Hey, wait, Miss Lady, what’s your name?”

“Ah, pardon my rudeness. I am Sutcliff Rouge. Now we can get going” With Webster wrapped around her neck and the children in her arms with her bag she was ready.

_‘I really hope they will not mind letting me have two more children, I mean I would think they would do the same as I have done’_

**‘Well, of course, they would. It's your family. I highly doubt that two more kids would be a bother’**

_‘Yeah, you are right Kasai, like always. Hey, may we go back to the place we met Zabuza? I would like to see if I can retrieve my weights’_ And so they had arrived at the battlefield. Rouge had put her cloak on the children when she saw them shivering.

“Ok Kasai, Webster, you two stay here please it will not take too long”

“B-But-”

“Hey, do not worry. I promise I will come back” Shõjiki looked happy with that answer but Shinji didn’t.

“D-Do… Do you mean it this time?” Rouge immediately knew what he was talking about and hugged him.

“Yes of course” She kissed his forehead before leaving.

 _‘Hmm, I know it will not take me a long time to collect them, if they are there that is?’_ Because she was alone, she knew she would have to make this quick, convincing Webster _and_ Kasai to stay behind was tough enough as it was.

But she only wanted to know if it was still there. She had enough money to buy a new one anyhow, besides, she was sure she wouldn’t need them much longer anyway.

 _‘Now where could they be? Huh, hey my pink weights, it is right over there’_ She happily began walking towards it, but suddenly stopped herself.

Something… Just didn’t feel right.

_‘It is like, I’m being watched, the placement of my weights as well, I do not believe Naruto would place them so close together if he would leave them behind, so why do they seem placed?’_

Her prayers were soon answered as something circular restrained her neck.

_‘This is-!?’_

_Whack_

“We want a word”

 _‘That boy and Zabuza! Are they going to try and kill me now that I’m alone?’_ She couldn’t even contact Kasai since they were apart. Plus, she didn’t know if they knew she had people near her.

“About what?” She had to remain calm and hope this would end fast. Otherwise, Webster would end up trying to find her.

“You see, that pink brat let something slip. Something about you killing some Chūnin?”

_‘Sakura… told them about that?’_

“So what? You want revenge?” He chuckled at her response.

“You aren’t denying that huh? You took a life before fighting me and it never seemed to faze you”

 _‘Is he going to try and kill me?’_ She was confused, were they really here to ask questions or fight?

“Why do you seem so interested?”

“After you so stupidly decided to intercept that Kakashi’s attack, it made me wonder. If you were fine with taking a life, why would you divert that Jutsu in the first place?” With her hands gripping the sword since she was off the ground she looked away from his stare, but he pushed further.

“But still… The way you did, you showed no emotion. If you made one mistake you could’ve died from that, yet your face stayed the same. That made me interested. You’ve faced Death before, haven’t you?” It wasn’t a question it was a statement.

“And if I have? Am I considered a Ninja?”

“It depends, if I were to cut you up at this second. How would you feel?”

_‘This is kinda bad, if they did try and kill me it would take too long for me to heal so Kasai and Webster would freak out and-’_

“As you said before a Ninja should not even be fazed when faced with Death. If I die, then that is my part fulfilled. I am just a Ninja after all”

 _‘Where the hell did that come from? Well, it was the truth but still?’_ She wasn’t going to ponder anymore about it since she had to await his answer.

She didn’t expect him to withdraw his sword completely at all.

“So, you’ve got guts kid, you really weren’t afraid.” She mentally sighed, now if she could just leave everything would be just fi-

“But do not believe that I am in your debt, I may class you as a Ninja but that is all. The next time we meet, be ready” He disappeared.

_‘Thank goodness that has ended-’_

“Why did you save me?” The boy, she had forgotten about him. He had been silent for that whole conversation, so it would’ve been easy to forget about him.

“Oh that. Well, it was my fault you had been bitten by my snake, so I figured I was in your debt-”

“I’m the one who is in your debt now”

“Huh?”

“Zabuza was my reason to live, he gave me a purpose, I thought I had failed and was ready to claim my defeat, but you stopped that, I’m not sure if I should be mad or… Happy about that, but I can continue to serve under Zabuza because of you. So now I’m indebted to you”

“But I-”

“You will not convince me otherwise. I will pay back my debt, somehow and someway” He turned to walk away but Rouge reached out to gently grab a hold of his sleeve.

“Wait, what is your name?” Through all their meetings she still did not ask him of his name a constant habit of hers. Even if she did know it, she deemed it only polite to ask.

“My name is Haku” He gave her a smile.

“I’m Rouge”

* * *

It was night-time.

Rouge had decided to stop for the night since she did not want to tire Kasai after everything she had been through, besides she was still injured from the slash Gōzu gave her. With the fire set around her children to provide warmth, and all of them snuggling into Kasai’s body, she was able to somewhat separate from them within the clearing, if any of them woke up they would be able to see her anyway. She was thinking back to all of the events that had happened that day, and even though she had wanted to cry for what Sakura had said, she just couldn’t, she had to make sure Kasai was still there so they could stay safe, she was staying up to watch over them, besides she could always sleep the next day. She mused over the thought before thinking about what she would have to say to everyone when she came back, there was something else she was trying to figure out, but we can leave that for another time. She was able to tell them over Dove that she was coming home soon but didn’t say when since she didn’t want her family to stand by the gate to greet her, they had already done that beforehand.

She laughed at the memory before hearing something behind her.

“Shinji? What are you doing up?” The boy in question rubbed his eyes before continuing to sit beside her.

“I didn’t see you, I got sad but then I saw you here” His response seemed to sadden her as she pulled him closer to try and comfort him.

“I’m so sorry I did not see you yesterday, I should have sneaked out to see you.”

“So, you did want to see us?”

“Yes of course I did. But I was unable to go because of my Sensei”

“Huh? Who’s that? Where are they? Shouldn’t they be with you?” She giggled softly while ruffling his hair.

“My you ask a lot of questions. And to answer those, my Sensei was Kakashi, they are still in the Land of Waves and he sent me back because I had gone off on my own accord.”

“Huh? Why? You’re the good guys, shouldn’t you stick together? What did you do?”

“Well yes, but I had disobeyed one of the rules because I had… Gone off to see you two” She didn’t know how he’d react; she really didn’t want him to be upset.

Too bad for her the waterworks started already.

“Then did that mean the night you didn’t see us was because they told you off?” She nodded before trying to calm him down.

“S-So you mean you r-really were gonna see us? I’m sorry I th-thought you had abandoned us. You really did care about us all this time” He leapt into her arms muttering apologies to her.

“I’m _-Hic-_ I’m sorry for not trusting y-you” He sobbed while Rouge tried to reassure him that it was ok and that she wasn’t angry.

“Hey now. You should not be so sad, it is ok now, I promise your life will be better from now on. There will be other children for you to be friends with and play with. You and your Sister will no longer be alone but for now, you should rest. You would not want to stay sleepy while walking around the Leaf Village, right?” He nodded, Shinji still had so many questions to ask but sleep sounded too tempting to him and he nodded off on Rouge.

“Sleep tight Shinji. I love you and I will protect you” As she made her way back to the camp, she was able to snuggle in-between Kasai and Shõjiki who just so happened to fall into her lap.

_‘Even though I think I may attract a lot of bad luck. I would not mind if it meant giving these children a chance to live a life’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. Yay, I’ve finished I think this is the biggest chapter I’ve done. Sorry for a delay but I did get caught up with so many plans I had with family not to mention I had gotten into two franchises and I love them so much. Miraculous Ladybug and My Hero Academia, if you haven’t seen them, I would recommend you do so. So yeah and now the Land of Waves arc is over, Rouge saved Haku and basically Zabuza so how do you feel about that? Plus, before this I did want her to have a moment with Inari but then with all the other fanfics and their moments with him, I wanted to stay away from that. Plus, she has two new kids to look after now how do you feel about that? Please Kudos, Comment and Share if you like and today's question is:
> 
> Are you happy to know that this will most likely be the only time she joins Team 7? I’ve got ideas for her other Mission’s so don’t worry.
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions. I'll probably answer them when I upload the next chapter if I have a lot.
> 
> And I hope you have a great day.


End file.
